Letting Go and Moving On
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Rose realizes that things are not the same...takes place on the TARDIS a Journey's End story. 10/Martha
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is only a short story that I had written last year. Hope you like it, so between this, Touched By An Alien and working on the sequel to What Happens on Eros... I'm pretty busy...lol **  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Letting Go and Moving On**

**Chapter One: We're Have a Party!**

The Doctor glanced around the console room of the TARDIS.

He was surrounded by the people he loved the most – some more than others.

Jackie Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith were sitting on the captain's chair talking about their children.

Donna Noble was busy chatting up the dashing Captain Jack Harkness.

Martha Jones and Mickey Smith talked about traveling with the Doctor.

And then there was Rose…

The Doctor's smile got a little wider.

**DWDWDW**

Rose ran a hand over the TARDIS controls and smiled how she missed this ship and the man who owned it. Many nights she had dreamt of the day she would find a way to get back to him - _her _Doctor; back to the man she loved more than life itself. She looked at the tall, thin alien with the wild hair and quirky smirk, her heart fluttered in her chest.

_Oh yes it was great to be back!_

"Hey Doc, I think this cause for a celebration." Jack suggested.

"I agree," Sarah Jane seconded. "This is a family reunion of sorts."

"Please Doctor," Martha spoke up, joining Jack and Donna. "Who knows where we will be tomorrow or the day after that?"

The Time Lord thought for a moment, his ancient brown eyes twinkled, his hearts full of love for everyone in the room. "Okay," he agreed, "Where do you want to go?" He ran to the controls – ready to flip a switch as soon as everyone agreed on a destination.

Everyone started naming places they had been with the Doctor.

"New, New York." Rose said breathlessly staring at the Doctor with such intensity he began to blush.

"No." Martha said, remembering how _well_ the last trip turned out.

"I say we make new memories," Jack offered with a lecherous smirk on his handsome face. "Let's go to Anderia 35."

"No Jack!" the Doctor said, "I don't think a nudist colony is quite what we have in mind."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It would have been memorable," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really? A nudist colony?" Donna squealed.

"Maybe you and I can take a little trip?" He suggested, liking the Doctor's new Companion more and more.

"It's a date." The red head agreed.

The Doctor's jaws dropped, there was no way in hell he was going to let his _sister_ go anywhere with Jack.

Martha couldn't help but smile at him. "Close your mouth Doctor," she giggled, "Donna is a big girl, she doesn't need her _brother_ to protect her from big bad…" she let her eyes linger down Jack's fit body. "…gorgeous Jack." she sighed, smacking her lips.

"Thanks Nightingale," Jack grinned. "Did I tell you how hot you look in combat gear? Woof!"

Martha felt the heat creeping up her neck until it settled on her checks. "Jack only you can get turned on by a military uniform." She quipped.

"Martha Jones, don't you realize what a beautiful woman you are?"

"Why don't you join us on our little trip?" Donna suggested, with a mischievous grin on her lips.

The Doctor's eyes narrow, it was one thing for Donna to go with Jack, but Martha?

"Let me think about it," Martha said, winking at Jack. "It might be fun."

"Martha…" the Doctor began, Rose raised an eyebrow curious as to why the Doctor was overly concern about the dark skinned woman and Jack.

"Yes Doctor?" Her almond shaped brown orbs momentarily locked with his.

"Never mind." He mumbled, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"I'm going to make some tea." She announced, walking in the opposite direction. A small smile found its way on her lips as the Doctor's eyes followed her.

Jack looked from the Time Lord, to Martha, to Rose and back to the Time Lord. He turned to Donna when the truth slapped him in the face. "Since when?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it's working."

**DWDWDW**

"Alright," the Doctor said, clapping his hands in anticipation. "Have we all agreed on a place?"

The room fell silent.

"There's really only one place I can think of." Mickey said after a few moments of silence.

"And where's that?" the Doctor asked, looking at the young man who had grown into his own.

"Here on the TARDIS." He replied stating the obvious.

The room burst into excitement as plans for an impromptu celebration began to take shape.

Martha returned to the console room with tea and sandwiches for everyone.

"So what exotic place did everyone choose?" She asked, placing the tray on the table the TARDIS provided for her.

"Here on the TARDIS." Sarah Jane replied.

"Excellent idea." She agreed.

Rose walked over to make herself a cup of tea and to introduce herself properly to Martha.

"Hello," the blonde greeted with a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

She picked up a cup.

"Hello," Martha replied, adding a dollop of honey to the cup of tea she had in her hand.

"My name is Rose," she stated, "_Rose Tyler_." She emphasized, making it clear Martha knew who she was.

Donna and Jack stopped to watch the interaction between the two women.

Martha looked at her predecessor – unimpressed. Gone were the days where she felt second best to the pretty blond. She extended her hand. "Martha Jones." She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." They shook hands.

"It's an honor to meet you Rose Tyler," Martha placed a sandwich and a banana on a plate. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure _our _Doctor eats."

"Sure," Rose watched Martha as she approached the Doctor; she felt a twinge of jealousy at the level in which the Doctor and Martha seem to be comfortable with each other.

The Human Doctor walked up to Rose, his mannerism was very much like the Doctor's but there were slight differences.

"Rose." He whispered near her ear.

She rolled her eyes – perturbed the Doctor's clone was breathing on her.

"What is it?" She hissed, making it very clear she wasn't interested in the _fake_ Doctor.

"I-I just want to talk," he said, confused by her reaction – Rose _loves_ the Doctor, which means she should love _him_.

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied curtly, "Now if you excuse me." She pushed passed him and stood with her mother and Sarah Jane as a ruse to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Doctor and Martha.

"Come on Doctor," she overheard Martha say. "You're nothing but skin and bones already,"

"I'm not hungry," he pouted, sounding like a petulant child.

"Do I have to call my mum and have her talk to you?" She reached for her mobile.

"Rassilon no," the Doctor would rather bed a Dalek than face the wrath of Francine Jones. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. "Mmmm good," he said. "Are you happy now, Doctor Jones?"

Rose nearly chocked on her tea.

_Martha Jones is a doctor?_

"Rose_, _are you alright?" Jackie asked, taking the cup of tea from her daughter and patting her on the back the same way she does when she burps Tony.

Rose nodded her head furiously as she swatted her mother's hand away. "I'm fine mum."

Martha watched him take another bite and washed it down with tea.

"See that wasn't so hard," she said smugly.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, not liking the dark circles under her eyes.

"Not yet," she averted her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Martha…" he said, his voice full of concern.

"I know, I know," she interjected, "but my mind wasn't exactly focused on _bratwurst_ and _brochen _on my fun filled _holiday_ to Germany," she said in her defense.

The Doctor sighed and handed her half his sandwich and banana.

"Thank you Doctor," she smiled, biting into the sandwich.

"I think I should call your boss and…"

"Don't you dare!" she hissed in anger, "I'm not some little girl who needs protecting,"

"I am very_ aware_ of that Martha Jones," he agreed. "But sometimes you try to do too much."

"And this coming from the man who doesn't know the meanings of the word relax," She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Really?"

Rose was so engrossed by the conversation between Martha and the Doctor; she didn't hear Jackie talking to her.

"Rose, isn't it great to see everyone?" She asked, tapping her daughter on the shoulder. "Rose?"

"What?" She asked, annoyed by her mother's pestering.

Sarah Jane took this as the opportunity to take her exit; she has seen the look of jealousy on Rose's face before when it was directed at her.

Jackie frowned. "What is the matter with …" she looked up and saw the Doctor talking to a beautiful dark skinned woman. "Oh I see…" she said. "The Doctor…"

"Mum, I think something has gone wrong," Rose interjected, her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Horribly wrong."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 She Doesn't Like You

**A/N: **Okay, what can I say? Wow thanks...lol I hope to keep you entertained.

**DISCLAIMER: **In a parallel universe, maybe...Enjoy! **  
><strong>

**Chapter Two: She Doesn't Like You**

Jackie looked at her daughter - concern.

"What do you mean, love?" She asked.

"The Doctor," Rose's voice quivered. "He and _that _Martha woman…they seem to be…" she shook her head furiously, refusing to say what she was thinking out loud. "Maybe I'm seeing things," she sighed. "It has been a long day, and…" Rose felt someone standing behind her and turned around, it was the Human Doctor.

He grinned at her sheepishly as he rocked on the balls of his heels, very Doctor-esque-like, for a split second Rose thought he was _the_ Doctor until she remembered the_ real_ Doctor was standing just a few yards away talking to _that _Martha person.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." Rose said, with a tight smile on her face.

The Human Doctor's grin quickly faded away, he stuffed his hands into his blue trousers pockets and stared at her. "What did I do wrong?" He asked, meekly.

"Rose Marion Tyler." Jackie replied, raising her voice slightly. "You apologized to…er…um _Handy_ at once."

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed, turning her nose up as if she was a six years old who didn't get the right breed of pony for her birthday.

Martha, who was observing the interaction between Rose and the Human Doctor, frowned and shook her head. "I don't think it's going to work, Doctor." She said, gesturing towards Rose and his clone.

The Doctor turned around and glanced at his former companion, she had her back turned towards his clone, pretending to be interested in the ceiling as his clone looked longingly at her. He rubbed the back on his neck and sighed.

"Well it sounded good on paper." He replied. "I thought if I gave him to Rose…"

"Doctor, you're making it sound like you're giving away a puppy," Martha interjected. "He is a _real_ human being, with real feelings and a mind of his own, why don't you let him decide what he wants to do?" The Doctor looked at Martha and saw the tears of compassion threatened to spill from her eyes. "Will you do it for me…please?"

He nodded; wondering when was the last time he had said no to her.

"I promise to talk to him after the party," he vowed. "In the mean time, I want to see you eat another sandwich, or do I have to call Francine?"

"You wouldn't." She dared him.

He made a big production out of pulling his mobile out his pocket and raised his eyebrows as he flipped it opened, ready to press Francine's number on speed dial.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Martha made a face and headed towards the table, to get another sandwich.

Rose watched as Martha passed by and quickly made her way to the Doctor's side.

"Rose," he smiled, at the young woman. "Isn't it great to see everyone?"

"I suppose." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Rose was happy to learn that Jack was alive and still the biggest flirt on this side of the universe and seeing Sarah Jane was okay and Mickey…well they worked together at Torchwood, in the parallel universe, so seeing him was no biggie, besides it was the Doctor she had dreamed of seeing. The Doctor and his magnificent TARDIS, and the wonderful new exciting adventures they would have together, gallivanting across time and space – just the two of them.

Rose and _her _Doctor, the way it was meant to be.

"So how's life been treating you Rose?" He asked.

Before Rose had gotten a chance to tell him how lonely and miserable she was without him, Jack and Mickey pulled him away to settle a silly argument between them and the women. Donna and Sarah Jane wanted to the party to have a theme, where as Jack and Mickey didn't think it was necessary.

"Well…" the Doctor began, as they looked at him expectantly. "I guess having a theme isn't so bad…" Donna and Sarah Jane high fived each other, "but… just sitting around is nice…" he scratched the back of his head, and turned to Martha, for help. "Martha, what do you think?"

"I'm eating." She smirked, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

From across the room, the Human Doctor looked on feeling left out.

Martha piled several more sandwiches on her plate and walked over to him.

He looked at her with caution as she approached him with a friendly smile.

"Hello," Martha greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's _his_ ship." He replied.

She nodded in agreement and offered him a sandwich. "You must be hungry."

He was about to lie, when his stomach answered for him. "What was that?" He asked in surprise. "I'd never…I mean…_he_ never…"

"It's normal for a _human's_ stomach to growl to remind us it's time to eat." Martha assured him.

He accepted a sandwich and took a bite and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste.

"I can't imagined how you are feeling right now," she said, "it must be strange to look like the Doctor, to know about everyone in this room yet you are a complete stranger to them."

"I don't know where I belong." He admitted, looking at her. "It's like how you felt being stuck in 1913…Martha, I am really sorry how the way_ I_…um John Smith…" he sighed. "I'm not _him_, am I?"

"In a way you are, but you're not if you get my meaning."

"I do." He gave her a faint smile. "May I have another sandwich?" Martha held out the plate. "She doesn't like you, you know."

"Who?"

"Rose, she thinks you are trespassing on _her _property."

Martha glanced at the young woman, who was twirling her hair and gazing adoringly at the Doctor, and laughed – surprising the Human Doctor.

"I needed a good laugh after the day we have had." She explained, smiling brightly.

The Doctor heard Martha's laughed and quickly turned his head – he was not amused to see her talking to his clone.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Doc, Martha's just being herself." He reminded the Time Lord. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

Rose hit her mother on the forearm. "That's it!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "That's it!"

"Rose what are you on about?" Jackie asked.

"Martha and the-the fake Doctor, oh mum why didn't I think of it sooner?" She beamed.

"Think of what, love?"

"If I could get them together…oh this is too perfect!" She giggled as the wheels in her brains began to churn.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Endless Opportunities

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the laughs and love. It really warms my heart.

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own my love for the characters...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: Endless Opportunities**

"Rose what are you planning?" Jackie asked, not liking the look on her daughter's face. "Rose what ever it is, I order you to stop it right now," she hissed. "These are people's lives you are playing with."

Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother and folded her arms across her chest. "I always _knew_ you didn't want me to be happy," she hissed, thinking how her mother tried to talk Pete out of funding the Dimension Cannon Project. "Thank Goodness, Pete saw how miserable I was pining away for the Doctor and took pity on me."

"Rose, you threatened to throw yourself down a flight of stairs if he hadn't," Jackie reminded her. "You'd scared the shit out of him."

"And look where I'm standing today," Rose said triumphantly. "Back where I rightfully belong." She jabbed her mother in the ribs. "Look, mum look," she said excitedly. "She's touching him."

Jackie sighed as she glanced in Martha and Handy's direction, Martha was checking his pulse. "She's checking his pulse, Rose." Jackie deadpanned. "Of course she's touching him."

"Mum," Rose pouted. "Stop being so negative, what looks like a medical procedure to you is the beginning of a never ending love…just like the Doctor and me," she sighed dreamily. "Mum can you imagine the four of us on a double date, wouldn't that be hilarious?" Rose giggled at the thought.

Jackie stared at her daughter and blinked twice as she tried to pinpoint the exact moment Rose became unhinged.

"Mum, stop staring at me like that," Rose replied, she leaned closer to her mother. "I can't have the Doctor thinking that something is wrong with me." She whispered.

"Completely human," Martha announced, patting the Human Doctor gently on the hand.

"It's so strange to have only one heart," he said. "That will take some getting use to." He sensed the Doctor's eyes on him and looked up; the look the Doctor gave him made him inched away from Martha. "I think that perhaps you should leave now."

"Why?" Martha asked, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," he replied. "in fact you are the way I see you…well the way _he _sees you…warm, compassionate…loving…beautiful…no wonder he doesn't want another male around you,"

Martha blushed.

"In case you're wondering, I do know how _he_ feels about you," he said. "He might not ever tell you this but he's afraid that one day you're going to realized that you can do better and leave him."

His words stunned her.

"Martha, I share his feelings for you but, I thought it was best to ignore them and settle for…_her_."

"Rose?" she said, feeling the anger rising within her. "Is that's why you're letting her treat you like rubbish?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Rose loves the Doctor and since I'm _practically_ him…"

"Don't you dare," Martha jumped in. "Don't you dare do that to yourself."

"But what am I suppose to do?" he wondered out loud. "If not Rose, then who? I don't think_ he_ is going to step aside and let me have you."

"No, he's not," Martha agreed, thinking of the long hard-fought battle she and the Doctor had won to be together. She scooted closer and took his warm hand in hers. "But, you will have endless opportunities to explore and find out," she assured him. "In fact, you can start right now."

He raised his eyebrows – puzzled. "How?"

"You need a proper name," she explained. "What would you like to call yourself?"

A thousand names ran through the Human Doctor's mind. _Jamie, Adric, Ian, Geoff…_ this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Take your time," Martha advised, standing up to take her leave. "And when you're ready to make the announcement, the Doctor and I will be standing by your side."

"Martha?"

"Yes?"

"You never were second best."

"I know."

The smile on Martha's face became a little wider as she passed the Doctor and collected the dirty tea cups. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at his clone, wondering what he had said to Martha.

Rose was so excited, she nearly wet her pants. "Mum, did you see that?" she beamed. "The fake Doctor is chatting up Martha, look at the smile on her face. The Doctor is ticked off, isn't that great?"

"Rose…"

"And I didn't have to lift a finger," she hummed, running her hands through her hair.

"Rose…"

"I knew that Martha person couldn't love the Doctor," she said, ignoring Jackie. "Not in the way that_ I_ love him; otherwise she would've never let that – that _abomination_ changed her heart so quickly."

"If anyone needs, me I'll be in the kitchen," Martha announced, hoping the Doctor would take the hint.

He did.

"Why don't I help you with that?" he offered.

"Thank you," she handed the tray over to him. "Follow me."

Rose craned her neck as she watched them leave the console room.

"Oh mum, they are going to have a row, I can just feel it." Rose said. "Cover me; I have to hear what is going on."

Mickey, who had been observing his ex-girlfriend, whispered something to Donna.

Donna looked at the young woman and called out to her.

"Rose, come on over and help us with the party," she said, it was more of an order than a suggestion. "Sarah Jane and I can use an extra pair of hands."

"Well…" she said, not wanting to appear selfish but she really had to know what was being said between _her_ Doctor and _that_ Martha woman. _Dammit!_

"What a great idea." Jackie spoke up, pushing her daughter in their direction. "My Rose is a great party planner." Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Right, Mickey?"

"One of the best." Mickey smirked.

"Go ahead dear; show them how brilliant you are."

She had to think quickly…

"Why don't I go and get some more tea?" she offered, heading for the door.

The TARDIS shut the door and removed the knob…

"Well Rose, I believe the TARDIS thinks it's a good idea if you stay and help." Jack said, smiling charmingly at her. "Besides I'm sure the Doctor and Martha can handled tea."

"But…"

Jack sidled up next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Rose, this will give us a chance to catch up." He said, steering her towards the group.

The Doctor set the tray on the table and turned to Martha, before he had a chance to utter a sound, Martha grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him passionately...

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	4. How They Came to Be  Part One

**A/N: **Thanks for all the funny reviews...I am still laughing! And I hope to keep you laughing as well.

**DISCLAIMER: **Would I be writing fanfiction if I did? Seriously?...Enjoy**  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: How They Came to Be – Part One: A Face Full of Yogurt **

The Doctor's brown eyes sparkled and a big goofy smile found its way on his lips as they pulled apart.

"Mmmm," he moaned. "What was that for?"

Martha rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the forearm. "Do I have to have an excuse to kiss you?" She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest and sighed, contently. "I love you," she replied. "Is that a good enough reason?"

The Doctor rested his chin on her head and nodded. "I love you too, Martha Jones."

He thanked Rassilon everyday that the remarkable woman in his arms had decided to take a chance on him...

_The first time he had decided to visit Martha was several months after Messaline._

_Donna was in Chiswick visiting her family for several days. _

_She had invited him to come with her but he declined – her mother Sylvia gave him the creeps. _

"_I'm going to spend the time catching up on my reading," He informed Donna, as he counted the number of luggage she had dragged into the console room. "Er…Donna? You're only going to be gone for a few days, right?"_

"_Of course," She said, as she dragged in the last of her luggage. "Why?"_

"_Ummm…never mind."_

"_What? You think I'm over-packed?" _

"_Well, it's a little ridiculous, don't you think?"_

"_No," she replied. "I might go out a few times with the girls and I want to be able to have several choices of outfits to choose from." She explained. "It might seem illogical to you because you're a man, but to another woman it makes perfect sense." _

_After the Doctor helped Donna carried her luggage out the TARDIS, he gave her a hug and wished her a happy visit. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay, Doctor?" Wilf asked, his tone hopeful. _

"_I'm sure," he replied, giving the elderly man a smile. "I'll see you when I pickup Donna in a few days." _

_He gave Donna another hug. _

"_Stay out of trouble." _

"_Who me?" he said, in mocked innocence_

"_Yes, you." She replied. "If you get tired of reading, take up knitting." She suggested. "It'll keep those hands of yours busy."_

_The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, turned around and waved one last time before stepping inside. _

"_Okay, old girl where to?" He asked the sentient machine as he pressed down levers, and buttons. "Your choice."_

_The TARDIS groaned to life as he took her into the Time Vortex. _

"_How about a short trip to the North Pole to visit Father Christmas?" He suggested. _

_The TARDIS hummed loudly in response. _

"_You're right; the poor man is still on holiday." He ran a hand through his messy hair and thought for a moment, "I know, what about…?" he noticed a yellow post-it note half hidden between the base of the Time Rotor. "Hmmm, I wondered why I didn't see that before?" _

_He pulled out the post-it note and recognized Martha's handwriting right away. _

_It was a memo reminding him that he had promised to take her to see the new Harry Potter's film 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' along with the times and dates of the showing._

"_Oh," he said, trying to remember if he had taken Martha to see the new Harry Potter's movie as promised. "Ohhh...!" he gasped when he remembered he'd forgotten. _

_What was going during that time that he couldn't honor Martha request? _

_His face burned in shame. _

_He was too busy reminding Martha that she wasn't Rose._

_Martha, hurt and angry, told him that he and his precious Rose could go straight to hell. She turned sharply and walked down to the corridor to her room, he winced as he heard the door slammed behind her. _

"_Not one of my finer moments, is it old girl?" _

_The sentient machine hummed in agreement. _

"_Well, I say better late than never." He stared at his mobile sitting in its cradle and picked it up. He and Martha was on good terms, so why not?_

"_Nah," he said, changing his mind. "I think I'll surprise her instead."_

_The TARDIS hummed loudly, advising the Time Lord it was best if he call first. _

_The Doctor waved away the time machine's warning. _

"_She wouldn't mind." He laughed. _

_But she did. _

_Martha was in the middle of moving to America because of her new promotion at UNIT. _

_Francine was calling her every five minutes with updates of Manhattan's high crime rate. _

_And Tom thought it was best if they take a break from each other until she gets settled in her new job. Martha reluctantly agreed but when she asked him for how long, he couldn't give her an answer. _

_She gave Tom back his ring._

"_Well maybe it's for the best." Martha thought as she sat on the floor of her empty flat, shoveling a spoonful of her favorite yogurt in her mouth. She reminisced about her breakup with Tom, which had happened a few days ago in that very room. _

"_So basically, you want to ends things." Martha said, getting straight to the point. _

_Tom looked at her sheepishly. "It's not that I don't love you," he began, reaching out to take her hands in his._

_She swatted them away. "Don't."_

"_But our lives are heading into two completely different directions," he continued. "And…"_

_She always hated when Tom began to babbled, it reminded her of a **certain** Time Lord. _

"_Never mind the long winded explanation," Martha butted in, slipping her engagement ring off her finger. "Have a wonderful life Tom." She placed the ring in his hand and quickly opened the door for him to leave._

_Tom stared at the ring, not sure if he had made the right decision. _

"_Well?" Martha huffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "What are you waiting for? You're free, now get out."_

"_Martha…" he placed the ring in his pocket and walked slowly towards the door. He paused in front of her and leaned in to kiss her. _

_She turned her head. "Goodbye Tom, have a nice life."_

_He slowly nodded and walked out the door…_

"_Men." She growled, shoving another spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. _

_Martha rolled her eyes as her mum's ring tone filled the empty room. She could have chosen to ignore it but then the consequence will be a face to face meeting and she __**definitely**__ wasn't in the mood to face the wrath of Francine Jones. _

"_Yeah, mum…"_

"_Do you remember my friend Grace Evans?" Francine started. _

"_No mum…"_

"_Well any way, a friend, of a friend, of a friend's daughter had traveled to New York on holiday and was robbed and beaten thirty minutes after landing in America," Francine shrilled. "The police had found her unconscious body lying in a pile of trash; the poor dear toes were being gnawed off by diseased rats." _

"…"

"_Martha, do you hear me?"_

"_I'm still going to American, mum."_

_While Francine continued her tales of gore, Martha heard the unmistakable sound of the time machine, announcing her arrival. _

"_Mum, I'll call you back later…" _

_Seconds later, the blue police box materialized before her eyes. _

_Great, what now? She patiently waited for the Doctor to step out the time machine. _

"_Hello Martha Jones," he greeted, dressed in his black tux, looking devilishly handsome. "I'm here to take you to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." He announced cheerfully. _

_Martha threw her yogurt at him..._

_It landed on his face..._

_"Okay, I deserved that," he said, licking the yogurt from around his lips. "Martha? What flavor is this?"_

**tbc...**

**A/N: **As if it was so easy Doctor...lol...Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	5. Chapter How They Came To Be Part Two

**A/N: **Once again thanks for all the love, you guys are awesome...

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately no...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Five: How They Came To Be – Part Two: Come With Me**

_Martha walked into the console room, her head hanging low. _

_It is obvious to everyone that she had been crying. _

_The Doctor swaggered into the room, his chin jutted out and his brown eyes determined, as they scanned the room until they locked on their target. _

_He raised his eyebrows and smiled, dreamily. _

"_Doctor…" Martha sobbed; her tears of regret formed a pool down the middle of her uniform. _

_He held up his hand to stop her and said, "You knew that I had always love Rose." His hearts pounded uncontrollably as the sound of her name floated out of his mouth. "Rose is my destiny. Do you really believe that you or any other woman could replace my beautiful Rose in my hearts?" _

_Sarah Jane glared at the beautiful young woman - who was everything she's not. _

"_She reminds me of Athena, the goddess of love." Donna sprouted, as if she was in a Greek tragedy. _

"_I loved her once," Jack bemoaned. "But alas, it was all in vain, she belongs to the Doctor." _

"_I am honored to have lost her to such a man," Mickey agreed. "For only he is worthy of the beauty name Rose."_

_The Time Lord swaggered across the room and swept Rose off her feet. "You are back where you belong," his voice cracked. "Promise me that you will never leave my side again."_

"_I promise my love." Rose replied breathlessly. "…As long as you don't regenerate."_

"_No!" Martha and Sarah Jane wailed, gnashing their teeth. _

"_Shut the hell up!" Donna hissed. "Ye old slags, don't you know true love when you see it?" _

"_True love, thy name is Drose." Jack and Mickey sang in unison. _

_Jackie clapped her hands in glee. _

"Rose…"

"_Come thy fair maiden," the Doctor said, dramatically. His brown coat flapped in the mysterious wind that appeared out of no where. "Come and let our love fill the TARDIS with time lord's babies…"_

"Rose…"

'_My Heart Will Go On,' by Celine Dion played in the background as the Doctor carried his Rose out the console room, as everyone oohed and aahed over them._

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_I love you too, Doctor." She smiled, brightly. "Promise me that you will never, __**ever**__ regenerate."_

"_For you Rose, anything." He vowed_

"Rose!"

"Huh….wha…?" Rose snapped back to reality.

Her heart sank…

It was all a dream…

"What were you dreaming about?" Jack asked, glancing knowingly at the rest of the group. "Your smile lit up your whole face."

"Oh…" she shrugged her shoulders and began twirling her hair. "…my little brother…and how much I miss him…"

Mickey scoffed.

Donna kicked him under the table and shook her head.

"Umm…don't you think it's taking the Doctor and Martha an awfully long time to prepare tea?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, you know the Doctor," Sarah Jane spoke up. "He probably got distracted."

"Yeah…" Rose said wistfully, hoping the distraction didn't go by the name of Martha Jones.

**DWDWDW**

"_Aren't you a couple of years too late?" Martha hissed, folding her arms over her chest. "I have the movie on DVD." _

"_I'm sorry," He looked around her flat and noticed for the first time that it was empty except for a couple of boxes. "Moving?"_

"_To America," She said, throwing him a wet towel. "I got a promotion at UNIT."_

"_Congratulations," he said, beaming. "I always knew you would be brilliant." _

"_Thanks." _

"_Now put on something beautiful or we will be late." _

"_We are late." She corrected, picking up her trash. "Goodnight Doctor, I'm going to bed, I have a flight to catch in the morning."_

"_But-but Martha," he followed her in the bedroom. "I came all this way to keep a promise," he protested. _

"_Do you mind," she snapped. "I'm getting ready for bed."_

_He didn't budge. "Go right ahead. It's not like I haven't seen your knickers before." He smirked. _

_She narrowed her eyes._

_Martha grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom. _

_Her mobile began to ring. _

"_Martha?"He called out. "Martha?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room and picked up her mobile. _

"_Hello?" he answered. The person on the other side on the line breathes heavily."Jack is this you?" _

"_You really didn't waste any time." The voice finally spoke up - it was a male.  
><em>

"_Who is this?" _

"_Stop pretending that you don't know who I am."_

"_I don't, this is the Doctor who are you?"_

"_It's Doctor Tom Mulligan, Martha's fiancé…well ex-fiancé." _

"_Then why are you calling Martha, haven't you done enough damage?"_

"_Put Martha on the line, I need to talk to her."_

"_No, she's getting dressed, I'm taking her out."_

"_Put Martha on the line."_

"_I said…" Martha marched into the room and snatched her mobile out of his hands. _

"_Hello, Tom?"_

"_Martha, thank goodness you haven't left yet, I…"_

_She disconnected the phone. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that you and Tim have broken up?" _

_Martha stared at him, incredulously. "What business is it of yours?" she snapped. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"_

"_I-I thought we were friends," he replied, softly. "I thought after Messaline…"_

"_Look Doctor," she sighed, "Right now I am going through so much, not only do I have to deal with the breakup with Tom and a new job in a new country but…" her mobile rang. She rolled her eyes and checked the Caller ID – it was her mum. "My mum is trying to scare me out of leaving…" she ran a hand through her hair. "It's a bit overwhelming…"_

"_Come with me," He stretched out his hand._

"_What? Why? No…I can't."_

"_You need to get out of these four walls and forget about your problems for a while," he advised. "Come with me."_

"_Doctor…" _

"_Come with me."_

_She felt herself faltering. "I-I don't have anything to wear."_

"_We'll pick up something along the way." He countered. "Come with me."_

"_Doctor, I really…" her mobile rang again. "Oh what the hell," She grabbed her bag and headed for the TARDIS. "Are you really going to take me to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?"_

"_I promised, didn't I?"He smiled, following her into the TARDIS. _

_He took her to see the movie as promised. _

_On Saturn. _

_After the movie, the Doctor took her to a small café for a bite to eat, where they shared a meal and a bottle of wine. Martha had to admit that it was great to relax, unwind and not think about her problems for a while. _

"_Are you excited about your promotion?" he asked. _

"_I have to say that I am," she replied, taking a sip of wine. "It's like I'm starting over…a whole new world to discover." she chuckled. "Only I don't have a TARDIS."_

"_Well if you ever need to borrow her…" _

_She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah… right." She scoffed._

"_Or maybe the TARDIS and I could visit you and the three of us can discover Manhattan together?"_

_Martha almost choked on her food._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Life is short Martha Jones, and I'm tired of losing people that I care about…"_

"_Meaning Rose…"_

"_She's not the only one I care about," he said. "And I'm sorry if I had ever given you that impression."_

"_Well you did every chance you got."_

"_I was a bastard wasn't I?"_

"_Right and proper."_

"_I know you get tired of me saying that I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to say."_

_She stared at him, founding it hard to believe that this was the Doctor talking. _

"_Are you dying?"_

_He chuckled. "No."_

"_This is not one of your tricks to get me back on the TARDIS is it?"_

"_No, but the invitation still stands,"_

"_I-I don't know Doctor, can I think about it?"_

_She smiled at him and took another sip from her glass, there was nothing more she would liked then to restore her friendship with the Doctor. But she didn't want to get sucked back in; especially after Tish accused her of still carrying a torch for the Time Lord. _

"_Take all the time you need."_

**DWDWDW**_  
><em>

_The TARDIS materialized in her empty living room. _

_The Doctor escorted Martha out the TARDIS. _

"_Thank you," she said, "I had a wonderful time."_

"_You're welcome."_

_She looked up into his eyes and smiled. _

"_I should really get to sleep; I have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Off to America to discover a new world."_

"_Yeah, something like that."_

_Their eyes locked briefly._

"_Goodnight Martha Jones."_

"_Goodnight Doctor."_

_To her surprise he leaned over and kissed her lightly on both cheeks. _

"_Pleasant dreams."_

"_Same to you and tell Donna that I will be calling her soon."_

"_I will."_

_She waited until the TARDIS dematerialized before heading for the bedroom. _

_A second later, the time machine materialized and the Doctor opened the door with a lazy grin on his face. "I think you will need these." He said, holding up her pyjamas. _

"_Thank you," She grinned, "They are my favorite pair."_

_He leaned across the door frame and studied her face. _

"_Martha Jones, would you mind if I give you a lift to New York?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Ha, ha, very funny," he smirked. "So what do you say?"_

"_Doctor…"_

"_First class accommodations all the way, to your new flat" he added, sounding like a game show host. _

"_You're not making this easy…" _

"_I'm just giving you a lift, that's all." He assured her. "And then I'll wait for your call."_

"_Arugh…okay this doesn't change anything." She said, walking towards her bedroom._

"_Of course not," he agreed as he followed her and grabbed her bags. _

"_We're going straight there and no side trips." _

"_Define side trips?"_

_Martha glared at him. _

"_Doctor…"_

"_I'm just kidding, Martha Jones." He helped her into the TARDIS. "But really, define side trips."_

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Oh Rose the distraction name _is_ Martha Jones...Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	6. How They Came To Be Part Three

**A/N: **Once again, you guys are blowing me away, thank you so very much. I am happy to know I am writing something everyone can enjoy. I hope to keep it up.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my mind...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Six: How They Came To Be – Part Three: Clever Doctor**

Martha leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as the Doctor placed the cups in the cupboard.

"There is nothing as hot as a man who knows how to clean," she growled lustfully, licking her lips. She grabbed his tight bum and squeezed it. "Ooh just the way I like them, tight and cute."

The Doctor grinned as a faint pale shade of pink colored his cheeks.

Martha giggled. "You are so adorable when you blush." She muttered, giving his bum another squeeze.

"Martha Jones, you're playing with fire," he warned her. "If you keep it up I have to do something drastic." He continued, smiling mischievously.

"Like what?" Martha asked her curiosity piqued, raising an arched eyebrow.

He thought for a moment and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Throw you over my shoulders and take you to the bedroom and have my way with you."

"Mmmm, sounds promising." She said coyly. "But I was hoping you would bend me over the kitchen table." She noticed the tight bulge in his trousers. "The TARDIS is soundproof, isn't she?"

"Cheek woman," he grabbed her by the waist and drew her to him. "I didn't know you can be so kinky." He took the pins out her hair and watched as her dark tresses fell around her shoulders, forming a halo. _"A'zyu lbyr hynva."_ You are so beautiful. He said in his native language.

"_Lbyr qnh'te viy x'nexa."_ So are you, my beloved. Martha replied.

He gazed adoringly at her.

"Did I say it correctly?" She asked, somewhat unsure.

"Perfectly." He whispered, threading his fingers in her hair.

**DWDWDW**

_Martha smiled as the warmth of the TARDIS welcomed her aboard. _

_The Doctor watched as she responded by caressing the coral struts and walls of the sentient machine. _

_Is Martha here to say? The TARDIS asked her Time Lord. _

_He shook his head. _

_We're giving her a lift to New York. He answered. _

_Which one?_

_He looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. _

_Martha's new promotion at UNIT requires her to move to America. _

_Martha turned around and observed the Doctor, it was obvious that he was communicating with his ship. _

"_I'm sorry Doctor, I hate to disturb you, but will it be okay if I take a bath?" _

"_Go right ahead," he said. "Remember, first class accommodations." _

"_Thank you." _

_The Doctor looked after her as she headed towards her former bedroom. _

_You have to get her back. The time machine hummed, as the Doctor set the coordinates. Martha belongs with us. _

_It had occurred to him to 'accidentally' send them somewhere in the future, but he had given Martha his word – there will be no side trips. _

_After a long, relaxing soak, Martha changed into her pyjamas and went to the TARDIS library to find a book to read. She was surprised to see the Doctor sprawled on one of the comfortable couches, flipping through several books. _

"_Trying to find something to read?" She asked. _

"_Nah," he replied as he thumbed through his latest book. "I told Donna that I would catch up on my reading," he explained, adding the book to the stack. "Done." He smiled, proud of himself. _

_Martha chuckled. _

_He replaced the books on the shelves and joined Martha, who was busy scanning the books titles, hoping one would catch her eye. _

"_Do you have a particular book in mind?"_

"_Not really, what do you recommend?"_

_He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers."I have the perfect book," he said, his brown eyes sparkling. "Be right back." He disappeared around the corner and returned several minutes later with a small leather bound book. _

"_What is it?" She asked, as he gestured for her to follow him to the couch. _

"_It's a surprise, Martha Jones." He replied, trying to sound mysterious. _

_She sat next to him and tucked her legs under her, anxious to see what he had chosen for her to read. _

_The Doctor opened the small ancient book with great care and handed it to Martha. _

_It was in Gallifreyan._

"_Doctor, I can't read this." She said, memorized by the ancient symbols. _

_She got goosebumps as she slowly ran a finger down the page. _

"_Not yet," he agreed, "but with time and much practice, I believe you're brilliant enough to catch on…for a human." He glanced at her through his peripheral vision, wondering if she would take the bait. _

"_What do you mean for a human?" Martha hissed. "Are you indicating that I'm too stupid to learn your language?"_

_She took the bait. _

"_No, no, not at all," He assured her. "You're one of the most brilliant humans I had ever met, actually." He looked into her brown eyes. "But if you're interested in learning Gallifreyan, I could teach you….that's if you don't mind me popping in to see you…"_

_Martha narrowed her eyes. "You think you're pretty clever don't you?"_

"_Why Martha Jones, what are you accusing me of?" He asked in mocked innocence. _

"_You knew, I always wanted to learn your language, and now you are dangling the opportunity in front of me as a way to see me."_

"_Well?" He asked, not denying it. "Did it work?"_

"_Of course it did." She replied, trying to hide her smile. "I should be angry with you but I'm not." _

_Martha glanced over the words, knowing one day she would understand their meaning.  
><em>

"_Well, there is no time like the present to begin." He said, moving closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _

_Clever Doctor. The TARDIS laughed. _

**A/N: **At least he kept his promise...lol Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7 It Means Nothing

**A/N: **Thanks for the continuing interest... It feeds my muse.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not a Chance...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven: How They Came To Be – Part Four: It Means Nothing… **

Rose angrily tapped her right foot against the floor, as she glanced at the console room door, she couldn't believe that it takes more than twenty minutes to make a simple kettle of tea!

_What in the hell is going on?_ She wondered as the feeling of panic stabbed at her heart. _What_ _are the Doctor and Martha doing in the kitchen_?

She couldn't take it any more, she had to find out.

Rose quickly stood up and announced she had to use the loo.

The knob on the door reappeared and Rose smiled as she turned the knob and left the room, thinking she was going to barge into the kitchen and put a stop to whatever was going on between _her _man and that-that woman.

Rose sprinted down the corridor and came to a screeching halt.

_Since when does the TARDIS kitchen required a door?_ She wondered. Her eyes narrowed, and her features became dark. _I bet it was __**that**__ woman's idea._ She huffed. _Oh well, I just have to redecorate, I wondered if the Doctor likes hot pink?_

The TARDIS hummed angrily.

Rose placed her hand on the knob and held her breath, bracing herself to whatever she might find…

She turned the knob…

Opened the door and stepped over the threshold…

Her eyes widen in surprise…

She was in her old bathroom.

Rose quickly stepped out and closed the door.

_Maybe I made a wrong turn_, she reasoned, it had been over three years since she stepped foot on the TARDIS. She did an about face and ran in the opposite direction and came upon another door. _Okay this has to be the kitchen._

She flung opened the door and find herself looking into the eyes of her mother.

"Rose, did you find everything okay?" Jackie asked, hinting about the Doctor and Martha.

"No," she said, grabbing her by the hand. "Mum, I need your help…" Rose pushed Jackie out the door and slammed it behind them.

"What's the matter Rose?"

"I can't find the kitchen." She said, looking around. "I ran down the hall and ended up in the loo." She explained. "Then I turned around and ran up this way which led me back to the console room."

"Have you gone straight ahead?" Jackie suggested, not really sure what Rose expected her to do.

"No," she said. "Come on mum, I might need your help."

"What for?"

"To prevent me from murdering _that_ woman."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Really, Rose…"

"I didn't fight my way back here just to have some bitch steal my man!" She shrieked, near hysteria as she jerked on Jackie's arm.

"Rose, you need to calm down, love."

"No, I won't calm down!" She yelled, stomping her feet. "Not when I am so close to having everything I'd ever wanted!"

She dragged her mum down the corridor, coming upon another door.

Jackie yanked her arm out of her daughter's grip.

"This is it mum," Rose smiled triumphantly. "I know it is."

Jackie remained silent as she rubbed the soreness out of her arm.

Rose kicked in the door and gasped…

To her horror and Jackie's surprise, they ended up in the loo.

"No!" Rose sobbed pounding and kicking on the walls of the TARDIS. "Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed looking up at the ceiling, and shaking her fist. "Why wouldn't you help me?"

"Rose, pull yourself together." Jackie said calmly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Rose whipped her neck in her mother's direction. "Everything will _not_ be alright," she said hissed, icily. "Not until I get rid of Martha Jones."

The crazed look in her daughter's eyes, made Jackie's hair stand on end.

**DWDWDW**

_Martha didn't see the Doctor for nearly a month after she arrived in Manhattan. _

_As UNIT Medical Director of the Indigo Project she had very little down time, as she was being brought up to speed on the program. _

_She did however, managed to keep in touch with him by the internet and phone to continue her lessons. _

_Donna became suspicious when the Doctor's mobile would ring at a certain time each night and he would excuse himself and run to his room for privacy. _

_After about a week of this, Donna decided to ask him who was turning him into mush. _

"_Okay, who is she?" she asked, bluntly. _

"_Huh, what are you talking about?" _

"_Or is it he?"_

_He looked at her puzzled; he had no idea what she was talking about. _

"_The calls, who are they from?"_

"_Ah," he said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. _

"_Well? Are you going to tell me?"_

"_Nope." He said, popping the p._

"_Why all the secrecy?" _

"_It's a very delicate situation." He replied, not wanting to give her that much. The Doctor himself wasn't sure what was going to happen between him and Martha but where ever it leads he was going to tread very lightly. _

_The first weekend Martha had free; she asked the Doctor to come visit. _

_The original invitation had included Donna, but she had gotten a call from her granddad to come home, Sylvia had broken her leg and was driving him crazy with her demands. _

"_I should only be gone a few days," Donna explained to the Doctor as he helped carried her luggage in. _

"_Donna, is that you?" Sylvia called from the kitchen. _

"_Yeah mum," she answered, rolling her eyes. "It's me."_

"_It's about time you showed up."_

"_Mum, I came as soon as I had gotten the call." She explained. _

"_Well get on with it, my tea has gotten cold and I need a fresh cup."_

_Donna sighed. "In a minute mum," she smiled faintly at the Doctor. "Don't miss me too much."_

"_I'll try not to."_

"_And tell Martha, we'll have a girl's day out soon."_

"_I will."_

_She gave him a quick hug and shut the door. _

**DWDWDW**

_Martha put her long tresses in a high pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't know why she felt so nervous, it wasn't like she and the Doctor hadn't been alone before. So why was she feeling this way? _

_She decided to change her shirt. _

_Come on Martha_. _She narrowed her eyes at her image in the mirror._ _Really?_ _The Doctor is spending the weekend with you as a friend, so stop acting like a silly fangirl. _

_She decided to change her jeans. _

_You two are going to spend most of the time studying. _

_She pulled the ponytail holder out her hair and decided to wear it straight. _

_Martha forced herself out the bedroom when she found herself reaching for the banana flavored lip balm._

_She placed the tube in her pocket. _

_Martha had just put the kettle on for tea_ _when the blue police box materialized in the middle of her living room. _

_She walked into the room and waited patiently for the Doctor to step out the time machine._

_The tall lanky man from Gallifrey with the uncontrollable hair smiled brightly as he laid eyes on Martha Jones. _

"_Nyt, Martha Jones." 'Hello, Martha Jones.' he greeted, in Gallifreyan. _

_He opened his arms. _

"_Nyt, Doctor." She replied. "Mdo slial u'br rav xom pqay." 'It's so nice to see you.'_

_She walked into them. _

"_Mxj'r ixxi." 'Very good.' He beamed, lifting her up and twirling her around several times before setting her back on her feet._

"_Bjai pqay," 'Thank you.' She replied, reaching up to ruffle his hair. _

_He stepped back and took a good look at her. _

_She looked amazing. _

"_It seems New York agrees with you." He complimented. _

_Martha shrugged her shoulders. "On some levels," she agreed. "But I'll give almost anything to have a good chipper close by._

"_And what are you planning to give?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

_She looked at him suspiciously. "You brought me fish and chips didn't you?" _

"_Well, I was going to surprise you with them later, but…" He winked at her. "Oh what the hell," he reached into his bottomless coat pocket and pulled out the fish and chips. _

_Martha inhaled the smell of vinegar. "Heavenly." She moaned. _

_Instead of handing the greasy newspaper to her, the Doctor grinned at her mischievously. _

"_You never answer my question." _

"_What question was that?"_

"_What would you give for a meal of fish and chips from Merry Ole England?"_

"_Doctor…" He opened the newspaper; the smell of fried fish tickled her nose. _

_She dug in her pocket and pulled out her tube of banana flavored lip balm. "How about this?"_

"_Martha Jones, since when do I wear lipstick?"_

"_It's lip balm, big difference." She took off the top and waved the balm under his nose. "Smell. Mmmm banana flavored." _

"_No." _

"_No?" _

"_No." _

"…"

"_Unless…" he waggled his eyebrows. _

_Martha raised her eyebrows, realizing what he wanted her to do. "Seriously?"_

"_Well, how else am I suppose to find out if it taste like bananas?" _

"_Lick the tube?"_

"_Really Martha Jones, afraid of a little kiss between friends?" He smirked. "Afraid that you can't handle it?"_

_Her competitive nature rose within her. _

_He handed her the fish and chips. _

"…"

_She sighed and applied the lip balm to her full lips…_

_And grabbed him by the lapels…_

_And repeated those famous words he once said to her…_

"_It means nothing. Honestly, nothing…"_

_And snogged him senseless…_

**A/N:** I think I was a wee bit too harsh on Rose...lol Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	8. Ru Vxas Pqay

**A/N: **Yes, I have changed the rating to M, I just couldn't help myself, what's a 10/Martha fic without my fave couple not having some hot loving? And as for my treatment of Rose? The guilt is gone...

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my dreams...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight: How They Came To Be – Part Four: Ru Vxas Pqay 'I Want You'**

Martha moaned as the Doctor pressed his body against hers.

"So you want to find out just how soundproof the TARDIS really is?" He whispered in a low husky voice.

"Uh-huh," she replied. "Are you _up_ for the challenge?" She hinted, rubbing herself against his crouch.

The Doctor growled in pleasure.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you know I _never_ backed down from a challenge." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Especially when it comes to you." He reached into the cupboard and took down a bowl.

"What's that for?" She asked, wondering what kinky game he wanted to play.

His response was a lecherous grin.

"Oohh, I know _that _look," she said breathlessly. "What sinful thoughts are running through that brilliant mind of yours?"

He sauntered to the refrigerator and pressed the bowl against the ice maker.

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Good." He set the bowl on the table, took an ice cube and placed it in his mouth. "Let's play hide and seek." He dipped his head down and captured her bottom lip between his teeth. He moaned as her tongue invaded his mouth and found the ice under his tongue and moved the melting ice cube around until there were nothing left.

"I think I'm going to like this game," Martha gasped as they came up for air.

"I thought you would." He replied, his tone dripping with desire.

The Doctor sat in a chair and grabbed Martha by the waist; she straddled his lap and wiggled her bum against his erection.

"You're a very wicked girl Martha Jones." He hissed, humping himself against her.

"And you like it," she countered - the moistness between her legs increased.

"You know I do."

Martha reached for the bowl, grabbed a piece of ice and slid it across his eyebrows…

"You like that too don't you?"

Eyelids…

"Yesss." He hissed.

Nose…

Mouth…

And chin…

Lapping up the excess water as she made worked her way down.

The Doctor shivered in pleasure as she took another piece of ice and traced the outline of both his ears, as she nibbled on his earlobes and licked off the trail of melting ice after she glide it across his jawline.

"Martha…" he whispered, leaning his head back as she planted wet kisses on his neck. "Martha…"

She enthusiastically kissed her way to his mouth and slid her tongue in between his lips. Without breaking the kiss, the Doctor picked up an ice cube and placed it his mouth, their tongues volleyed for dominance as their teeth clinked against the other…

Soon they were sucking on each other's tongues...

Not wanting to come up for air until their lungs burn…

The Doctor unzipped Martha's top and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he discovered she was wearing a very sexy push up bra, underneath her uniform.

She giggled softly.

He unhooked her bra and kissed her between her breasts, inhaling her scent.

Martha bit her bottom lip as his cool lips made contact with her hot skin.

The Doctor took an ice cube and rubbed it on her erect nipples.

Martha let out a throaty growl as he placed the ice in his mouth and sucked on her breasts, the coolness of his mouth on her sensitive skin, electrified her. She ran her hands through his hair, raking her nails against his scalp.

He reached down and unhooked the top of her trousers before pulling down the zip. He took an ice cube slid it between her legs and rubbed it against her hard clitoris.

Martha nearly jumped out of his lap, she cried out as he buried two fingers into her heated core.

"_T'ly pqay v'oh x'p gqi?"_ 'Are you wet for me?' He asked, twisting his fingers in and out of her.

"_VYT! VYT!"_ 'YES! YES!' Martha screamed, as the fire within her begged to be quenched.

He pressed his thumb against her swollen clitoris and caressed it as he continued to make love to her with his fingers.

Sensing that she was about to climax, the Doctor pulled out his soaked fingers.

"Doctor…" Martha cried in frustration as she tried to push his hand back between her legs.

"_Thoq b'maq coiy."_ 'Not yet my love.' He whispered, licking her sweet ambrosia off his fingers. He gently lifted Martha off his lap, turned her around and bends her over the table. He pushed her trousers down around her ankles and spread her legs slightly.

Martha's butterflies soared wildly as she heard the zip of his trousers going down and the sound of his trousers falling down his ankles.

He stood behind her and rubbed his hardness against her bum.

Martha gasped in anticipation.

She braced her hands against the table as he guided his shaft inside her slick core.

"Mmmm," she breathed as he filled her up.

He held on to her waist to steady himself as they began to slow dance to their own personal music.

"_Ulin lyr_ _J'un_," 'Make love to me.' Martha sang in Gallifreyan, "_Ulin lyr J'un viy x'nexa."_ 'Make love to me, my beloved.'

"_Griy fh'xol ra miwqa."_ 'Your wish in my command.' He responded, picking up the tempo of their private dance. "_Kyt giop viy x'nexa cisn_?" 'What does my beloved desire?'

"_Pqay v'tu rwaf pqay!"_ 'You and only you!' She cried out in heated passion as the muscles in her abdomen tightened. "Doctor…!"

She was getting close…

The Doctor gripped Martha's waist as their dance became faster…

and faster…

As they began losing control…

"_Jyi myrd gqi!"_ 'Come with me!' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her body shuddered as she came - hard…

The Doctor closed his eyes, as his strokes increased…

Seconds later, he cried out Martha's name as he filled her with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily…

"_Ru aqgy pqay."_ 'I love you," he whispered happily.

Martha smiled beneath him.

"_Ru aqgy pqay, bih."_ 'I love you too.' she whispered

**DWDWDW**

_The Doctor stared at Martha as they pulled apart. _

_The taste of her banana-flavored kiss still stained his lips. _

"_Tea will be ready in a few minutes." She announced as if nothing had happened. "I have found some great banana bread at the bakery a block of here." She headed for the kitchen._

"_Martha…" he reached out and grabbed her by the arm – stopping her in her tracks._

"_Yes Doctor?" She refused to face him._

"_You can't kiss me like that and acted as if it didn't mean anything."_

"_Oh? Isn't that exactly what you did?"_

"_We were in the middle of a crisis, completely different."_

"_I know that, I'm talking about afterwards…"_

"_Oh."He scratched the back of his neck before replying. "There was no way in hell, that kiss didn't mean anything. You put your whole heart and soul into."_

_She finally turned to him. _

"_So what if I did?" she said nonchalantly. "A kiss is just a kiss." _

"_No it isn't." he fired back. "Especially when both parties feel the same way about each other." _

"_And what do you feel for me, exactly?"_

"_I'm falling for you."_

"_Right…until Rose gets back."_

"_Martha it isn't like…"_

"_I can't get…no."_

"_I know you are afraid…I am too but Martha I want to try…"_

_The pounding of her heart betrayed her.  
><em>

"_This is maddening; I shouldn't be having this conversation with you!"_

"_And yet, you are." He answered softly. "You can't tell me that you don't think about the possibility of us." _

"_Of course I do," she admitted. "And then reality bites me in the ass."_

_He reached out and touched her face. _

"_Martha, I know it's not going to be easy, we have a lot of issues to work out – but I believe it will be worth it….don't you?"_

_She found herself wavering._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Do you still love me?"_

_She nodded. "I'm so stupid, but I can't help my…"_

_Martha was silenced with a kiss…_

_Her damn butterflies fluttered wildly within her._

"_Ru vxas pqay." he whispered once they came up for air. _

"_What does that means?" She asked, leaning against him for support. _

"_I want you." _

**A/N: **Well I guess the TARDIS is soundproof or Rose would have gone insane trying to find the kitchen...hehehe...thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 First Date

**A/N:** I really love you guys, every time I check my email I have more alerts for this story. I am truly honored.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my mind...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine: How They Came To Be – Part Five: First Date**

The Doctor gazed into Martha's eyes as she straightened his tie.

"There you go," she said, rubbing his chest. "Everything's in its proper place."

"Not, yet," he sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. "Rose and her mother have to go back to the parallel universe and then there's the problem with what to do with…"

Martha placed a finger on his lips.

"We'll solve one problem at a time." She assured him, letting the Doctor know that _they_ were in this together.

He kissed her finger and engulfed her in a hug.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?"

Martha smiled. "My mum is still wondering about that."

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess we better be heading back," he sighed. "We've been gone long enough." He lifted her chin and dipped down to give her a final kiss. "That is going have to last you for a couple of hours." Martha pouted and batted her beautiful brown eyes at him. "Okay," he grinned, rolling his eyes in a mockingly matter. "One more…greedy."

"Yea," she cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do love the way you kiss."

**DWDWDW**

Jackie wringed the excess water out the wash cloth and wiped Rose's face.

"Stop it mum!" She said, pushing her away. "I'm not a baby."

"Rose, love let me take care of you," Jackie pleaded. "When we get home, you and I are going on a nice vacation just us girls, wouldn't you like that?" She said softly. "We can go anywhere you like…what do you say?"

"NO!" She screamed, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not going any where! I am staying here on the TARDIS with the Doctor." She whined.

"Rose…. have you ever given any thought that maybe the Doctor has moved on?" Jackie swallowed hard, knowing she was on threading on shaky ground where the Doctor was concern. "I mean it seems like he had several Companions travelling with him after you left…"

"By force!" Rose reminded her mother. "We were separated by force," she sobbed, "I would've never left him…NEVER!"

_Jackie knew how devastated her daughter was when the Doctor left her in the parallel universe, but it wasn't as if she was dumped at the Powell Estates and had to resume working as a shop girl. As Rose Tyler, the daughter of Pete __**Tyler**__, she lived a life of privilege. Her private wing at the Tyler's mansion was three times the size of their old flat. She has her choice of cars to drive or if she really wanted one - a Zeppelin. _

_Life was great in the parallel universe for the both of them and for a while, Rose seem to had gotten use to the idea of not having the Doctor in her life after all she still had Mickey but soon Mickey had gotten tired of her reminiscing about the Doctor and moved on. _

_The moment Rose heard about the Dimension Cannon and the possibility of her using it to find the Doctor she became obsessed. After Pete finally gave in to her pleading to fund the project, she personally handpicked her dreamteam of scientists to help make her dream a reality. _

"_Oh mum, I'm so close to finding the Doctor!" Rose informed Jackie one evening at supper, after the Cannon was completed. "I'm going to try it out tomorrow."_

_Jackie and Pete dropped their forks and gaped at Rose. She smiled sweetly at her parents as she happily dug into her bangers and mash. _

"_Rose, don't you think that you should do several test runs before trying to teleport yourself through space and time?" Pete asked. _

"_No," she said. "I had been separated from the Doctor far too long," she answered. "And I refuse to wait a day longer." She stabbed at her bangers with her fork, trying to keep her emotions under control. _

_Jackie looked at her husband. _

_I'll handle this. Her expression told him. _

_Pete nodded and excused himself from the table so mother and daughter could have some privacy. _

_Jackie watched her daughter as she finished her meal before helping herself to a second plate. _

"_You must be really hungry." Jackie said, trying to sound cheerful. "I haven't seen you eat like this since…"_

_Rose looked at her mum and laughed. "You can say it mum," she said, filling her empty glass with wine. "Since the Doctor shared Christmas dinner with us."_

_Jackie smiled faintly. "Yeah…"_

"_Oh and he will again." Rose vowed. "Only this time dad will be here to share it with us and Tony, hopefully Mickey will want to join us too." _

_Jackie tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. _

"_Rose, are you sure you can't wait until the trial runs prove successful?"_

_Rose stopped eating and narrowed eyes. "No, I will try it out tomorrow."_

"_But…"_

"_Nothing you can say or do will change my mind," she interjected. "I will start searching for my destiny tomorrow." _

"_Suppose you can't find him?"_

"_Don't say that to me, mum." She said pointedly. "I will never give up my quest to find him." _

"_But-but didn't the Doctor warned you what will happen if you try to find him?"_

"_As if I care if a few billions die," she scoffed. "I only care about finding the Doctor."_

_Jackie didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. _

Rose touched up her makeup and brushed her hair. "How do I look mum?" She asked, adjusting her cleavage.

"Beautiful as always sweetheart."

"Thanks," she smiled brightly and kissed Jackie on the cheeks. "Now let's go and get my Doctor."

**DWDWDW**

_Martha and the Doctor spend their first weekend alone studying in Central Park with the TARDIS parked nearby. _

_During a break they strolled around the park, the Doctor used it as language lesson as he had her pronounced the names of things he had pointed out to her in Gallifreyan. _

"_Tree." He said._

"_Vese." Martha replied._

"_Bench."_

"_Ghys."_

"_Those are too simple." He smiled. "How about something a little harder…" he glanced around the park and smiled. "Come on Martha." He entwined his fingers with hers. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_To Belvedere Castle," he said, picking up the pace."You'll love it." _

"_Have you been there before?" She asked, remembering he had told her that he wanted them to discover Manhattan together. _

"_If you are trying to ask me if I had been there with Rose, then the answer is no." He replied, understanding why Martha would have asked, especially after taking her to New, New York, a place he had once visited with Rose. _

"_Sorry, I had to know." _

"_No need to apologize," he said. "We have a lot of issues to work out and Rose being one of them. "I had been reading up on the famous sites to visit around Manhattan," he admitted. "I wanted to be able to showoff how knowledgeable I am to impress you."_

"_You needed to read a book for that?" She quipped. _

"_Martha Jones, you are a very hard woman to impress." He confessed, remembering the first time he had introduced himself to her as the Doctor. _

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Martha's stomach flip-flop as he gently squeezed her hand. _

"_Here we are," he gestured dramatically at the building ahead of them. "Belvedere Castle."Martha looked up at the beautifully crafted building and gasped. "It's not the Buckingham Palace," he commented looking at her expressive face. "But…"_

"_It's beautiful…" she said. _

_The Doctor fished into his never ending coat pocket and took out a camera. "It's a good thing I carry this around; you never know when you might need one."_

_Martha shook her head in disbelief. _

"_Smile for me, Miss Jones," he said, aiming the camera at her. _

"_What?"_

"_You're not camera shy are you?" _

"_No but, I'm not dressed…"_

"_Bullocks," he said. "You can make Zeyhion mud look good." _

_Martha blushed. _

"_Strike a pose and say something brilliant." _

_Martha placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest._

"_Ooh, sexy." _

_Martha giggled in spite of herself. _

_He took several pictures of her in a variety of poses, including one of her flipping him the bird. _

"_Such naughty hand gestures," he tsked. "I'm sending that one to your mum."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Ha!" _

"_Don't you want to pose for some pictures?" She asked. _

"_Of course," he replied switching places with her. "I'm very photogenic you know."_

"_Modest much?"_

_He winked at her._

_After shamelessly posing in every position possible, the Doctor asked a passing stranger to take several photos of them together. He stood behind Martha and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head as she leaned into his body. She felt his hearts beating rapidly against her back. _

"_Wonderful." The woman said, snapping the picture. _

_Martha looked up into the Doctor's eyes as if to question whether his hearts was beating for her. _

"_Vyt." 'Yes.' He confirmed, bending his head down to pressed his lips against hers. _

"_Awww how cute!" The woman cooed, she snapped the picture and handed the camera back to the Doctor. _

"_Thank you." He said, gracing the woman with a charming smile. _

"_My pleasure." She replied, thinking Martha was one lucky woman. _

**DWDWDW**

_They made their way to Belvedere Castle, taking photographs at every level. _

_The Doctor fished into his coat pocket and pulled out two pair of binoculars and handed a pair to Martha. He brought a map of Central Park and a small book on the wild life that inhabited the park. _

"_Fancy a trip, Miss Jones?"He asked, with a maniacal on his lips._

"_I love to, Mr. Smith." _

_The couple spent the rest of the day, laughing and having fun as they discovered the wild life of Central Park, together. _

_They ended their adventure by having a late supper at one of New York's City's finest pizzerias._

"_So what do you think?" the Doctor asked, taking a sip of beer. "Did you have a boring time?"_

"_Are you kidding?" Her whole face lit up as she smiled. "I had a great time."_

"_So our first date was a success…good." he silently patted himself on the back._

_Martha was going to protest but decided to remain silent. _

"_As first dates goes, I'll put this on my list of top five." _

_He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Top five?"_

"_Top five." She smirked, taking a sip of wine. _

"_Would you mind me asking, what number?"_

"_Sure." _

_He waited for her answer, after several minutes passed by he cleared his throat. "Martha…"_

"_Oh, you're waiting for an answer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright, pick a number with between one and five." _

"_You're not going to tell me are you?"_

_A wide grin spread across her face._

"_Oh you an evil woman, Martha Jones." he said jokingly. "But its okay, I love a challenge, and you Martha Jones is well worth it."_

"_I now." She agreed._

**A/N: **how come insane people don't listen to reason?...lol thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	10. Introducing Adric Geoff Noble

**A/N:** Once again I like to thank everyone who is enjoying this fic. You are truly awesome! A lot of you had asked me about the language I'm using for the Doctor/Martha it is all made up! When I was a child I got a thrill out of creating my own language...I know what a geek! lol

**DISCLAIMER**: Only my imagination...Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Introducing Adric Geoff Noble**

Jackie ran after her daughter and grabbed her by the arm before she entered the console room. Rose looked at her mother's hand on her arm, and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it, mum?" she asked, calmly. "I'm about to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Rose, you didn't mean what you said earlier did you?" She asked, afraid of Rose's answer.

She looked at her mum – puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Jackie swallowed hard before answering. "You…you…you wouldn't really _hurt_ another person would you?"

"Hurt another person?" She repeated. "Where did you get such a terrible idea like that?"

Jackie didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Earlier…you'd mentioned…" she let go of Rose's arm and covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, Rose…"

The young woman engulfed her mother in a warm hug. "It's okay mum." She said sweetly. "The events of the day are finally catching up to you," she stroked her mother's hair lovingly and kissed her forehead. "What you need is a nice little nap. I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind if you use my room to rest, after all I won't need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mum." She giggled, blushing furiously. "The Doctor and I are going to be sharing a room, silly." She kissed her mother for a second time and laughed.

"I-I…"

Rose waved her words away and walked into the room.

She smiled brightly at everyone including the Human Doctor.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Please forgive my earlier behavior," she announced apologetically to the group. "I really do want to help, after all this is for the man _we_ all _love_." She said sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Mickey scoffed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you mean obsessed with?" He muttered under his breath.

Rose pretended not to hear, after all Mickey had always been jealous of the Doctor – besides he was on her permanent shit list for refusing to help her with the Dimension Cannon Project.

"How are the plans for the party going?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the room with a gorgeous smile on his handsome face, "have we all agreed that there will be no nudity of any kind, Jack?"

"Boo," Martha interjected as she walked into the room a few seconds later.

Rose immediately noticed Martha's hair was no longer in a tight bun but worn straight with the ends curling around her shoulders; her soft tresses bounced as she walked.

"The Doctor really knows how to put a damper on things, doesn't he?" She ghosted her index finger over the back of his hand as she passed by.

The Doctor's cool body temperature rose a few degrees.

Jack winked at the Doctor as he tried to pretend that Martha's touch didn't have an affect on him.

"You looked radiant Martha," Jack said, his voice dripping sex. "What's your secret?"

"An excellent physical fitness program," She replied, looking discreetly at the Doctor. "You know bending over and…stuff."

The tips of the Doctor's ears turned bright red.

**DWDWDW**

Martha spotted the Human Doctor still sitting away from the group and frowned.

Their eyes met briefly, the loneliness and sadness behind them stabbed at her heart. It reminded her of the _Year_ she had walked the earth; loneliness and sadness were her constant companions in a world where the mere mention of her name was a death sentence.

Rose could hardly contain her glee as Martha approached the abomination with a loving smile.

_That's right, Martha Jones go and comfort the pathetic thing._ She said to herself, smirking. _Maybe you both can comfort each other after I kick you off the TARDIS._

For a brief moment, Rose had to admit she could see why the Doctor _might_ be a little interested in someone like Martha. She was kind of pretty and from what little information she could get out of Donna and Jack, Martha was a total swot. So she understood all that techno geek talk about things the Doctor gets so excited about - things that make her brain hurt.

When the Doctor did tried to explained such things to her using the simplest of terms that even a child could understand; she would twirled her hair, nod often and smiled coquettishly. Usually, about that time he would sighed, smiled and pat her gently on the head.

Who need brains when you're blond, young and pretty?

**DWDWDW**

"How are you doing?" Martha asked.

"I'm still trying to figure things out." He admitted. "I have to get use to the fact that I when I die that it's final," he held back his tears. "There will be no regeneration for me…just…death."

"Sorry," she rubbed his back to comfort him. "I can't imagine how you're feeling."

"I wish you could be at my side as I learn what it's like to be human."

"I'm here for you now," she reminded him. "Not only me, but everyone in this room if you only ask."

"Let see, Jack would try to seduce me," he chuckled.

"Jack is like that with everybody."

"Donna…well we would bicker and slap each other senseless." He instinctively reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

Martha giggled.

"Sarah Jane, I think she would try to mother me as well as Jackie…Mickey, he don't have much use for me since I…um _he_ stole Rose from him."

"I think Mickey wouldn't hold that against you," she said. "He and the Doctor had let go of the animosity between them."

"Rose…well we know what she thinks of me."

"Please don't dwell too much on what others think of you," she advised him. "The only opinion that should matters is yours."

"And yours," he added.

"Well in that case, I think that you are brilliant and have a fantastic life waiting for you."

"Thank you, Martha Jones," he grinned. "I shall cherish those words in my _heart _always."

With Martha and the fake Doctor busy chatting each other up, Rose saw this as her chance to be alone with the Doctor and remind him that they belong together. As she took her first step in his direction, she heard Mickey shouting Jackie's name.

"Rose! Your mum…come quickly!"

She turned around and saw her mother slumped over in Mickey's arms.

"Mum!" She cried, running to her side.

Martha jumped up and went into doctor's mode, as she checked Jackie's vitals.

"Doctor!" Rose cried. "Do something, save my mother!" She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"How is she?" He asked Martha, placing a comforting arm around the distraught young woman.

"She seems okay," Martha asked. "May I use your sonic screwdriver?" He reached into his pocket and handed it to Martha. "Thank you." She said, setting the sonic on the correct settings and scanned Jackie from head to toe.

Donna and Jack glanced at each other, realizing that the Doctor and Martha's relationship went a little deeper than they had first thought.

"What's the prognosis?"

"She's fine," Martha replied. "She just fainted."

"Mickey would you mind taking her to Rose's former room?" the Doctor asked.

"Not at all, just show me the way." He lifted the woman, who he considered to be his surrogate mother, carefully in his arms.

"Rose," the Doctor replied, "please, show Mickey to your former room."

Rose pretended not to hear, she was too busy using her mother's situation to cling on to him.

"Rose…" He tried removing her arms but she had him in a death grip.

He looked at Martha apologetically.

"She's frightened." Martha said, understandably. "Why don't you take Mickey?"

He nodded; he couldn't have loved her more at that moment.

Donna looked behind them and shook her head.

"Martha you're a better woman than me," she commented.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, placing the sonic in her pocket.

"I would have slapped that little bitch into the parallel universe; you know she is using this situation as an excuse to sink her claws into him."

Martha laughed. "Really Donna, confident women aren't threatened by women like Rose."

"Alright Nightingale, I know you and the Doc are shagging." Jack spoke up. "And he obvious taught you how to use his sonic." He concluded.

"What do you want to know Jack?"

"Is it permanent, between you and the Doc?"

Before Martha could answer, they heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"What do you think Jack?"

Everyone turned around and came face to face with the Human Doctor.

He had a maniacal smile on his face, reminding them so much of _their_ Doctor.

"Sorry, I was a bit anti-social, but who wouldn't be? Considering the situation," he looked at Martha and winked. "My name is Adric, by the way, Adric Geoff Noble." Donna gasped and threw her arms around him. "Do you approve?" he asked the woman who is responsible for his_ birth_.

She nodded. "Very much, thank you."

**DWDWDW**

Mickey laid Jackie across the bed and fluffed the pillows.

He frowned as Rose refused to let go of the Doctor.

"Rose, you need to attend to your mother," he hissed. "She needs you right now."

The Doctor looked at Mickey, embarrassed by the whole scenario.

Jackie began to stir.

"Rose…" she said weakly, "Rose…"

"She's here mum," Mickey replied, taking her hand in his. "Rose, take your mother's hand." He hissed.

Rose reluctantly let go of the Doctor.

He quickly left.

"Mickey…?"

"You're going to be okay mum," he assured her. "You just fainted that's all."

She looked at Rose, who was staring at the door – crestfallen because the Doctor didn't stick around.

"Where am I?"

"In Rose's old room," he brushed her hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Rose is going to take care of you until you feel better."

She smiled at Mickey. "Are you going to stay awhile?"

"If you want me to, I will."

"I want you to."

"Rose?" She called out. "Rose?"

"I'm here mum." She said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Rose, love please don't cry, you heard Mickey, I'm going to be alright."

"I'm sorry mum, I-I…" she reached for the doorknob, only to find that the TARDIS had removed it.

**A/N: **I love Donna...lol thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 Fun and Games

**A/N **Thank you for all the lovely comments I am having so much fun with this story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Doctor Who or That's the Way Love Goes By Janet Jackson...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven: How They Came To Be – Part Six: Fun and Games**

"I can't believe you." Mickey hissed, as he watched Rose reaching out for the doorknob. "You were going to chase after him, weren't you?" He shook his head in disgust. "You were going to forget about your mum and leave without a second thought to how she is feeling."

"Let it go Mickey," Rose said, refusing to face them. "This has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't!" He snapped. "The moment you had made up your mind to abandon your sick mum to go chasing after a_ fantasy_, it became my business."

Jackie shifted her eyes from Mickey to Rose.

"Is that true Rose?" She asked, "Were you going to leave me and go chase after the Doctor?"

"Mum…" she brushed her hair out of her face and swallowed hard. "You knew that my whole purpose in finding the Doctor was to reunite with him." she said. "So don't pretend to be shock that I would leave you to go to him."

Tears began to slide down Jackie's face.

Mickey jumped off the bed, grabbed Rose by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed as she struggled to free herself from his grip. "How dare you!"

Mickey got up in her face, the dislike he had for his former girlfriend was written all over his face. "You are one heartless bitch." He spat. "For once in your selfish life, can you put the needs of others before your own?"

Rose stopped struggling and stared into Mickey's brown eyes and began to laugh hysterically.

"Stop sounding like the wounded boyfriend," she said between laughing fits. "You're just jealous that I prefer the Doctor over Mickey the idiot, isn't that what he calls you? Mickey, the idiot?"

Mickey let her go, totally disgusted with her behavior.

"Mickey the idiot! Mickey the dog!" She laughed. "Go fetch my slippers!" She howled in laughter. She flopped on the bed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh god Mickey, you're such an idiot!"

"Jackie, I'm out of here." He said, as he watched Rose curled up in a fetal position beside her, unable to control her giggling fits. The TARDIS replaced the doorknob. Mickey opened the door and gave Jackie one last look before leaving. "I will see you later."

Rose, realizing the TARIDIS had replaced the doorknob, quickly climbed out of bed.

"Mickey, wait for me!" She cried. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot." She giggled, trying to control her composure. "No really, I'm sorry." She lunged for the door as Mickey shut it behind him. "MICKEY!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. "MICKEY!"

Jackie slowly pulled herself in a sitting position, and stared at her daughter. She was making plans to have her committed once they got back to the parallel universe.

Rose pounded her fist against the door, begging to be let out.

"Rose, love please stop." She sobbed. "Please, stop."

"I can't mum, don't you see I have to get to him." She explained. "He has to know that I did it all for him….all for him." She slumped against the door and began to cry.

**DWDWDW**

_The next morning, the Doctor surprised Martha with breakfast in bed._

_Martha stared at the plate in disbelief, she couldn't believe he had actually cooked it with his own two hands. _

"_What's the matter?" He asked, as she examined the toast. "The food is not to your liking?"_

"_The food looks gorgeous," she replied, "It's just that…nothing's burnt."_

"_Did you expect it to be?" The Doctor chuckled. _

_Martha looked at him, "When we were stuck in 1969, you burnt everything," she reminded him. "The toast…eggs…even the water for our tea. I thought I would never get the burnt taste out of my mouth." _

"_Er…about that…"he ran a hand through his unruly hair and grinned sheepishly. _

"_Please don't tell me it was all a ploy to get out of cooking duty." _

"…"

"_Doctor!" She admonished him. "Really?"_

"_What can I say? I hate cooking." He said nonchalantly, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, your culinary skills were better than mine."_

"_Not by much." She huffed. _

"_Another in a long list of things I am sorry for." He sighed, feeling ashamed of his past action. "I promise to make it up to you." _

"_I know you will." She agreed, spreading orange marmalade on her toast. "Have you eaten?"_

"_I had something earlier." He answered, eyeing her toast hungrily. "I had a banana and a cup of tea."_

_Martha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Doctor…you really have to take better care of yourself." She gave him half her toast. "I'm going to have a talk with Donna to remind her to give you a slap each time you miss a meal." She moved the tray aside and got out of bed. "I'll be back." She went to the kitchen and grabbed the cereal, two bowls, two spoons and the carton of milk and returned to the bedroom and climbed back in bed. _

_The Doctor smiled as she handed him the cereal and a bowl. _

"_What?"She asked, as he stared at her intensely. "Do I have something hanging out of my nose?"When he didn't answer her, she began to feel self conscious. "Doctor, please stop staring at me like that." _

"_I can't help it." He finally replied, filling his bowl with cereal. "You're stunning in the morning." _

_His words went straight to her heart. _

"_You have seen me in the mornings before," she replied, trying to clam down her butterflies. "Sometimes, before I had a chance to brush my teeth." _

"_Yes, but this is the__** first**__ time I had ever noticed how truly stunning you really are," he confessed. "You are a beautiful woman Martha Jones with a big heart that I am more than aware that I don't deserve, but I promise you, from this day forward, I will never let a day go by without telling you how brilliant you are." _

_Martha took a bite of her toast and chewed slowly, if she didn't she would have turned into a bucket of mush. Plus, she had no intentions of ruining the best breakfast she had ever eaten._

**DWDWDW**

_The teacher and student spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon engulfed in the Gallifreyan language. The Doctor wasn't surprised that his star pupil was a quick learner. After Martha aced her first real exam, the Doctor shut their books informing, Martha they had done enough learning for the day. _

"_Why don't you put up your books and then we'll figure out how to spend the rest of the day?" He suggested. _

"_Alright," Martha agreed, gathering up her notebook and reading materials. _

_The Doctor stood up and stretched his body. "I have to step on the TARDIS for a minute, I shall return."_

_Martha walked into her bedroom and set her notebook on the dresser, she was on her way out when the white envelope taped to her mirror caught her eye. The words 'Open Me' was written across it in the Doctor's hurried handwriting. _

_When did he place this here? She wondered, taking the envelope off the mirror._

_She opened it and giggled – it was an invitation. _

'_Dear Miss Jones, you are cordially invited to join me aboard the TARDIS for an afternoon of fun and games….love the Doctor. P.S. dress causal.'_

"_Okay," she giggled. _

_Martha checked her appearance in the mirror grabbed the invitation and headed for the TARDIS. _

_The Doctor greeted her with a mischievous smile as he leaned against the blue box with his arms folded across his chest. "You found the invitation, good." He said, pushing himself off the TARDIS. "Come on follow me." _

_He opened the door to the TARDIS and ushered her inside._

"_What is this about fun and games?" Martha asked, as she walked up the ramp. _

"_Be patient, Martha Jones." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just follow me." _

_Martha followed him into a room she has never seen before. She glanced around the room and laughed – the room resembled a classic video arcade, filled with many of the classic table games, pinball machines, Ms Pac Man as well as some of the latest games such as Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3._

"_You are such a guy," she said. "Are you a gamer?" _

'_Timelordginger, is what my legions of fans calls me," he replied with a smirk. _

"_Does Donna know?"_

_He nodded. "Ms Pac Man is her favorite." He clapped his hands together in glee." So Martha Jones, where would you like to begin?"_

**DWDWDW**

_Martha laughed until she cried. _

_The Doctor couldn't dance to save his life. _

_He had challenged her to a dance off after soundly beating her at pinball. _

"_I'm the pinball wizard, something, something, and something, sure play a mean pinball." He sang, along with his victory dance. _

"_Show off." Martha laughed, not really caring if she won or not. _

_He rummage through his vast game collection and took out Dance, Dance Revolution: Hottest Party._

"_Are you ready for a challenge?" he asked. "I promise to go easy on you."_

_Martha, not one to back down from a dare accepted. _

"_And to make it more interesting; the looser cook supper."_

"_I like my steak well done." Martha quipped. _

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "So sure of yourself aren't you?" _

"_Bring it."_

"_Isn't that what you said before you got slaughtered at pinball?" He asked, teasingly. "Bring it?"He stepped towards her and leaned in until their lips were barely touching. _

_Martha closed her eyes, expecting a kiss…_

"_Game time," he said, handing her a Wii remote. "Do your best Miss Jones." _

_Martha stuck her tongue out at him. _

_She decided to start with something, slow and seductive. _

"_Like a moth to a flame  
>Burned by the fire<br>My love is blind  
>Can't you see my desire…"<em>

_Martha bopped her head along with Janet Jackson…_

_The Doctor raised his eyebrows - interested. _

"_That's the way love goes…"_

"_Come with me  
>Don't you worry…"<em>

_Martha swayed her hips to the music…_

"_I'm gonna make you crazy  
>I'll give you the time of your life…"<em>

_His Adam's apple bopped up and down several times as he focused on her gyrating hips…_

"_I'm gonna take you places  
>You've never been before and<br>You'll be so happy that you came…"_

_Martha smiled as she knew she had his__** full**__ attention…_

"_Oooooh, I'm gonna take you there  
>Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh<br>That's the way love goes  
>Hoo<br>That's the way love goes…"_

_He ran his hands through his hair…_

"_Come closer  
>Baby closer<br>Reach out and feel my body  
>I'm gonna give you all my love<em>…"

_Martha danced over to him and raked her nails against his sensitive scalp…_

"_Ooh sugar don't you hurry  
>You've got me here all night<br>Just close your eyes and hold on tight…"_

_She sat in his lap and rubbed herself against him…_

"_Martha…" he gasped…_

"_Ooh baby  
>Don't stop, don't stop…"<em>

_Martha looked into his brown eyes; they were dark with desire…_

"_Go deeper  
>Baby deeper<br>You feel so good I'm gonna cry…"_

_His hearts pounded excitedly in his chest…_

"_Oooooh I'm gonna take you there  
>Oo-ooh hoo-ooh oo-ooh…"<em>

_Martha wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled his face to hers until their lips barely touched… _

"_That's the way love goes…"_

_He moaned as he felt her breath on his cheeks…  
><em>

"_That's the way love goes…"_

"_Beat that Doctor Smith." She smirked getting off his lap._

"_That's the way love goes…_

_That's the way love goes…"_

"_Martha Jones, you are not playing fair." He whispered, grabbing for her arm._

"_Are you declaring me the winner?" She replied, stepping out of his reach._

"_Ha! Never!" He jumped out his chair and adjusted his trousers. _

_Martha had a satisfied grin on her lips when she saw the results of her dancing._

"_Seductress." He growled at her. _

_The Doctor decided to show off his dance moves by selecting the Pee Wee Herman Dance._

"_Seriously?" Martha laughed. _

"_Sit back and watch a pro." He responded. _

_Martha leaned back in her chair and relaxed as the horn section from 'Tequila' filled the air. She had to stifle her laughter as the Doctor tried to repeat Pee Wee's moves. She nearly fell out the chair as he stiffly moved his lower body and jerked his arms back and forth. When he tripped and fell over his feet as he tried to stand on his toes Martha couldn't take it any longer. _

"_I meant to do that." He laughed as he looked up at her._

_She laughed until she cried. _

_In the end, Martha treated him to a New York style hotdog from a street vender. They ate their supper on a bench in Central Park while enjoying the evening cool breeze. On the way back to her flat, they stopped for ice cream. _

"_How will you rate our second date, Martha Jones?" He asked, enjoying his banana ice cream cone. _

_Martha thought for a second before replying. "Somewhere between one and five." She replied, with a twinkle in her eyes. _

"_You're never going to tell me are you?"_

_Martha giggled. "Nope." _

_The Doctor slipped his hand in hers and began swinging their arms back and forth. _

_"Martha Jones, you're star."_

**A/N: **Rose, Rose, Rose...lol Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 Adric Makes a Decision

**A/N: **Thank you, I am humbled by your interest in my scribblings...

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my love for the show...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Adric Makes a Decision**

The Doctor walked into the console room and absentmindedly took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he began searching for loose wires around the TARDIS console. The scene with Rose had left him with a feeling of dread.

Martha, sensing something was wrong, excused herself from the group and went to talk to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Martha asked, as he found a loose wire that needed to be repair. She watched as he searched his pockets for his sonic screwdriver.

"Now where did I put that thing?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as he tried to remember where he had it last.

Martha pulled the screwdriver out her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He replied looking at her as if she was his lifeline – which she was. "I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his and gently squeezed. "Want to talk about it?" She asked again.

"It's Rose," he began. "She didn't want to release me from her grip. It took Mickey _literally_ ordering her to let me go and take hold of her mother's hand."

"Maybe she was afraid," Martha reasoned. "I have seen that happened among relatives with loves one in the hospital, they're afraid that they would hurt them if they touch them."

"I don't think that was the case," he said, unconvinced. "I think we should be preparing for a lot of screaming and yelling once she becomes aware of the nature of our relationship."

"Poor Rose," Martha sighed. "I…" she stopped in mid-sentence as Mickey stormed into the console room, he was visibly shaken.

The Doctor stared at him and frowned. "Mickey, what's the matter?" He asked his voice full of concern.

Mickey looked at the man that was once his rival for Rose's affection and sighed heavily. He eyed Martha wondering if he should be talking about Rose in front of her. He had seen enough clues to know that there was something between the Doctor and the mahogany beauty.

"It's okay Mickey," the Doctor assured him. "Martha and I don't keep secrets from each other."

Mickey nodded. "Okay," he replied. "Doctor, you are going to have problems," he said, shifting his eyes to Martha. "Rose is obsessed with you and her former life traveling in the TARDIS."

Martha looked at the Doctor, his face was grim.

"That's the_ main_ reason why she built the Dimension Cannon; she has been blasting herself through several universes trying to find you, in hopes that her fantasy would be fulfilled."

The Doctor and Martha locked eyes.

The realization of Mickey's words hit him as if he had been punched.

"This is my fault." He whispered as pangs of guilt stabbed at his hearts.

"Bullshit." Martha replied, she had been down this road before with the Doctor after the events on Midnight.

"But Martha, Rose ripped holes between the universes trying to get back to me," he explained. "I thought that she would have moved on from me and have a happy life."

"You would think so," Mickey scoffed. "The girl lives like a princess, but that wasn't enough, she wanted you and your spaceship."

"Oh god, what have I done?" he asked. "I never meant…"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for her actions," Martha hissed, hating the pained look on his face. "You did not make Rose Tyler do anything."

"She's right Doctor." Mickey agreed. "Listen to Martha; you of all people know how stubborn Rose can be once she has made up her mind about something."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"But to destroy worlds…I can't believe that the Rose Tyler I know would do something like that." he said, not wanting to believe it. "After all the time we'd traveled together, I thought she would have learned something."

"The Rose Tyler that_ I_ know would." Mickey replied. "Her selfishness is unbelievable."

"Martha, what am I going to do?" he asked, seeking her advice.

"I have a solution…"

The Doctor looked in the direction of the voice and came face to face with his clone.

Martha smiled encouragingly at Adric, urging him to continue.

"I have a solution." He repeated.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before answering. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm willing to go back to the parallel universe and make sure the Dimension Cannon is destroyed – permanently." He offered.

"We can't let you sacrifice yourself." Martha protested. "….Doctor, talk some sense into your twin."

"I appreciate the concern on my behalf, Martha," he smiled adoringly at her. "But the truth is I'm _needed _there, not like here where you have the Doctor."

"But…"

"A wise friend once told me that I have a brilliant and a fantastic life waiting for me," he reminded her. "Does it matter where I have this brilliant and fantastic life, as long as I'm happy?"

"No," she sighed. "Are you really sure? I mean, if you really have your heart set on living there then I'm happy for you."

"Then be happy for me, besides I can't stay here for obvious reasons."

The two Doctors exchanged knowingly looks – Adric knew he didn't have a chance in hell of living his life out with Martha. At least not on this world, but in the parallel universe he had a chance…

"Torchwood could use another good man." Mickey spoke up. "That's if you're interested…"

Adric nodded. "I'll accept the offer." He said, "But it will be only temporary until I discover what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Fair enough," the two men shook hands. "Welcome to Torchwood, Adric Noble."

The Doctor looked at his human self, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You've named yourself after Adric?" Adric was a companion of his fourth and fifth incarnations, who was killed and Geoff is the name of Donna's late father.

The Human Doctor nodded. "My full name is Adric Geoff Noble."

"You have named yourself after two good men." The Doctor replied, smiling approvingly. "And Donna…?"

"She approves."

**A/N: **I think little Rose is not going to be too happy about her toy being destroyed...lol Thanks for reading!


	13. I Got You

**A/N: **Thanks for the support and love, I am humbled to say the least...and who knows? I might write a story about Adric in the parallel universe...wink, wink,

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm still wishing upon a TARDIS...Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: How They Came To Be – Part Seven: I Got You**

_Martha Jones parked her car in her private parking space grabbed her bag and cup of Starbuck's mocha frappuchino and made her way quickly to the ominous black doors of UNIT Headquarters and swiped her card key into the slot and waited until the door beeped and the guard on duty to let her in. _

"_Good morning, Doctor Jones," the young American solider greeted as she entered the building."You're a little late this morning." _

"_Morning, Sergeant Winston," she greeted warmly. "I got a call from my sister, you know how that goes." She explained. Martha could never understand why Tish keep insisting she has to talk to her at 3:30 in the morning – Martha's time._

_This morning, Tish called her little sister to vent about her latest bloke's drunken behavior at her best mate's rehearsal dinner. "You should've seen him Martha," Tish fumed. "He and that idiot Paula is engaged to almost start a row with her brothers…talk about embarrassing…Martha are you listening to me?"_

_She heard Martha snoring._

"_Yes," Martha answered sleepily, opening her eyes. "The two idiots wanted to fight Paula's brothers." She summarized. "Tish can't this wait?" She asked. "I have to be at work in a few hours."_

"_Martha I have no one to talk to," she whined. "It's not my fault you are living thousands of miles across the pond."_

"_It couldn't be help, I'd got a promotion it, went with the job."_

"_Maybe the Doctor can pick you up for a short trip?" Tish suggested. _

"_Tish…"_

"_I thought you and the Doctor are friendly again." _

"_We are," Martha replied. "But that doesn't mean I can use the TARDIS as my own personal jet." _

"_Then what's the point of knowing an alien with a spaceship?"_

"_Tish, really…"_

"_And while we're on the subject of your none existent love life, Tom has been asking about you."_

"_What?" She yelled in her sister's ear. "Why in the hell is he asking about me?"_

"_Martha, that's my ear." Tish reminded her. _

"_Sorry…" she mumbled, "But why was Tom even asking about me?"_

"_Regret, maybe? Kicking himself in the ass for letting the most awesome woman he had ever known slip through his fingers….?" Tish rattled on. "I don't know, but I told him he doesn't get to ask me about you, and I did inform him that you have been bragging about some yummy American doctor you are flirting with."_

"_Thanks, Tish."_

"_So you better start flirting with a yummy American doctor so I won't come across as a liar." _

_Oh Tish, if you only knew. Martha chuckled to herself. _

_Martha hadn't revealed to anyone that she and the Doctor were together. The couple had agreed they wanted to date freely without being under the microscope of their friends and her family. She knows Donna suspects that something is going on between them especially after their last visit when the Doctor seemed to be a little too familiar with Martha's neighbors. _

_Sergeant Winston held the elevator for Martha as she hopped on and thanked him. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot to mention that me and my wife are having a barbeque this weekend with a bunch of friends, so if you aren't doing anything come by and get a taste of some real American barbeque." He offered. _

"_I think I will." Martha replied. "Thanks for the invitation."_

_She stepped off the elevator on the third floor where her office was located and was greeted with wide smiles by several of her colleagues. _

"_Morning everyone," she greeted, "Sorry I'm late." _

"_Yeah, yeah, just go into your office." Captain Coachmen said eagerly, shooing her towards the door._

"_Okay," Martha smiled, knowingly. They waited on baited breath as Martha opened her office door – waiting inside were a vase of purple tulips sitting on her desk; hanging from the vase was a silver medal. _

"_What does it say?" First Lieutenant Mallory asked looking on as Martha carefully took the medal off the vase. _

"_Martha Jones, you're a star." She gushed, her butterflies tapped danced within her. _

"_Awww," Captain Coachmen sighed, "I'm so jealous of you." She confessed. "Your boyfriend is so romantic. I get excited when my husband remembers to take out the trash without me reminding him."_

_The Doctor has been surprising Martha with flowers at work each day after their first weekend together._

"_When are we going to meet him?" Doctor Massey asked. "And where can the rest of us girls find one like him."_

"_You get to meet him soon." Martha replied, sniffing the tulips – their aroma was heavenly._

"_You keep saying that."_

"_I know, but his job keeps him busy." _

**DWDWDW**

_It was close to eleven o'clock when Martha dragged her tired body across the threshold of her flat. She threw her bag and keys on the nearest end table; she placed her vase of tulips on the coffee table and headed for the bathroom to start her shower. _

'_Maybe I should've taken the Doctor up on his offer and tagged along with him and Donna to Midnight.' Martha sighed as she rubbed her sore neck. 'I can use a good massage just about now.' _

_Martha placed her hair in a pony tail shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She changed the shower head setting to massage and sighed happily as the pulsating water worked its magic on her muscles. A few seconds later, her shower was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing in her living room. _

"_Martha?" she heard the Doctor called out. "Martha?" Immediately she knew something was wrong, he didn't sound like himself. "Martha?" _

_Martha quickly stepped out the shower and wrapped her robe around her wet body._

"_Martha?" _

_Martha found the Time Lord sitting on her bed, looking like a lost child, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, her first thought immediately went to Donna – huge drops of tears fell down his face. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, cradling him as he cried uncontrollably. _

"_Doctor?" she asked, choosing her next words carefully. "Is Donna…?"_

"_Is safe," he assured her. "I dropped her off at home." _

_Martha's heart calmed down a little upon hearing the news. _

"_Martha, it was awful," he began. "I never expected…" he cried harder. Martha rested her cheek on top of his head as she held him close. "It was supposed to be a nice holiday… thanks Rassilion, you turned down my offer…"_

"_It's alright Doctor," she whispered lovingly. "I'm here, I got you." Her own eyes filled with tears. "What ever it is, we will face it together."_

_He began his disturbing tale…_

"_We were on our way to visit the Sapphire Waterfalls when it happened; the bus had engine trouble and it was announced another bus was on its way to pick us up in an hour. At first we were all getting along, getting acquainted with each other when suddenly there was knocking coming from the outside of the bus, which was impossible because no one could survived the radiation, according to Professor Hobbes._

_The next thing we knew, the lights went out, the pilots has been killed by an invisible being that had taken possession of a woman named Sky…everyone was afraid for their lives and wanted to kill her…you should have seen them Martha…these nice people turning vicious…willing to kill…" He caught his breath as the tears began to form in his eyes. "They turned on me…like a pack of hungry wolves…"_

_Martha held him tighter…_

"_I stood up and tried to reason with them, I-I tried tell them it was wrong…killing was wrong…I was accused of being possessed and they began talking about throwing __**me**__ off the bus instead! They dragged me to the airlock…" his eyes widen as he relived the horror. "I tried to tell them that I wasn't possessed…several of passengers that believed me tried to tell them…the-the hostess…Martha…." he sobbed. "Martha…she dragged herself and Sky…she threw herself out of the airlock…she sacrificed herself to save us!" His breathing became ragged as he tried to control his emotions. "We don't even know her name…"_

_Martha cried with him…_

"_It's my fault that she died…I should've saved her…I should've…"_

"_You should've what…?" Martha asked him, "You did everything you were supposed to do…"_

"_I should've done more…I'm the all mighty Time Lord, dammit!" He said angrily. "I have the power…"_

"_You're not a fucking god, you don't get a say in who lives or dies…" she countered. "You don't get to save the day every damn time…so stop feeling guilty over something you had no control over!"_

"_Martha, it just hurts…"_

"_I know love; I know…" she whispered softly. "But you can't punish yourself over it…I refuse to let you…"_

"_Martha…"_

"_I refuse to let you…"_

_The Doctor pulled Martha into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes and wasn't surprise to find them just as red as his. "Martha Jones, why are you so good to me?" He smiled faintly. "I mean…"_

_Martha captured his lips with hers._

**DWDWDW**

_Martha watched over the Doctor as he slept fretfully. _

_Every once in a while, he would wake up just to make sure she was there. _

_During those times, Martha would ruffle his wild hair and shower his face with kisses, as she whispered encouraging words to him. _

_She called her office and informed them that she wouldn't be in due to a family crisis and began her research. _

_Hours later, a well rested Time Lord sat at the table waiting for Martha to join him for lunch. She had excused herself when she heard her fax machine buzzed. Martha walked into the kitchen and handed him a photograph, his eyes widen when he recognized the person looking back at him. _

_It was the hostess. _

"_Her name was Amanda N'zinbah," she replied, sitting next to him. "She has no living relatives and had been an employee of Midnight for five years." _

_The Doctor looked at Martha in awe…_

"_You-you did this for me?" _

_She nodded, taking his hand in hers…_

"_You will never have anything to worry about Doctor…I got you."_

**A/N: **Do you think Rose would be this calm if she was in Martha shoes?...Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	14. You Owe Me

**A/N: **Thank you all once again for your support and reviews...they keep me writing!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I did...Enjoy! **  
><strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: You Owe Me**

Rose nervously chewed on a few strands of hair as she paced back and forth around the room, as if she was a caged animal.

Ever so often, she would pause and stared at the door as if she expects the Doctor to burst into the room and rescue her…

"_Rose, the name my hearts beats for." He declared as he rushed to her side and bowed down before her, humbling himself in her presence. "Please, please forgive me for my moment of insanity." He begged. "Please tell me fair Rose that you would take me back and ignore my indiscretions…I so hunger to taste the sweetness of your lips…the warmth of your body in my arms," he takes her hand and kissed it tenderly._

_Before you returned to me, I was a man without a purpose…. I wondered around aimlessly looking…searching for something or someone to fill the void you had left in my hearts, but now that you are back, I am no longer empty inside and I am now ready to move forward and share my life with you…" _

_She grabbed the Doctor by the hands and helped him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes filled with tears as she pressed her ear against his chest and hear the rhythms of his hearts pounding for her. _

"_Silly man, of course I forgive you," she replied, holding him tighter. "I knew you couldn't live without me, I just knew it," she sighed. "My mum…my dad and even Mickey tried to persuade me not to look for you; they told me that it was too dangerous…'you will be destroying innocent worlds Rose.' they warned me. 'Killing millions or perhaps billions of lives in the process,'" She laughed. "I didn't care because I had to get back to you…to my destiny."_

"_Ahhh, Rose…my beautiful strong willed Rose." the Doctor laughed. "Even though I had warned you not to come looking for me…you did, I'm so happy you had ignore my warning of doom and found me…now we can be together forever…"_

_Rose looked up at him and saw the love he has for her in his beautiful brown ancient eyes and smiled. _

"_Then you're not angry with me?" _

_The Doctor shook his head as smiled. "No Rose, how can I be angry with the woman who went to such great lengths to return to me…remember I had promised you forever and I have every intention of keeping that promise…"_

"_Oh Doctor!" Rose cried, showering his face with kisses. "And we will be together forever!"_

"_Even after you die Rose…we will be together forever…" he promised her. "I will build a shrine in your honor; name newly discovered planets and stars after you…"_

"_And you will never love anyone as much as you love me…"_

"_How could I?" He replied, "You are my perfect woman…my perfect Rose…"_

Jackie stared at Rose as she had a dazed look on her face and wondered what was on her mind – as if she didn't know.

"Rose honey, can you pour me a glass of water?"

No response.

"Rose?"

"What mum?" Rose snapped, scowling.

"I-I…can you pour me a glass of water please?"

"Might as well." She huffed, walking over to the nightstand and filling her mother's empty glass. "Here, you go." She shoved the glass in Jackie's hand.

"T-thank you," Jackie took several sips and placed the glass back on the nightstand.

Rose stared at her mother for a moment; she was formulating a plan to get them…rather herself out the room.

"Mum, just how sick are you?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Why?" Jackie asked, not liking the look in Rose's eyes, "I'm not on my deathbed if that's what's you're asking."

"Mum, don't sound crazy." Jackie flinched as Rose reached out and brushed several strands of hair from her forehead. "What I mean is do you _need _to go to the medical bay and have the Doctor exam you?"

"No."

"Work with me mum," Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Do you need to go to the medical bay and have the Doctor exam you?" She repeated.

"No." Jackie answered again.

"Mum…"

"_Martha _said all I need…"

Rose face became dark with rage…

"How dare you mention that bitch's name in my presence," she hissed. "She is trying to come between my and the Doctor's love."

"For heaven's sake Rose…" Jackie countered, trying to talk some sense into her daughter. "Martha has been nothing but kind…."

"So now you are taking her side?" Rose asked in disbelief, feeling hurt, "Over me? Your own daughter?" Rose threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "That's just great mum, really great…is this how you repay me, after all the things I have done for you?"

Jackie looked at her daughter – puzzled.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"If it wasn't for me, you would've never met dad in the parallel universe and live in the lap of luxury." She smiled, triumphantly. "You would still be living at the Powell Estates, wearing cheap knock offs, working at dead end jobs and shagging cheap men…as I see it, you owe me."

Jackie gaped at her daughter; if she had the strength she would have slapped the taste out of her mouth.

"Look mum," Rose sighed, feeling somewhat sorry for being rude to her mother. "Can't you see that the reason why I'm acting this way is because I'm in love?" She smiled, hoping Jackie would understand. "I had hopped from universe to universe trying to find the Doctor – only missing him by several minutes in most cases…" she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, as she played with her hair. "And now that I have found him…I'm not going to let him go…ever."

Jackie bit her tongue…hard.

She was so tempted to tell her delusional daughter to take off her blinders and see what was in front of her, that there was more to the Doctor's relationship with Martha Jones than he let on_._

"Mum, when you were lying in Mickey's arms slumped over, the Doctor took me in his arms and held me," she sighed dreamily, feeling the remnants of his arms around her. "He was so loving…so caring… he didn't want to let me go," she laughed giddily. "I knew once we held each other, he would remember what we had and wanted to resume our relationship." She bounced off the bed and walked towards the door and kicked it.

"I have to get out of THIS ROOM!" Rose yelled, looking up at the ceiling. "LET ME OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME? LET. ME. OUT!"

The TARDIS hummed angrily…

Rose lifted her leg to kick the door for a second time…

The sentient machine aimed several volts of electricity at her ass…

**A/N: **I just love the TARDIS!...lol Thanks for reading!


	15. The Doctor Talks To Rose

**A/N: **Thanks for your love and support...

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: The Doctor Talks to Rose**

Now that the Human Doctor had made up his mind where he wanted to live, the Doctor's thoughts turned to Rose…

The anger he felt outweighs any feelings he had for her.

How could the woman who was there for him when he was ready to give up on life turned out to be so-so uncaring towards others? Had he been so wrapped up in his affections for her that he had turned a blind eye to her faults?

His cheeks burned with shame as he remembered all those time Rose had disregard his warnings for her own selfish reasons, like meeting her father for instance which resulted in altering future events…if it had been anyone else, he would have dumped their asses, but because it was Rose…

_Fuck!_ He sighed, running a hand through his untamed hair. _Fuck!_

_You spent years mourning a person that only existed in your mind! You had Rose so high on a pedestal you were too blind to see Martha! _

"Oh Rassilion." He groaned, thankful he finally taken off his Rose tinted glasses to see the beautiful and brilliant woman that is Martha Jones…his friend…his lover…his life.

He looked around the console room and saw her talking to Sarah Jane and Donna. His spirits lifted as he heard her familiar laughter above the rest and grinned.

"So what is the true relationship between you and my Nightingale?" Jack asked as he sidled up to the Doctor.

"We're together." The Doctor answered.

"You're not going to break her heart again are you?" Jack asked his tone serious. He knew first hand how the Doctor treated Martha when they were traveling together. "If you do, I'm going to break my foot in your ass," he warned him. "I love you Doc, but Martha holds a very special place in my heart.

The Doctor wasn't surprised about Jack's loyalty towards Martha; the two of them bonded very quickly in the short time they had known each other.

"You're not the first person who threatened to break their body parts in my ass," the Doctor quipped. "I believe Martha's entire family had threatened to do the same thing."

"Good," Jack said, satisfied with his answer. "I love Martha and I don't want to see her jerk around by you or anyone else."

"You have my word, Jack," he vowed. "I rather die than to harm a hair on her head."

"Which leads me to Rose," Jack sighed heavily. "When are you going to tell her about you and Martha?"

"As soon as Jackie is okay," the Doctor replied. "Rose is going to need her support to get through this."

"You know she is going to blame Martha for stealing you away from her." Jack warned him. "Rose is obsessed with you; while you and Martha were in the kitchen _washing up_…" he smiled knowingly at his friend. "She was playing detective, trying to find out all she could about her competition."

"There is no competition," the Doctor informed him, coolly "I'm in love with Martha Jones and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Rose Tyler mess with that."

**DWDWDW**

The party was going to start in two hours.

Donna and Sarah Jane insisted that everyone dress up, despite the loud protests from Jack and Mickey.

"I hate wearing a monkey suit." Mickey grumbled. "It's not me."

"There's something about a man in a tux that turns me on." Donna whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack raised an eyebrow as a mischievous smile spread slowly across his lips.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed, flipping her hair in a flirty manner.

Sarah Jane giggled as they left the console room and headed for the wardrobe.

"Adric, I'll lend you one of mine's." The Doctor replied.

"Thanks."

"I better go and check up on Jackie," Martha said. "I'm sure she's feeling better."

"I'll go with you," the Doctor replied. "I had made up my mind to talk to Rose before the party."

"Do you want me there for moral support?"

"No, I can handle it on my own."

"Are you sure? Because if you need me…"

The Doctor silenced her with a kiss.

"I _do_ need you," he whispered, taking her in his arms. "Please don't ever forget that."

Martha lifted her head and gazed in his eyes. "I won't." She promised.

**DWDWDW**

Rose's heart jumped into her throat as she watched the door slowly opened, her dream about the Doctor coming for her was about to come true!

"Oh mum, my dream," she whispered excitedly. "My dream!"

"Which one are you talking about?" Jackie asked, as her daughter quickly ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed.

She held her breath in anticipation…

Her eyes narrowed as Martha walked into the room.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Martha looked at the Rose and smiled politely – unfazed by her rudeness.

"I came to check up on your mum," she informed Rose. "The party will begin in a couple of hours and we want you both to be there."

Rose was about to say something nasty when the Doctor walked in.

Her whole demeanor changed.

He kept his eyes on Martha as she examined Jackie.

"Okay, you will be able to attend the party," Martha announced as she gently pat Jackie's hand. "I can't wait to see you there." She briefly locked eyes with the Doctor as she stood to leave. _"Ghy ve'op nyg piq."_ 'Be gentle with her.' she spoke softly in Gallifreyan.

"_Hu koil." '_I will.' He replied.

Rose frowned as she looked from Martha to the Doctor and back to Martha again, wondering what kind of gibberish they were speaking. She clapped her hands in joy as Martha closed the door, leaving the Doctor in the room with her and her mum.

"I thought she'll never leave." Rose said, jumping from the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I knew you love me," she said, burying her face in his chest. "I knew it."

The Doctor looked at Jackie - emotionless.

This was not a good sign.

"Rose, why don't I give you and the Doctor some privacy?" She suggested getting out of bed.

"You do that." Rose replied.

_Thank you._ The Doctor mouthed.

_I'll be waiting outside._ She replied, knowing her daughter will need her once the Doctor breaks the news about his relationship with Martha.

The door shut softly behind her.

"We are finally alone." Rose said happily. "Finally we can make plans about our future together, and all the wonderful places we are going to go…" she babbled on.

"Rose, we have to talk." He began. "So will you please sit down?"

"What of course we do love," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you are going to confess about that little thing you had with Martha forget it," she laughed. "I forgive you. I understand that you needed someone to filled the void that was left by my being forced to leave you but I'm back now, the void has been filled, we can go on as if nothing has happened."

She smiled at him adoringly.

"Rose, there is no easy way to tell you this but to say it…"

"Say what love?"

"Martha and I are married."

_**tbc...**_

**A/N: **please don't hate me...lol Thanks for reading!


	16. YOur Precious Rose

**A/N: **Thanks for the overwhelming response to the last chapter! I hope this one keep you just as entertained.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not one word...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Your Precious Rose**

"_Rose, there is no easy way to tell you this but to say it…"_

"_Say what love?"_

"_Martha and I are married."_

**DWDWDW**

Rose's smile faded slowly from her face, she felt her throat constrict as if someone was squeezing the life out of her…

Did the man she loved just announce…?

_NO! NO! NO! That can't be right! _

Maybe her hearing was playing tricks on her…Yeah that had to be it, blasting herself through alternate universes too many times has affected her hearing….because there was no way in hell the Doctor…_her_ Doctor had just told her that he was married!

The Doctor watched her closely; so far Rose was too stunned by the news to react…

"I know this comes as a shock to you Rose, but I had moved on with my life and I am very happy…"

Rose stared at his lips, she saw them moved, but she couldn't understand a word he said.

His voice sound distorted…

Distance…

_Maaaarrrrried! _The word drew out in her mind repeatedly, sounding like a warped tape. _Maaaarrrrried!_ _The Doctor issss_ _maaaarrrrried!_

Rose shut her eyes and squeezed them tight as she covered her ears with her hands to block out the offensive words…

_Maaaarrrrried! The Doctor issss maaaarrrrried Rooossssse!_

"NO!" She shouted as she began to hyperventilate…

"What did you say…?" She asked between gasps of air. "What did you say…?"

_Married?_

She shook her head furiously…

"No, no, no, that's not true…you won't do that, not to me….not your precious _Rose!"_ She screamed looking at her beloved Time Lord. "Not the love of your life! If you're going to marry anyone, it's going to be me!" She stomped her feet like a spoiled child. "I refuse to believe that you and Martha are husband and wife." She giggled, wiping away stray tears, shaking her head in denial. "Nope, that's not true…" she giggled again, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Whew, that was a good joke, Doctor…shame on you for getting me riled up like that…"

"Rose, it's not a joke." The Doctor stated calmly. "Martha and I are bonded…"

"No…" she interjected. "Don't say that…don't say that…you are _my_ dream, _my_ destiny…not hers…" she whined.

"Sorry Rose but Martha is _my_ dream, _my_ destiny," he corrected her. "My life…"

Rose shook her head, still refusing to believe that she had lost the Doctor forever.

"You can't love her more than me," she sobbed. "I refuse to believe that you love her more than me, you can't…I'm your precious Rose…"

"You're not my precious anything," he corrected her. "…in fact; I had never loved you at all…how could I, I never knew the _real_ you."

"That's not true," she said, throwing herself at him. "You_ do_ know me Doctor, you know that my love you for is real…"

"What love?" He said, prying her arms from around him. "You have an unhealthy fixation on me, that is called obsession…Rose let go of me."

"No!" She screamed. "You're mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Rose, let me go…"

She shook her. "No! You're mine, Doctor! Go and tell Martha that the marriage was a mistake because it was…I'm sure she would understand, she seems like a reasonable woman…after all she knows she doesn't have a chance of keeping you away from me…I am your Rose…your precious Rose…"

The Doctor peeled Rose off him and grabbed her by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I could never love a selfish spoiled brat like you," he said coldly. "You're a cruel, heartless, evil creature, who only thoughts are me, me, me…how dare you build a weapon that had destroyed billions of lives in your selfish quest for me? What made you think that I would approve of such a hideous act?" He spat. "Did I not warn you what would happen if you tried to find me? Didn't I warn you that worlds would collide if that happens? Why would you do something so vile?"

"I had to, it was the only way…"

"Bullfuckingshit!" He spat. "Because _you_ screwed with the timelines, the Daleks were able to invade this universe! Are you even aware of that? Or is it that you simply don't give a fuck as long as you got what you wanted?"

Rose gaped at him, stunned that he would talk to her that way!

"You'd murdered people Rose! Don't you get it? You're a murderer and you don't give a damn!"

She looked into his eyes defiantly.

"And I would do it again!" She snapped. "When I was forced to leave your side, I swore to myself that I would find a way to get back to what was rightfully mine," she continued. "Is it my fault, that I'm fortune to have a father with an unlimited bank account? So why not? It was a means to get back to you, it worked…so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big…?" he stared at her in disbelief. "Rose, you have blood on your hands."

"I don't care about those people," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "The only one I care about is you." She smiled at him adoringly. "Why should I feel guilty? They were just collateral damage…no biggie."

"What the fuck?..." the Doctor couldn't stand being in the same room with her any longer. "I love my wife, Rose." He said for the last time.

"I wish you would stop saying that," she sighed. "Because I don't believe it for a minute, how could you marry Martha, when you're in love with me?"

Jackie opened the door and walked silently into the room.

She noticed the puzzling look on the Doctor's face then looked at her daughter, who was laughing at a private joke.

"Doctor?" she asked – concern.

The Doctor turned to her and shook his head.

"She's in denial." He replied. "She refuses to accept that I'm married to Martha."

Jackie's eyes widen at the news. "You are?" she gasped.

He nodded. "And very happily too." He answered. "I'm sorry Jackie but Rose…"

"She'll be okay," she assured him. "Go to your wife."

The Doctor turned and to leave…

Rose snapped her head in his direction.

"HOW DARE YOU GO ON WITHOUT ME?" She yelled. "YOU ARE MINE, _MY_ DOCTOR! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

The Doctor kept on walking and not once did he looked back.

Jackie wrapped her arms around a furious Rose, to calm her down.

"Get off me," she hissed, pushing her mother aside. "Are you happy now?"

"How can I be happy when you are in so much pain?"

"You have turned against me, your own daughter in favor of that-that cow!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Martha, some how she had gotten her claws into my man, but you know what I'm going to do?" she sang as she formed a new plan.

"Rose please don't, it's over…the Doctor belongs to Martha."

"No! Don't you ever...!" She raced for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"…"

"Rose?"

"See you in a little while." She yelled over her shoulders and left the room.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **I know another cliffy...lol Thanks for reading!


	17. She's The Life That Breathes in Me

**A/N: **I was going to publish this chapter at a later time but by popular demand, Rose and her craziness took a backseat to the bonding/wedding of Martha and the Doctor. Originally I was going to post this in two parts but decided against it. It's pretty lengthy ...so I hope you don't get bored...

**DISCLAIMER:** If only...Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen: She's The Life That Breathes in Me**

The Doctor knew he was in love with Martha Jones after their second date.

He didn't want to tell her then because he knew Martha would have found it hard to believe, after all they were at the beginning of their relationship and were still working on their issues.

Besides, when he decided to tell her, the Doctor wanted to make a big fanfare out of it with a romantic dinner, flowers, candlelight, a little Barry White…in other words make it a date that she would always remember…

But all of that went out the window when Martha was seriously injured while she was home on holiday. She and Tish were strengthening their sisterly bond over shopping and lunch when out of no where a car driven by a man who was having a heart attack, plowed into a crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"Move out of the way Tish!" Martha yelled, pushing her sister to the side. She saw the car heading for a mother who was struggling to keep her grip on her two small children while pushing a newborn in a pram. "Oh God!" She yelled as the little girl twisted herself out of her mother's grip and laughed.

With no thought to her own safety, Martha ran towards the child…

Tish watched in horror as Martha used herself as a shield between the car and the child…

"MARTHAAAAAA!" Tish screamed, as the car ran over her sister and crashed into a glass plated window, a few yards away. Tish pushed her way through the crowd. "Martha!" Tish sobbed, blinded by her tears, she dropped to her knees.

"Mummy," The frighten little girl cried, crawling from underneath Martha, unscathed. "Mummy!" She ran to her mother and clung to her, refusing to let her go.

"Martha." Tish sobbed.

Martha opened her eyes and focused on her sister's beautiful face, her lungs burned as she gasped for air. "Girl…?" She wheezed.

"She's' fine, you saved her life." Tish answered.

"Brill…brill…"

"Shhh! save your strength…" Tish advised her, smoothing down her sister's hair.

"No…crying…too…pretty…" Tish smiled in spite of herself, "Call…Doctor…" she begged in a raspy voice. "Call…Doctor…"

"I will, I promise." Tish vowed.

**DWDWDW**

The rest of the Jones family rushed into the A&E. Tish collapsed into the protective arms of her father and told them what had happened.

"You should have seen her…" she sobbed.

"She's going to be alright," Clive said aloud, more for him than the family. "Martha is a fighter."

"What did the doctor's say?" Francine asked, comforting her eldest daughter.

"They haven't come out of surgery yet."

As the Joneses kept a quiet vigil in the waiting room, Tish rummaged through her sister's bag and pulled out her mobile. She informed her parents she needed some fresh air and would be outside if anything happens. Tish sat on the small bench and punched in the only number Martha had on speed dial.

The Doctor's hearts fluttered as he heard Martha's ring tone. He smiled brightly as he answered his mobile. "Hello beautiful," he greeted in a low seductive voice.

Tish narrowed her eyes. "Doctor…" she uttered, before becoming overwhelmed by tears.

"Tish?" He asked, feeling his hearts sliding to the pit of his stomach. "Why do you have Martha's phone?" The blood drained from his face as Tish explained what happened. "I'll be right there."

Donna looked at him and noticed he was paler than usual. "Martha?" She whispered.

The Doctor nodded, unable to speak.

**DWDWDW**

Donna and the Doctor barged into the waiting room. Tish ran to him and hugged him tightly as she began to cry again.

"It's going to be alright Tish," he whispered. "I'm here."

"What is he doing here?" Francine hissed, ready to explode. "Who called him?"

"I did," Tish replied. "Martha made me promise."

At the mentioned of her youngest daughter's name, Francine soften a little.

Clive nodded at the Doctor. "Glad you're here." He said.

Donna looked around the waiting room and decided to go to the cafeteria and get everyone a bite to eat. "Will coffee be okay for everyone?" She asked.

Leo sighed and pushed himself off the opposite wall. "I'll come with you Donna," he said. "I really don't like standing around here and feeling helpless."

Donna gave him an encouraging smile. "It'll be alright, Martha is a fighter."

Leo nodded in agreement.

The Doctor slumped into the nearest chair, as Francine and Clive huddled in the chairs across from him. The pained look on their faces was more than he could bear. He quickly stood up and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked over to the doors that led to the operating rooms and pressed his face against the round-shaped window.

"_Martha, please don't leave me,"_ he whispered, forcing down the lump in his throat. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands and pressed his face against the window again.

Several minutes later, he saw a doctor approaching the door and stepped back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" He asked, looking at the scared couple.

Clive and Francine slowly stood.

He looked at the Doctor, wondering how he fits into the family.

"Martha's husband." Tish explained as if to read his mind.

"Doctor Smith," the Doctor introduced himself, ignoring Francine's scowl.

"Doctor Maddox." The man replied.

"How is my wife?" the Doctor asked, anxiously. "When can her family see her?"

Doctor Maddox scratched his head. "As soon as she is settle in her room in ICU." He replied. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that everything is going to be okay, when there's a fifty percent possibility that Martha will not make it through the night."

Francine cried as she leaned against Clive for support.

The Doctor's face went dark. He grabbed Doctor Maddox by the collar and shook him. "Don't you dare tell us that," he hissed. "You don't know Martha like we do." He told the scared man. "Our Martha is a fighter, she will make it through the night, tomorrow night and the night after next!"

"Doctor, let him go." Donna said firmly, placing the bags of food on the nearest chair and quickly walking over to the Doctor and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He softens under her touch. "Beating up the doctor will not help Martha."

He released Doctor Maddox and apologized profusely for his behavior.

Doctor Maddox straighten his shirt collar and accepted his apology, the Doctor wasn't the first grief-stricken spouse he had dealt with.

"Would you mind if I take a look at her charts?" he asked. "Doctor to Doctor?"

Doctor Maddox thought for a few minutes before given his permission.

"Maybe you can answer a puzzle about your wife," Doctor Maddox said, handing over Martha's medical charts.

"What puzzle?" the Doctor asked, pulling out his black rimmed glasses.

"Martha's blood, it is like nothing I had ever seen…nothing in medical school could have prepared me for this."

"What is wrong with Martha's blood?"

"She has no blood type…at least not one that I have seen."

"Then how did you replenish…?"

"That's the puzzle, we didn't have to, _her_ body produced enough blood to sustain her through surgery."

The Doctor quickly read over her charts…

_What the fuck? _He looked at Doctor Maddox. "Is there a possibility that I can get a sample of her blood?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Martha and I went on holiday not so long ago to the tropics," he lied. "While we were there, she was bitten by a rare insect and became sick. I think what ever bitten her could be responsible for this."

Doctor Maddox looked at him – he wasn't sure if he believed him.

The Doctor didn't flinch.

"Alright." He said, giving him the benefit of the doubt. "I'll have one of the nurses draw it for you."

"Thank you," he said, grateful.

**DWDWDW**

After visiting hours, Martha parents camped outside in the waiting room.

They refused to go anywhere until Martha opens her eyes.

Donna kept them company while the Doctor was able to swipe a white coat, slipped it on and walked into Martha's room.

He nearly cried out in pain as he saw his beautiful Martha Jones hooked up to machines that was keeping her alive.

He pulled up a chair that was recently vacated by Clive and sat next to the bed and slipped her tiny hand in his. He brushed away several strands of hair from her forehead and lightly kissed her.

"_Martha Jones,_ _pqay nyu fio sery lry."_ 'Martha Jones you have to wake up love.' He pleaded in Gallifreyan, his voice cracking. _"Ru m'lop pqay kayt vyo gqi, pev dxit yiu pquy pisx…Yiu Martha, Ru cuj wjio ru bnuh copi aop m'luy pqay wjio guiv xez geu gqi…geu vzy…Ru coiy pqay Martha…dxit yiu j'ik gqi…Ru fu'ia pqay…" *_

*'I know you can hear me, so please open your eyes…Please Martha, I don't think I could bare it if you don't come back to me…to us…I love you Martha…please don't leave me…" he sobbed. "I need you…"

The Doctor kissed her hand and placed it gently on the bed.

He took out the small sample of blood and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

He nearly dropped the container when he read the results…

He ran two more tests and came up with the same results…

He set the proper settings on his sonic and slowly scanned Martha's entire body from head to toe…

"How can this be?" He said aloud as he read the results.

Martha's body's was healing itself at an enormous rate!

According to his results (and they were always right) _his _Martha would be walking out of the ICU in a matter of days.

He had to remove her from the hospital before this happens or she would be the lab rat at an undisclosed government location. He slipped out the room and headed for the waiting room where Francine and Clive had finally gave into sleep along with Tish and Leo. Donna was skimming through a year old _National Geographic_ magazine when the Doctor approached her.

"How is she?" Donna asked.

"We have to get her out of here." He whispered. "Now."

"Are you daft?" She whispered. "I'm not ready to go to prison for kidnapping."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." He said, firmly. "And for your information it's not kidnapping if your spouse takes you."

"But you are not Martha's spouse," Donna quipped. "Therefore it is."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am."

The Doctor moved the TARDIS in Martha's room; for once the sentient machine didn't make a sound.

Donna's jaw slacken as she saw her friend hooked up to the machines, she looked so tiny in that huge bed.

"More work, less staring." The Doctor whispered as he carefully removed the tubes.

"Right."

Once they were done, the Doctor carefully lifted Martha off the bed and took her to the waiting spaceship.

"Donna flipped the green lever," he instructed her. "That will take us into the Vortex."

She nodded as he carried Martha to the medical bay and laid her down on the nearest bed.

The loud grinding noises of the time machine alerted her family and the staff on duty that something was wrong. Francine and Clive ran into Martha's room and found an empty bed!

"He took Martha!" Francine screamed. "He took Martha! I'll have his head for this!"

**DWDWDW**

Donna watched from the doorway of the medical bay as the Doctor stood watched over his special patient.

"How about taking a break?" she suggested. "I can stay with Martha for a while."

"No thank you." He said. "I can manage."

"But Doctor you haven't eaten." She protested. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'll only be gone for thirty minutes," he informed her. "Call me if anything changes."

"Alright."

"I mean it Donna."

She rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor took Martha's medical files with him and walked out the room.

He had hacked into the files at UNIT and got a copy of her medical record. He had found out that Martha was assigned to Torchwood for a few weeks and went undercover at the Pharm, where she was given a double dose of a drug name Reset. Although she was given a clean bill of heath, the drug had awakened the dormant strands of alien DNA in her body, which latched themselves to her cells and took over.

In simple terms, Martha could no longer be classified as human…

"Great," he muttered, rubbing his cheeks in preparation for the bitchslap he's going to receive from Francine when she finds out.

True to his words, the Doctor was back into the medical bay in thirty minutes.

Donna looked up from her chair at Martha's bed side and watched him check Martha's vitals before pulling up the extra chair at her bed side. He took her left hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Come on Martha, wake up." He pleaded.

Donna stared at her best mate, her suspicions about him and Martha had just been confirmed.

"How long?" she asked, glancing briefly at Martha.

"What?" The Doctor answered, slightly irritated.

"You and Martha?"

He wasn't sure if he should answer her since he and Martha had agreed not to tell anyone until they both were ready – he smiled at her instead.

Donna saw that as a sign to leave it alone.

"At least call her parents to put their minds at ease." She suggested.

"I knew that I had forgotten to do something." He reluctantly let go of Martha's hand and took out his mobile and call a frantic Francine.

"Bring her back!" Francine yelled in the phone. "And I mean this instance!"

"Sorry Francine," the Doctor replied. "I can't do that, but I explained it all to you later when I bring her back." He heard Clive in the background asking Francine for the mobile, a few choice words later, Clive spoke to him.

"I know you must have had a damn good reason to take her from the ICU," Clive said as evenly as he could.

"Yes I did," the Doctor agreed.

"I really don't want to know all the details right now, all I want to know is she's safe."

"Yes, I will never let any harm come to Martha."

"Okay," he said, relived. "It's been two days for us and…" he stopped to compose himself. "Okay, okay…" he disconnected the call.

"We're still wanted for kidnapping I take it," Donna quipped.

"Something like that," he confirmed, slipping Martha's hand into his again.

Donna stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and hugged him. "I'll be back to check up on you two in an hour."

"Thank you."

He gazed lovingly at Martha, and began making a mental list of all the things they were going to do when she wakes up.

Number one on the list…get married.

**DWDWDW**

"…_Ru coiy pqay Martha…dxit yiu j'ik gqi…Ru fu'ia pqay…" '…I love you Martha…please don't leave me…I need you…'_ the Doctor's words echoed in the back of Martha's mind.

Was she dreaming?

In her dream she was standing in a field of tall red grass as the Doctor placed a crown of silver leaves on her head…

"_Ru coiy pqay Martha…" 'I love you Martha...'_

He took her in his arms and twirled her around until they fell on the soft ground…exhausted. He pulled her close to him and they gazed at the beautiful orange sky…

"_Dxit yiu j'ik gqi…" 'Please don't leave me…'_

She turned to him and stared into his ancient brown eyes… he waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. She covered his lips with hers and moaned happily.

"_Ru fu'ia pqay…" 'I need you…'_

He threaded his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss… her heart danced in her chest…

"_Ru coiy pqay fx'hl, Doctor,"_ 'I love you too, Doctor she whispered breathlessly, when they came up for air.

The Doctor squeezed Martha's hand as he heard those words coming from her lips, his hearts pounded eagerly as she said it for a second time.

"_Ru coiy pqay fx'hl, Martha Jones_." He whispered. "Come back to me…" he prodded her gently, caressing her cheeks. "Open your eyes…come back to me."

Martha struggled to open her eyes, knowing the first face she's going to see is the man she loves.

"That's it love, that's it…" the Doctor said, kissing her hand, as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. "Wake up Martha Jones…wake up love."

Martha opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction of his voice.

"Martha Jones you are brilliant…simply brilliant…" he said before breaking down completely.

The TARDIS nudged Donna to go to the medical bay…

She jumped for joy as she found Martha sitting up in bed with a relieved Doctor by her side.

"Martha Jones, don't you ever…" she ran to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her. "I had to force the Doctor to eat."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Donna. "Well I was upset…" he said defensively.

Martha smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I think under the circumstances, we can excuse him this one time." she said slowly. "But next time…"

"I'll smack the shit out of him." Donna quipped.

**DWDWDW**

Francine screamed when she heard her youngest daughter's voice. The rest of the family ran into the room and found her dancing.

"It's Martha!" she sang, putting the mobile on speaker. "Martha? We all are here love."

"Hello everyone," she greeted her voice full of emotion. "Dad…Tish…Leo…"

Tish's eyes widened as she joined her mother.

"Martha how…?" Clive said in disbelief. "It's only been four days…"

"I don't understand it all myself." Martha said staring at the Doctor. "But I'm alive and will be seeing you all in a few weeks."

"Great, that will give us time to get all the whole family together…"

Martha laughed; she was not going to protest. "Alright…will it be okay if I bring my plus one?"

The Doctor shook his head in protest, she ignored him.

"You can bring anyone you like," Francine replied. "This is a celebration."

"Okay, I love you all and I'll be seeing you soon."

"We love you too Martha." Leo spoke up.

She disconnected the call.

"Well," Martha said, handing the Doctor back his phone. "It's too late to back out now; they are expecting me to bring my plus one."

"But your entire family?" he ran his hands through his hair.

Martha smiled sweetly.

**DWDWDW**

When the Doctor first explained to Martha how she was able to recover from a serious injury in a matter of days, her reaction was an understatement.

Martha went from stunned, to denial to anger in a matter of seconds; she snatched her medical records out of his hands and locked herself in her former bedroom for the rest of the day.

"Shouldn't one of us check up on her?" Donna asked when Martha's self exile went on for a second day.

The Doctor shook his head. "She'll come to us when she's ready," he said, trying to mask his pain. He thought Martha would be happy to learn that at her life span had increased tremendously and the possibility of them being together _forever _was real – he was wrong.

"If I'm not human, than what am I?" She asked. "Am I half Time Lord…What?"

"I-I don't know." He replied truthfully.

Martha found him under the console, tinkering with the TARDIS.

She crawled into the tight space and stared at him.

He wasn't sure if he should speak or not, she was wearing her Francine-I-am-about-to-kick-your-ass-Jones expression on her face.

"It all started with the genetic transfer," she began. "Then we were stuck in Lazarus' machine where I was exposed to god knows what and then a double dose of the Rest drug completed the process...so here I am…Martha Jones…alien."

Her last word made him flinched which she immediately regret.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…forgive me, please." She cried as she crawled from under the console.

"Martha wait!" he yelled, going after her.

The Doctor caught up to her and scooped her in his arms and carried her to his room, there he rocked her gently as she cried.

"I'm so scared," she sniffed. "I don't know what to expect."

"I know you are," he replied. "But we're in this together, don't you forget that."

"I don't think I can get through this without you, especially now…"

"What do you mean…what's going on?"

He looked at her – fear in his eyes.

Martha took his hand and placed it over her right breast…

He gasped when he felt a faint pounding against his hand.

"Is that…is it…" he quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her chest.

"I discovered it this morning…"

"Martha you're growing a second heart." He gasped.

"I know; it feels kind of weird."

"You'll get use to it."

Martha laid her head against his chest to listen to the twin beats of his hearts.

"I love you Martha Jones." he said, holding her tighter. "I never knew how much I loved you until…"

Martha silenced him with a kiss…

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me…"

**DWDWDW**

The first time the Doctor had asked Martha to marry him she refused.

Martha was back at work on light duty at UNIT and the Doctor made sure she didn't overexert herself by visiting her nightly.

"Why?" He asked, bewildered. "I know you love me…is it because we've only been dating for four months?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I think that you want to marry me because I'm no longer human…ish…"

"That's not true," he protested, vehemently. "Why would you think that?"

"But isn't that part of the reason? I mean come on Doctor, admit it."

"Martha Jones, if you think that I'm that shallow then maybe we should stop seeing each other right now."

"You, want to break up with me?" she whispered, stunned by his words.

"No…not ever." He replied. "I had loved you since our second date, I don't know why I didn't tell you then, I wanted to make a big dramatic production out of it, but when I saw you lying in that hospital bed, I realized I was being a jackass, waiting until the time was right to tell you how I felt about you and it also made me realized that I don't want to spend another day without you at my side…I love you Martha Jones…marry me please."

"No,"

"Martha…" he whined.

"If I say yes now it would be because of that passionate speech." She explained. "But don't give up."

"Oh I'm not." He vowed.

Martha's co-workers thought she was insane.

Each morning, her office was filled with flowers along with stuff toys and balloons asking her to marry him – each night she refused.

"Are you daft?" Tish yelled in the phone one morning during their 3:00 am chat. "What are you waiting for, answer him already!"

One evening after her lesson, the Doctor took Martha's hand in his and helped her to her feet. "Come, I have something to show you." He took her aboard the TARDIS and had her sit on the captain's chair in the console room.

"I'll be right back." he said before disappearing down the corridor. "Close your eyes." He called out, fifteen minutes later.

"Okay." Martha shut her eyes.

He looked into the room and saw Martha had shut her eyes.

"No peeking." He said, as he approached her. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Martha opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Doctor…" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

The Doctor presented her with the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen.

"This is for you," he said. "I had been working on it for about a month now," he beamed, feeling proud of his accomplishment. "I had finished it an hour ago." The gown was made out of yellow silk trimmed in pale gold. "On Gallifrey it is tradition for the brides to wear a gown similar to this," he explained. "I had been saving this material for many years now; I was hoping that one of my daughters…as a bride of Gallifrey…"

"Gallifrey, the material is from Gallifrey?"

The Doctor nodded.

Martha cried harder.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, "Is the dress hideous? If so I can buy you a wedding dress."

"No, I want this one." She sobbed, holding it gently in her arms. "I'm going to wear it on our wedding day."

It took a moment for her words to sink in.

He fell to his knees and took her hands in his. "You're going to marry me?" he asked, in disbelief. "Are you going to be my bondmate?"

"_Vyt."_ 'Yes.' She laughed as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "A thousand times yes."

**DWDWDW**

Only Martha's immediate family was invited to witness their bonding. The Doctor had explained to her that a bonding ceremony was an extremely private affair. Martha felt bad that Donna wasn't going to be there but the Doctor had assured her that both Donna and Jack would be at their Earth wedding.

The Doctor had found a planet that resembles Gallifrey to have their bonding ceremony – but Martha and the TARDIS had other ideas.

The night before their bonding ceremony, she and the Doctor welcomed her family aboard the TARDIS. Martha still found it hard to believe how well her mother and the Doctor get along. Martha and Tish spend her last night as a single woman in her room, drinking shots of whisky and singing really bad love songs.

The Doctor hummed as he skipped to the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. Today was his bonding day, he laughed gleefully to himself. He was surprised to see Francine making breakfast for everyone.

"Francine you don't have to make breakfast," he said. "You are my guest."

She gave him a look that reminded him of Martha. "Let me make you breakfast." She said, pouring him a cup of tea. "How to you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"One or two?"

"Two."

"Alright, two scrambled eggs coming up."

"Thank you."

"How's the groom feeling this morning?"

"Excited, glorious, happy…wonderful."

Francine laughed. "Good, good."

Minutes later, Clive and Leo found their way to the kitchen and joined the Doctor at the table.

"I wonder if Tish and Martha will be joining us." Leo asked.

"I'll go and check on the bride and her sister in a few minutes." Francine informed her son.

"What for?" Tish yawned sleepily. "We're up."

Martha walked into the kitchen and went around the room kissing everyone good morning.

"Someone is chipper this morning." the Doctor teased as Martha kissed him.

"Haven't you heard? My bonding ceremony to the dashing Time Lord is today." She purred.

Breakfast was filled with love and laughter as everyone went around the table and told the Doctor their most embarrassing Martha story. Martha shielded her face and laughed along with them, as she plotted her revenge.

**DWDWDW**

Martha swallowed down the lump in her throat as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't believe that she was looking at her own reflection.

"Oh Martha, you look absolutely gorgeous." Francine said, dabbing at her eyes.

Tish nodded her head in agreement, too stun to speak.

"Mum, please don't start crying." She begged, fighting her own tears. "I do look like a princess don't I?"

As the three women fought back their tears, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Martha replied.

It was her father, looking very handsome in his tuxedo, Clive kissed Martha on the forehead and stepped back to admire his youngest daughter in her wedding dress. "I remember when I brought you your first medical kit." He said his voice cracking. "You'd vaccinated me over twenty times just to get the candy out the syringe."

"Dad…"

Clive cleared his throat. "I was told to give you this." He produced a red satin box and opened it, inside was a gold necklace with Gallifreyan symbols engraved on it. He took it out the box and placed it around Martha's neck.

Martha fingered the necklace and smiled brightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She answered breathlessly. "I'm more than ready."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor, dressed in the traditional white Gallifreyan Time Lord robe, was speechless as Martha walked into the console room.

She took that as a good sign.

Francine and Tish's eyes filled with tears as the Doctor smiled adoringly at his bride.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered, as he took her hands in his.

"A little." She admitted.

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I've got you."

"I know." She said, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Doctor, I have a surprise for you." She continued. "Everyone follow me." They followed Martha and a very curious Doctor on the short trip to the opened door at the end of the hall. Martha and the Doctor stepped over the threshold. The Doctor became weak at the knees as he was overcome with emotion. "It is okay?" she asked, in a small voice – unsure if he liked it. "I had a little help from the TARDIS."

The room was exact replica of his beloved Gallifrey…

"You-you did this for me?" He gasped.

"Yes, I wanted to give you a Gallifreyan wedding."

Tish began to bawl. "How romantic." She sobbed.

"Gallifrey." Leo whispered.

"Beautiful." Francine agreed, as she stepped into the room.

"Martha Jones I don't know I did to deserve you," the Doctor said. "But thank Rassilion I must have done something right."

Martha smiled through her tears of relief.

"The Gallifreyan bonding ceremony is performed in front of the immediate family," the Doctor explained as he gave Clive a yellow silk cord. "I'm going to say the vows in Gallifreyan and Martha will repeat them in English."

He took both of Martha's hands and held them tightly, he looked into her eyes, the love he felt for her were deeply etched into them.

"My beautiful Martha, the keeper of my hearts," he began. "I know a trillion languages but that's not enough to tell you how I feel about you," he placed her hands over his hearts. "Onx jtu w'tu v'ix."

She placed his hands over her hearts. "We beat as one." Martha whispered in English.

"Uio bned zaq'y puyx v'ix." He touched her temples.

"Our minds shall be as one." She repeated, touching his temples.

"Kniop ru dqaz j'mib pqioy."

"Everything I have is yours."

"Viy lry, viy mi'xa, viy zoy."

"My love, my heart, my soul."

"Onx btu m'liy."

"We shall never part."

The Doctor placed his hands over her womb. "Onx btu fex tyio nii"

"We shall bare healthy children."

He asked Clive to bind their wrists together.

Clive obliged.

"Onx huta b'vyr."

"We are bonded."

"Byr zazc'juu'lue b'vy."

"In the unbreakable bond."

"Kol zazc' noine kol unio iuyt."

"Of the joining of our bodies."

To everyone surprise a yellow glow encircled the couple as the silk cord dissolved into their skin.

"As it is witness on Gallifrey and all the universes and galaxies, we are bonded." He announced to an ecstatic Martha. "As it is witness by the moons and stars of Gallifrey, our vows are sealed under the suns."

The Doctor eagerly drew his wife to him and kissed her passionately…

"Onx huta b'vyr…" 'We are bonded…"

**A/N:** Thanks for all your love and support and thanks for reading!


	18. You Belong To Me

**A/N: **You guys are spoiling me...lol Thanks for the love of the last chapter, I have to say that it was my favorite chapter, I'm in love with Ten/Martha goodness...

**DISCLAIMER:** Can I just borrow Ten for a while? Well back to torturing Rose...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: You Belong To Me**

Rose inhaled deeply as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Rose, please come back…" Jackie begged; she was frightened of what Rose might do in her fragile state of mind. She quickly ran after her daughter and grabbed the doorknob – Rose was on the other side, preventing her from getting out. "Rose, let go of the knob and let me out." Jackie said calmly.

"…"

"Rose…" she pulled on the knob, the door didn't budge.

"I'm sorry mum," Rose finally responded. "But I need you to stay here." She explained. "I'll be back; I just want to talk to Martha."

A chill ran down Jackie's spine.

"Rose, no…" Jackie replied, banging on the door. "Leave Martha alone you two has nothing to talk about…" she rattled the knob. "Rose…"

"You're wrong mum…" Rose sang. "Martha and I have_ plenty_ to talk about," she countered. "Starting with why she stole my man."

"ROSE!" Jackie looked up at the ceiling. "Can you please help me?" She cried.

The sentient machine hummed softly in response.

**DWDWDW**

Martha looked up as her husband walked into their bedroom.

The look on his face troubled her greatly.

"Martha," he whispered as he walked across the room, lifted her in his arms and held her as if he hadn't seen her in months. "My beautiful wife, did I tell you lately how much I love you?"

She kissed him on the cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. "It didn't go well did it?" She asked.

"No it didn't," he replied, standing her back on her feet. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. "I tried to be as nice as I could, I really did…"

"But…"

The Doctor sighed deeply, "Rose…she wasn't listening to a word I'd said," he explained. "She kept on and on about how I'm her destiny and it was impossible that I could love you more than her…Martha it was a mess. The young impressionable girl I had met all those years ago is gone, replaced by an uncaring, heartless, selfish, bi…."

"Doctor…" Martha warned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Murderer," he finished, shaking his head in disbelief. "She has no conscience; all those innocent lives she destroyed because of her obsession were nothing more than mere collateral damage to her."

"She actually said that?" Martha gasped.

The Doctor nodded. "And she said that she would do it again, if it meant being with me," he chuckled mirthlessly. He turned away from her and looked off into space; he didn't want Martha to see him weep. "I'm not worth billions of innocent lives," he began. "I'm. Just. Not."

Martha rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around The Doctor to comfort him. "_Jnai srhy 'onx viy_ _x'nexa." _'It's going to be alright, my beloved.' She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and looked into her chocolate brown orbs. _"Ru coiy_ _pqay, Martha, yiy'poy zert suy kol nj'v qi viy mi'xat."_ I love you Martha, no one can ever take your place in my hearts.'

Martha smiled as the butterflies in her soared wildly as he kissed her passionately.

**DWDWDW**

Rose didn't know which direction to take.

"If only I had left with the Doctor," she huffed; knowing where ever the Doctor went that man-stealing bitch Martha will be also. "Okay Rose, you're just going have to rely on your instincts." She heard Jackie asking for help and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Mum shut up!" She yelled at her mother through the door. "I won't be gone longer than necessary."

She began sprinting down the hall, determined to find Martha and teach her a lesson about stealing other people's property.

Jackie opened the door to the bedroom and stuck her head out. "Rose?" She called out with a quiver in her voice. "Rose?" She looked up and down the hall, and stepped out the room. "I have to find Rose before she really caused trouble."

Jackie walked quickly in the opposite direction.

**DWDWDW**

Nearly fifteen minutes has passed before Rose heard voices.

Her heart leap for joy when she recognized the voices of her beloved Doctor and that man stealing slag, Martha Jones.

"_I'm coming for you Doctor!"_ she said excitedly to herself as she broke into a jog. _"I'm coming_ _to free you from that bitch!"_ The thought of Martha taking her place in the Time Lord's hearts made her burned up with jealously.

Their voices got clearer and clearer as Rose got closer and closer…

She smiled victoriously as she came upon an opened door…

The Doctor and Martha were having a conversation inside!

She boldly walked into the room…

Martha and the Doctor was laughing and telling each other how much they love each other…

"Get your damn hands off my man!" She yelled, before the door shut behind her.

Rose looked around the room…

It was empty…

And then she realized she had been tricked by the sentient machine…once again.

"Fuck no, not again!" She yelled. "You let me out of here. NOW!" She commanded the spaceship.

The TARDIS hummed angrily…

Rose tried the door to no avail – she was locked in.

Her heart nearly burst out of her chest as several large screen monitors suddenly appear, lighting up the dimly lit room.

Rose gasped…

There, before her in living color stood the Doctor and Martha wrapped in each other's arms.

"Get away from him, you slag!" Rose yelled at the monitors, as if Martha can hear her. "He's mine!"

The Doctor kissed Martha on the forehead as he ran his fingers through her long tresses.

"I'd made a decision," Martha spoke up, as she listened to his twin heart beats. "I think you're going to like it, in fact I know you will."

"What is it?" He asked, rocking her from side to side.

"I'd decided to resign from UNIT." She looked up to see his reaction – a faint smile was on his lips.

"You're not doing this because of me are you?" He asked. "I only want you to stop doing so much."

"Why?" Rose spat at the monitor, hating the way the Doctor was looking at Martha as if she was the most precious thing in the universe.

"I know and you're right." She said. "I was being selfish, and I need to start thinking about us…" she placed his hand over her womb and covered it with hers. "_All _of us…"

Rose's eyes got as big as saucers when the meaning of Martha's words sunk in…

Martha laughed as the Doctor slid to his knees and pulled up her shirt and planted several kisses on her flat abdomen.

_She's pregnant! _

"You hear that baby?" He said, teasingly. "Mummy had just admitted that daddy was right."

"No mummy didn't." Martha giggled, raking her nails against his sensitive scalp.

He shivered in pleasure. "Baby, mummy is making daddy think naughty thoughts." He growled lustfully, standing to his feet.

"Careful daddy," Martha replied, pressing her body against his. "That's how we ended up in this situation in the first place."

Rose shook her head and shut her eyes, the last thing she wanted to see or hear were the Doctor and Martha having hot, passionate sex.

"As I recall, you enjoyed it as much as I did, perhaps even more."

"I wasn't the one singing an aria solo," Martha smirked.

"Who ripped the sheets off the bed?" He whispered, pulling down the zip of her shirt and helping her out of it.

"And who used said sheets to tie me up to the bedpost?" She quipped helping him out of his suit jacket, shirt and tie.

_NO!_ Rose groaned, sticking her fingers in her ears. "Please, no more…I think I'm going to be sick…"

The Doctor lifted Martha in his arms and lay her on their bed and kissed her softly on the lips. Martha returned the kiss.

"Do you belong to me Martha Jones?" He whispered.

"Vyt." 'Yes.' She replied, looking into his beautiful eyes.

He brushed a long finger across her forehead. "Does your forehead belong to me?"

"Vyt."

He planted several kisses across her forehead…

"Your eyebrows?"

"Vyt."

"Eyes?"

"Vyt." Martha hissed as the kisses became more and intense, each time he listed off a body part.

"No Doctor, please don't do that…" Rose sobbed, as she lay on the floor, wishing she was in Martha's shoes.

"Are your breasts mine?" He asked huskily.

"Oh yes." Martha gasped.

The Doctor placed her right breast in his mouth and slowly swirl his cool tongue around her areola. Martha grabbed his hair and pressed his head against her chest.

"Doctor…" she whispered, being driven out of her mind with desire…

The Doctor was pleased to hear his wife crying out for him…

And only him…

He slowly moved down her stomach as he kissed every inch of her feverish skin…

Martha thought she was going to lose it as her husband teasingly licked her navel…

Her scent became stronger as he tugged at the waist of her trousers; he pulled them off along with her knickers in one swoop…

Does your legs belong to me?"

"Yessss." Martha hissed in pleasure…

"Nooooo!" Rose hissed in pain…

The Doctor kissed his way down her right leg…

And up her left leg while not forgetting about her toes and feet…

Martha groaned as her toes curled involuntary.

He parted her legs and caressed her inner thighs, her natural juices overflowing…

He licked it off her thighs as Martha grabbed the sheets…

He looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Does your vagina belong to me?"

"Uh-huh…." she managed to say in between gasps…

Martha cooed as the Doctor slid his cool tongue between her vaginal lips and tickled her erect clitoris…

Rose looked up at the monitor and quickly closed them again, the image of the Doctor making love to Martha with his tongue, forever inprinted on her brain…

Martha wrapped her legs around his neck, grabbing a handful of his hair…

"Doctor…Doctor…" she moaned.

The Doctor dipped his tongue inside her and lapped up her sweet ambrosia…

She arched forward to meet his tongue as he brought her closer to the edge…

Martha protested when he stopped abruptly.

"Turn over." He whispered huskily.

She lay on her stomach and moaned in pure delight as the Doctor kissed her from her neck down to the soles of her feet.

He turned her over on her back and stood up and stared at her…

Martha brown eyes caught his…

"_A'zyu lbyr hynva."_ 'You are so beautiful.' He whispered.

The Doctor quickly undressed…

Martha reached down and wrapped her hand around his erect cock…

The Doctor let out an audible moan as she stroked him…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Rose let out an audible sobbed as she imagined what was happening between Martha and the Doctor…

"Martha…" he moaned. "Martha…"

"Does your cock belong to me?" She whispered.

"Yes, Rassilion, yes." He hissed.

Martha bend her head down and licked the tip of his cock, her husband cried out in pleasure…

Rose's stomach began to churn…

The Doctor held Martha's head as she placed her hot mouth over his erect shaft, while she gave him pleasure with her mouth; she reached down between his legs and caressed his balls.

"Martha…" he thrush forward as her tongue swirled around the sensitive head. "Martha don't stop." He felt himself getting closer to the edge…

The Doctor withdrew his cock from her mouth and laid her gently on her back…

She trembled in anticipation as he positioned himself between her legs…

They both cried out in pleasure as he guided his cock inside her hot core…

Connecting them…

"_Ru coiy pqay, viy hynva z'xed."_ 'I love you, my beautiful wife." He whispered in her ear. _"Ru coiy pqay." _'I love you."

"What are you saying to her?" Rose cried. "What does that mean?"

Martha's mouth found his and kissed him deeply…

They moved together as one mind…

One body…

One soul…

Four hearts beats, beating as one…

Martha's butterflies soared within her as she cried out his name…

"Please make them stop!" Rose sobbed, pleading with the TARDIS "Please, I can't take it anymore…"

Soon the fires within the pit of Martha's heated core cried out for release as she moaned loudly and cried out, "Doctor!"

The most incredible feeling came over her…

This was better than seeing the beginning of all creations…

To the end of time…

No traveling to galaxies or universes could compare to the sweetness of _her _Doctor making love to her.

Martha raked her nails across his back as she repeatedly told him how much she loved him in Gallifreyan.

Soon the Doctor followed her as he rode the waves of pure ecstasy as he released his seed into her…

They held on to each other as they came down from their natural high…

The Doctor rolled to his side, careful not to break the connection between them…

He smothered her beautiful face with kisses, Martha returned in kind…

Rose got to her feet and ran to the door, begging to be let out.

The TARDIS opened the door; Rose stumbled out and found her way back to her room…

"Mum!" she cried, hot tears flowing down her face. "Mum!"

Jackie walked in behind her. "What's the matter Rose?"

"Oh mum, it was awful." She bawled, crying on her mother's shoulders. "I was trapped in a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it was too hideous." She sobbed. "I want to put the entire horrible experience out of my mind." she said, crying harder.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Surprise!...lol Thanks for reading...


	19. Donna Talks To Rose

**A/N: **Originally this fic was only fifteen chapters long, but as I am revising it, it has been extended - not that I'm complaining. Thanks for all the love and support, I am deeply honored.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Nineteen: Donna Talks To Rose**

The Doctor let out a low whistle as Martha emerged from the bedroom dressed in a simple elegant vintage black dress she had brought back from their stay in 1969.

"You look amazing." He whispered, as Martha twirled around showing off for her husband.

"I better get as much wear out of this dress while I can," she said. "In a couple of months I won't be able to get in it."

"I can't wait to see you waddling around looking cute with your pregnant belly." He said teasingly, imaging how Martha would look in a couple of months.

"Oi, I'm really forward to that." She smirked. "Along with swollen feet, out of control hormones and unusual cravings,"

"You would still be beautiful to me."

Martha smiled, handing him the gold necklace he had given her on their bonding day. "I always knew there was a reason why I liked you." She quipped as she turned around and lifted her hair.

The Doctor fastened the necklace and kissed the nape of her neck.

Martha trembled slightly.

"You know, we have a little time…" the Doctor suggested, nibbling on the side of her neck.

Martha pressed her body against him; the thought was beginning to appeal to her.

"Mmmm, it wouldn't be proper etiquette to be late for your own party." She muttered, trying to convince herself as well as the Doctor.

"Ah, Jack and Donna can share hosting duties." He replied quickly, as he had already unzipped her dress.

"But aren't you afraid there won't be any nibbles left when you get there?" she said, stifling a moan as he licked her exposed back. "We all know how much you love nibbles."

"I have plenty to nibble on right here." He said persuasively.

"I stand corrected.'' She whispered as her dress fell around her ankles.

**DWDWDW**

Donna helped Adric with his bowtie and straightened out his lapel.

"For a skinny thing you look alright." She complimented.

Adric tugged at the bowtie and grimaced. "Who ever thinks bowties are cool need to have their head examine," he replied. "I feel like I'm chocking."

Donna slapped his hand away. "Leave it alone."

Adric looked at her – amused.

"What?" She asked, looking at him, baffled.

"You slapped my hand." He replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"Thank you Donna," he kissed her on the cheek. "I feel as if I belong."

"Well…who said that you didn't?" She asked, trying to control her temper. "Was it that sniveling brat, Rose Tyler?"

His silence spokes volumes.

Donna tossed her red hair over her shoulders in a huff and placed her hands on her hips. "If that little twit is insulting _you _that means she is insulting _me_ and us Nobles are a handsome lot!"

Adric hugged Donna and kissed her on the cheek again. "I think Captain Jack is going to have a hard time controlling himself around you," he whispered in her ear. "You look very attractive in your navy blue dress."

"That's the plan." Donna admitted, blushing furiously.

There was a light tap on Donna's bedroom door.

"Come in." She answered.

The door opened and Sarah Jane stepped in, looking very lovely in a pale pink, knee length sheath dress.

Adric smiled approvingly.

"You are a vision of loveliness." He complimented.

"Thank you." Sarah Jane smiled.

Donna inspected her appearance in the full length mirror, making sure everything was in its place.

"Donna, come on," Adric urged. "I had already assured you Jack will be eating out of your hands."

"Right," she said, smoothing down her dress. "I'm ready."

**DWDWDW**

Jackie's jaws dropped as Rose strutted around the room in a very skimpy pink dress with a plunging neckline.

"Rose, are you actually going to wear that?" She asked.

Her daughter had finally confessed what had happened when she went searching for the Doctor and Martha, how the TARDIS had locked her in a room and _forced_ her to watched the Time Lord and Martha being intimate with each other. Jackie had thought when Rose learned that Martha and the Doctor were expecting a child, that she would stop her foolishness and face reality.

No such luck…some how Rose had convinced herself the Doctor is staying with Martha for the sake of the baby.

"Yeah," Rose replied, admiring herself in the mirror. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well," Jackie began, swallowing hard. "You look cheap."

She rolled her eyes.

"No I don't, I look sexy." She corrected. "Once the Doctor see's me in this, he will not be able to resist me." She adjusted her breasts. "You sexy thing you," She growled at her reflection.

"Rose, I really think you should rethink your dress." Jackie said, trying to make her see the light. "I don't think the women…"

"Who gives a rat's ass what those old hags think?" Rose interjected, applying an extra coat of pink lipgloss to her lips. "Sarah Jane is jealous that the Doctor loves me and not her and Donna…she's too busy throwing her ancient body at Jack to care and Martha…" Rose narrowed her eyes as she smirked. "She and her brat is history."

Jackie remained silent; she had run out of words to say to her foolish daughter.

**DWDWDW**

Jack nearly chocked on a mouthful of nibbles when he saw the Donna, the red-headed goddess entered the room, the time machine had provided for the party.

Mickey gave him several sharp blows to the back. "Are you alright?" Mickey asked. "We don't want you to drop dead tonight."

"Thank you Mickey Mouse." Jack said, clearing his throat. "Now let me kiss you for saving my life." He puckered his lips to kiss Mickey on the cheek.

"No way in hell, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey replied, backing away. "I don't know where your lips been."

"Care to find out?" He asked teasingly, wagging his eyebrows.

"You are wasting your charms on me, I'm immune," Mickey countered. "Besides I don't think Donna will be willing to share your…er…um…_charms _with anyone."

Donna smiled coyly at Jack as she approached him.

"I see you and Mickey had already started sampling the nibbles." She said, as her eyes slowly traveled down his body.

Jack looked fantastic in a tux.

"You weren't here so…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Donna giggled.

Mickey took this as clue and left, joining Adric and Sarah Jane.

Several minutes later, Rose made her grand entrance followed by an embarrass Jackie.

"Hello everyone," Rose greeted, flipping her hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner.

She scanned the room.

Jack and Mickey raised their eyebrows at Rose's dress.

Donna, not one to keep her opinions to herself, walked up to the younger woman and grabbed her by the arm. "Excuse us everyone." She said over her shoulders as she dragged an unwilling Rose with her.

"Mum." Rose cried out, pleading with her for help.

Jackie sighed and looked the other way, hoping that Donna could talk some sense into her daughter.

The sentient machine happily provided a room for Donna to talk to Rose in private.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Donna yelled, pushing the other woman in a chair. "The dress code is formal, not slutty."

Rose rolled her eyes at Donna, thinking the older woman was jealous of her curves.

"Roll your eyes at me again and I make sure they will stay that way," Donna threatened. "Now answer me, who are do you think you are prancing in here looking like a cheap trick? If you are trying to get the Doctor's attention, sorry sweetheart it's not going to work."

"The Doctor and I are in love," Rose answered as if that explained everything.

"Oh…really?" Donna scoffed. "Is that's why he been sticking to your side like glue?" she quipped. "Is that's why he is hanging onto your every word? Giving you the goofy eyes? Maybe I'm blind but I haven't seen that have, you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes; she knew Donna would be on Martha's side...bitches sticks together.

"He's been busy…"

"You better believe he has…chasing after Martha." Donna got a little satisfaction as the mentioned of Martha's name irked the little blond twit.

"He doesn't…"

"Sure he does," Donna laughed. "And rightly so, those two are made for each other."

"That is not true." Rose contested hotly. "He just thinks…"

"What kind of drugs are you on?" Donna interrupted. "Rose, I know it's hard to let go of a dream, especially one that you had hoped will come true but let's get real, the Doctor is not into you any more he grew up and is now in a relationship with a mature woman, can you say mature? As in all grown up?"

"…"

"You don't understand? Okay let me use words that you do… the Doctor and Rose, bye-bye…all gone. Doctor very sad, boo hoo, hoo... Doctor meet Martha…beautiful Martha, brave Martha, brilliant Martha…Doctor very happy…Doctor no love Rose…Doctor love Martha…forever and ever…the end."

"Bitch," Rose hissed. "I know what you're doing; you're trying to push that _abomination _on me," she spat. "Well it's not going to work, I don't want the _freak. _If you're so in love with him you can have him, but that's not going to happen because you have set your sights on Jack." She laughed. "Jack who fucks anything and I mean _anything _that breaths. So go on earn your _Fucked by Jack_ tee shirt, and give that freak of nature to the that man stealing whore Martha, so the real Doctor and I…"

Those were the last words Rose uttered before Donna slapped the taste out of her mouth…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **and it keeps getting better and better...lol Thanks for reading!


	20. The B'vyrha Lohi

**A/N: **Thanks for all the interest, I really don't know what else to say... you guys are truly awesome...

**DISCLAIMER: **I am still wishing...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty: The B'vyrha Lohi**

After the bonding ceremony, the Doctor and Martha along with their guests celebrated their union on Thai'nora; a small planet located six planets to the right of Venus, where they feasted on _plu'dwaii_ (green duck in black wine sauce), _jyp'op_ (thin sweet cakes) and orange champagne.

Martha and Tish was in a middle of a conversation when Francine grabbed her newly bonded daughter by the hand and led her to the side for privacy; she wanted to have the _talk _with Martha before they leave.

Francine stared at her youngest daughter and smiled, the glow in Martha's eyes was additional proof that the Doctor was the right man for her. She reached up and softly caressed Martha's cheeks.

"You are actually married," she began. "I can't believe the little girl who used to tear the stuffing out of her teddy bears and sutured them up again is actually married." She sighed. "Martha, I know you probably don't need my advice on…on you know…"

"On what mum?" Martha asked, fringing innocence, earlier she and Tish had wager a small bet that their mum will insist on having the _talk _with her.

"Well it's your wedding night and…oh what the hell," Francine sighed, feeling her cheeks growing hot. "You probably know more about sex than I do so I don't know why I'm having this discussion with you."

Martha laughed and embraced her mum. "Thanks mum," she murmured in Francine's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Francine replied. "I left a little something for you in your bedroom…it's for tonight."

"What is it, a vibrator?" Martha asked with a straight face.

Francine looked at her daughter – shocked. "Martha Jones!" She gasped.

Martha giggled. "Oh mum, I was only kidding." She kissed her mother on the cheeks. "But really, is it…?"

Francine hit her playfully on the forearm. "Really, you and Tish...these young women…"

Martha giggled. "Let's rejoined the party before you die of shock." She quipped, linking Francine's arm with hers.

As they passed Tish, Martha winked at her.

Tish bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh.

That was the best fifty pounds she had ever lost.

Soon the party came to an end.

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud in the Jones' front yard.

"I'm expecting to see you at Sunday dinner." Francine said, as she hugged her new son-in-law.

"In two weeks." The Doctor agreed, giving his new mother in-law a peck on the cheeks.

"Keisha needs a cousin," Leo hinted at his sister. "So work on it."

"That goes without saying," the Doctor smile manically, glancing at his beautiful wife.

Martha blushed.

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Tish whispered in Martha's ear.

"I will." Martha whispered back.

"Take care of my little girl." Clive reminded the Doctor. "Or you will find my foot up your ass."

"You have my word." The Doctor vowed.

Martha wrapped her arms around her husband slim waist and waved goodbye to her family and watched them entered the house.

The Doctor shut and locked the TARDIS door and turned to his wife. "Now for the_ real_ party." He growled, lifting her in his arms. Martha shrieked in laughter as he walked quickly up the ramp. He gently put her down as he danced around the console, setting the coordinates to take the time machine into the Vortex.

Martha stared dreamily at him and sighed.

Once the spaceship was placed into the Vortex the Doctor turned to his bride and smiled seductively.

He held out his hand.

Martha chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she laced her fingers in his and the two of them walked deeply into the TARDIS.

They stopped in front of a new room the TARDIS had created especially for them per Martha's instructions. The Doctor's hearts pounded loudly in his chest as he carried Martha over the threshold. His eyes widen in surprise as he recognized the décor – it was a Gallifreyan bridal chamber.

The bridal chamber held two pieces of furniture, a large throne and a bed.

Each, engraved with Gallifreyan words and symbols.

"Is it to your liking?" Martha asked as he placed her softly on her feet. "Did I get everything right?"

The Doctor looked at the amazing woman beside him and nodded.

Martha beamed - pleased.

"According to Gallifreyan culture, the bonding night begins with the bride dancing for her mate." Martha continued. "So why don't you sit on the _kfka_ and I shall return."

"Martha…" he whispered, taking her by the hand and pulling her into his arms. "There are no words to describe how I feel about you." He showered her face with kisses.

"That's what I'm counting on." Martha replied, eyeing the bed.

The Doctor smiled brightly, taking her hint.

She giggled. "I shall retuned shortly." She vowed, walking towards a door that didn't exist a minute ago.

As Martha went to change, the Doctor examined the furniture and was duly impressed. The _kfka,_ 'the throne' was made out of solid oak. No other male is allowed to sit on the _kfka _for it is sacred to the male and his mate as it was used on their bonding night. The words _pt'ny,_ 'faithful' _kwya,_ 'lover' and _ooij, '_truthful' were some of the words craved into the _kfka_.

The _b'vyrha lohi,_' bonding bed', made from the same oak tree, was covered in the finest purple and red silk sheets. The etchings of silver leaves entwined around the four bed post along with the words _kwyan_, 'lovers', _pqioy mi'xa_, 'one heart', _pqioy zoy,_ 'one soul' to name a few. The Doctor's hearts fluttered as he anticipated carrying Martha to their _b'vyrha lohi_ and making love to her for the very first time.

Here they would deepen their bond; here the Doctor will tell his beloved wife his ultimate secret….

His name…

Martha stared at herself in the mirror, she had left little to the imagination, her barely there purple _tyu'miya_ 'dancing' outfit was trimmed in gold; her shoulder length hair was adorned with a crown of pearls and emeralds. On her upper arms she wore silver-leaves armlets, and had the matching anklet on her right ankle.

"I looked as if I had stepped out the pages of _Arabian Nights_," Martha informed the TARDIS as she secured the silver leaf navel ring. "Don't you think I went a little _too_ far on the jewelry?"

The TARDIS hummed softly in protest.

"Yeah, you're right," she said. "After all I'm dancing for my husband and I'm planning on giving him a performance he will never forget." Martha held her breath and slowly exhaled, to calm her growing nerves. "Showtime." She stood erect and walked into the adjoining room.

The Doctor's eyes threatened to leave his face as Martha slowly approached him; it took all of his will power to remain seated.

Martha smiled shyly, please with his reaction.

"_Oko_ _viy x'nexa."_ 'For my beloved.' She announced in Gallifreyan.

Martha looked directly into his eyes; and kneeled down before him, never looking away. She pressed her hands together and positioned them under her chin. Martha bowed her head and shut her eyes.

The Doctor waited with baited breath…

To his delight a low, slow tempo began…

Provided by the TARDIS…

Martha slowly raised her head and opened her eyes…

Locking into his…

She outstretched her arms and moved them effortlessly to the beat…

Along with her upper torso…

She slowly rose off her knees…

Swaying her hips seductively…

The Doctor's Adam apple's bobbed up and down as his eyes zeroed in on her jeweled navel…

He had no idea Martha's belly button was pierced!

He swallowed hard…

She shimmied a little faster…

As the music picked up the pace…

The Doctor's cool temperature rose a few degrees…

Martha turned around…

Swinging her bottom a little faster…

The Doctor exhaled slowly…

And ran his hands through his unruly hair…

He cleared his throat as he tugged the collar of his robe to let out some steam…

The Doctor knew Martha can dance but he had _no_ idea…

He desired for her rose…

He wanted her…

He needed her…

His growled as Martha thrust her pelvis back and forth…

Indicating what she wanted from him…

The Doctor's lips opened slightly as he stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly across his dry lips…

As Martha gyrate her hips seductively, the Doctor was finished…

His erection was screaming to be set free…

The fire in his loins threatened to consume him…

Martha licked her full lips as she looked at her husband coyly.

She too was consumed with fire…

The passion she felt for him, showed in her moves…

She had loved this man ever since she had laid eyes on him…

Even when things between them weren't going well…

She loved him…

She left because she loved him…

She came back because she loved him…

And it showed, in her every move…

The Doctor felt her love…

He felt her desire…

And he will _not _deny her…

It was what _she _wanted…

It was what_ he_ wanted…

Martha felt free as she moved about with confidence, becoming bolder as she trapped the Doctor in her web of seduction…

She moaned as her hands roamed over her body…

He knew she was thinking of him…

She dropped to the floor and thrust her lower torso upward; he couldn't stand it any longer…

With the mixture of love…

Desire…

Lust…

Want… in his feverish eyes, the Doctor leaped off the _kfka_, and lifted Martha in his long arms.

"_Ru vxas pqay, Martha Jones_," 'I want you, Martha Jones.' he whispered in a low, seductive voice. "_Zye ru veuy pqay_?" 'Can I have you?'

"Vyt." 'Yes.' She answered her heart swelling inside her.

He quickly carried her to their _b'vyrha lohi._

Martha's butterflies fluttered wildly and her hearts pounded rapidly in excitement as the Doctor quickly removed her _tyu'miya_ and discarded his robe.

"_Pqay_ _n're viy x'nexa, Martha Jones."_ 'You are my beloved, Martha Jones.' he whispered, lowering himself on top of her. "_Buio pqay gert viy zas'rl deaheta_." 'And you shall know my greatest secret.'

Martha gasped as he whispered his name in her ear, at the moment he guided himself inside her slick heat and pushed forward slowly…

A wonderful sensation raced thru her body…

She moaned in pleasure…

They began to move together…

The Doctor placed his hand against her temple.

"_T'la pqay uio'g?"_ 'Are you ready?'

"_Vyt."_ 'Yes.'

Martha shut her eyes and relaxed – well as much as she could with her husband moving inside her.

He pressed his hand against her temple…

A warm sensation washed over her as their minds connected…

Martha gasped as their lovemaking became more intense…

Sensuous….

Powerful…

Raw…

She felt every nerve in her body tingled…

"_V'ix c'ort, v'ix bne', v'ix zoy."_ 'One body, one mind, one soul.' Martha heard the Doctor whispered in her mind.

"_V'ix c'ort, v'ix bne', v'ix zoy."_ Martha repeated.

All too soon Martha felt the pleasure of sweet release building within her; she wrapped her legs tightly around her husband's waist and cried out as her beloved husband brought her to a climax.

Calling him by his true name…

The Doctor moved faster until he had reached his peaked and spilled his seed deep inside her…

Martha grabbed him by the hair and brought his lips down on hers…

Not releasing him, until they both needed air…

The Doctor smoothed down her hair and kissed her slightly salted skin.

Martha sighed in contentment as she held him…

The Doctor, not wanting to break their connection, rolled them on their sides.

"You are so beautiful." Martha whispered lovingly, brushing his damp hair out of his face.

He reached for her right hand and brought it to his lips. "So are you, my beautiful wife."

The TARDIS hummed happily as she detected the new life forming in Martha's womb…

**A/N: **Martha and the Doctor equals love... thanks for reading!


	21. Boiling Point

**A/N: **I am running out of words to say to how wonderful you guys are...so here goes, thank you.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own the characters just my love...For The Love Of You is by The Isley Brothers...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty One: Boiling Point**

"_Bitch," Rose hissed. "I know what you're doing; you're trying to push that abomination on me," she spat. "Well it's not going to work, I don't want the freak. If you're so in love with him you can have him, but that's not going to happen because you have set your sights on Jack." She laughed. "Jack who fucks anything and I mean anything that breaths. So go on earn your Fucked by Jack tee shirt, and give that freak of nature to the that man stealing whore Martha, so the real Doctor and I…" _

_Those were the last words Rose uttered before Donna slapped the taste out of her mouth…_

**DWDWDW**

Rose fell out the chair and onto the floor.

She gasped in surprise as she placed a protective hand over her stinging cheek.

Donna hovered over the woman, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at the selfish twit, ready to slap Rose's other cheek if need be.

"You hit me," Rose said in disbelief, looking up at the angry red-head. _How dare she!_

"Yeah and…?" Donna answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you hit me," Rose lifted herself off the floor and glared at the older woman, she wondered if Donna had left a mark. "Wait until the Doctor finds out…"

"And do what exactly?" Donna scoffed. "Run to your side…um, I don't think so," she chuckled mirthlessly. "And neither would anyone in that room, even your_ own_ mother will not come to your defense."

Rose rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone in that room can go straight to hell…"

Donna grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shook her – hard.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" Rose screamed, struggling to get out of Donna's grip.

"You selfish bitch," Donna spat. "Don't you realize everyone in that room holds a special place in the Doctor's hearts?"

"MUM! MUM! HELP! MUM!"

"How can you _claim_ to love the Doctor? You don't love anyone but yourself!"

"MUM! SOMEBODY! ANY BODY, HELP ME!"

Donna suddenly released Rose as if she were diseased.

"I'm through talking to you, Rose Tyler," she said. "What ever is going on in that pea size brain of yours, you better keep it to yourself," she warned her. "We are not going to let you ruin this for the Doctor and the rest of us, and if you say one more disparaging word about Adric, Martha is going to have to use the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to surgically remove my foot from your ass."

Donna smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the doorknob. She plastered a smile on her face, flipped her hair over her shoulders and opened the door.

Everyone watched as Donna strolled into the room cool, calm and collected.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked Donna as she grabbed his drink out of his hand and gulp in down.

Donna gave him the thumbs up sign.

"I think Rose and I had come to some kind of understanding."

"Such as?"

"If she behaves, I won't put my foot up her ass."

**DWDWDW**

"Rose?" Jackie whispered as she approached the small room. "Rose, are you okay love…" her eyes widen when she noticed the imprint of Donna's hand on Rose's right cheek. "What happened to your face?" Jackie reached out to touch her, Rose quickly moved out of her reach.

"So now you're oh so concern about me," Rose huffed sarcastically, narrowing her eyes. "Where was your concern when that bitch was dragging me out the room?"

"Rose, I…"

"Mum…" she butted in. "The only thing you can do for me now is to shut up; you have proven to me, yet again, where your true loyalties lies."

"Rose…"

Her words fell on deaf ears.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor placed Martha's brush on the vanity and surveyed his work.

"Beautiful." He complimented, kissing the top of her head.

Martha grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips.

"Thank you for helping me get dressed so quickly," she muttered. "Especially since it's your fault that we had been…delayed," Martha joked, smiling sweetly.

"If memory serves me right, I didn't hear you protesting about being delayed," he replied teasingly, helping his wife to her feet. The Doctor dipped down and nibbled on her earlobe. "In fact, you were rather enjoying being delayed…so to speak." He whispered in her ear.

Martha's breath caught in her throat as the Doctor's cool breath tickled her sensitive neck.

"I…um…really think…I…uh… we should…be going." She replied, finding it hard to concentrate.

The Doctor smiled triumphantly. "We will be finishing this later?" He suggested.

"You best believe it Time Lord." Martha replied, patting his bum.

The Doctor entwined his long fingers with hers and walked towards the door.

"It's time to drop a few surprises on our friends." He announced to Martha as they left their bedroom.

"Do you think Rose told everyone that we are married?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it," he replied. "But even if she did…can you imagine the look on Jack's face?"

"Jack's what about Donna?" Martha countered. "She is going to be so hurt that she wasn't invited to the bonding ceremony."

"I'm prepared for the slap." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think learning that we are about to become parents is going to stun everyone." Martha giggled.

The Doctor's tone turned serious. "Martha, I'm afraid Rose isn't going to take the news very well…my only worry is that she…" he didn't want to say it, but he was afraid that Rose would try to harm Martha or the baby in her current state of mind.

Martha squeezed his hand, assuring him that everything will be okay.

"We are in this together – remember?" she reminded him. "Don't worry about Rose, I can handle her…trust me."

**DWDWDW**

'_Martha and I are married.'_ Rose heard the Doctor whispered in her head. _'Martha is my dream, my destiny…my life…'_ Soon the sounds and images of the Doctor and Martha having hot passionate sex invaded her mind. _'Martha and I are bonded…'_

_No! _ She said to herself, chugging down her drink and pouring herself another glass, in hopes of drowning out the voices and images in her head. _That's not true!_

"Rose, don't you think you should slow down on the drinking?" Mickey suggested. "Save some for the rest of us?"

"Sod off, Mickey the dog," she replied without a second thought. "What I do is no concern of yours." She jerked her head in the direction of the small group that was talking and laughing amongst themselves. "Go back over there and stay, your services are not wanted here."

Mickey glanced at Jackie, she smiled apologetically at him.

"Okay…whatever." He sighed, turning to leave.

"That was very rude; Mickey was only trying to help." Jackie said.

Rose turned to her mother and frowned.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked Jackie. "We…" Rose waved a finger between her mother and herself. "Have nothing to say to each other." She turned her back towards her mother and continued drinking, wondering why the Doctor and Martha haven't arrived yet.

As if on cue, Martha and the Doctor strolled into the room hand in hand – making it known to everyone that they were together.

Much to the delight of Donna, who saw the horrified look on Rose's face and smirked.

**DWDWDW**

"Sorry we're late everyone," the Doctor announced, playfully with a gleam in his eyes. "But Martha and I had some _urgent _business to take care of."

Martha felt his eyes on her and smile.

"I bet," Jack quipped, looking at the glow in Martha's eyes. "I gathered the _business_ was a success?"

Martha and the Doctor locked eyes and smiled.

"You can say that," the Doctor replied, giving Martha's hand a gentle squeeze.

She squeezed back.

"How come there isn't music?" the Doctor asked. "You can't have a good party without music."

Donna looked up at the ceiling of the sentient machine. "Anything but the Housemartins." She requested.

"What's wrong with the Housemartins?" The Doctor pouted. "I love that group." Martha and Donna glanced at each other and snickered. "Well I do." He protested.

"Sorry love," Martha replied. "But have you _heard_ their version of Caravan of Love?" She asked. "There is no way their version is better than the original…sorry."

"Martha got a point there." Adric spoke up, joining the discussion.

The Doctor gaped at his human twin, pretending to be hurt. "I thought we shared the same taste in music."

"The Donna half of me don't." He quipped.

"I should have known."

The smooth rhythm of_ For the Love of You_ by the Isley Brothers began to play.

"_Yeah  
>Well, well, well…"<em>

The Doctor turned to his wife and gestured towards the empty space on the floor.

"What do you say?" He asked. "Want to dance?"

"Love to."

"_Driftin' on a memory  
>Ain't no place I'd rather be…"<em>

Rose turned around and cringed as the Doctor and Martha placed their arms around each other and walked to empty space on the floor. Martha laid her head against his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"_Than with you, yeah  
>Lovin' you, well, well, well…"<em>

_That should be me in his arms…The Doctor should be dancing with me!_ She narrowed her eyes as the Doctor lifted Martha's chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"_Day will make a way for night  
>All we'll need is candlelight<em>…"

Jackie watched her daughter nervously…

"_And a song, yeah  
>Soft and long, well, ooh…"<em>

Rose brought her glass to her lips and took another sip.

'_Martha and I are married…'_the Doctor sang repeatedly in her mind.

_"Glad to be  
>Here alone with a lover unlike no other…"<em>

"_Ru coiy pqay, Martha."_

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He told Martha that he loves her, in Gallifreyan." Adric replied, hoping that when he meets _his _Martha Jones in the parallel universe he would be able to do the same thing.

"_Ru coiy pqay fx'hl, Doctor."_

Donna took Jack's drink out of his hand and placed it on the nearest table. "I'm not planning on standing by and watch those two have all the fun." She replied, tucking his arm under hers.

"Lead the way, my red-headed goddess." He chuckled.

"_Sad to see  
>A new horizon slowly comin' into view, yeah<em>…"

Adric looked at Sarah Jane. "Dancing with me?"

"I don't mind if I do."

"I have the next dance, Sarah Jane." Mickey spoke up.

_"I wanna be livin'  
>For the love of you, oh, yes, I am…"<em>

The Doctor and Martha felt Rose's eyes on them but they didn't care, they only had eyes for each other…

"_All that I'm givin'  
>Is for the love of you, alright now, ooh…"<em>

Rose's jealously was fast reaching its boiling point.

"_Love to be  
>Ridin' the waves of your love, enchanted with your touch<br>And it seems to me  
>We could sail together in and out of mystery, well…"<em>

The Doctor sang softly to Martha…

"Keep your day job." Martha laughed, although she was extremely pleased that her husband was singing to her.

"_I wanna be livin'  
>For the love of you, alright now<em>…"

"I think it's time to make our announcement."

"Okay." Martha agreed.

"_All that I'm givin'  
>Is for the love of you, you got me, girl…"<em>

"Excuse me everyone," the Doctor spoke up. "Martha and I have an announcement to make."

The TARDIS lowered the volume of the song, as everyone gave the couple their undivided attention except for Rose - she finished her drink and reached for the bottle of wine when Jackie grabbed her by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose hissed.

"You have had enough to drink," Jackie hissed back. "This is not the way to deal with your pain."

"Who said anything about being in pain?" She scoffed. "I'm not feeling anything." She glanced at the loving couple. "Look at her mum," she said, venom dripping off her words. "Looking down her nose at me as if I'm cheap."

"Rose what are you talking about? No one is paying attention to you."

Everyone waited on baited breath as the Doctor cleared his throat…

"And it's all because of _her."_ Rose's hand tightened around her glass as she became angrier and angrier…

"Martha and I are bonded." The Doctor announced proudly.

_The glass broke in her hand…_

"What?" Donna asked, stunned. "When…where did this happen and why wasn't I invited?"

_Rose didn't realize she was bleeding until Jackie mentioned it… _

"Sorry Donna, it wasn't a slight against you, but a Gallifreyan bonding ceremony is extremely private, only immediate the family are allowed to attend." The Doctor explained. "But no worries, Martha and I are planning on having an earth wedding."

_Rose snatched her hand away from Jackie as she tried to attend her wound…_

"Bonded?" Jack chuckled. "Well, well, congratulations!" He hugged the couple. "How long have you been married…bonded…?"

_Rose stood to her feet…_

"A few months." Martha replied, looking adoringly at her husband.

"But that's not all." The Doctor continued, beaming like a schoolboy. "We are going to have a baby."

_Jackie grabbed the edge of Rose's dress, pleading with her not to cause a scene…_

Sarah Jane and Donna grabbed Martha by the hands and shouted with joy.

_She ripped her dress out of her mum's hands and headed for the crowd…_

Mickey and Jack surrounded the Doctor, shaking his hands and making jokes about him having a child at his age.

_Rose staggered across the room, screaming at the top of her lungs…_

"You man stealing bitch!" she yelled at Martha. "He's mine! You had no right to take what is mine! I saw him first! He is my Doctor! Mine!"

Adric stepped in front of Rose to prevent her from getting close to Martha.

"Get out of my way!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out!"

Donna, Jack and the Doctor closed ranks around Martha.

"Will you please let me handle this?" Martha asked, looking at the Doctor. "Nothing will happen to me or the baby…"

The Doctor reluctantly moved aside.

"Move Adric, I want to talk to Miss Tyler face to face."

"But Martha…"

"I said move, dammit!"

"You better do as she says." The Doctor replied.

Adric obliged.

Rose stepped in from of Martha, glaring at her.

Martha looked at Rose as if she was bored. "You got something you want to say to me?" She said calmly, trying to keep her temper under control.

"You bi…"

She didn't see it coming…

Martha punched Rose directly in her mouth…

"Oh what pretty stars…" Rose commented, before crumpling to the floor in a heap.

**A/N: **I think Rose felt that one...lol Thanks for reading!


	22. The Honeymoon

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love, smiles and support.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not one word...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two: Honeymoon**

The newly bonded couple spent the first week of their honeymoon making love in their _b'vyrha lohi,_ 'bonding bed' and on the _kfka_, 'throne' aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor and Martha only left their Gallifreyan bridal chamber to travel to the kitchen to get some much needed nourishment to replenish their strength.

The Doctor smiled seductively as his eyes lingered on his bride cute nude bum as she looked into the refrigerator to get the jar of marmalade.

"Like what you see?" Martha asked, as she sensed his eyes on her.

"Very much so," he growled. "I want to bite your bum, it's so cute."

"Oh, do you now?" She laughed. "Well no biting my cute bum until after we eat."

A few seconds later Martha nearly dropped the marmalade, the Doctor had kneeled down behind her and sunk his teeth into her right cheek.

"Doctor," she laughed. "I said no biting until after we eat."

"I couldn't help it," he said, giving her left cheek a matching pair of teeth marks. "It was calling out to me, saying Doctor, Doctor bite me please." He joked.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her lower back.

Martha lightly raked her nails over his forearm, the Doctor shivered in delight.

"Ah-ha, I think I discovered another erogenous zone," she said teasingly. "How many is that?"

Martha and the Doctor had made a game out of exploring each other's bodies and finding as many erogenous zones as possible.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully, "I had lost count after the first night."

He nibbled on her lower back.

Martha shut her eyes, leaned her head back and enjoyed her husband's lovely mouth on her body.

He kissed his way up her spine and planted soft kisses across her shoulder blades.

Martha groaned loudly and swallowed – hard.

The Doctor tugged on her right earlobe with his teeth as his hands slide to her chest and cupped her breasts.

"I guess we will be having a cold supper again tonight?" She asked softly, lifting her right arm and running her hand through his hair.

"Uh-huh," he whispered. "I hope you don't mind."

"Um…I'm becoming quite fond of cold toast," she responded. "It goes very well with cold eggs."

He gently rolled her erect nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

Martha moaned loudly in pleasure as she called out her husband's name.

"I can't get enough of you Martha Jones." he whispered, pressing his erection against her lower back. "What have you done to me?"

Martha smiled, as her hearts fluttered in her chest.

"Love you unconditionally."

**DWDWDW**

They spent the second week of their honeymoon locked away on a private beach on Arylia; where clothing was optional.

Martha couldn't believe that a more perfect paradise could exist any where; the weather was a perfect 80 degrees in the day, despite the triple blue suns and a cool breezy 70 degrees at night.

The scenery before her looked as if it was a fantasy.

Their hut was located between two waterfalls the color of emeralds and the lush purple, red, gold and green vegetation beckoned the Doctor and Martha to join them as the atmosphere put its visitors in a festive mood.

The Doctor and Martha took full advantage of the clothing was optional law and went around nude.

The Doctor turned to his wife and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Amazing," Martha breathe. "Are you sure we aren't going to be attack by giant bees or some other flying insect?" She joked, sitting next to him on the warm red sand.

"No," the Doctor chuckled. "I had done my research before choosing Arylia for our honeymoon," he assured her. "I don't want _any_ interruptions while I make love to my wife," He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Don't you agree?" He gently pushed aside her hair from her neck and licked it.

"Yes." She moaned closing her eyes as her temperature rose several degrees as the Doctor flicked his tongue over her collar bone. "Oh yes."

And he did…

On the beach…

Between the rocks…

In the waterfalls…

Under the trees…

In the lake…

In fact, the Doctor and Martha made ample use of their surroundings to express their feelings for each other.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor's sweaty body glistened in the suns as he lay on his back.

Martha, who was equally as sweaty, looked down at him - gazing into his eyes.

The gentle Arylian breeze caressed their skin, causing goosebumps to form.

The Doctor gazed intensely at his wife as the wind played with her hair, gently tossing it to and fro. He reached up brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and sighed happily.

"What?" Martha giggled, reaching down to lace her fingers in husband's "What?" She asked again, grinding herself against him.

His semi erect shaft was thrust deep inside her.

"You make me happy Martha Jones," he whispered. "Am I allowed to be this happy?"

"Yes, you are," Martha assured him, leaning over to kiss his eyelids. "You deserve to be happy – with me."

His breath caught in his throat as Martha slowly rocked back and forth, her vaginal muscles squeezed around his shaft, embracing him.

"Martha…" he moaned as she rode him. "Martha…"

Martha moved her lower body in a circular motion as if she was a belly dancer.

"Doctor…" she grunted letting go of his hands and holding on to his side as he thrust upward.

The Doctor gripped her bum to keep her from toppling over…

As Martha grind herself against him…

The anticipation of sweet release…

Intensified with each delicious stroke…

The Doctor cried out in his native tongue…

As he pounded inside her….

"_Lere! Lere!_ 'More! More!" Martha cried feverishly.

"_Vyt! Vyt!"_ 'Yes! Yes!" The Doctor answered.

All too soon they lost control…

Losing themselves into each other…

"Doctor…!" Martha cried out in her euphoric state.

Her entire body shuddered violently as she came to a climax.

"Martha…." The Doctor moaned loudly as his came, filling Martha with his seed.

Martha collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

The Doctor kissed the corner of her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

Martha reached up and traced the outline of his lips with her finger.

He caught her finger between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

She smiled lazily, as sleep threatened to overtake her.

The Doctor shut his eyes and held her closer.

Soon the exhausted but happy couple gave into sleep with a perpetual smile on their faces.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	23. The Conversation Part One

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support!

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own my love for the characters!...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Conversation - Part One**

_Rose stepped in from of Martha, glaring at her. _

_Martha looked at Rose as if she was bored. "You got something you want to say to me?" She said calmly, trying to keep her temper under control. _

"_You bi…" _

_She didn't see it coming…_

_Martha punched Rose directly in her mouth…_

"_Oh what pretty stars…" Rose commented, before crumpling to the floor in a heap._

**DWDWDW**

The entire room fell silent.

Donna bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep from laughing in satisfaction.

Jack and Mickey exchanged glances, surprised that such a tiny woman had a powerful right hook.

Adric made a mental note, to _not_ to get on _his_ Martha's bad side.

Sarah Jane silently thanked Martha for doing something she had wanted to do since she had first met Rose.

The Doctor looked at his wife and knew Rose had brought out her Francine-don't-fuck-with-me-Jones attitude.

"I'm sorry," Martha began. "I didn't mean…"

"Rose!" Jackie shouted, running to her unconscious daughter's side. "Rose!" She lifted Rose's head in her lap. "Rose!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tyler," Martha said apologetically, kneeling down to check Rose's vitals. "I'm not a violent person nor do I advocate violence." She asked the Doctor for his sonic screwdriver and set it to the proper setting before waving it under Rose's nose. "But, I do have a_ real_ problem with being called a bitch and a man-stealing whore by a woman who wants to take my husband."

Rose woke up with a start – embarrassed to find herself being cuddled by her mother.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, inching away from Martha. "Doctor, do you know what kind of woman you'd married?" She spat, checking her mouth for loose teeth. "She hit me, unprovoked!"

"Unprovoked?" Martha scoffed. "Oi, you are mental," she glanced at Rose's busted lip that was steadily swelling. "Jack, will you be as kind as to make Rose an ice pack?"

"It will be my pleasure, Nightingale." He said, moving toward the ice machine.

"Ooh, that looks nasty," Martha continued, the corner of Rose's mouth had turned a pretty shade of green and purple. "But have no fear, in several days you will be as good as new." She confirmed. "As long as you don't try to steal another woman's husband," Martha said, making it quite clear what would happen if Rose continued with her foolishness.

"Sod off," Rose hissed, clinging to her mother. Her eyes shifted to the Doctor. "Well?" She huffed; hurt and annoyed he didn't come to her rescue.

The Doctor looked at her as evenly as he could, as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Well what, Rose?"

"Don't you have anything to say in my defense?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to respond, Donna stepped forward.

"Are you fucking serious?" She yelled, incredulously. "You expect the Doctor to side with you _against _his wife?"

"…"

"Unfuckingbelievable," Donna replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "My god, Doctor what did you ever see in _her_?"

"Donna, play nice." the Doctor sighed; he reached for his wife's hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked Martha tenderly, he took the sonic screwdriver and scanned her, making sure she and the baby was all right. "Do you need to sit down and put your feet up?"

"I'm fine," Martha smiled affectionately at her husband. "But I think my little moment of rage had ruined the party."

"Are you kidding?" Mickey spoke up. "What's a family reunion without a fight?" He quipped. "I'm heading towards the bar, anyone care to join me?"

Donna, Sarah Jane and Adric followed him.

The Doctor kissed Martha softly on the lips.

"I don't give a damn about a party," he said, tucking several strands of hair behind her ears. "You and the baby are my main focus."

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief, here she was lying on the floor with a busted lip and the Doctor was asking Martha how _she _felt?

"Here you go, Rose." Jack said, handing her the ice pack.

Rose snatched it out of his hand and glared at him. "Thanks." She grunted.

"You're welcome." He smiled charmingly and winked at her.

"Rose…" Jackie began.

"Shut up, mum and help me up." Rose hissed.

Jackie helped Rose to her feet.

Martha looked at the young woman and felt sorry for her.

Rose obsession with everything Doctor had consumed her to the point where she didn't care or think about anything or anyone, just the Doctor. And when she finally reached him in hopes of picking up where they had left off, she learned the object of her obsession had moved on without blinking twice.

"Rose." Martha called out.

The blond woman stiffened as her name floated out of her enemy's mouth.

She turned and glare at Martha, pangs of jealously stabbed at her heart, as the Doctor wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"What do you want?"

"I like to have a mature woman to mature woman talk with you," she replied. "I think it's about time that we have a conversation don't you?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Rose hissed.

"Oh, but I think you do." Martha countered. "Because I have plenty to say to you, so we might as well sit down like two adults and have it out."

"I think you should do it Rose," Jackie replied, urging her daughter to go along with Martha's idea. "You need closure…"

Rose snatched her arm out of her mum's grip.

"Fine," Rose agreed hotly. "We can talk…sure."

"Martha…" the Doctor spoke up, going into protective mode. "I…"

She looked into her husband's ancient brown eyes and saw the love he had for her.

"_Viy x'nexa_ _shoit, ru lry pqay."_ My beloved husband, I love you.' She said in Gallifreyan. _"Ta, ru'x lra sa lila'nhra gyu 'ia'y xit_." 'But, I'm not a little girl who needs to be protected.'

The Doctor nodded in agreement and smiled at her affectionately.

"_Ru xiio zkiy iloi,"_ 'I just can't help myself,' he explained. _"Pqay nujy bhneuy yra viy iojp, ru_ _ngy 'ia cios kig daz viu."_ 'You and our baby is my life, I have a right to feel this way.'

Martha's butterflies fluttered wildly within her, each day she falls deeper and deeper in love with the Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes; sickened by the amount of affection that was being displayed in front of her.

Martha finally turned to Rose. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rose reluctantly followed Martha into the small room, as the Doctor and Jackie looked on – concern written all over their faces.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Do you really think the two women can have a mature conversation?...Thanks for reading!


	24. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love and support!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my dreams...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas**

Martha sat in her office with a huge smile on her face.

Ever since she had gotten back from her honeymoon, Martha's mind had been preoccupied with erotic thoughts of her husband.

She gazed lovingly at the ring the Doctor had given her on their last day on Arylia and sighed dreamily.

**DWDWDW**

_They were sitting outside their hut, listening to the waterfalls in the background as they sat on the beach, cuddling. _

_The Doctor absently mindedly played with Martha's hair as she lazily laid her head against his chest. _

_Martha picked up the glass of ghorlian juice and took a sip, before passing it to her husband. _

"_I don't think I want to wear a stitch of clothing ever again." Martha sighed, looking at the beautiful lavender sky. _

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You will never get any complaints from me," he growled lustfully. He took a sip of juice and placed the glass down. "You're breathtakingly beautiful." _

_Martha blushed. _

"_So are you," she reached up and kissed him on the tip of his chin. _

_The Doctor looked down into her smiling eyes and winked. _

"_Absolutely breathtaking." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and slowly traced the outline of his eyebrows, nose and lips before she turned in his arms, stood on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lips. _

_The Doctor slightly quivered under her touch. _

"_Martha Jones, keep that up and I will have no choice but to make love to you." He noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and raised both eyebrows as a lecherous grin slowly spread on his lips. "Ahhh, you clever girl," He praised, taking the bait. _

"_I can't keep my hands off you," she confessed, smilingly shyly. "I'm addicted to my husband."_

"_As it should be," the Doctor whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Because I'm addicted to you." _

_They had kissed each other with such intensity, Martha had temporarily forgotten her name and the Doctor had forgotten how to breathe. _

"_Wow…." Martha commented. "That was…"_

"_Yeah…" the Doctor agreed. "Very…"_

_They quickly moved in for another kiss. _

**DWDWDW**

_Later, the Doctor and Martha visited the waterfalls for the last time._

_They sat on a cool slab and enjoyed the spray of emerald water tickling their skin. _

_The Doctor plucked a huge flower from a nearby vine and tucked it in Martha's hair. _

_She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for choosing this incredible planet for our honeymoon," Martha smiled, drinking in the scenery around her. "Everything was perfect." _

"_We'll come back and finished our honeymoon after our second wedding." He vowed. _

"_I would love that." She replied, rewarding him with another kiss on the cheek. _

"_Speaking of earth weddings, there is a tradition that I need to perform," he smirked, trying to sound mysterious. He stood to leave and bent down and kissed Martha on the lips. "I shall return."_

_Martha watched him sprinted to their hut and disappeared inside – reappearing with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. _

"_Um…what are you up to?" She asked him suspiciously. _

"_Nothing," he replied. "Unless…" he kneeled down in front of her, opened his right hand and presented her with a ring that was the color of the TARDIS, the delicate filigree design made of pale Gallifreyan gold was embedded with rare gems he had collected on his travels. He took Martha's left hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. _

_He looked up and saw Martha was on the verge of tears. _

"_My beloved Martha Jones," he began, clearing his throat to prevent his voice from cracking. "You made me believe in miracles when you had agreed to be my bondmate," he continued. "I love you with a passion that I thought I will never feel again; you have consumed my hearts, my soul…every fiber of my being…"_

_Martha tried to stop the tears from flowing but wasn't having much luck. _

"_I'm not going to turn this in a long winded speech, but I just simply wanted to ask will you do me the honor of marrying me for a second time in front of all our friends and family?"_

"_Yes," Martha sniffed, her hearts pounded excitedly in her chest as the butterflies soared within the pit of her stomach. "Yes, I'll marry you again." _

_The Doctor slide the ring down her finger and kissed her hand again. _

"_I love you Martha Jones," he declared loudly, as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Ver'macl nha y'ulo." 'Forever and always.'_

**DWDWDW**

Martha grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

_Snap out of it Martha. _She chastised herself. _You're not the first woman who's deeply in love with her husband. _

She had a meeting with General Sanchez in twenty-minutes about the progression of the Indigo Project and she had to be focus. Martha stood to get the blood circulating in her legs, when she suddenly felt faint and grabbed the edge of her desk until the feeling subsided.

Martha contributes this as the result of skipping breakfast and called down to the cafeteria to order a hamburger and a small salad for lunch. In the meantime she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on her desk and took a huge bite as she waited for her lunch to be delivered to her office.

"Doctor Jones, are you okay?" General Sanchez asked, looking at the half eaten plate in front of her.

Martha shook her head. "I think I'm coming down with a stomach virus." She informed her.

"Why don't you clear your calendar and take the rest of the day off?" General Sanchez suggested.

"Alright." Martha agreed, usually she would argue and insist on staying until the end of her shift, but ever since she discovered that her DNA has been altered and she's not entirely sure how her body would react to human's viruses, she couldn't afford to be careless.

A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

Martha excused herself and walked quickly to her office.

She barely made it to her private bathroom before she emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Then it hit her…

_Can I be?_ A glimmer of hope stirred in her hearts.

Martha rinsed her mouth and looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. _There was only one way to find out._

Martha excitedly opened the door to her flat and dumped her keys and bag on the coffee table as she took the plastic bag that contained the pregnancy test with her to the bedroom.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she took out the pregnancy test and inhaled deeply. There would nothing she would like more than to announce to her parents at Sunday dinner that she and the Doctor were adding to the family.

_But what if it turns out that you're not? _She asked herself.

"Well if I'm not…" she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, she would be disappointed but it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Martha took another deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

It was the longest five minutes of her life…

She tried to skim through a magazine to keep her mind off the time, when that didn't work she picked up the remote and channel surf which she found ridiculous since she wasn't interested in anything on television.

The egg timer finally dinged.

Martha sprinted to the bathroom and inhaled deeply as she looked at the results…

She sat on the edge of the tub with her face in her hands and began to cry…

Martha Jones was going to be a mum…

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS landed in Martha's living room with a soft thud.

The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

The living room lights was turned down low and there was scented candles everywhere.

"Martha?" He called out.

"Be right there!" Martha answered; she walked into the room with a tray of nibbles and placed it on the coffee table. "Hello handsome," she greeted in a low seductive voice.

The Doctor's eyes lit up.

Martha was dressed in a long white sheer negligee with matching thong.

"You like?"

"Very." He growled, licking his lips.

"Curiosity of my mum," she replied. "I think she was thinking more about you when she bought this."

"I will have to thank your mum later."

Martha sat on the couch and patted the empty space next to her.

He sat next to her and kissed her passionately.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." He growled.

"Hello, my beautiful husband."

"How was your day?"

"Very interesting," Martha sighed. "Stuffed mushroom?"

"Don't mind if I do," he grabbed a couple of mushrooms and popped them in his mouth. "You made these?" he asked – impressed.

Martha hit him playfully on the arm. "Yes I did," she replied. "It wasn't that hard."

"Mmmm…good."

Martha studied her husband's face in the candle light and sighed dreamily.

"Doctor, I have a present for you." She announced, reaching for the small gift box on the table.

He stared at it for few seconds before accepting it. "Did I miss an important anniversary?" he asked, in a panic tone. "I know how women keep track of such things, what great moment did I forget?"

She laughed out loud. "Don't worry, you're didn't forget anything."

"Then what is this for?"

"Consider it, your birthday and Christmas present all rolled up in one." Martha hinted.

He looked at her and smiled brightly as he took the lid off the box and lifted up the silver- plated 'DAD' key chain to get a better look. Martha watched his expression as he realized what it meant.

"Is…is…this true?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to said it aloud. "We…we are going to have a baby?" he turned to his wife for confirmation. "Are…are we pregnant?"

Martha nodded; she took his hand and placed it over her flat abdomen.

"We are pregnant…daddy."

The Doctor was so overwhelmed by the news, he pulled Martha onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and wept for joy.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas," Martha whispered in his ear as she held him. "We're going to have a baby.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	25. The Conversation Part Two

**A/N:**Thank for all the reviews and alerts are still coming in, I am flabbergasted! I'm not really happy with this chapter ...I don't know.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who...Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Conversation – Part Two**

_Rose rolled her eyes; sickened by the amount of affection that was being displayed in front of her. _

_Martha finally turned to Rose. "Okay, I'm ready."_

_Rose reluctantly followed Martha into the small room, as the Doctor and Jackie looked on – concern written all over their faces. _

**DWDWDW**

Jackie turned to the Doctor as he stared at the closed door.

"Do you think it's going to be alright with just the two of them in there…alone?" She asked, wanting some assurance.

The Doctor pursed his lips and sighed deeply, never taking his eyes off the door. "I have faith that my wife will do what ever is necessary to have a decent conversation with Rose," he replied. "But if I get a feeling that Rose will try to harm her…" he dropped the conversation, remembering who he was talking to. "The TARDIS will protect Martha."

Jackie stared at the Doctor, the love he felt for Martha showed on his face.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said apologetically. "I didn't know how far Rose has gone over the edge." She explained. "Pete and I thought that with time…" she held her head in shame. "She seemed to get better, she wasn't moping around crying about you and she had Mickey so we thought…" Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "We thought Rose was finally moving on with her life, but then she heard about the Dimension Cannon Project…Pete refused to approve funding for the project at first, but when Rose threatened to hurt herself if her father didn't release the funds…" Jackie sighed heavily and shook her head. "We should have gotten her help…"

"Don't blame yourself for your daughter's decisions." The Doctor advised her. "It is not your fault or Pete's for the way Rose turned out."

"But I'm her mother!" Jackie sobbed. "How can I _not_ feel guilty?"

He wrapped his arms around Jackie to comfort her. "Rose is an adult, she has her own mind," he replied. "Rose and _only _Rose is responsible for her actions; not you, not me or Pete…only Rose."

**DWDWDW**

Martha and Rose sat facing each other on opposite sides of the room.

Rose keeps looking at the door as if she expected to be rescue from the small hellhole and from the woman who had the _audacity_ to marry the Doctor.

Martha found Rose's action quite humorous.

"Do you want to begin or shall I?" Martha asked calmly.

Rose narrowed her eyes, she hated that Martha was sitting across from her poised and in control. _I'm going to wipe that smirk off her face once and for all._ She said to herself. "Alright, I'll go first" She offered.

Martha nodded, urging her to go on.

"The Doctor is mine, I knew him first."

Martha rolled her eyes and sighed. "So much for a mature conversation," she quipped. "Do you know how childish that sounds? So by your _own_ logic, the Doctor is yours because you _knew_ him first…well if that's the case, he belongs to Sarah Jane."

"He does not," Rose snapped. "He hadn't mentioned knowing the old slag until he ran into her again."

Martha stared at the woman incredulously. "Did you think that you were the only Companion that traveled with the Doctor?" she asked. "Surely you must have known you were not the first to travel with him, he has been around for a long time, he have had many Companions before you."

"I don't want to talk about that," Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The point is, if I wasn't torn from his arms, the Doctor and I would be together right now."

"Okay, I can give you that," Martha agreed. "But it did happen and the Doctor has moved on with his life, why can't you accept that?"

"I will never be able to accept that." Rose snapped. "Never! What I felt for the Doctor and what he felt for me was special; our love was something that fairytales are made of. The Doctor _knew _I couldn't live my life without him, he knew that one day I will find a way for us to be together again."

"And how did you made that happen, by killing millions of innocent people?" Martha asked incredulously. "You couldn't possibly believe the Doctor was going to welcome you back with open arms after what you have done, did you?"

"…"

"You're a murderer Rose Tyler." She reminded the young woman. "A cold hearted murderer."

"Do you really think I give a fuck?" Rose chuckled. "The Doctor means more to me than those faceless people." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?"

"The Doctor," Martha replied, rattling Rose's cage. "After what had happened to his own people he values life."

Rose looked at her – confused. "What do you mean? The Doctor never mentioned anything to me about it."

"Are you serious? You mean in the entire time you had traveled with the Doctor, you had never asked him about his home planet?" Martha felt her temper rise. "Did you even _care_?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Enough about the Doctor," she said, "Let's talk about you."

Martha smiled. "Now we are getting to the real subject," she said. "What about me, Rose?"

She looked at the dark skinned woman, thinking it was her chance to hurt her. "The only reason the Doctor married you is because you had managed to get yourself knocked up." She said, her words dripping with venom.

Martha looked at Rose and laughed hysterically – surprising her.

"You _would_ think that," Martha said, between giggles. "In your delusional mind, the Doctor couldn't possibly love me enough to marry me without the expectation of a baby is that it Rose?" She scoffed. "Oh god, you are so predictable." Martha wiped the tears from her eyes. "Denial aint only a river in Egypt."

"I'm not the one in denial you are," Rose smirked. "Once you drop your brat…OUCH!" Rose quickly jumped out her chair; the TARDIS had zapped her.

Martha reached out and stroked the wall. "It's okay old girl I can handle her."

Rose raised her foot to kick the sentient machine but Martha stopped her.

"You should really ask yourself if you really want to do that."

Rose put her foot down and sat on the edge of her seat, not trusting that the TARDIS will not zap her again.

"Rose, I have a confession to make." Martha said. "I wasn't going to tell you any of what I'm about to say, but I feel that I must."

"What is it?"

"I use to hate you," Martha began. "Hated you with a passion, when I first met the Doctor, he had just lost you and was in deep mourning."

A gleeful smile spread on Rose's face. "Ha! I knew it; I knew he still loves me."

Martha raised her eyebrows at Rose. "No Rose he doesn't." she stated as a fact. "And if you let me finished you know where I'm going with this."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, not caring what Martha had to say. The Doctor still loves her!

"As I was saying, I hated you, nothing I did was good enough; the Doctor had put you upon a pedestal that was impossible to reach…and once I got tired of the Doctor treating me like shit, I left."

"Yea!" Rose smirked.

"Yea is right." Martha agreed. "Yea for me that I moved on with my life, I discovered that I am damn good, that I didn't need the Doctor to validate myself worth, so when we met again things was a lot different between us…I wasn't that smitten little girl he had met a few years before, and he had noticed that."

"What ever." Rose sighed.

"Rose, if I would have stayed with the Doctor, I could have ended up just like you," Martha continued. "Obsessed over the Doctor, trying to get him to feel something for me, that I knew wasn't there."

"The Doctor loved me…" she repeated.

"No Rose, the Doctor loved the _idea_ of you." Martha corrected her. "The way the Doctor talked about you then, I thought you were this…this sweet angel, the goddess of light, but you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You're nothing like the way he describe you." Martha tucked several strands of hair behind her ears before continuing. "I thought you couldn't do any wrong…the perfect woman. But we all know that is a lie…" she sighed. "The truth is, Rose Tyler, you are a spoil selfish brat, who thinks the Doctor owes you something.

Instead of making something of yourself, that would make the Doctor proud. You became obsessive to the point that you unwittingly helped Davros and the Daleks invade earth, the same planet earth that holds a special place in the Doctor's hearts.

I almost had to destroy my planet today because of your obsession. I almost killed my child, the _Doctor's _child because of you and I will never forgive you for it, never and neither will my husband…and if you opened your mouth to say that the Doctor loves you one more time, I am going to stomp you in the ground.

The Doctor hasn't been chasing after you, declaring his undying love for you has he?

"…"

"Huh? What was that?...I thought so. The kind of love the Doctor and I share is real; it's hot, sexy, and passionate."

Rose put her hands over her ears. "Stop, saying that!"

"Why? It's true." Martha smirked. "You have seen it for yourself; the Doctor and I are soul mates, bonded for life." An evil glint shone in Martha's eyes. "In fact…" she reached down and grab Rose's right hand.

Rose tried to pull away, but Martha was stronger.

Martha placed Rose's hand over her right breast and waited for her reaction.

Rose nearly fainted when she felt Martha's right heart beat against her palm.

"You're a…you're…a…oh… no… it can't be true…"

"Ahhh, but it is…"

Rose began to cry, not sure now to process this new information.

Martha, sensing they had enough, opened the door and walked straight into the waiting arms of her relieved husband.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her close.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I don't know about Rose, I don't even know if I had gotten through to her."

"Does it really matter?"

Martha shook her head. "Not really."

"Why don't you sit down and I get you something to eat?" the Doctor suggested.

"Okay."

The Doctor escorted Martha to the nearest table.

For the second time in a matter of hours, Jackie walked into the small room.

Rose was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright love?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'll never be alright again!" Rose sobbed. "Never!"

**tbc...**

**A/N: **thanks for reading!


	26. Regrets and Reactions

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support, they are really encouraging! I can't believe I am still getting alerts!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own The Doctor...just my love for the show!...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six: Regrets and Reactions**

Tom shut the black velvet ring box that housed Martha's former engagement ring with a snap and shoved it in his trouser's pocket. Almost six months has passed since he foolishly gave up the woman he loved without a fight, a decision he had regretted the moment Martha had kicked him out of her flat.

**Four Months Ago**

_Tom_ _was about to board the plane for Africa when several of his mates rushed to Heathrow Airport, dragged him out of line and told him Martha was in critical condition at Royal Hope. _

_Tom's heart stopped beating. _

_He managed to make it to the hospital without becoming unglued, and rushed to the A&E only to be confronted by Martha's brother Leo, who was walking out of the waiting room with a red headed woman he had never seen before. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Leo barked at the man obviously upset. _

"_Martha…Martha…I …Martha…" Tom stammered, he tried to go around the younger man but Leo grabbed him by the arm. "Leo, what are you doing?" he asked. "I have to be in there for Martha."_

"_I'm sorry Tom, but you had lost that privilege when you had broken it off with Martha," Leo explained, tightened his grip. "Now, I'm going to ask you nicely, please leave." _

"_But…"_

_Leo stared at Tom, his jaws clutched tightly. _

_Donna, being the level headed one of the three, placed a hand on Leo's arm. "Leo let him go, your sister is in there fighting for her life and she needs you to stay strong for her." She turned to Tom. "Please do as Leo ask, if you care for Martha as you say you do, please go." _

_Tom jerked his arm out of Leo's grip. "I'll be back." He promised, wondering if the__** real**__ reason he wasn't allowed in the waiting room was because Martha's __**American**__ Doctor was there. He didn't leave the hospital as promised; instead he hung around the doctor's lounge persuading old colleagues to get updates on Martha's surgery for him. _

_When Tom got the report that she was out of surgery but was given a fifty percent chance of making it through the night, he had every intention of sneaking in her room to confess his love for her and to encourage Martha to fight not only for her, but also for their future. _

_He was sitting in the cafeteria nursing a cup of lukewarm coffee when he heard the alarm system go off. Tom watched as several doctor's pagers beeped crazily as they rushed out the cafeteria. Going into doctor mode, he followed them out, willing to offer his services if needed. _

_They headed for the ICU. _

_Tom's heart began beating hard in his chest as he realized it could be Martha. _

_He heard Francine, in the distance, yelling at the top of her lungs about her child had been kidnapped by a maniac as Clive tried his best to subdue his grief-stricken wife. _

_What does she mean Martha had been kidnapped? He wondered as he tried to push his way through the crowd. Who would want to harm __**his **__Martha?_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Jones," A representative of the hospital began politely. "We really can't bring kidnapping charges against your daughter's husband…"_

_Francine gave her a look that could stop Satan in his tracks…_

_The thirty something year old woman, swallowed hard and wished she had taken her boyfriend's advice and called in sick. "Ahhh, I'll get the police on the phone at once ma'am." She replied. _

_Martha? Married? Tom questioned. It wasn't that long ago that they were… he decided to get an answer from Tish. _

_Leo was comforting his sister as Tom carefully approached them. _

_Leo saw him first. "What is it with you?" He growled. "Can't you see our family is in the middle of a crisis?" _

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a pest but I was wondering if I could speak to Tish…"_

"_Fuck off Tom," Tish sniffed. "Anything concerning my sister is off limits to you…"_

"_Yes I understand that, but Tish if I…"_

"_Didn't my sister tell you to fuck off?" Leo hissed, holding Tish tighter. _

"_Yes but…"_

"_Fuck. Off." Leo repeated. _

_Tom finally took the hint and left. _

**Present Time**

The TARDIS materialized in the Jones' back yard.

Martha and the Doctor stepped off the time machine loaded down with gifts.

"I think you went a little overboard with the presents." Martha replied, as she knocked on the door. "You don't have to bribe my family, they love you."

"I know and I love them, but it wouldn't hurt to have the dice stacked in my favor." He explained.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Once we tell them about the baby that will be all the stacking you'll need."

Tish opened the door and threw her arms around her sister. "How's the bride?" She asked.

"Still blushing," Martha quipped, greeting her with a peck on the cheek.

"Ooh presents," she observed. "Which one is mine?" She smiled brightly at her brother –in-law while relieving him of several gift boxes. "Hello Doctor, have you been treating my sister like a queen?"

"Every day." he replied truthfully.

Tish stepped aside to let them in.

Martha's stomach churned as the smells in the kitchen overwhelmed her; she managed to fight the urge to vomit.

Francine looked up from the Sunday roast and greeted them both with a warm smile. "Sorry, I have no time for hugs," she explained. "I have my hands full at the moment."

The Doctor walked over and gave his mother-in-law a peck on a cheek. "It smells delicious." He complimented her.

"Thank you Doctor."

Martha still found it amazing how well her mum and the Doctor get along.

They followed Tish into the living room.

Leo, his fiancée Shonara and their daughter Keisha were being entertained by Tish's boyfriend Marcus Eaton, a musician she had met while doing PR work for his band.

"Hello everyone," Martha greeted, as the Doctor guided her to the most comfortable chair in the room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, brushing his wife's hair out her eyes. "I can go get you something to snack on." He offered.

Martha smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She lifted her chin and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'm sure; besides I don't think…" a wave of nausea hit her. "Uh…"

"Martha, are you alright?" He asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yes…no…" She held her hand over her mouth and bolted to the bathroom with the Doctor following closely behind.

Tish and Leo ran to the bathroom – concern.

They grimace as they heard their sister retching.

Tish pounded loudly on the closed door. "Martha are you alright?" She asked. "Doctor?"

"Martha's fine Tish," the Doctor answered for her. "We will be out in a minute."

"I think we are going to have a new addition to the family," Leo hinted, with a gleam in his eyes. "Pay up Tish, I won the bet."

He and Tish made a friendly bet about how long it would take the Doctor and Martha to get pregnant. Leo predicted on their honeymoon, where as Tish predicted in six months.

"Hold off little brother," Tish replied. "We don't if that's the reason for her sickness."

"Oh, she's pregnant alright," he said with a knowing smirk.

The Doctor held Martha's hair as she leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, rubbing her back.

Martha nodded. "Better." The Doctor flushed the toilet and put down the lid for Martha sit. "I'm sorry," she sighed as he washed her face. "I think I had ruined the surprise."

"Does it really matter?" He asked, smiling softly.

"I guess not."

He helped Martha to her feet and watched as she rinsed her mouth.

"Might as well tell the family now," the Doctor said. "There's no need to put it off."

They walked back into the living room, Leo and Tish looked at them expectantly.

"Call mum and dad." Martha said as the Doctor helped her to get comfortable.

Francine and Clive rushed into the living room.

The Doctor and Martha smiled brightly at everyone in the room.

"It was my wedding gift that did it, wasn't it?" Francine asked, as she rushed to the couple and threw her arms around them.

Clive looked at Francine – clueless.

"What are you talking about? What wedding gift and what did it do?"

"Clive," Francine sighed rolling her eyes. "We are going to have another grandchild; Martha and the Doctor are pregnant."

"But how…?"

"Just blame it on a mother's intuition."

Clive's brown eyes danced with joy. "Is this true?"

The Doctor, overcome with emotions nodded. "Pregnant."

Leo turned to Shonara and announced. "We had just won free babysitting services for the next two months, courtesy of Tish."

**DWDWDW**

Tom decided to postpone his trip to Africa.

He wanted to repair his relationship with Martha, and in order to do that they had to be on the same continent. He had taken a temporary assignment at the NYU Medical Center in New York as a guest lecturer for Doctors Without Borders.

Tom considered himself fortunate that he had saved Martha's Manhattan address when she had given it to him. His plan was to show up on her doorstep unannounced and beg her to take him back.

Unfortunately it didn't exactly go as planned…

Tom showed up at Martha's flat with two dozens of her favorite flowers.

He exhaled deeply, to get his nerves under control, as he knocked on her door and waited.

Martha, thinking it was the pizza she had ordered, opened the door and stood there – stunned.

"Tom!" Martha gasped, when she found her voice. "Wh-what are you doing here? And how did you get my address?"

Tom stood and looked at her, his heart dancing in his chest.

Martha looked more beautiful than the last time he had saw her, in fact she was practically glowing!

"Tom? What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Oh Martha," he sighed dreamily, taking her in his arms. "Oh Martha, it's so good to see you…I…"

"Get your hands off my wife!" Tom heard a familiar male voice in the background, yelling.

Tom felt his heart broke as he quickly released Martha.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the stranger as he stepped in front of Martha. "Do you make it a habit of molesting other men's wives?" He growled.

"I'm sorry…I-I…married?" Tom stammered, stunned by the news. "You're…married?"

"Still on our honeymoon," the Doctor bragged.

"Married…?" Tom repeated, trying to digest the information.

Martha stepped in between her husband and her ex-fiancé before things got ugly.

"Doctor…" she warned him. "The neighbors…?"

The Doctor placed a possessive arm around Martha.

"You're the bloke who answered Martha's mobile when I called her aren't you?" Tom spat, accusingly, remembering the short conversation.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ahhh, yes…Doctor Milligan, is it?"

"It didn't take you long to move on," he hissed at Martha - hurt. "Have you been seeing him while we were together?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer." Martha replied coolly, angry that Tom would accuse her of such a thing.

"Well it seem like I had wasted my time and yours..." he said. Tom handed Martha the flowers. "For you… do with them what you will, and congratulations, have a happy life."

He quickly walked away, feeling like the world's biggest ass.

"What did he want any way?" The Doctor asked, as he shut the door behind them.

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say, but I get the feeling he wasn't here just to say hello." She placed the flowers on the end table. "I'll give these to Mrs. Lakewood."

The Doctor kissed his wife on the neck.

Martha leaned her head against his chest and smile slightly. "You have to bring your jealousy down a notch."

"I can't help it," he muttered against her hair. "I don't like other men ogling my beautiful wife."

"Doctor," she replied, placing his hands over her womb. "You can't keep me in a cage, men are going to stare…you don't see me going mental when the cute burnet at the deli flirts with you every time we go there do you?"

"You mean Flora?" he smiled.

"Yeah, Flora," Martha replied, rolling her eyes. "I might as well be invisible."

"She's just angling for a bigger tip," The Doctor explained, turning Martha around in his arms until they faced each other. "Besides, I happened to be happily in love with my wife and our baby."

**A/N:** What did Tom expect?...Thanks for reading!


	27. Rose Makes A Decision

**A/N:** Thanks you guys once again, I am still amaze that you are interested in this fic. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not in this universe...Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Rose Makes a Decision.**

_For the second time in a matter of hours, Jackie walked into the small room. _

_Rose was sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Are you alright, love?" Jackie asked. _

"_No, I'll never be alright again!" Rose sobbed. "Never!"_

**DWDWDW**

"Is there anything I can do?" Jackie asked softly, reaching out to comfort her daughter.

Rose recoiled from her touch.

"Not unless you have a second heart I can have." She sniffed, jokingly.

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing mum," Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and chuckled mirthlessly. "Shit, I had ruined my makeup." She stomped her feet in anger. "Shit!"

"Do you want to go to the loo and freshen up your makeup?"

Rose shook her head. "What I need is to be retconed," She pouted. "So I can forget this nightmare… too bad I didn't have the forethought to bring some with me," she smiled wickedly. "Can you imagine the pregnant cow reaction as the Doctor tries to convince her that he is her husband?" She smirked, loving the idea.

Jackie looked at her daughter in horror. "That's not remotely funny."

"Who's laughing?" Rose stood and smoothed down her dress. "He didn't notice I had dressed sexy for him." She picked up the melting ice pack and threw it away, took several steps towards the door and saw the Doctor hovering over Martha as if she would break.

The rest of the party sat around them, laughing and having a great time.

"How come after everything I had done to get back to the Doctor, I didn't get my reward?" Rose asked. "I'm not a _bad_ person; all I ever wanted was to get back to the man I love and travel the universe with him…why didn't he keep mourning for me?" She sniffed. "All those years I was building the Dimension Cannon, dreaming of the day we would finally be together, Martha Jones was living my life."

Jackie once again tried to reach out to comfort her daughter.

Once again Rose rebuffed her gesture.

"Rose, I know this is hard to see him with someone that isn't you, but isn't it better to know that he is happy? You can go back home and get on with your life knowing you can finally put the Doctor behind you?"

Rose whipped her head in Jackie's direction, her brown eyes furious. "How can you say that mum?" She hissed. "I have no life without him."

Jackie paused to think before answering, knowing she had to choose her words very carefully.

"Rose, you will survive this," she assured her. "With the love and support of your family and a good therapist…"

Rose stared at her mother and blinked twice.

"What ever gave you the idea that I was going back to the parallel universe?"

Jackie looked at her daughter stunned…

"Rose I thought…"

The young woman began to laugh.

"Really mum, I'm on the TARDIS to stay."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **My muse told me to end it here...thanks for reading!


	28. If I Don't Get My Way

**A/N:** The story is winding down... but I like to thank everyone who is reading this fic, I am truly honored...

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish...Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Eight: If I Don't Get My Way…**

"_What ever gave you the idea that I was going back to the parallel universe?"_

_Jackie looked at her daughter stunned…_

"_Rose I thought…"_

_The young woman began to laugh. _

"_Really mum, I'm on the TARDIS to stay."_

**DWDWDW**

Rose's words shocked Jackie.

She had thought Rose had finally come to terms that she could have a life without the Doctor, but with this idiotic notion that she could somehow stay on the TARDIS as a_ permanent_ guest of the Doctor and Martha was another scheme to feed her delusion.

"But-but- but- Rose, you can't." Jackie sputtered. "There is no way the Doctor is going to allow you to stay aboard the TARDIS," she explained, hoping to get through to her foolish daughter. "Hell, forget about the Doctor, _Martha_ would not allow it."

"Oh mum," Rose sighed, looking at her mum as if she was daft. "I don't believe the Doctor will be that cruel…not to me."

"Rose, will you stop and listen to what you are saying?" Jackie threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "The Doctor _is not_, I repeat, _is not_ going to let you stay and travel with him and his wife."

Rose frowned, why didn't her mother understand? After traveling with the Doctor, she could never go back to living a dull existence in the parallel universe, and the Doctor would understand that and let her stay – besides it was his fault.

"The TARDIS is big enough for the three of us," Rose explained. "It's not as if Martha and I have to see each other…in fact, why don't I ask him?"

"I think you better think this through," Jackie advised her. "I don't want to see you suffer another crushing blow to your fragile ego."

"I have thought about it," Rose replied, ignoring her mother's advice. "I am confident that he will not deny me."

Before Jackie could say another word, Rose held her head high and walked out the small room, all smiles.

The room fell quiet as she strutted up to the table, grabbed two glasses and filled them with wine - one for her and the other for Jackie.

"Rose, I think you have had enough wine." Jack mumbled. "Would you like a cup of tea or juice instead, how about some food?"

She smiled at Jack and shook her head. "No thank you; tonight we're celebrating aren't we?" She asked looking around the table. "Why does everyone look so gloomy? We're one big happy family right?"

"…"

"Doctor?" she smiled brightly and winked at him. "Mickey? Jack? The old slags, and the Freak?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something; Martha laid a gentle hand on his and shook her head.

"Rose, please…"Jackie pleaded. "… Don't embarrass yourself like this."

Rose turned to her mother and handed her the second glass of wine.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she began, holding up her glass. "I have decided to stay on the TARDIS!"

"…"

She was about to take a sip of wine, Donna snatched the glass out of her hand.

"The fuck you say." Donna snapped, rolling her eyes.

"No Rose..." the Doctor replied calmly, trying to keep his anger under control. Martha reached up and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"Ru w'na pqay." 'I got you.' she said softly, in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, letting her fingers work their magic.

"Oh come on Doctor, it's a great idea once you think about it," Rose replied, ignoring the calming affect Martha has on him. "There are so many rooms on the TARDIS, I will never have to bump into you and your…yeah…" she swallowed hard, refusing to acknowledge Martha as his bondmate "I will come in handy once the pregnant cow gets too fat to…"

Donna, the Doctor, Jack and Adric stood to their feet.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" She eyed Martha. "Sorry…"

"Rose, I think you have said enough," Jackie said softly. "Why don't we go and have a lie down…yeah?" She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rose jerked away.

"Mum, I don't want to lay down I'm perfectly fine." She assured her, stomping her feet like a spoil child. "Besides, I know what you're all about," she said, shaking an accusing finger in her mother's face. "You want me to be stuck in the parallel universe and hopefully, one day meet and settle down with some boring bloke; well….it's not going to happen! The Doctor is going to let me stay on the TARDIS and together we…"

"Rose that's enough!" Mickey yelled, standing up. "Don't you get it? It's over! The Doctor doesn't want you! Why can't you see it?"

"Shut up!" Rose yelled, placing her hands over her ears and sticking her tongue out at him. "The Doctor will…!"

"No Rose…" the Doctor interjected. "You are going back home."

"But I…_am_…home…"

He shook his head furiously. "This is not your home."

"Why?" She asked in the voice of a small child, twirling her hair around her finger. "Is it because I'd murdered all those people?" She said barely above a whisper as she poked her bottom lip out like an impertinent child. "Why should you care? You didn't know them."

"Why doesn't any of this come as a surprise?" Donna spoke up, gathering up all the utensils, just in case Rose gets any ideas. "I knew the bitch was crazy, there is no fucking way we are going to live with a mass murderer."

The sentient machine hummed loudly, in agreement.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Donna, before shifting her attention back to the Doctor.

"This_ is_ my home," she insisted. "Please don't make me go back."

"Rose, you need help," he explained. "The type of help you need I can't give you."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine."

She looked at Martha - desperate. "Please Martha, talk to him…he listens to you…you're his… don't make me go back."

Martha stared at the young woman somewhat surprise – Rose must be desperate to have her talk to her husband on her behalf.

"I'm sorry Rose." Martha replied, her voice clear and strong. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to allow you to stay aboard the TARDIS and throw yourself at my husband whenever it suits you." The Doctor reached for Martha's hand and entwined her fingers in his. "I had already warned you what will happen to you if you mess with_ mine_. If you want to keep your pretty head on your shoulders, you better take your ass home."

Rose turns her attention back to the Doctor. "Do you agree with her?"

He nodded. "My wife and I are in complete agreement."

Rose sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Alright," she said calmly, too calmly for Martha's taste. "You leave me no other choice!" She grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it against the table.

"ROSE!" Jackie shouted. "FOR THE LOVE OF…" Flashbacks of Rose threatening to throw herself down the stairs flooded her mind. "ROSE!..."

"FUCK!" the Doctor gasped, advancing towards her, as well as Mickey and Jack.

She held the jagged edges of the broken bottle against the jugular vein in her neck, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"If I don't get my way, I am going to kill myself." She said coolly, realizing for the first time she now has the Doctor's _full_ attention.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading...


	29. Me'wu Bjup 'Promise Her Anything'

**A/N: **Thank you for all the love and support, this chapter almost didn't get posted. I was feeling pretty low about going over the top with the Rose bashing...Thanks to **Elizabeth The Canuck** for her wise words...

** DISCLAIMER: **not a word...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Me'wu Bjup** '**Promise Her Anything**'

_Rose sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Alright," she sighed, calmly, too calmly for Martha's taste. "You leave me no other choice!" She grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it against the table. _

"_ROSE!" Jackie shouted, "FOR THE LOVE OF…"_

"_FUCK!" the Doctor gasped, advancing towards her, as well as Mickey and Jack._

_She held the jagged edges of the broken bottle against the jugular vein in her neck, a ghost of a smile on her lips. _

"_If I don't get my way, I am going to kill myself." She said coolly._

**DWDWDW**

Donna placed her hands on her hips and huffed, finding it hard to believe the drama that was unfolding before them. "Unfuckingbelievable," she said, incredulously. "The brat can't have what she wants so she threatens to kill herself?"

"Donna calm down." Martha replied, obviously upset that Rose has not only threatened to harm herself but she had the potential to harm them as well.

"She's being a manipulative bitch." She countered heatedly. "I say good riddance!"

"Donna!" the Doctor snapped. "Hold your tongue."

Rose looked at the Doctor and smirked. "It's about time you stood up for me."

The Doctor smiled slightly at his former companion, trying to keep her calm. "You are my friend, of course I'm going to stand up for you." He replied.

Her eyes shifted to Martha, who was watching her every move. "Even against your pregnant cow?" She spat.

The Doctor's body stiffened and his features became dark. _Keep it together._ He reminded himself. _Think of Martha and the baby_.

"…"

"Leave Martha out of this," Mickey spoke up. "This is not about her."

"Shut the fuck up, Mickey," she snapped. "I'm talking to my Doctor."

"Rose, love…" Jackie pleaded her voice cracking. "Please…don't."

"That goes for you too, mum," she turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Will you defend me against your pregnant cow?" She asked him.

He swallowed hard. "Yes," he replied as the pangs of hurt raced through his hearts. "Martha...I-I…"

"_Me'wu bjup."_ 'Promise her anything.' Martha replied in Gallifreyan. _"Ru uy'ty vxas hnat lrqi_ _nu."_ 'I know you didn't mean it.'

The Doctor nodded.

"I'll give you what ever you want," he began, inching his way towards her. "If you want to stay on the TARDIS…okay I can make that happen."

Rose smiled dreamily. "And we can be together like it was meant to be." She added.

"Yes, yes, just the two of us." He agreed, "Like the way it was meant to be."

"See Rose, the Doctor said you can travel with him," Jack spoke up, moving slightly to the left as she focused all of her attention on the Doctor. "Isn't that great?"

"Maybe you can join us?" Rose suggested. "Like old times?"

He quickly glanced at the Doctor for his approval.

The Doctor nodded.

"Sure, sweetheart if that's what you want."

"That is what I want." She smiled. "We'll drop off mum and Martha in the parallel universe where she and the Freak can raise the brat..." she continued, thinking out loud. "Martha you are going to love living in the mansion, I'm pretty sure Pete wouldn't mind giving you my suite…"

Martha's jaws dropped. _Was she serious? _

"No." Martha said calmly, tired of Rose's bullshit.

"What did you say?" Rose asked; annoyed Martha had the nerve to go against her plans.

"I said no," she repeated, calmly. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to be separated from my family.

"Doctor, did you hear your whore?" Rose hissed. "She told me no."

"She is right Rose," the Doctor said in a calm voice. "She will never be able to see her family again if she goes to the parallel universe…she can stay in her universe and live with her parents."

"And have you go behind my back and see her and the brat?" Rose snapped. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked. "The only way to insure that I'm the only one your hearts beats for is to make sure there is no possible way you will ever see her again."

The Doctor turned his head to look at Martha, his brown eyes filled with tears.

"_Me'wu bjup."_ '_Promise her anything.'_ He heard her whispered in the back of his mind. "You have my word that I will never see her again." He vowed. "What do you say?"

Martha eyes filled with tears, knowing how hard it was for him to say those words.

"No." Rose seethes. "Do the bitch like you did me, have her declare dead."

"This is a bunch of bullshit." Donna muttered under her breath.

"I…" the Doctor's mouth went dry. "I…sorry Rose I…"

"He'll do it." Martha interjected, they locked eyes.

"Martha…" he protested, not caring about Rose's demands for the moment. "I-I can't…"

"Hey, hey back to me." She yelled, trying to get the focus back on her.

Jackie's heart leapt to her throat as the sharp edges of the bottle began to make an imprint on Rose's throat.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"Doctor! If you don't look at me I will kill myself, I swear I'll do it!"

"Doctor, do as she says." Jackie begged.

Mickey and Jack used the brief distraction to inch closer to Rose.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, getting agitated with each passing second.

"WHAT!" He snapped, whipping his head in her direction.

Rose's eyes grew big as saucers; her face a deep shade of red as she shook furiously.

"I should have known you didn't mean a word of it!" She spat. "Good bye Doctor this is _your_ fault!"

Rose dramatically shut her eyes and pressed the bottle against her throat…

"ROSE, STOP…!" Jackie shouted, on the verge of hysterics.

The Doctor gasped as he ran to Rose…

Small lines of red appeared on her neck…

"HEY, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Rose yelled as she was knocked off her feet.

"LET GO OF THE DAMN BOTTLE!" Jack hissed as they struggled.

"FUCK YOU JACK!"

He managed to pry the bottle out of her grasped as tossed it out of her reach.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Doctor, help me!" she cried, as she wiggled in Jack's grip.

The Doctor knelled down until he was eye level to Rose. "Sorry Rose." he said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as he placed his fingers on her temples.

Seconds later she was slumped over in Jack's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Jackie asked, staring at her unmoving daughter.

"She'll be alright." He assured her, as he took out his sonic screwdriver to heal her wounds. "She'll be out for a while."

"I'll carry Rose to her room." Jack volunteered, lifting the sleeping Rose in his arms.

"No, there are too many sharp objects in there; I have a special room where she can't harm herself or anyone else." The Doctor replied. He fished in his pocket for his mobile and tossed it to Jackie. "Call Pete and update him on what has been happening with Rose."

Martha rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I should be asking you that question." He replied, kissing her forehead. "Do I have to do a quick scan on the baby?"

"We are fine." she assured him.

"Why don't you stay here until I get back?" He suggested.

"Okay."

"Donna, Sarah Jane can you please stay with Martha until I get back?"

"Sure." Sarah Jane replied.

"Sorry everyone." Donna sighed. "The party is officially over.

**DWDWDW**

Jack and the Doctor looked at the disturbed young woman, lying peacefully in the padded room.

The Doctor shook his head sadly and sighed.

"What do you think is going to happen to her Doc?" Jack asked as they walked out the room.

"Get the help she needs and live a productive life." The Doctor replied. "I hope…"

**THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION…**

The leader of the Judoons marched into the counsel room, waiting for his orders.

The Shadow Architect nodded her head, acknowledging his presence.

Her assistant handed her the scroll detailing the Judoons next assignment.

"This is very interesting," She said. "The Time Lord is not going to like this at all," she continued. "It seems that his former companion, Rose Tyler, is wanted for murder…"

**tbc...**

**A/N** What?...lol Thanks for reading!


	30. Meeting The Family

**A/N: **Many thanks to **QTFics**, **nicew **and others for their encouraging words, I really appreciate it! ;) and yes I am going to continue with the way I am portraying Rose... 

**DISCLAIMER: **If I did, Martha and Ten would have been given a real chance...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty: Meeting the Family**

"…_will it be okay if I bring my plus one?"_

_The Doctor shook his head in protest, she ignored him. _

"_You can bring anyone you like," Francine replied. "This is a celebration."_

"_Well," Martha said, handing the Doctor back his phone. "It's too late to back out now; they are expecting me to bring my plus one."_

"_But your entire family?" he ran his hands through his hair. _

_Martha smiled sweetly…_

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor paced back and forth in Martha's living room as he waited for her to finish dressing.

Today was the day Martha Jones was going to introduce him to her _entire_ family as her plus one.

**Weeks Leading Up To The Big Day**

_In the weeks leading up to the big day, the Doctor has been trying to talk his way out of it by bribing Martha with lessons of learning how to pilot the TARDIS._

_She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at him incredulously. "So let me get this straight," she began. "You will teach me how to pilot the TARDIS and in exchange you don't have to meet my family?" _

"_Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yes."_

_Martha stared at him for a few minutes before answering. _

"_I have a better deal." She finally replied. "You will teach me how to pilot the TARDIS because you love me." _

_The Doctor, knowing that there was no way he was going to refute her answer, simply nodded. _

_Martha wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his twin hearts. _

"_Does meeting my family really frighten you?"_

"_Martha, I have no problem if it was just your parents and siblings." He explained. "I know what to expect, but with your extended family every word and every move I make is going to be scrutinize…I don't want to give them any reason not to like me."_

"_Oh, you poor baby." She sighed, looking up into his ancient brown eyes. "Let me put your fears to rest right now. I don't give a damn what anyone will say about you," she began. "They do not know you like I do. You are the most caring, loving, man I had ever known, not to mention I find your intelligence incredibly sexy."_

_The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh really?"_

_Martha nodded as she stood on her tip toes and bit his bottom lip which elicited a growl from the Doctor. "Sensuallysexyhot, in a geeky kind of way." She whispered._

_He dipped down and kissed her softly on the lips. _

"_Mmmm," she moaned. "So you see the only opinion that matters is mine. I love you Doctor."_

_The Doctor gazed deeply into her brown orbs. _

"_I love you too Martha Jones." He wondered if he would be able to get Clive alone sometime during the evening and inform him of his intention to ask his youngest daughter to marry him. _

"_So there will be no more talk about not wanting to meet my family, okay?" _

_He gave her one of his trademark smiles. "Okay."_

**Present**

The Doctor stopped pacing as Martha walked into the room.

He let out a low whistle as he looked approvingly at her attire.

Martha was dressed in a long, white spaghetti strap summer dress, which hugged her womanly figure and matching flat sandals. Her long black tresses was fashioned in a French braid and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of silver hoops earrings.

"Stunning," he said breathlessly. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Martha graced him with a huge smile. "The same can be said about you," she replied, looking at his long lean frame in his favorite blue suit. "Woof."

"Martha Jones, are you flirting with me?"

"Of course I am." She slides her tiny hand in his. "Ready?"

The smell of her favorite perfume tickled his nose. "You know, we can always skip the celebration and go to a nice planet that has sandy beaches where we can cuddle." He offered.

"After the party." she agreed, giving him a nudged towards the TARDIS.

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS landed across the street from Martha's childhood home, the sounds of classic neo soul saturated the air.

"We're at the right place." The Doctor said, helping Martha out the time machine.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Do you need a moment to prepare yourself before we go in?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, praying to Rassilion that he doesn't do anything to embarrass Martha.

"It's going to be alright love," she said as if she had read his mind. "Remember the only opinion that matters is…"

The front door flung opened, Francine followed by Clive ran to greet them.

"MARTHA!" Francine yelled, with her arms outstretched. "MARTHA!"

Martha's hearts pounded loudly in her chest as her mother her swept up in her arms and showered her face with kisses. "Mum," she sobbed. "Mum." Clive wrapped his arms around his wife and youngest daughter, laughing like a loon. "Dad…dad…"

The Doctor stepped back and watched the joyful reunion between parents and child; he had to will the tears in his eyes not to fall. A few minutes later Francine looked up at the Doctor, her dark brown eyes teary.

"Doctor what are you doing standing back there?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak but Francine smiled and held out her hand. "Come here, Martha plus one."

His hearts pounded loudly in his chest as he stared at her hand. Martha turned to him and smiled, letting him know it was okay. The Doctor reached out his hand and slowly placed it in Francine's. He nearly tripped over his own feet as she pulled him into their embrace.

"Thank you Doctor." She sniffed, surprising him with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

For once the Doctor was lost for words.

"Thank you." Clive echoed, slapping him on the shoulder. "There aren't words to express how we feel."

Martha managed to lace her fingers in his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze – he squeezed back.

"Let's get the both of you in the house," Clive replied, tugging his daughter towards the front door. "We have a house full of people who is anxious to see Martha and the man who saved her life." Francine nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's arm, surprising him again.

"Uh…they don't know that I'm an alien do they?" the Doctor quipped.

**DWDWDW**

Martha felt overwhelmed as she stepped into the house and saw all the eager faces of her extended family looking back at her with tears of joy and wide smiles. She tried to keep her tears at bay but the moment her niece Keisha ran as fast as her little chubby legs could carry her to her 'Aunt Marfa' and wrapped herself Martha's legs, the tears began to flow.

She lifted the toddler in her arms and held her tight.

Soon, everyone stepped forward and hugged Martha and introduced themselves to the Doctor and thanked him for what he had done for their cousin or niece.

"Your boyfriend is so handsome." Her cousin Lili commented as they watched the Doctor put on a little magic show for Keisha and several of the younger children.

"Yes he is." Martha agreed, as her butterflies soared within her.

The children gasped in awe and clapped enthusiastically as he pulled two bunnies out his pocket and passed them around. The Doctor, sensing he was being watched, looked up and found himself locking eyes with Martha. He smiled manically and winked at her.

Martha winked back.

"One day he is going to make a great father." Lili added.

"I think so too." Martha said, breathlessly.

"So when's the wedding?"

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he was asked the same question by Martha's Great-uncle Oliver Jones, an hour later. The Patriarch of the Jones' family had asked the Doctor to join him in a friendly game of darts out back.

"Uh…er…um…" The Doctor stammered, wishing at that very moment the earth was being invaded by a group of unfriendly aliens - no such luck. _Where was an invasion when you needed one?_ He wondered.

"You do love her don't you?" Oliver Jones asked bluntly, staring into the Doctor's eyes.

"I-I love Martha very much." the Doctor replied nervously as tiny beads of sweat formed on his upper lip.

"Good," the old man smiled, throwing his dart at the board. "So what's the hold up?"

At the time the Doctor was getting the third degree, Martha was inside searching for him, to make sure he was having a great time. "Has anyone seen the Doctor?" Martha asked, after she searched the den.

"I think I saw him with Uncle Oliver." Leo spoke up over the music.

Martha's brown eyes widened. "And you didn't try to stop him?" She yelled, a hint of panic in her voice. "Shit Leo, you know Uncle Oliver is like the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Sorry Martha, I wasn't thinking." He said apologetically.

The last time Uncle Oliver had a _chat_ with one of Martha's boyfriends; it took Tom nearly an hour before he stopped trembling.

"Fuck!" She hissed.

"Language young lady," Francine warned her youngest daughter. "What had gotten you so upset? I thought everything was going well."

"Sorry mum," Martha replied. "It's Uncle Oliver, he is doing it again."

"Doing what?" Francine asked.

"Mum…"

"Oh," Francine replied, once she realized what Martha was talking about. "We got to find the Doctor and fast… go find your father, and I'll look in the backrooms."

"Thanks mum. Leo, please help us."

"Sure." Leo agreed, standing up.

Martha found Clive in the front room, having a drink with his cousin Miles.

"Dad," Martha cried. "Have you seen Uncle Oliver?"

"No, love." He replied. "Is there something the matter with Uncle Oliver?"

"Nothing that a swift kick in the mouth won't cure." She snapped.

"Martha Jones, have respect for your elders." Miles replied, rebuking her.

"I'm sorry, but Uncle Oliver is having one of his friendly chats with my boyfriend."

Clive and Miles glanced at each other and laughed. "Is that all?" Clive scoffed.

"It that all?" Martha mimicked. "Dad, Uncle Oliver is not the sweet little old gentleman he portrays to be, remember what happened to Tom?"

Miles chuckled. "Uncle Oliver almost had him in tears." He elbowed Clive in the ribs; Clive started to laugh but the look Martha gave him, reminded him of her mother when she dared him to cross her.

He cleared his throat instead.

"Okay, let's look for the Doctor."

Francine heard two muffled voices as she walked into the kitchen and quickly peeked out the window over the sink.

She breaths a sigh of relief when she discovered it was Uncle Oliver and the Doctor. The Time Lord's facial expression reminded her of a deer caught between two headlights.

Francine rushed to the backdoor and jerked it opened. "Uncle Oliver, stop terrorizing the Doctor." She replied, rushing to the Doctor's side.

"Francine, Martha's young man and I are playing a friendly game of darts." He said, nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh." She muttered, not believing a word he said. She turned her attentions to the Doctor. "Are you alright?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." the Doctor replied, wondering if Francine had been replaced with a clone, she had never been affectionate towards him.

"Good, good…Martha is worried that her uncle might have been a little too much for you." She explained. "Come on Martha is waiting for you." She turned to leave. "Uncle Oliver, behave."

The Doctor discreetly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran a quick scan on Francine and read the results – human.

What was that noise?" she asked, looking around.

"Er…uh…mosquitoes?" The Doctor answered, grinning sheepishly as he quickly pocketed his sonic.

Martha's eyes light up as she saw the Doctor walking behind her mum.

"I found him outside playing darts with Uncle Oliver." Francine replied. "He doesn't look damage; maybe you can examine him later to be sure."

"Thanks mum." Martha replied, without taking her eyes off the Doctor.

He reached out and took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. "You were missing me?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Your Uncle Oliver was just making sure my intentions towards you were honorable."

A small smile curved on her lips. "He scared the shit out you didn't he?" She quipped.

"Rassilion, yes," He admitted. "I had never been so happy to see your mother."

Martha giggled.

"Speaking of your mother, why is she being so nice to me?" He asked.

"I think she finally sees what I see when ever I look at you."

"And what is that?"

"She sees a man who makes her daughter very happy."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor finally had a chance to talk to Clive - alone.

The Doctor had invited him on board the TARDIS for a bit of privacy.

"Wow," Clive whispered in awe. "It is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor chuckled, nervously. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Clive replied.

"Will you like a seat?" he asked, gesturing towards the captain's chair.

Clive sat down and looked at the Time Lord, expectantly.

The Doctor swallowed hard as his hearts pounded loudly against his chest.

"Mr. Jones, sir I am sure you have some idea of how I feel about your daughter." He began, running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Yes, I do, but I want to hear it from your lips."

"Mr. Jones I am in love with Martha," he announced. "I didn't realized how much I love her until I had almost lost her…I need her in my life…she is my soul mate and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh…" Clive bit his bottom lip as he tried to prevent himself from smiling. "I see…"

"Mr. Jones, I can give you a list of why I love Martha," the Doctor continued. "But you have to know that I will never do anything to harm her… if I do it will be like harming myself…"

"I believe you," Clive replied. "You had already proven how much you care about my daughter when you whisked her away to save her life."

The Doctor looked into his eyes that were so like Martha's and cleared his throat to calm down his nerves. "Sir, I'm-I'm going to ask Martha to m-m-marry me."

_There he said it!_ He said as the words hung in the air.

"Okay," Clive replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Ask her."

The Doctor couldn't believe how causal he was being about the whole thing.

Clive looked at him and laughed out loud. "I'm happy to have you in the family." He said. "You have my blessings."

The Doctor pumped his fists in the air, as he did a little victory dance.

Clive laughed even harder.

"Come on Doctor; let's hurry back before Martha thinks you have been cornered by Uncle Oliver again."

They arrived just in time for the line dance.

"Come on Doctor, join us." Tish said.

He shook his head in protest. "I don't dance."

"Too bad," Francine replied making sure he was standing next to her. "Just mimic every step I do." She instructed him.

He looked around for Martha; he found her standing next to Uncle Oliver.

The funky beats of_ It Takes Two_ by Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock energized the room as everyone moved in unison. The Doctor was surprised to discover how limber Francine was, as he did his best to keep up with her. After the third time around, he had enough confidence in his newly acquired dance skills to wiggle his hips a little more as he moved around.

Four line dances later, the Doctor considered himself an expert.

"I thought, you didn't know how dance," Martha said teasingly as they sat down to rest. She kicked off her sandals and wiggled her toes.

"Well what can I say." He replied with a shrugged. "I'm a quickly study."

Martha laid her head against his shoulder. "You're happy that you came aren't you?"

"I must admit that I am," he confessed. "It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, this is my crazy family and I adore them…including Uncle Oliver."

The Doctor planted a soft kiss on her forehead and held her close as a content smile slowly spread on his face as he surveyed the room. Some of the older family members were sharing stories of their youth with the younger members. A few were dancing, while others were running after their children to get them ready for bed.

Flashes of the family he had lost raced through his mind.

Martha, sensing something was wrong, held him tighter. "You're not replacing them you know." She informed them.

"I know," he replied. "I just wish…"

"Me too," Martha replied. "And if I was granted one wish, I would use it to bring your family back."

The Doctor lifted her chin with his finger until their lips barely touched.

"You are so amazing Martha Jones," He whispered, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered back.

"What do you say we get out of here and go for a walk on a deserted beach some where?" He suggested, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"It sounds heavenly to me."

The Doctor helped her up and grabbed her sandals.

Twenty minutes later, Martha and the Doctor was strolling along a deserted beach on the planet Aurora as the crimson moon lit their path.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	31. And The Party Goes On

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, my hours changed at work and I had been too tired to write, but here is the next chapter, I'm still not happy with it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who or Forever My Lady by Jodeci...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty One: And The Party Goes On**

Everyone was in a dour mood.

What was supposed to be a joyous occasion was now ruined.

Donna shook her head furiously and stood up with her hand on her hips. "Sarah Jane and I had put a lot of effort into this damn party, it's not fair that we are letting Rose ruin it for us, especially for the Doctor, this was for him."

"What do you suggest that we do?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's not like we can have a good time after what went on."

"I'm not suggesting that we should forget what had happen," Donna explained. "But I sure as hell don't want this reunion to end on a tragic note."

"She's right," Mickey spoke up. "What's wrong with sitting around the table, eating and sharing our favorite Doctor story?" He suggested. "Sarah Jane, I'm sure you have a million of them."

"Boy, do I." Sarah Jane giggled.

They turned to Martha. "What do you think?"

"I'm all for it." She answered.

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" the Doctor asked as he and Jack returned the room.

Martha looked at her husband. "We decided to sit down and eat and share our favorite Doctor story," she explained. "Are you up for it?"

The Doctor looked around the table at the people that meant the most to him and nodded with a grin on his face. "I can use a good laugh right about now." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Jackie approached him cautiously.

"How's my daughter?" She asked softly, as she handed the Doctor his mobile. "Is she okay?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "The TARDIS had provided a room where Rose can't hurt herself or others." He answered.

"Oh…I see…" she diverted her eyes, finding the floor very interesting. "Is she in a padded cell?" she sniffed, trying not to cry.

The Doctor's hearts ached to see the pain Rose has caused her mother.

"I'm sorry Jackie…"

She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Sarah Jane quickly jumped to her feet and pulled the distraught woman in her arms to comfort her, being a mother herself, her heart went out to her.

"Mum, why don't you sit down and join us and I'll make you a cup of tea?" Mickey suggested as he approached the two women.

Jackie shook her head furiously. "I- I don't know…I'm so embarrassed…"

"Jackie, what do you have to be embarrassed about?" Mickey asked.

"Rose…"

"Enough about Rose," he interjected. "What about Pete and Tony? They need you too."

"Yes but…"

The Doctor walked over to Jackie and placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Jackie, please join us," he pleaded, looking at her with kind eyes. "You don't have to worry about Rose, she's quite safe, the TARDIS will alert us if anything happens."

She looked around the table through tear-filled eyes. "Are you sure you want me sitting at the table with you?"

Martha pushed her chair from the table and walked over to the small group. She stood by the Doctor and reached out and clasped her hands over Jackie's and squeezed gently.

"Yes," Martha replied. "We want you to join us."

"How-how can you be so kind to me after what my daughter…"

"You are not responsible for what she did," Mickey said. "Now please, stop beating yourself up and come sit down."

"O-okay," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands.

Mickey escorted her to the table and sat her next to him.

Donna, Adric, and Jack set the platters of food in the middle of the table while the Doctor escorted Martha to her chair.

"Sarah Jane do you need any help with the dishes?" Martha asked, getting to her feet.

"I'll help her," the Doctor quickly volunteered. "Martha, please sit down."

"Doctor, I'm not fragile," Martha protested. "Being pregnant doesn't make me helpless."

The Doctor leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheeks. "Humor me, _viy x'nexa_." 'My beloved'

Martha rolled her eyes and sat down – humoring him.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and dashed to help Sarah Jane with the dishes.

The brilliance of Coltrane filtered out the sadness that overwhelmed the room by making the mood light and festive.

Donna took one last look around the table, making sure nothing was missing. Once satisfied, she smiled and told everyone to dig in.

"Martha what do you want to eat?" the Doctor asked, grabbing an empty plate. She looked at all the delicious and attractive food dishes on the table and shrugged her shoulders.

"Surprise me." She answered, smiling at her husband sweetly.

Jack lightly nudged Donna in the side and jerked his head in the Doctor's direction.

They watched in amusement as Martha and the Doctor lavished attention on each other.

"I think it's cute." Sarah Jane spoke up as the Doctor gently placed a loving hand on Martha's abdomen and smiled goofily. Martha leaned over and whispered in his ear, she giggled softly to herself as he turned four shades of red.

The Doctor decided to return the favor.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear; Martha chewed nervously on her bottom lip, as her eyes grew wider. After achieving the desire results, the Doctor waited for Martha to turned and looked at him, her eyes full of questions. He answered with a smirk on his lips and a quick nod, Martha's response was a short laugh as her hearts rates sped up.

"Okay you two, no foreplay at the table," Donna warned them. "It's not good for my digestion."

"Speak for yourself, Red," Jack replied. "I'm looking forward to the floor show and maybe, just maybe I might be able to join in?" He hinted, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"It's not going to happen Jack," the Doctor answered. "Sorry."

Jack shrugged and grin his trademark boyish grin. "Hey, you can't fault a guy from trying."

**DWDWDW**

Sarah Jane started them off with her favorite Doctor stories – one for each incarnation she had travelled with. She was followed by Mickey. As each companion told their favorite adventure with the Doctor, the Time Lord couldn't help but wished they could stay with him indefinitely, but they had moved on from him and are leading fantastic lives.

When it came to Martha's turn, she looked at her husband, slid her hand in his and grinned. "I can't tell you what my favorite adventure is," she said. "Because I'm living it as we speak."

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her on the neck. _"Ru coiy pqay, viy x'nexa zhura."_ 'I love you, my beloved wife.'

"_Ru coiy pqay fx'hl, viy x'nexa zhira."_ 'I love you too, my beloved husband.'

Donna rolled her eyes good naturally.

Adric, who really didn't have much to comment on, helped himself to a second helping of everything, he found the taste and texture of each dish delightful to his new palate.

"Are you sure, you will be able to eat all of _that_?" Donna asked. "You have enough food to feed a small planet."

"I can't help it," Adric replied. "I like the way it makes my taste buds dance."

Donna stared accusingly at the Doctor. "I guess he gets that from you Spaceboy," she said. "I swear he eats and eats and not an ounce sticks to that skinny frame of his."

Martha and Jack giggled.

"It kind of makes you sick doesn't it?" Martha added. "You should see him at Sunday Dinner, my mum doesn't have to worry about leftovers because there isn't any."

"I can't help it if I adore your mum's cooking," the Doctor replied, defensively. "She makes those yummy cakes with edible silver dragées…perfection." He said, licking his lips.

Martha rolls her eyes. "She makes a banana cake with banana frosting covered in the stuff just for him," she smirked. "You should see the way he acts…big baby."

"Jealous?" He quipped.

"Nah," Martha replied, staring up at her husband with a big smile on her face. "I'm happy that you and my mum get along."

"How did that happened." Jack asked. "The last time I had heard, you were not on Francine's bestest friends list."

Martha and the Doctor gazed at each other and then at their friends.

"I think we better tell them the full story." Martha replied.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Tell us what?" Jack replied, shifting his eyes between his friends. "Is it good?"

Martha looked at the Doctor and smiled. "We think it is."

"What could be better than telling us you're married and expecting a baby?"

The Doctor gazed into Martha's eyes and winked.

"Jack, do you remember when I was in that horrible accident?" Martha asked.

Jack nodded. "Tish called me. Nightingale, I came to see you but by the time I arrived at Royal Hope, your mum was livid, it seems the Doctor had kidnapped you from the ICU."

Sarah Jane nodded. "Imagined my surprise when I saw your face splashed all over the news," She said. "I thought it was a joke."

Mickey and Jackie's eyes widened as they leaned in to hear the story.

Donna and the Doctor chuckled, remembering the uproar.

"With good reason," The Doctor said. "If I hadn't, my beautiful wife would have been whisk away by the government, I'm sure of it," he reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

Jack looked at him – puzzled.

"Okaaay," He drew out, urging the Doctor to continue. "Why?"

"It seems that my body was healing at a rapid speed," Martha answered, instead. "In a few days I was completely healed."

Jack's jaws slackened as his eyes widened. "No shit?" He gasped.

"No shit." Donna spoke up as she was an eye witness to Martha's speedy recovery.

Jack glanced at the Doctor, greatly confused. "Doctor did…you…?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "Well, you can say that I had a hand in it…although it wasn't intentional."

"The Doctor, Lazarus' capsule and the Pharm…" Martha jumped in.

"The Pharm?" Jack gasped in surprised; he remembered how close he came to losing Martha when she went undercover for Torchwood. "Was it something that I did?" He asked, barely above a whisper. "Martha, you know that I would never hurt…"

"Jack, relax you are innocent," Martha assured him. "So is the Doctor, it was just one of those freaky things that happened."

"So what happened?" Jackie asked, getting in on the story.

"It started with a snog," Martha smiled, gazing adoringly at her husband.

"Genetic transfer," the Doctor corrected, winking at his wife.

"Don't listen to him," Martha replied. "He put his whole self into that snog; his tongue was tickling my tonsils."

"Ewww," Donna grimaced. "Too much information."

"It was one of the best snogs you ever had." He bragged, smirking.

"He's right." Martha agreed.

"Martha, you told me about _the _snog," Jack said, grinning from ear to ear. "She said it was like having a very intense orgasm."

"_Jack!"_ Martha sighed. "I told you that in confidence."

The Doctor gazed at her so intensely; Martha felt her cheeks growing warm.

"What about it?" Jack chuckled, ignoring Martha.

"Well, my DNA was to wash out of her system within twenty-four hours." The Doctor answered, taking up the tale. "But that wasn't the case…it seems my DNA found Martha's body too sexy to leave and decided to stay."

Martha hit him playfully on the forearm.

"It's true," he stated. "Then Martha and I were trapped in Lazarus' manipulator capsule where she was exposed to whatever he used to make his machine worked, that and the doses of the Reset drug given to her at the Pharm had caused my DNA to merged with Martha's and took over."

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from giggling.

"Oh…" Jack said, as he let the information sink in. "_Oh_…" he gasped once he realized what it meant. "You have some of the Time Lord's qualities such as being a quick healer," he said. "I shuddered to think what would have happened if the Doctor hadn't gotten you away from Royal Hope." Jack continued.

"Like I said earlier, she would have been a lab rat." The Doctor reiterated. "And I would have shown the MoD or who ever the meaning of one pissed off Time Lord." He leaned over and licked Martha on the neck. "I love you, Martha Jones."

"I love you too, Doctor." She whispered, as her butterflies soared wildly within her. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

Everyone felt as if they were intruding on a private moment.

Jack cleared his throat, bringing the Doctor and Martha out of their love stupor.

"Oh, sorry about that," the Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Where were we?"

"I wanted to know what other traits my Nightingale received from you."

"Well, I have no blood type, at least not anything human." Martha replied.

"Okaaay," he said, nodding. "Is there anything else?"

"My life expectancy has been extended."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "By how much?"

She looked at the Doctor.

"At least four hundred years, minimum," He replied, his brown eyes sparkling at all the adventures that lie ahead for them.

"No shit?" He gasped in surprise.

"No shit," she laughed. "But that's not all," she smiled wickedly. "Give me your hand."

Jack reached across the table and gasped in surprised as Martha placed it over her right breast. He glanced nervously at the Doctor. "Uh…Doc, you are an eyewitness that your wife placed my hand on her nice firm…" he jerked his hand away as her second heart beat against his palm. "What the fuck…?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Martha what was that?"

"I have a second heart, Jack."

"Damn it Doc, what in the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Martha said, coming to her husband's defense. "I told you it was a freaky accident."

"Are-are you a Time Lady?"

"I guess you can say that, I can't classify myself as a human any more."

Donna reached across the table and placed her hand over Martha's right breast. "Get the fuck out!" She yelled as she felt Martha's second heart beat. "Did he tell you that I had kissed him once?" She asked Martha. "I had to shock him in order to save his life."

Martha nodded, and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing hysterically. She remembered laughing until she almost peed on herself as the Doctor brought her a box of her favorite chocolates and flowers to appease her jealousy as he told her what happened. When he noticed that she wasn't the least bit jealous that Donna kissed him, he pouted like a baby.

Donna turned to the Doctor and glared at him. "Listen Spaceboy, none of your space cooties better not be inside of me trying to take over!" She warned him.

"Don't worry Donna, I believe they left as soon as possible," the Doctor assured her. "They were too afraid of getting bitchslapped."

Jack smiled at Martha and the Doctor, happy that he would have some familiar faces to hang around with for a long while.

"How did your family take the news?" Mickey asked.

"Hard at first," Martha admitted. "My mum wanted the Doctor's balls on a platter," she snickered, remembering her dad removing all sharp objects out of Francine's reach. "But once they actually _listened_ and _realized_ that if it wasn't for the unintentional accident, I wouldn't be alive at all, they came to terms with it."

"It's better to have a daughter who's alive with a slight twist to her DNA, than none at all." Jack concluded. "So that's how you got on Francine Jones bestest friends list."

"Yep," The Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "I had saved her beautiful daughter."

"He made my mum list because she realized that he's the only one for me." Martha corrected, winking at her husband.

"And she's right." The Doctor agreed, searching his wife beautiful brown eyes. "You _were_ made for me, Martha Jones."

"How about a dance?" Martha suggested.

"Don't mind if I do." The Doctor accepted, standing to his feet.

He reached out his hand.

Martha grabbed it and squeezed it gently.

The Doctor helped her out her chair; they walked hand in hand to the empty space in the middle of the room.

The sentient machine changed the music to something more romantic.

"_Forever, Forever, Forever…_

_So you're having my baby…"_

The Doctor and Martha smiled brightly at the TARDIS choice of song…

"_And it means so much to me…_

_There's nothing more precious… _

_Than raising a family..."_

"I want a beautiful little girl," he whispered, looking into Martha's eyes as they swayed to the music. "Just like her mother."

"Are you sure about that?" Martha asked. "What are you going to do when she wants to date?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, that's not going to happen, not my little girl. She's going to be interested in other stuff like travelling and meeting other species."

"Riiiight." Martha giggled.

"_You and I_

_Will never fall apart…"_

Martha laid her head on her husband's chest and shut her eyes, as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

"_We knew right from the start…_

_The day we fell so far in love…"_

The Doctor sighed deeply as he held her close and rested his chin on her head. Thanking Rassilion for the tiny woman in his arms.

"_Forever my lady…_

_It's like a dream…"_

Jack and Donna joined them on the dance floor.

"_I'm holding you close…"_

"You know a son won't be so bad either." The Doctor continued. "He will have my wild hair and great sense of style."

Martha scoffed.

"And what's wrong with my style?" He asked. "I got you didn't I?"

"Okay, I'll give you that, but it also was that sexy organ you have in your head," she confessed. "There is nothing hotter than a man with brains…it's a turn on."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Martha?" the Doctor said after a long pause.

"Yes love?"

"Want to discuss Einstein's Theory of Relativity?"

She looked up and saw the desire in his eyes.

"You really know how to turn a girl on." She quipped, smiling coquettishly.

The Doctor turned to Donna and Jack.

"Um…Martha and I are going to discuss Einstein's Theory of Relativity…it might take a few hours…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Uh…who knows?"

"Okay we'll be fine." he assured the Doctor. "So go and discuss away…"

The Doctor's brown eyes sparkled. "Thanks Jack… you too Donna." He wrapped his arms around his wife waist and quickly left the room.

"I think Martha is going to get the long, slow version." Jack laughed.

Donna turned up her nose in disgust. "Ewww." She grimaced. "Too much information."

"_Forever my lady…"_

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support!...Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	32. Discussing Einstein's Theory

**A/N: **Finally here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the love and support, it keeps me encourage! once everything settle down in RL I hope to post a chapter a day! This chapter is full of Doctor/Martha goodness...hehehe

**DISCLAIMER: **A girl can still dream...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Two: Discussing Einstein's Theory **

Adric looked after Martha as she and the Doctor exited the room.

The longing he felt for her was tattooed on his handsome face. The pangs of jealously stabbed at his human heart as the Doctor's memories of making love to Martha invaded his mind. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_One day I'll have my **own** memories of loving my own Martha Jones._ He sighed, as he slowly exhaled.

Sarah Jane reached over and placed a comforting hand on his forearm and squeezed gently. Adric opened his eyes and looked into her kind brown eyes.

"It must be hard to know that the woman you fancy is in love with your twin." She said sympathetically.

Adric swallowed hard, he thought he had concealed his feelings for Martha very well. "You-you k-know?" He stammered – surprised.

She nodded. "It's quite evident whenever you look at her."

He ran a hand through his wild hair. "Don't worry, I'm not going to proclaim my undying love for her," he grinned sheepishly. "Martha made it very clear that she's in love with her husband."

"I'm glad to hear that." she said, relieved.

The last thing they needed was another episode of misguided love.

"Do you have any plans?" She asked. "I mean are you going to travel with the Doctor and Martha?"

"No," he replied. "That would be a bit awkward for everyone." He explained. "I'm going to make my home in the parallel universe and work for Torchwood until I figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Pete can use a man like you," Jackie spoke up. "Once we get back, I will talk to Pete about letting you stay at the mansion until you find a place of your own."

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Tyler…"

"Jackie…"

"Jackie, but I'm going to move in with Mickey for a while."

"Yeah, we're going to be two handsome blokes living in a bachelor's paradise." Mickey said teasingly.

"Mickey Smith, you better not teach Adric any of your bad habits." Jackie warned.

"Before or after I introduce him to Willing Jena and Ready Tangie?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Jackie punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Mickey rubbed the sting out of the punch. "I'm only kidding mum, really."

Donna and Jack flirted with each other as they walked back to the table to rejoin their friends.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, as he slipped into his chair.

"Nothing," Mickey replied. "Just teasing mum, that's all."

Donna ran her fingers through her hair. "Now that the Doctor and Martha had disappeared to discuss Einstein," She smirked, rolling her eyes. "What do we do now…any ideas?"

"I really need to call Luke to make sure he is okay." Sarah Jane answered, standing up. "Plus I think I'm going to take a little nap."

"I want to see Rose." Jackie replied, turning to Jack. "Can you take me to her?"

"Sure," Jack stood up to leave. "Donna, are you going to be here when I get back?"

Donna looked into the immortal's man bright blue eyes and nodded.

Mickey looked from Donna to Jack and back again. "Are we having a love connection?" He asked them teasingly.

Donna punched Mickey in the exact spot Jackie had punched him earlier.

"OUCH!" Mickey replied, grinning at the feisty red-head. "That really hurts, ya know."

"Good! "She said, good naturally. "It's supposed to."

Jack chuckled and gave Donna a wink. "See you when I get back, Red."

"Well Adric I guess we better make ourselves scarce." Mickey sighed as Adric refilled his plate. "Hey, where are you putting it, in your hair?"

Donna scoffed.

Adric grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "My stomach is being very vocal." He explained.

"If you are going to eat like that, you might as well join a gym."

"He wouldn't need it." Donna smirked. "He's going to be skinny, just like the Doctor."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor quickly shut their bedroom door and grabbed Martha gently by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Martha Jones do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled, nibbling on her neck.

Martha shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, enjoying the electrifying sensations that ran through her body as her husband's cool lips made contact with her sensitive skin.

"Um…uh…I-I think I have some idea." She moaned, pressing her body against his. "But-But Doctor, I thought we came here to discuss Einstein's T-theory…"

The Doctor slowly licked her neck and blew on it.

Martha lost her train of thought.

"As you were saying?" The Doctor whispered, as his tongue travelled to the tip of her right ear.

"I…uh…I…Einstein?" She responded in a breathy whisper.

The Doctor chuckled huskily. "What about him?"

"I-I really don't know…"

She wrapped her arms around her husband and slid her hands down his back until they settled on his cute tight bum. The Doctor's breath hitched in his throat as she moved her hands in a circular motion, caressing him. He dipped his head and caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

Martha let out a throaty moan.

The warmth between her legs began to heat up.

She wedged her left leg between his thighs and pushed his legs opened just enough to slide a hand between them and caressed his scrotum from behind as she rubbed her thigh against his manhood.

"Mmmm…" he growled in delight. "Mmmm, mmmm…."

The Doctor reached down and grabbed Martha's bum and pressed her body firmly against his. He began humping against her thigh as his manhood strained against his trousers, begging to be let out to play.

As if she had read his mind, Martha took her free hand and unbuttoned the waist band of his trousers before pulling the down the zip. She removed her thigh and let his trousers pooled around his ankles.

His erected shaft poked her stomach; Martha wrapped her hand around him and gently squeezed the head.

He knees slightly buckled.

The Doctor released her bottom lip and snaked his tongue into her mouth where their tongues volleyed for dominance. He threaded his fingers in her long locks and pressed his lips roughly against hers. With his free hand, The Doctor caressed her breasts through her dress, stimulating her erected nipples. Martha pressed her legs together as the throbbing of her swollen clitoris increased.

The Doctor grunted as Martha's arousal reached his sensitive nose, driving his desire for her to a new level. He pulled down the zip of her dress and slid it off her shoulders; the dress swiftly fell to the floor. Martha stepped out of her dress and gently kicked it to the side. He looked down at her swelling breasts that peaked over the top of her pushup bra, the thought of tasting those sweet delicacies made his mouth watered.

In a flash, her bra joined her dress in the discarded clothes pile.

Martha, deciding that one of them had on too many clothes, ripped the shirt off his back – surprising the Doctor.

"I'll buy you another one." She promised breathlessly.

"Don't bother; I have twenty more like it." He growled, lifting her into his arms. His harden manhood pressed against her stomach as he walked her to the bed and laid her down gently. His harden shaft twitched with excitement as he watched Martha's chest rose heavily in anticipation.

"_Kij, Rassilion, pqay n're yirnito."_ 'Oh Rassilion, you're beautiful.' He gasped, kicking off his trainers. He joined her on the bed and drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. As he made love to her mouth, he lightly brushed his fingertips against her ultrasensitive skin, causing her ambrosia to flow from her slick heat.

Martha moaned as he left a trail of wet kisses as he moved down he body, he buried his head between her breasts and kissed, sucked and licked the space between them. He showered her breasts with kisses, taking great pleasure in hearing his wife cried out his _true_ name from her luscious lips. She grabbed a handful of hair and pressed his head against her breasts and he took his sweet time sucking, licking and kissing her harden nipples.

She arched her back as he brushed his fingertips across her stomach and abdomen until he came to the waist band of her lacy knickers; he teasingly caressed her heated core through the sticky wet material.

"_Vycoo gqi,"_ 'Touch me,' Martha pleaded, grinding herself against his hand. "_Ulin gqi qytil."_ 'Make me scream.' He ripped off her lacy knickers and dipped two fingers inside her slick heat.

Martha gasped loudly.

Her vaginal muscles tightened around his fingers, as he slowly thrust them in and out of her in a half twisting motion; hitting the raw bundle of nerves that had Martha panting, begging for more.

"_Dxit yiu olus,"_ 'Please don't stop,' she moaned, pulling his hair tighter in her delicious delirium. _"Dxit viy x'nexa, ulin gqi qytil."_ 'Please my beloved, make me scream.'

The Doctor picked up the pace, Martha lifted her pelvis off the bed to meet his thrusts, tossing her head from side to side as her husband brought her pleasure, soon the knots in her abdomen tightened as the first waves of her climax swept over her.

She screamed out his name…

"_Zxid copi Martha, yiu hej nalt xez."_ 'That's it Martha, don't hold anything back.' he urged her as she reached her second climax.

Martha fell back on the bed - in a pile of mush.

The Doctor slid his cum soaked fingers out of her slick core, placed them in his mouth and sucked them clean. "Mmmm, yummy." He said, smacking his lips.

Martha rolled her eyes and giggled. She reached out and ran a finger down the side of his face.

"_Ru coiy pqay."_ 'I love you.' She whispered, moving closer. Martha nudged his shoulder, urging him to lie on his back. She propped her head on her elbows and sighed dreamily as her brown orbs slowly lingered down her husband's lanky body. "_Yirnito."_ 'Beautiful.' She murmured as her butterflies danced wildly within her.

Martha pulled herself to her knees and reached down and ran her fingers through her husband's soft locks – raking her nails against his sensitive scalp.

The Doctor hissed.

Martha lean over and planted soft kisses on his forehead before traveling to his eyelids…

The tip of his nose…

And both cheeks before assaulting his mouth with her hot tongue.

The Doctor moaned loudly as Martha deepened the kiss.

Their flexible organs bend and twisted and mated with each other until Martha pulled away.

"_Martha, irso."_ 'Martha, no.' He whimpered in protest, gazing at her kissed-swollen lips.

Martha smiled coyly, gave him a peck on the lips and continued her travels down his body.

She swirled her tongue around his nipples as she bit, sucked and licked the small erect buds.

The Doctor bit his bottom lip as Martha licked her way down his stomach, only stopping to flick her tongue in and out of his navel.

"_Viy x'nexa!"_ 'My beloved!' He cried out in pleasure. _"Kij Martha…"_ 'Oh Martha…'

Martha smiled as she kissed the light brown patch of hair that surrounded her husband's rock hard shaft. She wrapped her small hand around the base and stroked him. She licked the head, sending electrical shocks through out his body. She took him in her mouth. The Doctor inhaled sharply as his wife made love to him with her mouth. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair as he thrush his pelvis upward, sliding his manhood deeper down her throat.

"_Yiu olus, Martha."_ 'Don't stop Martha.' He moaned his breath ragged as he enjoyed the pleasure his wife was giving him. Soon he felt the beginning of his climax stirring within his abdomen. _"Vru! Vru!"_ 'Faster! Faster!'

Martha picked up the pace, happy to grant her husband's request.

A few seconds later the Doctor cried out Martha's name in erotic pleasure as he fed her his sweet essences.

"Martha…" he moaned repeatedly, his voice full of affection.

She released him from her mouth and tenderly kissed the head of the ultrasensitive organ and licked her lips, smiling mischievously at her husband.

"_Znas gqi."_ 'Kiss me.' he demanded. Martha crawled up the bed and into his waiting arms. _"Ru_ _edrq jhy uif pqay."_ 'I can't get enough of you,' he confessed, tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue. _"Ru bguy x'p pqay."_ 'I hunger for you.'

She looked deeply into her husband's ancient orbs, the love he felt for her was etched deeply inside them.

"_Ru'vg kolpi geu uies xrty."_ 'I'm happy to hear that,' she whispered. _"Ru edrq nisa t'ypu vc'fyr_ _oxswar ljiv'ix dut pqay."_ 'I can't imagine myself feasting on anyone but you.' She parted her lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth.

The Doctor rolled Martha over on her back and placed himself between her legs, he lifted her right leg over his shoulder and guided his harden shaft deep into her heated core.

Their breath hitched…

Martha wrapped her left leg around his waist, her heel digging in the base of his spine, urging him to go deeper…

He did…

The Doctor moaned Martha's name as her vaginal muscles squeezed his shaft, as he hit her sweet spot…

Martha lifted her hips off the bed to meet him stroke for stroke…

"_Vyt! Vyt!"_ 'Yes! Yes!' She moaned, biting her bottom lip. _"Vyt!"_

The Doctor, encourage by the blissful expression on Martha's face quicken his pace…

Martha grabbed hold of the sheets as she matched his rhythm stroke for stroke…

Overwhelmed by the ecstasy of passion, they made their _b'vyrha lohi,_ 'bonding bed,' sing.

"_Yiu olus_ _coiy."_ 'Don't stop love,' Martha pleaded. _"Dxit, dxit…"_ 'Please, please…'She tossed her head from side to side; the volcano bubbling within her was ready to erupt at any given moment.

"Martha…" the Doctor whispered his voice ragged. "_Kij…Martha…"_ 'Ooh…Martha…'

Martha gyrate her hips, as her husband pounded into her…

Bringing them both to the brink…

She tightened her left leg around him and sang as her body shook from the powerful orgasm that caused her toes to curled involuntary.

Six strokes later, the Doctor's body jerked as he filled his wife with his hot seed.

He rested his head on her leg to catch his breath before collapsing on top of her. Martha raked her nails against his sweaty back, causing him to quiver.

A slow smile spread on Martha's lips as he nuzzled her neck.

"_Iopuy x'p hxiy nku?"_ 'Ready for another go?" She asked between gasped of breaths.

"_Vyt,"_ 'Yes,' he replied. _"Xuyt gqi lker jidi."_ 'Give me ten minutes.'

Martha giggled as she played with his damp locks, wondering if they would ever get around to discussing Einstein's Theory…

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	33. Sisterly Advice

**A/N: **Life is almost back to normal... here is the next chapter! Thanks for your continuing interest!

**DISCLAIMER: **I am still wishing upon a TARDIS!...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Three: Sisterly Advice**

Jackie pulled up the comfortable chair that was provided by the TARDIS closer the bed and stared at the sleeping form of her daughter. She had never imagined that her Rose would be placed in a room where she was kept from harming herself or others. She choked back the sobs that had formed a huge lump in her throat, as she reached over and ran her fingers through Rose's hair.

"She looks so peaceful." Jackie sniffed, talking more to herself than to Jack. "Dammit Rose," she wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes. Jack stepped forward and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Jack, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. My Rose wasn't supposed to end up like _this_." She said, gesturing at the soft foam walls.

"I know," Jack replied, hugging her a little tighter. "Right now Rose isn't herself, but once she gets treatment…"

"I-I don't know Jack," Jackie interrupted. "Rose could be put away for a very long time." She explained, the very thought of her young vibrant daughter locked up frightened her. "Or who can say that she will ever get better?"

A ghost of a smile found itself on Jack's lips. "I don't know Jackie," he said. "I have a feeling Rose is going to make a full recovery."

"And then what?" Jackie asked. "How is Rose going to live with the guilt of what she has done?" She cried. "She got blood on her hands!"

No matter how Jack tried to come up with the right words to say nothing seemed good enough. In the end, he said nothing at all.

**DWDWDW**

After watching Adric polished off his fourth plate, Donna snatched his fork away.

"Hey, I'm not done with that!" He protested, trying to grab the fork out of her hand.

Donna smacked his hand away. "Leave some for the rest of us, yeah?"

"But Donna…"

"Give that bottomless pit you call a stomach a rest," she interjected. "Besides, I would like a word with you…." She glanced at Mickey. "Alone…"

"I better go and check on mum and Rose," Mickey muttered, standing to his feet. "I have to make sure mum is okay."

"I'm sorry Mickey," Donna replied. "I didn't mean to sound rude but…"

"No, no, I understand," he said, waving away her words. "You want to spend as much time with each other as possible." Mickey headed towards the door.

"Thanks Mickey."

Donna turned Adric, took his hands in hers and sighed. Although he was the Doctor's doppelganger, she saw a spark of herself in him too.

"What is it Donna?" Adric asked, looking into her eyes.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk," she replied. "And with all of Rose's craziness taking up everyone's time…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I know I should have made time for you…little brother."

Adric chuckled. "Well, now is a good time as any…big sister." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

Donna rolled her eyes good naturally. "Adric, I know this life is new to you and it is easy to get distracted with all the wonders of this world in front of you waiting to be sample, although you can pass for a thirty-five year old man, you're really as innocent as a new born baby." She smiled faintly. "I really don't want anyone to take advantage of you because of it, so I was thinking maybe you should travel with me, Martha and the Doctor for a while until you learn how to take care of yourself." She offered.

A slow grin spread across Adric's lips. "Are you trying to protect me, Donna?" He asked, genuinely touched.

"Well…yeah…" she answered, nodding. "We Nobles have to look out for each other."

"Oh Donna," he sighed. "Thank you for…"

"Or you can stay with our granddad if you don't want to travel." She said quickly, interrupting him.

Tears of gratitude filled his eyes. "Donna Noble, you are the best big sister anyone can have," he began. "But I can't accept your offer."

She looked at him – surprised by his answer. "Why not, are you thinking about asking Jack for a job?"

"No, but you are right, I'm going to work for Torchwood."

"But you just said…"

"I'm going to work for Torchwood in the parallel universe," he added.

"You are?"

"Yes," he nodded. "At least until I discover what I want to do with myself."

"I see…" she looked into Adric's eyes. "You're not doing this to be near Rose are you?"

"No," he stated firmly. "I'm not interested in Rose in that way."

"Oh thank goodness." Donna said releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. "For a moment there I thought I had to slap some sense into you."

Adric chuckled. "Don't worry Donna; you can save those slaps for the Doctor."

Donna laughed with him; suddenly the thought of never seeing him again overwhelmed her. "Adric are you sure you want to do this…I mean…we are _never _going to see each other again."

"I had thought about that," he replied. "And the truth is that I'm going to miss you too, but…it's for the best."

"What do you mean it's for the best?" She demanded, getting upset. "Adric, you _do_ have a choice, you don't have to live there."

"Donna," Adric knew he had to tell Donna the _main_ reasons why he had chosen to live in the parallel universe. "Donna love, you do know that the Doctor and I share the same memories and feelings." He hinted.

"Yeah so…" she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, not quite getting what he's going on about.

He stared at her. "And I mean _every_ memory and feeling."

Donna stared at him, concentrating on his words until a light bulb went on in her head. "Ooh…_ooh_…" she gasped, her brown eyes widened in surprise. "Martha? You're in love with Martha?"

Adric gave her a sad lopsided grin, confirming her discovery.

"Does the Doctor…? Of course he does." Donna replied answering her own question. She thought about the drama with Rose and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're thinking of going ape shit crazy because you can't have Martha, I'm going to put my foot up your ass." She warned him. "We Nobles don't do crazy."

Adric leaned his head back and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" She hissed. "I mean it."

"I know you do," he wiped the tears from his eyes and smirked. "Don't worry big sister, I have my own agenda when it comes to love."

Donna raised an eyebrow – curious. "Such as…?"

"I'm going to find Martha Jones in the alternate universe and make her my own." He stated with confidence.

Donna gaped at him.

He grinned at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"A word of sisterly advice?" She offered.

Adric nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Please don't become obsess with finding her," she advised. "You see how well that worked out with Rose."

"I'm won't, I promise."

"And when you do find Martha and if she happens to be unavailable, please go on with your life, there are plenty of women that will be lucky to have you."

"Alright," Adric agreed. "But I don't think that it will be necessary, I'm going to be with my Martha."

"You pretty much made up your mind haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, but don't make an ass of yourself, like the Doctor did with Martha."

"Oh don't worry big sister," he replied. "Your little brother isn't a fool."

Donna pulled Adric in a big hug and held him. "We are losing each other way too soon." She said, against his shirt. "If only we had more time…"

Adric kissed Donna on the cheek. "Hey, hey…you can't get rid of me that easily." He interjected. "What do you think unlimited long distance calling is for?"

Donna laughed. "We better make sure you have a super phone before you leave."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm going to need a lot of womanly advice about women."

Jack walked into the room and found Donna and Adric talking and laughing as if they had known each other all their lives.

"Can I join in on the fun?" He asked.

They looked up and grinned. "Hello Jack," Donna greeted, wiping the tears from her eyes - result of too much laughter. "Of course you can."

Adric watched Donna's eyes lit up as Jack sat next to her. He wondered if he should take Jack aside and have a little _talk_ with him. Donna would be horrified to say the least.

"Umm…I think I will go and find Mickey," Adric explained as he stood to his feet. "He and I have a lot to talk about if we are going to be flatmates."

"You don't have to leave because I'm here." Jack spoke up.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him – he took the hint.

"No, its okay, I really have to talk to Mickey."

Donna winked at him.

Adric chuckled to himself and did an about face, he grabbed a clean plate and piled it with food. "What?" He asked innocently as Jack and Donna watched he crammed biscuits in his pockets. "I'm still hungry."

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love and support! and if you haven't guess it yet, I am planning to write Adric's story...(damn plot bunnies!) lol...Thanks for reading!


	34. Martha JonesAlien

**A/N: **Thank you all for your love and support! Thanks for alerting and favoring this story, I am so honored.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm just playing in the Doctor Who sandbox...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Four: Martha Jones…Alien**

Martha sat anxiously on the bed in the medical bay as the Doctor carefully scanned her with his sonic screwdriver for her weekly checkup. He has been monitoring her health ever since her miraculous recovery.

"Well?" Martha asked, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "Any major changes I should know about?"

The Doctor read the results of the scan and smiled. "Your second heart has fully developed and is working great," he reported. "And so are the rest of your organs."

"That's great to hear," Martha replied, smiling at him as she began to button up her blouse.

"Martha…" the Doctor frowned.

"Yes?" She questioned, noticing his expression. "Something is the matter with me isn't it?" She began, panic rising in her voice. "Doctor, I told you not to hide anything…"

He laid an index finger against her lips to silence her.

"Martha, you're fine," he interjected. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Then why…?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly, his eyes zeroed in on her swelling breasts in her pink lacy balconette bra. She followed his eyes and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do you have to button up your blouse so quickly?"

A slow smile spread on her lips. "Why Doctor…" she unbuttoned her blouse, opened it and pushed out her chest to give him a good view. "Better?" She asked mischievously.

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as Martha deliberately wiggled her shoulders back and forth – causing her breasts to jiggle. _Fuck!_ He said to himself, as he gasped audibly.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked demurely.

The Doctor nodded slowly as his eyes wandered over the sexy garment, loving the way her erect nipples strained against the sheer material.

He began to salivate.

Martha, feeling her temperature rise by the way he was looking at her, was well aware of how the Doctor felt. Ever since their romantic side trip to Aurora, they both realized that kissing and cuddling wasn't enough any more.

The Doctor stepped closer and cupped her face gently in his hands and licked her lips slowly, savoring her taste. Martha's breath hitched as her butterflies stirred in the pit her stomach, awaking a fire that had long been cooled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly parted her lips, inviting his probing tongue to explore her mouth.

He growled hungrily as they deepened their kiss.

Martha's hearts raced in her chest as the Doctor slide his hands down the small of her back and ghost his fingertips over the base of her spine, causing her to slightly tremble.

"_Ru vxas pqay."_ 'I want you.' The Doctor whispered as he bombarded her neck with hot kisses.

Martha gasped as she offered her neck to him. _"Ru vxas pqay fx'hl."_ 'I want you too.' She responded breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist. She reached for his tie, undid the knot and slides it from around his neck, dropping it on the floor.

The Doctor, relishing in the sweet taste of Martha's mahogany skin, flickered his tongue over the top of her swelling breasts.

Martha bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan, as he unhooked her bra and buried his head between her breasts.

They were on the verge on no return when Donna's voice sliced through the air.

"Hello, Doctor? Martha?" She called out, walking towards the medical bay. "Is everything okay?"

'Dammit.' The Doctor mouthed, in frustration. "Everything is fine Donna." He assured her as he quickly hooked Martha's bra.

"Yeah Donna, everything is fine." Martha echoed.

"Okay." She said, her voice sounding closer.

They giggled as he helped Martha button up her blouse, missing several buttonholes.

The Doctor scooped his tie off the floor and stuffed it in his pocket.

Donna walked into the medical bay, Martha and the Doctor was in the middle of one their many discussions about something she could careless about. "Uh, Martha did you forget that we're going shopping?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Of course not," Martha replied, innocently. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I just had some concerns about my health, sorry we got sidetracked."

"One can't be too careful about one's health." The Doctor replied, smiling brightly at his best mate.

Martha gave her a matching smile.

"Okay, why don't I meet you in the console room?" She suggested.

"Be there in a few minutes." Martha agreed.

Donna turned to leave; she quickly turned her head and gave them one last look before leaving the room. She smirked as she shook her head, didn't they think that she wouldn't notice Martha's blouse wasn't buttoned up correctly and the Doctor's tie was missing?

_They are so busted._

Martha and the Doctor pressed their foreheads together.

"That was close," the Doctor chuckled.

"I agree." Martha giggled, kissing him on the lips.

"If Donna hadn't came when she did…"

"Yeah," Martha agreed, the very thought of shagging her fiancé made her moist.

"You know, I'm glad Donna came when she did." He confessed. "I didn't want our first time to be in the medical bay of all places." He kissed her eyelids. "How about our bonding night?"

"_Vyt."_ 'Yes.' She answered breathlessly, agreeing there was nothing more special than giving herself to her husband, for the first time, on their bonding night.

**DWDWDW**

A few days later, the Doctor and Martha announced their engagement to her immediate family.

"It's about time!" Tish shouted, grinning from ear to ear as she hopped out of her chair. "You finally came to your senses." She murmured in her little sister's ear as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh yes." Martha giggled, looking at her fiancé, who was being fussed over by their mother.

Clive embraced his youngest daughter and kissed her cheeks.

"Are you sure he's the one?" He asked.

"Yes dad, I'm sure." Martha answered. "I know we had been down this road before with Tom," she acknowledged. "And dad, I did love Tom…"

"But…"

"But, I realized that I could never give him all of me…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"And with the Doctor?"

Her hearts pounded loudly in her chest and a warm fuzzy feeling washed over at the mentioned of his name.

Clive chuckled; he took one look at his daughter and shook his head. "Never mind, the answer is written all over your face."

"So when's the wedding?" Francine asked eagerly. She had planned on calling a wedding planner the first thing in the morning.

"In two weeks." The Doctor announced.

"Two weeks?" Francine exclaimed. "That hardly gives us enough time to put together a decent…"

"Mum, don't worry about it," Martha interjected. "Everything is taken care of."

"What do you mean…?"

Martha and the Doctor gazed into each other's eyes. "I had made Martha's wedding gown," he began.

"You what?"

"Made my gown," Martha spoke up, never taking her eyes off him. "Mum, wait until you see it," she gushed. "It's the most beautiful gown I had ever seen."

"Awww," Tish cooed. "How romantic."

"But what about guests? And a menu?"

"Martha and I are having a Gallifreyan bonding ceremony," the Doctor explained. "And in my culture the bonding ceremony is sacred, only the immediate family is allowed to witness our bonding." He added.

"And Martha, you're okay with this?"

"Yes, but don't worry mum, the Doctor and I are planning to have an Earth wedding so your dream of being the much put upon mother of the bride will come true." She joked.

Francine grinned, happy for the news.

The Doctor squeezed Martha's hand and raised his eyebrows asking her if she was ready to tell her family the second half of their news.

Martha nodded slowly, squeezing his hand for support as she cleared her throat.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" Clive spoke up.

"Mum, dad the Doctor and I have one more announcement to make…"

"You're pregnant." Leo blurted out.

"No," Martha responded quickly, wishing her announcement was that simple.

"Then what is it?" Francine asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Mum, my recovery…"

"Oh it's a miracle…" Francine gushed, placing a hand over her heart. "Martha, if it wasn't for the Doctor…" her bottom lip trembled. "I hate to think what would have happened to you if the Doctor hadn't taken you from the ICU."

"Well mum…" Martha continued, taking a deep breath. "You're right, if it hadn't been for the Doctor, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Doctor, I will be eternally grateful for what you had done for my daughter," she smiled appreciatively at him.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Martha went on. "Because…because…"

"Just tell them love," the Doctor urged. "I got you."

"Tell us what?" Tish asked, looking at them. "What is going on? Martha?"

Four sets of eyes stared at them, a mixture of fear and panic etched in them.

"Martha is no longer human." The Doctor announced to the room and prepared himself for the onslaught of verbal abuse.

"…"

"What did you say?" Francine said, finally breaking the deafening silence.

"Mum…" Martha spoke up in a calming tone. "I-I'm…an alien."

Francine and Clive stared at their daughter for a few seconds before bursting in laughter. "Oh, Martha you had us going there for a while," Clive said between laughter, "Imagine, telling us that you're an alien…

"I know right," Francine screamed. "Doctor that was a horrible joke, you have to do better next time."

Martha and the Doctor gaped at them, wondering if they should stop them or let them pretend it was a joke a little while longer.

Tish noticed the Doctor and Martha wasn't laughing, her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. "Oh god." She gasped. "It's true isn't it?"

They both nodded in union.

"Mum…dad…shut up!" She yelled. "It's not a joke!"

Francine laughed even harder, she couldn't help herself.

"Ohmygod, mum has finally lost it," Martha replied, rushing to her mother's side. "Mum…mum…"

Francine wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and began to cry.

"Martha…Martha…please it can't be true…you are as human as me," she said, running her fingers through Martha's hair before running her hands over Martha's face and arms. "You don't feel or look any different…how can you be an alien?" She sobbed.

Martha took Francine's hand and placed it over her right breast and waited for her reaction.

Francine recoil her hand in horror as Martha's second heart beat against it. "NO!" She cried, pushing Martha away from her. "NO!" She turned on the Doctor, in a murderous rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Martha quickly lifted herself off the floor and ran towards the Doctor, beating her mother by a few steps. "MUM IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" She used herself as a wedge between them.

The Doctor gently pushed Martha aside, if Francine was going to take her anger out on him, he rather for Martha to be out of the line of fire.

Martha turned in her father's direction, he was still in shock.

"DAD!" Martha pleaded. "HELP ME!"

Hearing his daughter's voice snapped Clive out of his stupor, he quickly leap into action and removed all the sharp objects near Francine.

Leo wrapped his arms around Francine from behind and held on tight.

"MUM CHILL!"

"LET. ME. GO." She seethed.

"No, mum." He refused. "Not until you calm down and let the Doctor and Martha explain what the hell happened."

"You better make it quick!" Clive warned them.

"Alright." Martha said, taking a deep breath.

"Let me explain it to them." the Doctor said to Martha, smiling faintly.

"But Doctor…"

He shook his head. "Please Martha; after all I'm the one responsible for your situation."

Martha folded her arms across her chest and raised both eyebrows. "If you think I am going to let my family browbeat you into feeling guilty, you're seriously mistaken," She informed him. "I love my family but you're my family too. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of what is going to happen for the rest of this evening."

The Doctor couldn't have loved Martha more than he did at that moment.

Martha's family listen intently as the Doctor and Martha explained what had happened to her; after it was over they decided to leave, to give her family time to digest the information.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Martha; she laid her head against his shoulder as they walked slowly towards the front door.

"Martha?" Tish called out to her sister.

Martha and the Doctor stopped in their tracks; Martha turned around and watched as Tish ran towards her with open arms. Martha walked right into them and wrapped her arms around her older sibling.

"I don't care how long you live; I can still kick your ass." Tish whispered in her ear. Martha giggled as the stream of tears ran down her face, soaking the front of Tish's dress. "Alien or not, we are still family."

"Thank you," Martha sniffed.

Tish looked at the Doctor and winked at him. "Thank you for saving my sister."

The Doctor gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll do anything for Martha; she's the guardians of my hearts."

"I'll call you in a few days," Martha said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "We still have to go shopping for a gown for you."

"What does one wear to a bonding ceremony?"

**DWDWDW**

Several days later, Martha received a call from her parents, stating they wish to see her and the Doctor. Martha phoned the Doctor and relayed the message, fifteen minutes later the couple was sitting in the Jones' living room, with their fingers laced together, presenting a united front.

Francine was the first to speak. "It is really hard for me to know that the human child I had given birth to no longer exist but is an alien of some sort…" she began. "I understand that what happened was purely by accident but if it wasn't for that accident I strongly believe that Martha would not be here with us today."

"Mum…" Martha said, her hearts leaping for joy.

"I'm not finished…"

"Okay…"

"It's going to take some getting use to that my daughter now has two hearts and an extended life span but Martha you are still my daughter and Doctor…I want plenty of grandbabies to fill my home."

Martha leap from the couch and ran to her mother, nearly cutting off her oxygen supply as she held her tightly. The Doctor watched as mother and daughter restored her bond – happy that Martha's family was slowly accepting her uniqueness.

**A/N: **Family...don't you love them!...lol Thanks for reading!


	35. Future Plans

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I am so surprise I am still get alerts and favorite for this fic, thanks so much, you all are much loved.

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own my love for the characters...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Five: Future Plans**

Jack poured Donna a glass of wine and placed it in front of her; she thanked him and traced the rim of her glass with her index finger. Jack smiled, showing off his dimples and perfect teeth before taking a sip from his glass.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, looking at the red-headed goddess. "You seem to be preoccupied."

Donna tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed deeply. "Today has been one hell of a ride," she explained. "I wouldn't have believed any of it if I haven't lived it myself," she took a sip of wine. "Life with the Doctor is never dull."

Jack nodded in agreement. "And now that he and Martha are married and pregnant, life is going to get a little more interesting," he chuckled; he took another sip of wine. "Have you made any plans if the loving couple decides to take the slow path while waiting for Martha to give birth?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it," she admitted. "I had always thought the three of us would travel together." She took a drink from her glass. "I guess I can always go back home until Martha gives birth…" she frowned; the thought of living at home with her mum didn't sit well with her. "And get a temp job…" the more Donna thought about it, the more she hated the idea.

"You can do that or come work for me." Jack offered, he grabbed a handful of nibbles and popped them in his mouth as he waited for Donna's answer.

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief. "You need office help?"

"No, I need a kick-ass alien hunter, interested?"

"I don't have that much experience, Jack."

"Bullshit," Jack replied. "How long have you been travelling with the Doctor?"

"A year."

"You have plenty of experience and working with the Doctor is as good of a recommendation as any, so what do you say Red? Come work with me."

"Okay," Donna said, without giving it another thought. "I'll do it."

"Welcome to Torchwood," Jack said, his blue eyes sparkling. He raised his glass, Donna did the same. "I know you are going to make a wonderful addition to the team." he boasted.

Donna nodded in agreement and tapped her glass against his.

**DWDWDW**

Martha collapsed against the Doctor's chest, exhausted but content.

The Doctor kissed her sweaty forehead and ran his fingers through her dark, damp locks as they waited for their breathing to slow down.

"So, is this what I have to look forward to once I resign from UNIT?" Martha asked, between gasps of breaths. "Shagging each other senseless?"

A slow smile spread across his lips. "Uh-huh," he answered, lazily.

"Mmmm…." She kissed his chest. "I like that."

"I thought you would." He chuckled.

"So what else do I have to look forward to?"

"Being pamper, for the next eight months, I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Martha gazed up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. "I want you to take it easy and relax, become a woman of leisure."

A frown formed on her face. "Doctor, do you know how hard that is going to be for me?" She replied. "To sit around and do nothing?"

"Yes I do, that's when my secret weapon will come in handy."

"What secret weapon?"

"Francine." He smirked.

"My mum!" she said in disbelief. "You are going to call my mum if I don't behave?"

"I got her number on speed dial."

"Doctor…"

"Martha, humor me, okay?" He said. "We don't know how this pregnancy is going to affect you," he explained. "Although things are going smoothly right now, we don't know how it going to be when you are further along."

Martha looked into her husband's eyes and saw the fear he tried to hide behind a mask. She knew that he wouldn't ask this of her if he wasn't truly concern for her and the baby. She had to admit it to herself that because of her _uniqueness_ she might have some complications later on.

"Okay," she conceded. "You know I will never do anything to harm our child and if I have to sit around and have you as my personal love slave. I'm okay with it."

"Thank you," he said, relieved. "And for the record, I will be more than happy to be your personal love slave."

"Yeah?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed, wondering what she had on that brilliant mind of hers. "What are you thinking?"

"We might have to make a side trip to Mistress Betty," she smirked. "If you are going to be my love slave you might as well dress the part. I can see you in a leather body harness with a cock ring." She licked her lips, imaging her husband strutting around in a body harness feeding her peel grapes. "And a gag for when you get too mouthy," she continued, liking the idea more and more. "And a whip to keep you in line."

The Doctor gaped at his beautiful wife; he had no idea how kinky she could be. "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?" She replied, coyly. "If I'm going to be a woman of leisure I might as well enjoy it…but you know…" she nibbled on his neck. " it goes both ways, and I do know how to keep my love slave happy…_very_ happy," she continued. "Imagine me massaging your tire body after a long day of _catering_ to my needs." She hinted.

The Doctor paused a few seconds before answering. "Martha?"

"Yes love?" She sighed dreamily, making a mental list of items to purchase at Mistress Betty.

"Don't forget the handcuffs and lubes."

**A/N: **Well Martha have to do _something_ for the next eight months...lol Thanks for reading!


	36. Morning Sickness

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support, I am still getting alerts and favorites! Unbelievable! This chapter is pure fluff...

**DISCLAIMER: **Still playing in the DW sandbox... Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Six: Morning Sickness**

The TARDIS materialized in Martha's flat three minutes after Francine had called the Doctor. She had informed her son-in-law that Martha had spent most of the day suffering from morning sickness.

"Why didn't she call me?" The Doctor yelled into his mobile, panic rising in his voice with every syllable.

Donna, who by now_ knew_ the relationship between the Doctor and Martha, was more than _friendly_, stared in his direction - curious.

He smiled apologetically, turned around and began setting their coordinates for Manhattan as he continued his conversation with Francine. "Why didn't she call me?" He repeated in a softer tone. "She's my wife; I would've dropped everything to take care of her."

"You know Martha," Francine replied. "She thinks a little morning sickness is nothing compare to saving other civilizations. My daughter has always put others before herself…always had…" a pang of guilt stabbed at Francine's heart, her middle child had always been the _rock_ of their family. "But now things have change, she's got a child to think about."

"Thank you for calling me," he said. "I know she's going to be angry that you'd told me, but I really don't give a damn, she and our child come before anything else."

"Well, you tell my daughter if she wants to be angry with someone than she better take it up with me," Francine replied, not caring about Martha's anger issues at the moment. "Doctor, make sure to feed her plenty of crackers and ginger tea." Francine advised him. "And please call me with an update."

"I will and thank you for calling." He disconnected the call, and turned to face Donna.

"What's wrong with Martha?" She asked, concern written all over her face. Donna had come to think of Martha as her best girlfriend.

"She's ill, and her mother wants me to check up on her." the Doctor replied, not willing to elaborate any further.

"You and Mrs. Jones have become quite close." Donna stated more as a fact than an observation.

The Doctor responded with a shrug and a wide grin.

"Martha?" the Doctor called out, as he rushed out the TARDIS. "Martha?" He heard the toilet flushing and made it to the bathroom door in four giant strides. "Martha, it's me, I'm coming in." He announced before twisting the knob and opening the door.

Martha smiled weakly as she turned on the cold water to splash it across her face. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here once my mum hung up with me," She replied. "Doctor, I'm o…" She quickly made it to the toilet and vomited violently.

"Apparently not," the Doctor observed as he gently rubbed her back until she finished.

"Martha are you alright?" Donna spoke up from the hallway, she wasn't going to get any closer just in case the illness Martha had was catching.

"Donna will you be a dear and make Martha some ginger tea?" the Doctor asked, as he helped Martha to the sink.

"Okay, it will take a moment."

"Take your time," he waited until Donna was out of earshot before he spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me that you were ill?" he asked softly, he grabbed her toothbrush from its holder and squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on it and handed it to her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just having a bad go of it today."

The Doctor took out his sonic and gave her a quick scan.

"Well?" She asked, as he read the results.

"You are dehydrated and need a good meal," he replied. "And I'm here to make sure that you do just that."

"Augh, don't mention food," Martha grimaced, as she brushed her teeth vigorously. "Just the thought of it makes me sick." She quickly rinsed out her mouth. "I'm going to have to change my brand of toothpaste," she informed him. "The taste makes me nauseated."

"Sorry," her husband murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Martha looked into the big brown sad puppy dog eyes of her husband and hit him playfully on the arm. "Ha! You're not sorry," she smirked. "So stop lying."

He chuckled. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm thrilled actually. But, love you should have told me you were ill."

"Doctor, you have more important things to do than look after your wife who is having a rough bout of morning sickness." She explained. "There are planets out there…"

"Martha Evangeline Jones," the Doctor said, cutting her off. "You and our child are first in my life, don't you ever forget that."

"Yes but…"

"There are no buts, Martha," he continued. "You're my family…one of the reasons why I love you so much is because of your compassion and big wonderful kind hearts…Francine is right and I have to agree that you always put others before your own feelings, all those times you put me first despite how you felt…well not this time," he lifted her in his arms, surprising her. "You are putting Martha first for a change."

"But Doctor…"

"Shhh, Martha this is your _husband_ speaking…" he said firmly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him, not believing the tone of voice he had used with her.

The Doctor responded by raising an eyebrow of his own, daring her to challenge him. Deep down, he knew that he had incurred her wrath and at some point they would revisit this conversation but for now he had won this round. The Doctor carried her to the bedroom and placed her in bed. Once he had tucked her in and fluffed up her pillows, he took her brush from the vanity and sat next to her on the bed and began to brush her long tresses.

"When Donna gets back with tea, I'm going to take a little trip," he informed her. "I shouldn't be gone no more than five minutes."

"You're taking Donna with you?"

"No…"

"I don't need…"

"Will you stop acting like a stubborn jackass and let me take care of you?" He interjected.

"A jackass?" She inquired.

"Yes a jackass," He answered, choosing his next words carefully. "A very sexy one, but all the same… a jackass."

She scoffed.

"You can kick my ass later." He offered.

"You can count it."

"Honestly, doctors make the worst patients." He sighed; leaning forward to kiss the right side of her neck.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Pot calling kettle." She retorted, trying her best not to smile.

"Exactly." He confirmed, smiling. "Now relax and enjoy."

Martha took a deep breath and shut her eyes, letting herself succumb to the calming affects of having her hair brushed by her husband.

This was the scene Donna came upon, she poked her head in the room. "Is it safe to come in?" She asked.

"Come in Donna," Martha replied. "I'm not contagious." She assured her friend.

Donna walked into the room, the Doctor placed the brush on the nightstand and took the tray of hot ginger tea from her and placed it on the bed.

"Thank you Donna." They replied in unison.

Donna waved away their words. "There's no need to thank me," Donna gave Martha a sympathetic smile. "How are you feeling love?"

Martha shook her head. "I had felt better."

The Doctor handed Martha the mug of tea, the aroma from the fresh grounded ginger soothed her senses.

"Drink up love," he encouraged her. "Your mother was very specific about this." He watched as Martha took her first sip. "That's it drink it up." He stood to his feet and stretched his long limbs. "Donna, I have a quick errand to run," he informed her. "I shouldn't be gone more than a few minutes, please make sure Martha finished her tea to the last drop and if she gives you any trouble, I have Francine's number on speed dial." He said, giving her his mobile.

Martha pulled a face.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Be a good girl and I might bring you back a present." He said teasingly. "Donna, I leave Martha into your capable hands."

A few seconds later Donna and Martha heard the TARDIS groaned to life.

Donna sat in the spot that was recently vacated by the Doctor and watched Martha as she drank down the tea.

"You don't have to watch my every move," Martha said, a bit annoyed. "I don't need a sitter."

"I know that," Donna sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But you know how anal the Doctor gets sometimes."

Martha nodded in agreement; she had a feeling he is going to be anal until she gives birth. She drained her mug and placed it on the nightstand.

"Do you want another cup?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay," Donna smiled. "What do you want to do now?"

Martha shrugged. "I guess I can do some work, would you mind handing me my laptop?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Donna replied. "You're supposed to be resting."

"But Donna…"

Donna shook her head furiously. "Doctor's orders…and mine."

"You're worst than he is," Martha huffed.

"Do I have to call your mum?"

Martha folded her arms across her chest and poked her bottom lip out like a petulant child. "Sorry that I'm acting like a spoiled brat," Martha said, apologizing for her behavior. "But I hate feeling useless."

"Oh please," Donna replied, rolling her eyes. "The word useless and Martha Jones doesn't belong in the same sentence." She gave Martha's right shoulder a gentle squeeze. "How about a movie?"

"Notting Hill?" Martha suggested.

Donna's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "Excellent choice," she agreed. "Why don't I make us a bowl of popcorn…?"

Martha shook her head. "You have the popcorn; I'll have another cup of ginger tea." She wasn't sure if her stomach would revolt, although she was feeling a little better.

"Alright, be right back." It didn't take Donna long to come back with the popcorn and ginger tea and a package of unsalted crackers. She handed Martha the mug of tea and crackers as she settled in the bed next to her.

"Thanks Donna," Martha said, opening the package of crackers.

"You got to have something besides ginger tea." She said.

Martha looked at the time and sighed. "It's been five minutes," She took a cracker and bit into it. "Do you think he had gotten into trouble?"

Donna looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Might as well enjoy ourselves and wait for him to pop up."

"You don't think he has been thrown in jail, some where do you?"

"With the Doctor, it's bloody likely." Donna scoffed. "He just can't help himself."

"Yeah," Martha giggled softly. "He probably was walking by, minding his own business…"

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Since when does the Doctor ever minds his own business?" She interrupted.

"Who's telling the story?" Martha replied, before continuing. Donna nodded in acknowledgment. "He was minding his own business, probably on the way back to the TARDIS when he noticed a group of people huddled together and being the Doctor, his curious nature had gotten the better of him so he wandered off to join them, only to find out the group was the leaders of the resistance plotting to overthrow their treacherous government."

"Ooh you're good," Donna smirked.

"Thank you," Martha laughed. "Of course the Doctor gets caught up in their fight," Martha continued. "But before the revolution begins, the leaders are arrested for treason and thrown in jail."

"I'll give him a few hours to escape," she turned on the DVD player. "No more than a day."

"I think you're right." Martha sighed, taking a sip of her tea, to her surprise it seems to be working.

"Too bad he left his mobile," Donna replied, propping up her pillow. "He could've made a side trip and brought back a pizza."

The sentient machine materialized in the same spot in Martha's Manhattan's flat, twenty minutes later.

"I'm back!" he shouted, stepping out the TARDIS with his arms full of delivery bags. "Martha? Donna? Sorry I'm late but I had to wait until the _o'jur _stew was prepared properly otherwise the P'khyg chef would have been executed for murder."

"…"

"Martha? Donna?"

He heard the sound of the television coming from the bedroom and sprinted down the hall only to find Donna and Martha engrossed in a movie.

"Why didn't anyone answer me?" he asked, setting the bags down on the nightstand.

"Shh!" Donna replied, glaring at him. "We're watching Notting Hill."

"Huge Grant is so adorable," Martha sighed dreamily.

Donna nodded in agreement.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, when he spotted the DVD cover – a chick flick, he should have known.

He pulled out a black food container and handed it to Martha. She opened it and frowned.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the thick fuchsia goo.

The Doctor handed her a spoon. "O'jur stew." He replied. "Guarantee to stick to your ribs."

Donna looked at the stew than at the Doctor. "You're joking right?"

Martha giggled.

"Martha, it's very good for women in your…ah…just try it okay?"

"Alright," she sighed, touched he had gone through all the trouble to get it for her. She poked her spoon at the stew and watched it jiggled.

"You're really going to try that?" Donna asked in disbelief.

Martha scooped up a spoonful of stew, the Doctor and Donna looked on as she placed it in her mouth. To her surprised the stew was very tasty, either that or she was very hungry.

"Well?" Donna asked.

"It is actually quite good," Martha replied. "Have some?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it."

"Doctor?"

"Love to," Martha fed him a spoonful of the stew. "Mmmm, perfection." He replied, smacking his lips. "That is good."

"You two are so weird." Donna observed.

The Doctor reached into one of the bags and handed Donna a takeaway container. "_Gib'bn _in _tovo_ sauce, with extra _q'xo."_ He announced, remembering what a big fuss she made over the dish on their trip to Phajuul.

"Thanks, skinny." She said. "You're not so bad to have around after all."

Martha scooted over to make room for him on the bed.

He grabbed his container of food and lay next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Much better," She confessed. "Do you have any more o'jur stew?"

The Doctor nodded; he reached into one of the bags, pulled out a huge jar and unscrewed the top – happy Martha had gotten her appetite back.

After the movie ended, Donna decided to go back to the TARDIS to call her granddad and mum, giving the couple some much needed alone time.

The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned his wife. "Brilliant," he announced. "I knew the o'jur stew would be the answer." He sat on the bed and kissed his wife passionately.

"Mmmm, more please." Martha gasped.

"My pleasure." He kissed her again and held her close to him. _"Ru coiy pqay."_ 'I love you.' He whispered in her hair.

"_Ru coiy pqay fx'hl."_ She replied. "And thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of you," he replied, brushing the strands of hair from her face. "You're my wife." He placed his hand over her womb. "There is nothing more important than you and our baby."

"I know...but Doctor…"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Martha Jones…you and the baby are number one, repeat it please."

"You and the baby are number one."

"Again."

"You and the baby are number one."

"Good, keep saying that when ever you get the silly notion that I rather be saving the world instead of being here for you."

"Okay," Martha agreed.

The Doctor hopped out of bed and reached into his never ending brown coat pocket. "Since you have been a good girl, I have a gift for you."

"Oh goody, I love presents." She quipped.

He pulled out a small, music box made of crystal.

"For me?" She whispered softly, unable to take her eyes off the music box.

"Yes," her husband answered, sitting on the bed next to her. "Wind it up and open it."

Martha did as he instructed and opened up the music box, to her delight and surprise there was a miniature replica of the TARDIS slowly twirling around the planet Earth to the tune of _Banana Pancakes._ "It's beautiful," She sniffed, throwing her arms around her husband. "Thank you."

"Do you remember the time I'd tried to make you banana pancakes?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Martha laughed. "It was the morning after I told you that we were pregnant." She remembered, wiping away the tears. "You had the brilliant idea of making me breakfast in bed, we were listening to Jack Johnson when his song _Banana Pancakes_ began to play."

"Well it is a great song and I thought what a brilliant idea." He said defensively, laughing at the memory of Martha putting out the grease fire with the fire extinguisher. It took him nearly four hours to clean up the mess.

The couple glanced at each other and burst in a fit of laughter.

"Doctor, you do make life interesting."

"So do you Martha Jones," he reached for his coat and fished inside of his left pocket until he found what he was looking for. "For the baby," he said, pulling out a gift wrapped box. "I couldn't resist." He said eagerly, placing the gift in her lap. "Go ahead, open it."

Martha deliberately took her time unwrapping the gift.

"Martha…" he drew out, becoming impatient.

"The wrapping paper is so pretty," she explained. "I don't want to ruin it."

The Doctor huffed.

She finally undid the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off the box, inside was a chemistry set for toddlers. "Really Doctor, a chemistry set, for toddlers?"

"Of course our child will be too advance for it," he matter of factually. "But the salesman at the baby genius shop swore it's a must have item…and what good parent would neglect their child development?"

"You didn't get this for our baby," Martha said teasingly. "You got this for yourself didn't you?"

"Well…" he grinned sheepishly. "It looks so cool…yeah."

She laid her head on his chest and laughed.

Her stomach growled in hunger.

The Doctor grabbed her spoon and the huge jar of o'jur stew from the nightstand and handed it to her. Martha moaned in pleasure as the thick delicious fuchsia goo made love to her taste buds.

"This is so good." she said, licking the spoon. "How do you think it would taste with sardines and frozen yogurt?"

"Together?" the Doctor asked, horrified at the thought.

"Yes," Martha answered. "Oh and lets not forget the chocolate sauce…what do you think?"

"Morning sickness." He quipped.

**A/N: **There's nothing like Ten/Martha goodness with Donna for extra spice!...Thanks for reading!


	37. Stew, Cake and Dreaming

**A/N: **Thanks for all your kind words..

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own nothing but my love for the show...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Stew, Cake and Dreaming…**

Sarah Jane made her way to the TARDIS kitchen for a cup of tea and was surprised to find the Doctor and Martha sitting at the table, the Doctor was smiling adoringly at Martha as she ate.

"How about a glass of juice?" He suggested, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'll get it," Martha replied, getting up from the table.

"Martha…"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, stopping him from saying another word.

"Okay, you win." He sighed, sitting down.

"H-hello," Sarah Jane spoke up, making the couple aware that they weren't alone.

"Sarah Jane," the Doctor greeted warmly as she approached the table. "Would you like a bowl of _o'jur _stew?" He offered.

Sarah Jane glanced at Martha's half eaten bowl of the fuchsia gelled substance and politely refused.

"It tastes better than it looks," Martha assured her. "Me, I can't get enough of it."

"I'll just have tea." Sarah Jane replied.

"Okay, I'll get it for you," Martha offered, moving towards the cupboard.

The Doctor watched as she opened the cupboard and reach for a cup. "Martha, I don't think that you should be stretching …"

"Doctor, I'm not going to break," she replied, annoyed. "Really, you think that I'm made of glass."

"Well in a way you are." He countered.

Martha grabbed the cup and turned around to face her husband; her hearts melted when she saw his head tilted to the side just so and his expressive brown eyes gazing back at her, full of concern and love. "Arugh…" Martha sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "You know I can't stay angry with you when you give me that _look_."

"What look?" He asked innocently, blinking slowly as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Your, I'm-so-adorable-won't-you-take-me-home-puppy-dog-look," she quipped, smiling. "Even your _hair_ gets into the act."

"It works every time." The Doctor boasted, winking at Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane hid her smile behind her hand; it was quite obvious that the Doctor and Martha were madly in love with each other.

Martha put the kettle on for tea and walked to the refrigerator and took out the container of juice and a half eaten banana cake.

"Would you like a slice of cake with your tea?" She offered.

The Doctor stared at the cake. "Martha, that's_ my_ cake," he muttered. "Francine made it for me."

Martha rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Cake, Sarah Jane?"

"Yes please." She replied.

"Sarah Jane…" the Doctor whined, fringing hurt.

"It's not like you're not going to get another one Sunday," Martha retorted. "Sarah Jane, do you want a thick slice?"

"Sure why not?"

Martha cut Sarah Jane a thick slice of cake and placed it on a saucer.

"Did someone mention cake?" Adric announced as he and Donna strolled into the kitchen.

"Sure, do you and Donna want a piece?" Martha asked.

The Doctor glared at Donna, pretending to be angry.

"You bet I do," she said, sitting down next to Sarah Jane. "And make it a thick one," she added. "Once I had asked Skinny for a slice of his precious cake, he had cut it so thin it was like eating banana flavored air."

"I had to make it last for a week," the Doctor said weakly in his defense.

"Hello everyone," Jack greeted, he pulled up a chair and sat next to Donna; he noticed the bowl of gelled fuchsia goo and grimaced. "Uh, what's that?"

"O'jur stew," the Doctor replied; eating a spoonful of Martha's meal. Jack pulled a face as the Doctor's smacked his lips. "Mmmm, mmmm, good."

"Ewww," Donna spoke up. "Is Martha still eating…?" She stared at Martha; her brown eyes grew widened as the truth finally dawn on her. "It was morning sickness wasn't it?"

"What?" the Doctor answered, not really paying attention, he grabbed a saucer and asked Martha to cut him a slice of cake.

"Last month…when Martha was very ill," she explained. "It was morning sickness wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Martha confessed. "I'm sorry we didn't confide in you, but at the time…"

Donna held up her hand to silence her. "Say no more."

"So, we're forgiven?"

Donna glanced across the table and smiled warmly at the Doctor. "There's nothing to forgive, love."

**DWDWDW**

Mickey held Jackie's hand as they both sat in companionable silence, staring at the sleeping young lady who hasn't stirred the entire time they had been there.

"Thank you for sitting with me," Jackie said softly to the young man sitting next to her. "After the way my daughter had treated you, I'm surprised you still care."

"What happened between me and Rose has no bearing on what I feel about you, Pete and Tony," Mickey replied. "Besides Gran, you three are the only family I've got."

Jackie smiled softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will always care about Rose because she's your daughter but other than that…" Mickey shrugged. "I don't have much sympathy for her…sorry."

"You are entitled to your opinion."

Mickey nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time to go home," Jackie sighed. "I'm missing Pete and Tony and the sooner Rose is hospitalized, the closer she will be to getting better."

Mickey nodded in agreement

"What do you think Rose is dreaming about?" Jackie asked, after a few minutes of silence. "Do you think she's dreaming about the Doctor?"

"When is she not?" Mickey chuckled.

**Rose's Dream…**

The Princess Rose waited two years…

Two years for her alien Prince in his blue magical travelling time machine to come and rescue her.

Her mother, Queen Jackie tried to encourage the beautiful blond Princess Rose to move on with her life, surely there had to be at least _one _man in all of the kingdom who was worthy on her love.

"My fair Princess Rose, why must you mope around your room for something that will never happen?" Queen Jackie asked her beautiful daughter. "The alien Prince is lost to you forever."

Princess Rose shook her beautiful blond head, refusing to believe that her one true love is lost to her – never to be seen again.

"Oh Queen Mum, you don't know of what you speak of," she said, rebuking her. "The alien Prince and I shall see each other again; the love we share does not die because we are apart. It continues to grow and get stronger, binding us to each other until the end of time."

"What about Mickey the Handsome?" Queen Jackie suggested, ignoring her beautiful daughter's suffering. "Surely he is worthy of thy love and loyalty."

A frowned formed upon Princess Rose's beautiful countenance.

"Queen Mum, Mickey the Stupid no longer shares my bed or my heart," she hissed. "He refuses to worship me, he accused me of the most horrid and vile thing."

"And what is that, my wonderful Princess Rose."

"I called out the alien Prince's name in the throes of passion," she replied, her delicate pale skin turning a pale shade of scarlet. "As Mickey was diddling me with his man-pole, I tried not to think of my alien Prince but it couldn't be helped, my every thought is plagued by him."

"So what Mickey the Handsome accuses you of is true?" Queen Jackie tsked.

"He refuses to worship me," she answered, ignoring her mother's question. "He said I will never partake in the pleasure of his man-pole impaling my hot, virginal, slick sweet treasure box…" Princess Rose trembled slightly as her royal knickers became moist, thinking about Mickey's man-pole buried deep in her treasure box. "I shall go on a quest to find my alien Prince." Princess Rose said, abruptly changing the subject.

"That's impossible! He lives in a different world far, far away."

"That will not stop me; true love shall find a way."

"Didn't the alien Prince warn you not to find him? Didn't he say worlds will be destroy and die?"

Princess Rose turned up her cute little nose and rolled her gorgeous eyes. "The alien Prince does not mean that," she huffed. "He knows I will do the opposite of what he says. He knows I will not stop until I find him."

"But Princess Rose, I feel you must heed his warning."

"Me? Heed his warning?" she scoffed. "If I had heeded his warning my father, King Pete II will not be have found his true love in you Queen Mum."

Princess Rose searched until she had found a way to get back to her alien Prince.

The Dimension Cannon…

Her father, King Pete II, refused to provide the gold and silver coins for her new hobby until she threw a royal snit. Princess Rose went on a hunger strike refusing to eat until he changed his mind, not even the offer of Mickey the Stupid diddling her with his man-pole until her gorgeous brown eyes turn a sparkling royal blue, as tempting as it was, couldn't persuade her.

Soon word of the King's cruelty to the beautiful Princess Rose spread throughout the land.

"We can't let our beautiful Princess Rose wither away to nothing!" The public cried. "We must stand up for what is right!"

In a matter of days, riots broke out in the streets and there was talk of overthrowing the king. Fearing for his kingdom, King Pete II relented and opened up the royal vault and gave to his darling Princess Rose's hobby freely and with his blessings.

Working her team of the best scientists and engineers to the point of exhaustion, the Dimension Cannon was finished in record time.

The beautiful Princess Rose bid farewell to her family, and set out on her journey to find her alien Prince. She didn't know how many worlds she left dying in her quake, nor did she care.

She was Princess Rose, a woman in love…

The day she found her way back to her alien Prince and his blue magical travelling machine, was a wonderful day indeed!

The sun shined perfectly on her shimmery beautiful blond hair as it beat softly against her back as she ran to her alien Prince.

"My beautiful Princess Rose, you have found me!" he cried, running towards her with open arms.

"My alien Prince!" she shouted, tears of pure love falling down her face.

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around several times before placing her lovingly on her dainty feet.

"You've found me," he gushed, looking upon her beautiful visage in awe. "Even when I told you not to, you've found me."

"Our love is stronger than mere planets dying," she sighed dreamily, "Don't you agree?"

Her alien Prince laughed, lifting her in his arms. "We shall never part again." He proclaimed as they headed towards his blue magical travelling machine.

"And you shall never change." She replied, smiling. "You will have this face forever."

As they approached his blue travelling machine, the beautiful Princess Rose noticed a rainbow on the horizon and squealed.

"Look my love, just for us." She sighed.

Her handsome alien Prince stopped and looked in the direction of the rainbow and nodded. "Just for us." He agreed.

And the beautiful Princess Rose and her alien Prince stepped into his blue magical travelling machine - and lived happily ever after among the stars.

A faint smile found its way on her lips…

**DWDWDW**

**Torchwood Hub, Parallel Universe…**

"FUCK!" Alcarez shouted, her soft gray eyes widened in disbelief…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	38. Uncle Oliver

**A/N: **Thanks for your continuing love and support

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own nothing but my love for the show!...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Uncle Oliver**

Martha stood in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door frame watching her husband in amusement as he ran his hands in his unruly hair, trying to get the spikes just right.

"Oi, will you please hurry up," she said, after watching him for a few seconds longer. "We are going to miss Uncle Oliver's party if you don't hurry up."

"Would that be so bad if we did?" He asked, adding more hair gel. "After all, I really don't believe that we will be missed."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Have you forgotten who's your mother-in-law is?"

"Francine adores me," he remarked. "She will understand if we don't show up due to illness."

"What illness?"

He turned to her and let his ancient brown eyes focused on her abdomen.

"No," Martha replied. "I will not fringe sickness as an excuse for you to stay home because you're afraid of a little old man."

"Awww, come on Martha," he pleaded. "We can stay on the TARDIS and have some mummy, daddy and baby time." he offered, giving her a knowing look.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Martha replied, stifling a laugh. "Uncle Oliver will only turn eighty-five once."

"He's still a tiddler by Gallifreyan standards," he humphed.

"If he's such a child then why are you so afraid of him?" She quipped.

"He can hurt me." He said, with all seriousness.

"Oh, you poor baby," Martha cooed, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. "I promise to protect you from him," she reached up and ruffle his hair, "Ewww," she said, pulling a face, "Too much gel."

**DWDWDW**

"Thank goodness you two are here," Tish replied, the feeling of relief washed over her. "Uncle Oliver is getting impatient."

"We're not late." Martha replied, as she and the Doctor stepped across the threshold. "Where is the birthday boy anyway?"

"He's holding court in the living room," Tish gave her sister and bother-in-law a peck on the cheeks. "How's my little niece or nephew?" She placed a hand over Martha's womb and cooed. "Hey baby, this is your gorgeous Aunt Tish, the one that is going to spoil you rotten, and then give you back to your mummy and daddy."

"You might have to stand behind grandma," Francine spoke up as she greeted Martha and the Doctor with a hug. "How are you feeling, love?" She stepped back to get a good look at her daughter.

"I'm fine." Martha replied.

Francine glanced at the Doctor for conformation. "Martha's doing great," he agreed. "She nearly got the morning sickness under control…which reminds me, Martha where's the jar of o'jur stew?"

"I left it on the TARDIS."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Martha…"

"I'll be fine without it," she assured him.

Tish and Francine looked at the couple – puzzled.

"What is o'jur stew?' Francine asked.

"It's a stew that is specifically made by license chefs on P'khyg; it's good for pregnant women, who can't keep anything down." The Doctor explained.

"Martha don't you think that maybe…"

"Mum, please!" Martha butted in. "I am perfectly fine…between you and the Doctor; I am going to suffocate under all of this mothering."

"Martha, your mother…" the Doctor began.

Martha put up a hand to silence him. "The conversation is closed," she warned him. "I don't want to argue, okay?" She gave him a small smile and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay?"

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Okay." He dipped down and kissed her on the forehead.

Martha draped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Mum…sorry, I didn't mean to be bitch…"

"Hormones," Francine replied, understanding. "Come on we have kept the king waiting long enough."

The four of them walked into the Jones's living room, where Uncle Oliver was sitting in his favorite chair wearing a slash that says _King Oliver_ and a silver plated crown on his head.

Uncle Oliver raised an eyebrow as he noticed Martha had her arm wrapped around the Doctor's waist.

"Look who here Uncle Oliver," Clive announced. "Martha and the Doctor."

"Happy birthday Uncle Oliver," Martha greeted warmly as she stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How's my favorite great uncle?"

"Breathing," He eyed the Doctor and small tight smile formed on his lips. "I see your young man came back for seconds."

The Doctor shoved his right hand in his trousers pocket and greeted the patriarch of the Jones's family with a short wave. "Happy birthday, Mr. Jones," he greeted. "Martha tells me that you are eighty-five today…how wonderful."

"Uh-huh," he snorted. "How would you know?"

"Uncle Oliver, be nice," Martha chastised him. "This is the man I love."

Clive stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, now that everyone is here, we can have supper." He announced. "Francine love, is everything ready?"

Francine nodded. "I just need a little help putting the dishes on the table," she said. "Tish…."

"I'll help you mum," Martha spoke up.

"No, no, you sit down and…"

Martha narrowed her eyes.

"Francine, let the child help," Uncle Oliver's replied. "Besides, this will give me time to get reacquainted with her young man," he smiled sweetly at the Doctor and pointed to the chair nearest to him. "Sit down…Doc, what is your proper name son?"

"John," the Doctor replied, swallowing down the lump of fear that formed in his throat. "…John Smith…sir."

Martha stared at her uncle in horror, remembering the last time he and the Doctor had a little chat. "Dad…"

Clive held up his hand, reassuring his youngest daughter he had everything under control.

Francine placed a hand on Martha's left elbow and guided her towards the kitchen. "It'll be alright." Her mum assured her. "Just you wait and see."

"I think _John_ and I better tell Uncle Oliver that we're married." Martha said. "And pregnant ...what do you think?"

"Is this _before _or _after_ you tell him that you're both are aliens?" Tish chuckled.

Martha narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Sod off, Tish."

**DWDWDW**

Uncle Oliver stared at the tall, lanky man sitting in front of him dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and white Chuck Taylors and spiky hair that defy gravity.

The Doctor sat with his hands folded in his lap as he looked around the room, suddenly finding the décor very interesting.

Clive looked at the two men and shook his head.

"John, I have noticed there is no engagement ring on my grandniece's finger," Uncle Oliver spoke up. "It has been at least four months since our last meeting…what is the hold up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, when are you going to ask Martha to marry you?" He continued. "My grandniece is a very beautiful and intelligent woman; any man would consider it a privilege to have my niece as his bride. It is obvious that she is in love with you and from our last conversation, you admitted to being in love with her…so what's the hold up? Are you stringing her along because you think you_ might_ find someone better? If that is the case, let me help you find the door."

The Doctor gaped at him; no one can ever accused Uncle Oliver of being shy. The man was blunt and straight to the point; he didn't bullshit around when it came to his family - a trait the Doctor can relate to.

"Well?" Uncle Oliver spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you stringing my grandniece along?" his tone almost accusatory.

"Of course not," the Doctor replied, defensively. _Why did he felt like he was on the witness_ _stand?_ "Martha Jones, your grandniece is my soulmate, the love of my life and if you think for one second that I am going to sit here and…"

"Whoa, whoa gentlemen, enough," Clive hissed, looking over his shoulders. He hoped Martha or Francine hasn't heard them and come running into the room. "This conversation is close, Uncle Oliver stop antagonizing John, Martha would not have choose him if he was unworthy of her."

"Hell Clive, don't you think I know that?" Uncle Oliver replied; he turned to the Doctor.

The Doctor gripped the end of the armchair, his knuckles white as he braced himself for round two

"You have shown a lot of balls, standing up to me," to the Doctor surprise, Uncle Oliver gave him a small smile. "I had my doubts about you after the first time we met," he confessed. "I wasn't sure if you were worthy of joining my family...or Martha. The Jones women be it by marriage or blood, are a force to be reckoned with…well you should know; you're in love with one."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"They don't need a weak man who is going to run at the first signs of trouble…" he continued. "John, I know I come across as an overbearing bastard and I make no apologies for it, my family means everything to me…hurt one of us and you hurt us all and that son is not a good thing."

The Doctor understood hurt Martha, hello new incarnation.

"Okay," Francine sighed, giving the dining table one last look to make sure she has everything. "Alright, supper is ready, Martha would you be a dear and escort Uncle Oliver to the table?"

"Okay mum," Martha replied. "I hope dad kept his promise and not let Uncle Oliver terrorized my husband," she quickly headed for the living room, the Doctor's face lit up as she entered the room. Martha quickly scanned the room, once satisfied there was no broken furniture or spilt blood she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and approached the Doctor. "Are you okay?"

"Of course he's okay," Uncle Oliver answered for him. "Why everyone think I'm a cold hearted bastard?"

"Because you are?" Martha quipped.

"Martha…"

"I'm only kidding Uncle," she apologized. "We know you're only looking out for the family." She walked over to Uncle Oliver and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm here to escort you to your birthday feast." Uncle Oliver stood to his feet and offered Martha his arm; she linked her arm in his and escorted him out the room.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor frowned as Martha picked her food, barely eating anything at all.

The aroma of roasted garlic was wrecking havoc with her sensitive digestive system.

"Do you need for me to go and get the o'jur stew?" He asked.

"Yes, please," She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her while you go and get the stew," Francine offered, the Doctor smiled gratefully at his mother-in-law and headed out the dinning room.

"What's wrong with Martha?" Uncle Oliver asked - concerned. "Is she ill?"

"No, she'll be alright," she answered, rushing after Martha.

Uncle Oliver turned to Clive. "Is she ill?" He repeated.

"Relax Uncle Oliver; Martha is going to be alright." He assured him.

Francine tapped lightly on the bathroom door before entering, her heart went out to her youngest daughter, it brought back memories when she was pregnant. She gently rubbed her daughter's back as Martha hovered over the toilet.

"Sorry mum," she said apologetically. "I thought I could hand it."

Francine waved her words away. "You didn't ruin anything," she took a clean washcloth, ran it under lukewarm water and handed it to Martha. "But I do think you and the Doctor should tell your Uncle Oliver the truth."

"I think so too," Martha agreed.

The Doctor returned to the dinning room with the jar of o'jur stew along with a bowl and spoon, he was relieved to see Martha sitting at the table, nibbling on Ritz crackers and nursing a cup of ginger tea. He scooped the thick unappealing stew in the bowl and placed it in front of her.

"Eat up love,"

"Thank you,"

Uncle Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What in the hell are you feeding Martha?" He asked.

Martha looked up at the Doctor and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go ahead and tell him."

"Tell me what?" He asked, his eyes shifting from Martha to John. "What are you keeping from me?"

"First of all Mr. Jones, there is no need to panic," the Doctor began. "Martha is going to be just fine…excellent even," he added, his brown eyes sparkling. "Martha and I are _b'vyr,_ which means bonded in your language…to put it in simple terms we are married…and in _ten_ months we are going to be parents."

Uncle Oliver blinked twice.

Everyone waited on baited breath for his reaction.

"I think my hearing is failing me in my old age," he spoke up after what seem like an eternity. "You said that you and Martha are married and in _ten_ months you are going to be parents?"

"That is correct sir." The Doctor confirmed.

Uncle Oliver looked at him as if he was daft. "Putting aside the issue of there was no wedding for the moment…let me get this straight Martha is pregnant…"

"Yes Uncle Oliver." Martha happily confirmed.

"How many months?"

"Two." Martha and the Doctor replied in unison.

"Then in seven months…"

"Ten," the Doctor corrected him. "In ten months…"

"What kind of quack are you?" Uncle Oliver exclaimed. "It takes _nine _months…"

Martha hit her husband on the forearm. "Stop confusing Uncle Oliver he doesn't know the whole truth…yet."

"What truth, that some how it takes a _year _to have a baby?" he scoffed, "I suppose if you were an alien, it's a possibility but…"

Tish and Leo stuffed their mouths with food to prevent themselves from laughing.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and stuffed his hands in his trousers pockets. "It's funny that you should mentioned the word alien," he grinned sheepishly, rocking on his heels. "I'm from the planet Gallifrey."

"Ohmigosh, he's mental." Uncle Oliver gasped. "Francine…Clive we will get the marriage, if there ever were one, annulled." He began, taking charge. "Martha you will move back home and…"

"Uncle Oliver, my husband is far from mental," Martha interjected. "Doctor, please show him."

The Doctor unbuttoned his suit jacket and slowly approached him. "Mr. Jones will you please give me your hands."

Uncle Oliver rolled his eyes and did as he was instructed. "I find this whole thing stupid," he muttered as the Doctor placed his hands over his hearts. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the Time Lord's twin hearts thumped against his hands. "What the fuck?" He gasped, his eyes widened in surprised. "Two hearts? You have two hearts?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p'.

"But-but that's impossible…"

"I'm an alien, Mr. Jones of course it's possible."

"I think Uncle Oliver needs a proper drink." Clive replied, getting up. He got his bottle of good Scotch and poured Oliver a healthy portion and handed it to him.

"Thank you Clive," he swallowed the drink in one gulp. "More please."

Clive refilled his glass.

"And…and that's not all…" Martha said, softly. "Uncle Oliver…the Martha Jones you know no longer exists…"

"What, are you going to tell me that you are some kind of clone?" he joked. "Hey what the hell, John is an alien so it wouldn't surprise me if you were a clone."

"Uh…no… but I'm no longer human…" Martha explained to a stunned Uncle Oliver what had happened, the entire time he remained speechless. "Uncle Oliver, I understand that it will take some time for you to get use to the idea…if you ever get use to the idea at all…but I hope you do…despite everything my child is going to need his or her Uncle Oliver…"

"Martha Jones, I will be a proper bastard if I turn my back on my flesh and blood because of a _few_ differences." He replied. "I am still your Uncle Oliver no matter what." He turned to the Doctor. "Do you really travel in a blue police box?"

"Yes, it's parked outside if you want to take a look."

"Don't mind if I do." He replied, pushing his chair from the table.

The Doctor escorted him outside where the TARDIS was parked. "What do you think?"

"It's a police box alright." Uncle Oliver remarked, touching the sentient machine.

"Want to take a look inside?"

"Sure, why not?"

The Doctor hummed as he took out his key and unlocked the door. "Come on."

Uncle Oliver walked into the time machine and gasped. "It's so huge!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Fancy a trip?" He asked, walking up the ramp.

"S-sure…where?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Where ever you want to go, it's your birthday."

"To the moon?"

"Which one?"

"The earth moon," Uncle Oliver replied, the Doctor gestured for him to sit on the captain's chair. He watched as the Doctor danced around the console, showing off. "Make sure we get back to have a slice of birthday cake."

"Don't worry, you are in good hands." The Doctor assured him as the TARDIS groaned to life.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	39. It's Time to Go Home Part One

**A/N: **I hope you can bare with me a little longer I have more to write for this fic.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything...just my love...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirty Nine: It's Time to Go Home – Part One**

It wasn't long before everyone gravitated towards the console room.

Everyone knew the inevitable was near.

The room was filled with a mixture of sadness and excitement.

Sadness because some of the Doctor's odd sort of family will never be seen again and excitement of what the future holds for each of them.

Martha wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and squeezed him gently. "It's going to be alright," she assured him. "We will keep in touch with Sarah Jane and Jack. Donna isn't going any where soon and Adric…" she cleared her throat as the tears formed in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "I'm going to miss him too."

"I just wish there was a way to keep in touch with him…you know in case he needs advise."

"I'm sorry love, but once he is shut off in the parallel universe …" he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mickey, and the Tyler's will look after him, Adric will be alright after all, he's a genius like me."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Don't forget he's part Donna too." she reminded him.

The Doctor tugged his right earlobe and glanced towards the corridor of the TARDIS. "I better go and check on Jackie and Rose," he informed her. "I have to wake Rose; I'm not looking forward to seeing her locked away in the padded room like a prisoner."

"I know this is hard on you, but until Rose is returned to the parallel world and into the care of qualified doctors who can help her, that room is the safest place for her."

"You're right, as long as she is a danger to herself and others on the TARDIS, she have to be confined to quarters." He placed his hand over her womb. "I will never let anything happen to you and our baby."

"We know _viy x'nexa."_

He dipped down and kissed her on the cheek. "I shall return."

**DWDWDW**

Jackie looked up as the Doctor walked into the padded room.

He gazed at the sleeping female in the bed and sighed heavily.

"It's time to wake her," he announced, kneeling besides the bed and placing his fingers against her temples.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Jackie asked, not looking forward to seeing her daughter reaction upon realizing she was locked in a padded cell.

"I can't keep her in this state forever," The Doctor answered. "She has to wake up and face reality."

"Doctor can't you wait until the last possible minute before waking her?"

"Why?"

"I can't bear to watch her reaction when she realized that she has been locked away like a nutter and you were the one who put her here."

"I rather for Rose to hate me, than have her running around the TARDIS, terrorizing my wife and the others. " He replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

Jackie cringed at his words.

The Doctor pressed his fingers against Rose's temples. "Wake up Rose," he said, softly. Jackie watched with baited breath as her daughter's eyes fluttered as she began to stir. "That's it Rose, open your eyes."

Rose slowly opened her eyes, the image of the Doctor was blurry at first, but after several seconds his handsome face came into focus.

"Hello my love," she smiled, stifling a yawn. "I had the perfect dream." Ignoring her words, the Doctor stood up and took out his sonic and slowly scanned her, making sure she was alright. "I had dreamt that I was the most beautiful princess in the world and you were my alien prince," she continued. "We were separated but found each other again and travelled the stars and lived happily ever after." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched the sleep out of her body.

Rose was slightly surprised to see her mum sitting in a chair, staring at her. "Hello mum," she greeted warmly. "How long have you been here?"

Jackie smiled faintly at her daughter, willing her tear ducts to dry up. "A while." She answered.

"Really mum, I didn't need you to watch over me, I'm not Tony," Rose said, teasingly. "Doctor, I'm starving, why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make us a sandwich?" She suggested.

"That won't be necessary, the TARDIS will be happy to make you anything you like." He replied, pocketing his sonic.

"Don't be silly," Rose giggled. "The TARDIS doesn't have to cater to me," she stood up and brushed her hair out her face. "Mum, will you joining us?"

"Rose…"

"Yes mum?"

Jackie shifted her eyes in the Doctor's direction, begging for his help.

The Doctor ran his hands through his messy hair and nodded. "Rose, I'm sorry but you will not be leaving this room until we land in the parallel universe."

"Why are you taking me back there?" She frowned. "I'm staying here with you on the TARDIS."

"No, you will not."

"Yes I am." She retorted. "I belong here…tell him mum."

"…"

Rose's brown eyes darken. "Tell him,_ mum_." She hissed.

"Rose…"

It was then she noticed the room, _really_ noticed.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked, glancing at the padded walls and ceiling. "Why am I here, Doctor?"

"To keep you from hurting yourself and the others," he explained.

"I'm not fucking mental!" She screamed. "Who said I was mental? Was it that cow of yours?" She headed for the door; the Doctor stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way!" She yelled. "I got a few words to say to Martha Jones."

"I will do no such thing." He said firmly, locking eyes with her. "You will not cause undue stress to my wife."

"I will not stay in_ this_ room," she spat, angry that the Doctor would put the feelings of another woman before his precious Rose.

"You don't have a choice." He growled, narrowing his ancient brown eyes.

"I will not be treated like a prisoner…the TARDIS _is_ my home…"

The sentient ship hummed loudly in response.

Rose felt a slight nudge in the back of her mind before images of death and destruction filled her mind – death and destruction that she has caused in her selfish quest to find the Doctor.

_You will not destroy me._

Rose shut her eyes and shook her head furiously in an attempt to dislodge the images from her mind. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Get out of my head!"

_You will not destroy my family._

She covered her ears, hoping to block out the screams of people suffering.

_Rose Tyler, destroyer of worlds_.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Jackie cried, rushing to her daughter's side. "What did you do to her?" She hissed, accusingly.

"It's the TARDIS," he said, defensively. "She is showing Rose what she has done."

"Well make her stop," Jackie begged, wrapping her arms protectively around Rose. "Can't she see how much she is hurting Rose?"

"Mum…mummy, make it stop." Rose pleaded. "Make it go away."

_That will be enough._ The Doctor said to his time machine.

_Rose Tyler is not welcome here. _The TARDIS hummed angrily. _I will not let her hurt my family._

_Don't worry; she will be leaving as soon as we get her back to the parallel universe._ He assured her.

"Mummy…" Rose sobbed.

"Doctor…" Jackie pleaded.

Rose felt a slight chill as the TARDIS left her mind.

_Thank you._ He watched as Jackie led Rose to the bed and held her.

Jackie rocked her child in an effort to comfort her as she whispered words of love in Rose's ear.

The Doctor's hearts ached as he watched them; he wasn't a complete bastard when it came to Rose.

He quickly exited the room.

His eyes widened in surprise as he met his wife standing outside the door.

One look in her eyes told him that everything was going to be alright.

He engulfed her in a tight embrace - afraid to let her go.

**DWDWDW**

**Torchwood Hub, Parallel Universe…**

Harrison and January rushed into the main room of the hub, the Rift monitors was going haywire.

Alcarez stared at the Rift- weapon in hand.

"Have you called Pete?" Harrison shouted as he grabbed his weapon.

"Pete Tyler has been unreachable for days!" Alcarez shouted back. "Ever since that crazy ass daughter of his has disappeared and has taken Mickey and Jackie with her, he has been MIA without a trace!"

January rolled her eyes. "This is not good!"

The three Torchwood members stood and waited as the noise from the Rift became louder and louder, soon the noise was unbearable as the Rift spit out its latest find.

Standing before them was an eight foot alien that strongly resembled a rhino dressed in black armor and Doc Martens, wielding a weapon.

"Rose Tyler." He growled in halted English, looking at the three subspecies.

**DWDWDW**

Rose wiggled out of her mother's tender embrace. "That's enough mum," she huffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands "You can stop pretending now."

"Wh-what…" Jackie gasped; amazed her daughter can turned off her emotions at the drop of a hat.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She snapped. "You helped the Doctor turned against me…you and that lot on the other side of the door who is so in love with that _bitch_ Martha Jones."

"Rose…"

"When I get out of this room, you and everyone out there are going to be sorry." She vowed.

_viy x'nexa_- my beloved.

**A/N: **Rose, Rose, Rose,...Thanks for reading!


	40. It's Time to Go Home Part Two

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews I am still receiving for this story, I'm so humble.

** DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty: Time to Go Home – Part Two**

_His eyes widened in surprise as he met his wife standing outside the door. _

_One look in her eyes told him that everything was going to be alright. _

_He engulfed her in a tight embrace - afraid to let her go…_

**DWDWDW**

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, loosening his grip, as he led her away from the door.

"Moral support," Martha replied, leaning her head against his chest. "I had a feeling once you wake Rose; things weren't going to go well."

"Yeah," he confirmed, scratching the back of his neck. "We have to hurry and get her home."

All eyes were on Martha and the Doctor as they returned to the console room.

"How is she?" Mickey asked. "By she, I mean mum."

"Jackie is holding up as best as she can, considering." The Doctor replied. He walked over to the TARDIS controls and sighed; he looked out at the faces of the people he had come to love and smiled faintly.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane spoke up, "It has been a wonderful adventure helping you save the universe again but it's time for me to get back to my life and continue my adventure of raising an extraordinary son and doing my part to keep earth safe."

"I know Sarah Jane," he replied. "And it has been wonderful having you aboard the TARDIS again…you know I am rubbish when it comes to saying goodbye."

"But this isn't goodbye," Martha corrected him. "You and Luke will definitely be at our wedding and then there's the baby…Sarah Jane, I was wondering if you and Donna would like to get together once a month for a girls' night out?"

"Or a girls' weekend?" Donna suggested.

Sarah Jane smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling. "I would like that," she said, knowing it would be nice to have female friends in which she has something in common.

"First stop 13 Bannerman Road." The Doctor announced, setting their destination. "Martha would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes," Martha said gleefully, taking her position at the controls. "Don't worry; I'm a better pilot than my husband." She informed them.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

The Doctor folded his arms, stood nearby and watched with pride as Martha took over the controls.

**DWDWDW**

A few minutes later, the time machine landed softly across the street from Sarah Jane's home.

Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor and smiled, her eyes shining. "Well this is my stop," she said, her voice cracking. The Doctor grabbed her hand in his and escorted her down the ramp. She stepped out the blue police box and turned to her old friend. "Take care of yourself Doctor," she smiled, reaching for his other hand and squeezing it affectionately. "Martha and the birth of the baby…" she sighed happily. "She has made a huge difference in your life…good."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Martha is my life," he confessed. "I thank Rassilon everyday for bringing her back to me."

"I have your number so there is no excuse for you not to call me."

"And vice versa, remember you, Martha and Donna is going to have those bonding weekends." He reminded her.

"I am so looking forward to that," she glanced towards her home and saw Luke running towards her.

"MUM!" He shouted happily at the top of his lungs. "MUM!"

"LUKE!" Sarah Jane wept, her arms outstretched. "LUKE!"

He ran into his mother's opened arms and embraced her tightly. "Mum, you're back." he said in her hair.

The Doctor laughed as mother and son continued to embrace.

"Hello Doctor," Luke greeted the Doctor once he released his mum.

"Hello Luke," the Doctor greeted. "You have grown since the last time I've seen you."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at the blue box.

Sarah Jane looked at her son with motherly pride as she reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Mum…" he whined, rolling his eyes.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor laughed.

"Doctor, May I?" He asked, jerking his head towards the TARDIS.

"I don't see why not, Sarah Jane?"

"Only for a few minutes," Sarah Jane replied.

Luke took off running towards the spaceship like an over eager puppy.

"Thanks for your help," he said, thrusting his hands deeply into his pockets. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Sarah Jane waved his words away. "That's what mates are for."

Luke stepped out the TARDIS followed by her new found friends. "We didn't get our hug." Jack explained, taking the beautiful woman in his arms and squeezing her gently. "If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know Jack."

Mickey hugged her next. "Have a wonderful life," she murmured. "You so deserve it."

"I will, and you too Sarah Jane."

Adric stepped forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Take care."

"You too Adric, and enjoy your new life."

Donna and Martha each hugged her and promised to get in touch soon.

Sarah Jane hugged the Doctor once more before taking Luke by the hand and led him to their home. Everyone waited until she walked into the house before stepping back into the TARDIS.

**DWDWDW**

**Torchwood Hub, Parallel Universe…**

January, Alcarez and Harrison stared at the Judoon, obviously stunned it was asking for one of their own.

"Rose Tyler!" He repeated. "Rose Tyler!"

"What's the fuck do you want with her?" Harrison growled, showing the alien he wasn't afraid of him.

"Rose Tyler!" the Judoon grunted, ignoring him.

"Fuck this shit!" Harrison hissed, aiming his weapon at the alien.

Unfortunately for Harrison, the Judoon was quicker on the draw…

January and Alcarez gasped as Harrison evaporated before their eyes.

The Rift monitor continued to go erratic as the Rift whined and howled until its latest find came through the Rift.

It was another Judoon.

January and Alcarez stood rooted to the ground, before coming to their senses.

"Take cover!" Alcarez screamed; they ran in opposite directions.

"Rose Tyler!" the Judoons said in unison.

**DWDWDW**

The console room was a little quieter as the Doctor locked the door of the TARDIS and walked up the ramp. Sarah Jane's absence was having a huge impact on the group. He walked towards the controls and sighed heavily – he didn't have the hearts to bid goodbye to another member of his family.

"Doc…" Jack spoke up. "I…" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the cloister bells began to ring. "Fuck!" He shouted.

"Doctor what is going on!" Martha asked.

"Martha, don't panic," The Doctor yelled. "Mickey, Adric take Donna and Martha deep into the TARDIS!" He ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Martha replied, standing her ground. "What ever is going on, I'm going to help!"

"Martha…"

She glared at him.

"Fine…" he sighed in defeat.

"Mickey, go check on Rose and Jackie!" He ordered.

"Okay!" Mickey sprinted down the long corridor.

Seconds later, there was loud pounding outside of the TARDIS on all sides.

The sentient time machine groaned in pain.

"Shit! What the Fuck?" the Doctor yelled, perplexed.

"It sounds as if _someone_ or _something_ wants in!" Donna shouted.

Martha ran to the monitor, typed in several commands.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw _who_ was outside the TARDIS.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, looking over her shoulders. "What the fuck?"

"What do you think _they_ want?" Martha asked.

"Who?" Donna asked, frantically. "Who's out there?"

"The Judoons." The Doctor and Martha answered in unison.

"The what?" Jack asked, brandishing a gun that appeared out of thin air.

"Put your gun away Jack." the Doctor instructed him. "You are outnumbered."

"Not until you tell me, who are the Judoons?"

"The intergalactic police force." Martha replied.

"What do they want?"

"There is only way to find out." The Doctor sighed, running his hands nervously through his hair.

**DWDWDW**

Mickey skidded to a halt in front of Rose's temporary room, a door knob appears and he opened the door.

Rose and Jackie were huddled in a corner.

"You two alright?" he asked, running towards them

"Mickey, what is going on?" Rose asked, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"I don't know, but we're in danger."

"Where's the Doctor? Why isn't the Doctor here?" She yelled. "He should be here protecting me!"

"Rose stay calm, the Doctor is busy trying to figure out what is going on." Mickey replied.

"I will not calm down; I should be with the Doctor!" She hissed. "He needs me."

Jackie and Mickey exchanged glances. "Rose, darling the Doctor can't be here right now," Jackie said calmly. "He is trying to save us."

"I bet his pregnant cow is behind this," She hissed her eyes full of hatred. "She doesn't want me anywhere near _my_ Doctor."

Jackie's heart leapt to her throat. "Rose, I don't think that's true," she countered.

"Your mum's right Rose, Martha isn't like that." Mickey seconded.

Rose snapped her head in Mickey's direction. "You would say that," she spat, her words full of venom. "You're the number three fan of the Martha Jones' love fest after the Doctor and that freak Adric."

Mickey looked at his former lover – wondering what she was on about. "You really need help Rose, you know that?"

"I'm perfectly_ sane_ Mickey and don't you forget it."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor quickly ran down the ramp and unlocked the door. He leaned against the doorframe of the TARDIS with his long arms folded across his chest.

"You have no jurisdiction here," he informed the leader of the Judoon police force. "And you know that."

The Judoon grunted in agreement.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS being lifted off the ground against her will.

"Everyone, hang on!" He shouted, quickly closing the door and running up the ramp. "Martha read the coordinates!" She read the coordinates aloud. "DAMMIT!"

"Where are they taking us?" Jack asked.

"To the fucking moon." the Doctor groaned.

"It can only mean one thing." Adric spoke up, glancing at his twin for conformation.

The Doctor nodded.

"Seriously?" Martha gasped, realizing the reason why they were being transported to the moon.

"What is it?" Jack inquired, shifting his eyes between the Doctor, Adric and Martha.

"That bitch!" Donna snarled, as the truth slapped her in the face. "It's because of that crazy-assed bitch isn't it?"

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jack yelled.

"The reason we are getting a free trip to the moon is because the Judoons are after Rose," the Doctor explained. "She's a wanted criminal."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading...


	41. It's Time to Go Home Part Three

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews and believe it or not I am still getting alerts and favorites for this fic, thanks so much!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Who, just my love...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty One: It's Time to Go Home - Part Three**

"_Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jack yelled. _

"_The reason we are getting a free trip to the moon is because the Judoons are after Rose," the Doctor explained. "She's a wanted criminal."_

**DWDWDW**

Jack gaped in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He replied. "They are after Rose?"

"I'm afraid so." Martha confirmed.

"Then I say let them have the bitch," Donna huffed. "No sense in putting the rest of us in danger."

"Donna…" the Doctor said, giving her a warning glance.

"Don't _Donna_ me Spaceboy!" she countered. "Have you forgotten that obsessive twit had threatened your wife a few hours ago?"

"No Donna I haven't forgotten," he said, through clinched teeth. "But I can't…"

The TADIS landed with a bump.

The Doctor turned to Martha and raised an eyebrow. "We have been here before haven't we?" He asked.

Martha nodded in agreement, taking a short stroll down memory lane.

The sentient machine groaned in pain as the pounding started again.

"We have to let them in," Martha advised her husband. "Otherwise they are going to her hurt."

The Doctor nodded as he made his way down the ramp and unlocked the door.

The door to the time machine flew opened, the Doctor stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in defiance.

"Rose Tyler!" the leader of the Judoons demanded in halted English. "Rose Tyler!" The Doctor blocked his entry onto his ship. "Rose Tyler!" The leader aimed his weapon at the Time Lord. "Give up Rose Tyler!"

He placed a finger on the trigger…

Martha's mouth went dry as her hearts pounded in her chest. "Doctor," she whispered. "Please…"

**DWDWDW**

Rose, Jackie and Mickey looked up as the door to the padded room opened.

Rose squealed in delight at the Doctor stepped into the room.

"Doctor!" she said joyfully as she ran and jumped on him. "I knew you would come and rescue me!" She giggled. "I _knew _it!"

The Doctor peeled Rose off him.

"Rose…" he began. "Listen…there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it my love," she gushed, wrapping her arms around his. "Rose…"

Before he had a chance to continue, three Judoons stormed into the room and surrounded them, their weapons drawn.

Rose screamed, burying her face into the Doctor's chest.

"What the hell!" Mickey shouted, stepping forward.

The Doctor held up his hand to stop him.

"Doctor?" he asked – puzzled.

"Rose Tyler!" the Judoons grunted in unison.

"What is going on?" Jackie cried; her heart leapt to her throat. "Doctor, who are they? And what do they want with my daughter?"

"They are the Judoons, the intergalactic police," he explained. "They are here to arrest Rose," he said calmly. "She is wanted for murder."

"Huh…what? N-no!" Rose stammered, shaking her head furiously. "No!" She sobbed, tightening her grip.

"I'm sorry…" the Doctor said wrenching free of Rose's grip and taking several steps back.

"Doctor, no!" she sobbed, reaching out for him.

The Judoons stepped forward, encircling her. "Rose Tyler, you are under arrest!" They said in unison, nudging her with the tip of their weapons.

Rose gasped in horror as they nudged her out the door.

"MUMMY!" she shouted. "DOCTOR!"

"Rose!" Jackie cried. "Rose!"

Mickey wrapped his arms around Jackie.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being escorted down the corridor.

Martha, Jack, Donna and Adric watched in silence as Rose walked passed them.

The Doctor, followed by Jackie and Mickey entered the console room.

Rose turned around and glanced at the Doctor, one last time before she was escorted off the TARDIS. Her demeanor cold as the Doctor draped his arms protectively around Martha.

"Rose, don't panic!" Jackie called after her. "The Doctor will save you…" she turned to look at the Doctor, her eyes full of hope. "Right Doctor?"

"…"

"Right Doctor?" she repeated.

"I don't know if Rose can be saved." He finally replied.

**DWDWDW**

**Torchwood Hub, Parallel Universe…**

"Rose Tyler!" the Judoons grunted, as they began a clean sweep of the hub. "Rose…" they halted a few seconds later after receiving a message from the mothership – Rose Tyler has been found.

**DWDWDW**

Rose shook violently as she was escorted on the huge alien spacecraft.

Her mind racing as she tried to think of how the Doctor was going to rescue her.

"Move!" the Judoon hissed, poking Rose in the back with his weapon

Rose bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying as she obeyed her captures and picked up the pace.

She was brought to a black metal door, the leader gestured for her to move aside.

Rose's heart tapped danced against her chest as the door was opened slightly and she was shoved in. She waited until she heard the heavy door closed behind her before sinking to the floor in a fetal position.

"D-doctor please save m-me…please." She whispered weakly. "Please?"

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS was returned earth.

Jackie was beside herself, Rose has been whisked away as the Doctor stood powerless to stop it.

"Mum, you need to calm down," Mickey said in a soothing voice. "You're going to make yourself sick with worry."

"How can I?" she sniffed. "My daughter was taken away from me like some common criminal…"

"That's because she is a criminal." Donna spoke up, placing her hand on her hips. "She a twisted, psychotic murderer who is going to be punish for her crimes."

It would have been kinder if Donna had slapped her.

Her words shredded Jackie's heart, leaving a large gapping wound

"Are we going after Rose, Doc?" Jack asked the silent Time Lord.

The Doctor shoved his hands deep into his trousers pockets and turned to his wife.

Martha nodded and smile.

"Fuck no!" Donna hissed, realizing the Doctor was going to try and help Rose. "Doctor…"

"It's called having compassion, Donna." Martha spoke up. "Despite what Rose has done, at one time she was very special to the Doctor."

"Yes but-but…"

"Would you have expected him to do anything less?"

Donna sighed and shook her head. "I guess not, but it's so damn irritating…"

The Doctor quickly set the coordinates to their next destination.

"Thank you Doctor," Jackie sobbed. "I know Rose doesn't deserve your kindness but…" she paused to keep her tears at bay. "…thank you…"

He waved her words away and turned to Jack.

"Sorry for the slight delay in getting you back to Cardiff," he apologized.

Jack chuckled. "What's one more adventure?"

**DWDWDW**

**Shadow Proclamation…**

The Shadow Architect stared at the young, human female with distain as Rose Tyler stood before her, simpering.

"Silence!" she hissed in English, surprising the young woman.

Rose quickly dried up her tears.

"Where were your tears, _human_ when you were destroying worlds for your own perverse pleasure?"

"…"

"You have nothing to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I'm…" She sputtered.

"Enough!" The Shadow Architect's red eyes harden. "Rose Tyler, you have been charged with murder under Article 99.5 of the Galactic Law, how do you plea?"She looked past Rose and saw the Time Lord strolled into the room. "Doctor I have been expecting you."

Rose whipped her head in the direction of the Doctor and smiled brightly as he made his way to her side. "I knew you still love me," she whispered joyfully. "I knew you would come to your senses and come for me."

The Doctor remained silent as the Shadow Architect gasped in surprised as a dark skinned human female, boldly walked into the room and stood by the Doctor's side.

Rose's features became dark.

"Who are you to come in here unannouced?" She demanded.

"Martha Jones...the Doctor's bondmate." Martha replied.

The pale woman looked at the Time Lord - bemused. "I thought your kind didn't believe in mating with a lower form of species."

"We are not hear to discuss my personal life," the Doctor replied in such a way the Shadow Architect conceded.

"Very well, back to the matter at hand," she turned her attention back to Rose. "Rose Tyler how do you plea?" She repeated.

Rose opened her mouth to reply...

"Guilty as charged." The Doctor spoke up on her behalf - much to Rose's dismay.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **lol... Thanks for reading!


	42. It's Time to Go Home Part Four

**A/N: **Thank you for the love and support! Here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing upon a TARDIS!...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Two: It's Time to Go Home – Part Four**

_"Very well, back to the matter at hand," she turned her attention back to Rose. "Rose Tyler how do you plea?" She repeated._

_Rose opened her mouth to reply..._

_"Guilty as charged." The Doctor spoke up on her behalf - much to Rose's dismay._

**DWDWDW**

Rose gaped at the man she loved; did he just sentence her to death?

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She whispered harshly. "Do you want me to die?"

"…"

"Is my superior hearing deceiving me?" the Shadow Architect smirked. "Are _you_ willing to give up one of your human pets? Doctor, I'm surprise."

Rose glared at him – hurt.

"Doctor, is this your way of getting back at me for what I said about your w-…Martha Jones?" She asked, looking passed him to glare at Martha. "This is your doing isn't it?" She hissed at her. "You put the Doctor up to this as a way to get back at me because you know deep down he will realize his love for me and leave you."

Martha rolled her eyes, wondering if it was a mistake to try to help Rose.

"Doctor, will you answer me…please?"

"Rose Tyler is guilty as charged…" the Doctor repeated, ignoring Rose. "…by reason of insanity."

Both, the Shadow Architect and Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"What kind of game are you playing with me, Time Lord?" the Shadow Architect scoffed. "Rose Tyler is _not_ insane. She's not drooling about the mouth like some idiot."

Rose folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the Doctor. "I agree," she pouted. "I'm not mental."

"See, even the doom prisoner admits that she's sane."

"Of course she would," the Doctor replied. "Since when does an insane person will admit to being a nutter?"

"Alright, I can't argue with you there," she admits. "But there is no proof that Rose Tyler is not in her right mind."

"I beg to differ," he replied. "You, yourself have proof that Rose Tyler is insane."

"She does not!" Rose screamed, heatedly.

"How so?" the Shadow Architect asked.

"The sworn testimonies of Miss Tyler's victims," he turned to Rose, his eyes filled with tears. "And the list of the dead and missing..."

The Shadow Architect summons a Judoon to her side and whispered to him in his native language, he nodded and quickly marched out the door. She turned her attention to the Doctor.

"I have asked for the records of Rose Tyler's victims to be brought to me," she explained. "We will take a short break in the proceedings." Two prison guards marched into the room. "Escort the prisoner back to her cell." She ordered.

"No!" Rose protested, as the shackles were clamped on her wrists. "Doctor, you can't let them do this to me!"

"…"

"Doctor!" She cried as the guards dragged her out the room. "I know you hear me! DOCTORRRR!"

"She's a bit dramatic isn't she?" the Shadow Architect mused, looking after her.

Martha reached out and took his hands in hers. "Are you going to be okay?" She whispered in a soothing tone. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "This would be a lot harder if you weren't here supporting me," he confessed. "How are you feeling? Are you and the baby okay?"

"We are doing fine." She assured him.

The Shadow Architect cleared her throat, the Doctor and Martha turned in her direction. "I had asked my servants to prepare a little nourishment for the both of you," she gestured to a door on her right. "I suggest that you take advantage of my hospitality."

**DWDWDW**

Martha was surprised how bright and comfortable the room was, considering the dreariness of the Shadow Proclamation. She sat on the comfortable chaise lounge and accepted the cup of juice from the Doctor after he scanned it.

"I don't trust her." He explained.

"Come, sit next to me," Martha patted the empty space next to her. "You need to relax if you're planning on saving Rose from death." The Doctor sat next to her and laid his head in her lap. She began to massage his scalp and shoulders to relieve the tension.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening," he said. "Because the truth of the matter is Rose is very sick, you can't kill millions and go around with a clear conscious."

**DWDWDW**

Rose stared at the dark ceiling of her cell, thinking why her Alien Prince was saying all those bad things about her. Doesn't he know how much he had hurt her? Telling that creepy woman with the red eyes that she was bat-shit crazy? Her eyes narrowed as she thought about Martha standing there smirking, enjoying all the awful things the Doctor was saying about his One True Love.

She could tell that the Doctor didn't mean a word he had said, that's why he couldn't look at her because she knew if he did, he would have taken her in his arms and begged for her forgiveness. _But_ because his pregnant cow was there, he had to pretend and that was one thing the Doctor was good at – pretending.

"Well enjoy it while you can bitch!" She yelled, her words bouncing off the stark walls of her cell. "Because once I'm free…" a malicious smile crept on her face.

**DWDWDW**

Thirty minutes passed before the Shadow Architect was ready to continue with the proceedings.

Rose once more smiled at the Doctor and scowled at Martha as the three of them appeared before the Shadow Architect for a second time.

The thin, pale woman strummed her long slim fingers against the black marble table and sighed deeply.

"Before the break I had asked my guard to retrieve the testimonies of Rose Tyler's victims," as if on cue a squad of Judoons marched into the room, each one carrying five thick leather bond books, they placed the books at Rose's feet and stood at attention, waiting further instructions. "These are the books of the dead." She said somberly, casting a murderous glare in Rose's direction. "Each book contains a little over a million names," She informed him. "Their blood is crying out for justice."

The Doctor, lovingly and with great respect picked up the nearest leather bound book; his hands shook violently and his mouth went dry as he opened it. His hearts plummet to his stomach as he read the name, "R'nae Ipes - One day old."

Overcome with grief, he turned to Martha and stared at her abdomen.

Martha, sensing the Doctor was taking on Rose's guilt as his own, quickly wrapped her arms around him; he buried his face in her hair. "Don't you dare," she whispered firmly. "I refuse to let you take on her guilt."

"How else was I going to find you?" Rose spat, kicking the books away from her. "It wasn't _my_ fault I had to jump around until I finally caught up with you."

"Rose, have some respect!" Martha gasped in horror, watching as the books scattered in different directions.

The Shadow Architect stood to her feet and ordered the Judoons to take the books back to the records room.

"See that?" The Doctor hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at her - his ancient brown eyes becoming increasingly dark. "That is what I'm talking about, cold and heartless," he caressed R'nae Ipes' name before handing the book to the Judoon; he thought about the child's grieving parents. "She refers to her victims as collateral damage," his voice cracked. "What_ sane_ person would say that about an innocent child…a baby who had only lived for one day?"

Martha's breath caught in her throat as she tried to prevent herself from crying.

"I'd found you didn't I?" She snapped. "Only you had forgotten all about me," she jerked her head in Martha's direction. "How could you?"

The Shadow Architect shifted her eyes between Rose and Martha.

"You mean to tell me that this is a lover's quarrel?" She asked incredulously. "Worlds were left burning beyond recognition and families are forever torn apart because she fancies you?"

The Doctor nodded.

"She's obsessed with him." Martha corrected.

The pale woman looked at the three of them - her expression unreadable. "I only have one question for the prisoner." Her eyes shifted in Rose's direction. "Why?"

"Why?" Rose echoed, looking at the pale humanoid as if she was daft. "I was torn from his side, forced to live a sorry existence on a parallel world; for three years I was slowly dying until the opportunity to find my Alien Prince presented itself…I would've been _crazy_ not to take advantage of the situation." She huffed. "So a few had lost their lives and a couple of insignificant planets were destroyed..." she shrugged nonchalantly. "But it was done in the name of love."

Rose blew a kiss at the Doctor and winked.

He felt the bile rising in his throat.

"Doctor, you have proven your case, the human Rose Tyler is indeed guilty by reason of insanity but that is a _human _law, which is not recognized by the galactic government. Article 99.5 Subsection a, Paragraph b, clearly states if the accused is found guilty, justice must be serve."

The Doctor swallowed hard as the Judoons marched forward and shackled Rose.

"Rose Tyler, you have been found guilty of the crime of murder," the Shadow Architect announced. "You will be executed within the hour."

"Doctor, what does she mean?" Rose asked. "I'm going to be executed?"

"I'm sorry Rose, but I had done all I could." The Doctor replied.

"No you didn't!" Rose hissed as she was being taken away. "You didn't try hard enough because of your pregnant bitch! I'm going to die and it's all _your_ fault!"

"Why you selfish little…" he fumed.

"Doctor, let it go," Martha interjected. "Let her have her little tirade, it doesn't change things."

"But Martha…"

"Let it go…we still have an hour to save Rose." She reminded him.

"You're right," he said. "Come on Martha, I'm going to need your help."

**tbc...**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	43. It's Time to Go Home Part Five

**A/N:** **Elle,** this one is for you, thanks for writing an awesome story! Thank everyone for their continuing love and support!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Three: It's Time to Go Home – Part Five**

"_Doctor, let it go," Martha interjected. "Let her have her little tirade, it doesn't change things."_

"_But Martha…"_

"_Let it go…we still have an hour to save Rose." She reminded him. _

"_You're right," he said. "Come on Martha I'm going to need your help."_

**DWDWDW**

"Does anyone want more tea?" Sarah Jane asked her guests.

"No thank you." Donna mumbled, staring out the window as she waited for the TARDIS to materialize before her eyes at any second.

"None for me thanks." Jack replied, giving her a small smile, he too was beginning to feel a little anxious.

"How about you Adric, more sandwiches?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Adric spoke up.

Sarah Jane glanced at Jackie who was holding on to Mickey as if her life depended on it, she opened her mouth to repeat the question but thought better of it. The poor woman was out of her mind with worry about her daughter.

"I'll be back in a second," she said, "I'm going to check on Mr. Smith to see if he had word with the Doctor," she informed the solemn group. "K-9 will keep you company."

"Yes mistress." K-9 answered.

Jack ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Dammit, I should've insisted on going with him," he said, slapping his hands against his thighs in frustration. "I should've demanded that Martha stay behind while the both of us go after Rose."

"In case you haven't noticed or forgotten, Martha keeps a cool head in dangerous situations," Donna reminded him. "The Doctor might do something stupid in his quest to free Rose; hence Martha is there to defuse any misunderstandings that might endanger their lives. You on the other hand, will shoot first and ask questions later."

"No I wouldn't."

"Case in point, you quickly drew your weapon on the Judoons," Donna continued. "If the Doctor hadn't asked you to put up your weapon, you were going to fire upon them and you know what would've happened?"

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't a clue.

"You, the Doctor and Martha would have survived but the rest of us…" she raised an arched eyebrow. "Enough said."

Jack stared at the red-head a few minutes before answering. "Martha was the right choice," he conceded. "But dammit, what is taking them so long?"

**DWDWDW**

Rose slid to the floor in a heap and began sobbing uncontrollably.

The realization that she was going to be put to death in an hour had finally hit her.

"I don't want to die!" She sobbed as images of her and the Doctor is happier times danced around in her head. "Doctor, why couldn't you save me?"

**DWDWDW**

Martha gave the Doctor her full attention as he divulged his plan to save Rose.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It could work," she replied. "But it all depends on the Shadow Architect; do you think she will fall for it?"

The Doctor shrugged as he headed towards the library with Martha following closely behind him. "Rassilion I hope so," he quickly scanned the shelves of medical books. "If she does, we will have exactly two hours to get Rose out of there." he continued, grabbing a small red book about herbs and quickly flipped thru the pages.

"And if for some unforeseen reason we're unable to?" Martha asked.

"Rose would die and in all likelihood so will we." He answered truthfully. "Ah-ha!" he beamed. "I found it." He looked over the list of ingredients. "Go into the lab and set up the equipment that I would need," he instructed her as he handed over his sonic screwdriver. "Use my sonic to speed up the heating process," he dipped down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Do you think your _admirer;_ Shakespeare will sue me for stealing one of his ideas?"

"Nah," Martha replied, noticing the hint of jealously in his tone. "I'm sure he would understand."

Outside the library they headed their separate ways, Martha toward the science lab and the Doctor towards the garden.

**DWDWDW**

Rose's heart jumped in her throat as the door to her cell opened.

"Wh-wh-what, it can't be time!" She stammered, tears falling down her face. "I-I need-need more time!" She begged. "I-I w-want to see-see my m-mum… and T-Tony…please…please…I-I wa-want my-my dad…"

A pale red-eyed servant silently swept into the cell, placed a tray of food and something to drink on the small table and quietly left.

Rose stared at the nondescript food – her last meal alive and it wasn't fish and chips.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor capped the vial of toxic liquid and placed it in his pocket.

"I have less than fifteen minutes to see the Shadow Architect and convince her to let me see Rose before she is executed." He informed Martha as they quickly disposed of their protective gear.

"I have to admit you are cutting it pretty close," Martha replied. "But this is the only chance we got to save Rose."

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he slipped on his suit jacket. "I wish you were coming with me, having you by my side is reassuring."

"I'm always by your side," she reminded him, as she walked with him down the ramp. "Whether I'm there in the physical or not."

He turned to her and reached out and gently caressed her cheeks. "You are brilliant Martha Jones," he said. "I don't know what I'll do if I didn't have you in my life."

Martha turned her head and kissed him on the palm of his hand. "Live." She replied.

He shook his head. "There is no living without you, merely existing." He confessed.

They briefly locked eyes. "You better hurry, Rose is depending on you."

He nodded and sprinted out the door of the TARDIS.

**DWDWDW**

The Shadow Architect wasn't surprised to see the Time Lord standing before her for a third time.

"Where's your bondmate?" She bellowed. "I thought she would be delighted to see Rose Tyler put to death."

"My wife take no pleasure in such things." He replied tersely.

"And you do?" She scoffed.

"I am here on the behalf on Rose's family." He answered, ignoring her question.

"Oh?"

"Under _human_ law, the condemned is allowed one last visit from their love ones." He explained. "I'm sure Rose has some parting words for me to pass on to her family."

"And why should I extend her that privilege?" She retorted. "Why should her family be allowed to have parting words when her victims weren't given the same opportunity? Really Time Lord, you have been hanging around your human pets too long. " She spat.

"Rose's family is not responsible for her actions." He argued. "They are just as grieved as what their daughter has done even more so because they will have to live with the shame." He explained. "I'm not asking for myself, but for them who are _also_ victims of her crimes."

The pale thin woman rolled her red eyes and huffed. "Very well." She said after an eternity. "I'm only granting you this request because of what you said about her family being her victims also." She explained. "Rose can spend what little time she has left with you."

"Thank you ma'am," the Doctor replied.

**DWDWDW**

Rose stiffened as the door to her cell opened, this time she knew that this was the final moments of her young life. She bit her bottom lip in hopes of stifling her sobs- it didn't work.

"NO!" She screamed as she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her. "NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Doctor almost felt sorry for Rose – _almost_ as he looked at the frightened young woman, crouched in the corner.

"Rose," he said softly. "It's me the Doctor…ROSE!"

Rose slowly turned her head towards him and gasped. "A-A-are y-you real?"

"Of course I am," he replied, kneeling down beside her, he reached out and touched her arm. "See? I'm real."

"Oh-oh Doctor!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "I _knew_ you wouldn't let me die…I just knew it!"

"There, there Rose," he said soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright." He assured her.

"I know," she sniffed. "Now that you're here, I have hope." She began to cry harder.

"It's okay, it's okay." He cooed, looking around the stark room until he found the cup on the table. "How about a nice cool drink?" He suggested. "You must be dehydrated from all that crying."

"Al-al-right."

"You stay right there and I'll bring it to you."

"O-Okay."

He stood up, grabbed the cup, knocked on the door and requested a refill.

Rose watched as the Doctor thanked who ever was on the other side of the door and smiled.

"Rose wiped those tears from your eyes," he said softly. "You don't have to cry any longer."

Rose nodded as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands; while she was distracted the Doctor quickly poured the contents of the vial into the cup.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Much better." He smiled, as he handed her the juice. "Here you go, nice and refreshing."

Rose took a sip and smiled. "This is good." She said, taking another drink she didn't realized how thirsty she was.

He smiled.

"How long will it be before I'm free to leave?" She finished the juice and handed him the cup.

"What do you mean?" He asked, getting up to place the cup on the small table.

"Don't joke Doctor, I know I'm not going to die, why else are you here but to take me away."

"Sorry? What gave you that idea?" He asked, knowing any second she would begin to feel the affects of the poison.

Rose's vision became blurry. "You-you… Doctor…I don't feel…" she felt her legs go numb. "D-doctor…" Rose's arms fell to her side and her head lolled from side to side. "I-I…" her skin felt prickly as the poison exploded in her head. "N-no…I'm dying…don't wanna…" her breathing became labored.

"Rose relax, let the poison do its job."

Her brown eyes widened. "You-you- poisoned me?" She said between gasps. "Y-you-you fu-fucking…bas…tard." She wheezed, taking her last breath.

The Doctor quickly took out his sonic and scanned her.

Rose was dead.

He picked up her lifeless body and headed for the door. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" he yelled, kicking on the door. "OPEN UP!" The guard opened the cell door and saw Rose's lifeless body in the Doctor's arms. "She's dead." He announced. "I'd killed her."

The news of Rose's death quickly spread to the Shadow Architect, she couldn't believe that the Doctor had ruthlessly killed one of his human pets. She had the Doctor and Rose's lifeless body escorted to the medical bay for further examination.

"She is dead." The Doctor announced as he laid Rose on the table. "I had poisoned her; it was the most humane way for her to die."

"Silence!" She spat. "How do I know that this isn't another one of your tricks?"

"Examine her yourself."

The Shadow Architect summons her medical examiners and pushed the Doctor out the door.

"Shouldn't I be in there?"

"You have done enough, Time Lord."

She shut the door behind him.

The Doctor took out his mobile and phoned Martha.

"Doctor?" She asked, anxiously.

"It's done," he answered. "They are examining her now."

"Shouldn't you be in there in case they decided to do an autopsy?"

"Shit!" He hissed. "Shit!"

"Doctor, claim down just make up something and get in there!"

"You're right," he took a deep breath. "Have the medical bay ready for use."

"See you when you get here, with Rose_ intact_." She disconnected the call.

The Doctor took out his sonic and sonicked the door to the medical bay and slipped in.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled. "I told you to wait outside."

"I'm here on the behalf of her family." He replied. "To make sure her body is not desecrated."

"Fine, you can stay!"

**DWDWDW**

An hour later, Rose Marion Tyler was officially pronounced dead.

The survivors of her crimes rejoiced upon hearing the news.

"Do you want us to get rid of the body?" the Shadow Architect asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "It is the human way to bury their dead." He answered, wrapping her body in a blanket. "I will take her."

"Very well…good bye Doctor." She watched as he carried Rose down the long corridor and towards the TARDIS.

The sentient machine nudged Martha in the back of her mind, informing her of the Doctor's arrival. She ran down the ramp and opened the door.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He hurried to the med bay, Martha set their coordinates for the earth and joined him.

**DWDWDW**

The old familiar sound of the time machine announcing her arrival was music to everyone's ears, as the old blue box materialized in Sarah Jane's back yard.

"Rose!" Jackie sobbed, releasing Mickey's arm.

The group anxiously ran out the back door and to the TARDIS.

Donna quickly inserted her key into the lock and opened the door.

"Hello!" She shouted, stepping into the machine. "Doctor! Martha! Rose!"

"Rose!" Jackie shouted. "Rose!"

"Doc! Nightingale!" Jack shouted. "Now is not the time to be shagging!"

"Really Jack, such manners." The Doctor spoke up greeting his friends with a bright smile.

"Doctor," Jackie cried, rushing to his side. "Rose…?"

"...is going to be alright." He finished.

"Oh thank you!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "Where is she?"

"In the medical bay, Martha is looking after her."

"What happened to her?"

"It's a long story," he explained, guiding the group down the long corridor to the medical bay.

"Don't worry Doc," Jack said. "We have plenty of time."

**A/N: **I hope Rose is grateful...thanks for reading!


	44. It's Time to Go Home Part Six

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support, 500 reviews...I am so humble...**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my love for the characters...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter ****Forty ****Four:**** It****'****s**** Time**** to**** Go ****Home ****- ****Part ****Six**

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms flapping frantically as she tried to soften the blow as the ground rushed up to meet her.

"Oof." She groaned, hitting the hard surface.

Rose slowly lifted up her head, brushed her hair out her face as she looked at her surroundings – she was in engulfed in total darkness.

"Wh-where a-am I?" She asked, hoping someone was nearby to answer her question. "D-Doctor?" She sniffed. "D-Doctor are y-you there?"

Silence.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember how she had gotten there.

"_Rose__ relax __let __the __poison __do__ its __job.__"_ The Doctor's words twirled above her head.

_Her brown eyes widened. "You-you- poisoned me?" She said between gasps. "Y-you-you fu-fucking…bas…tard." _

Rose tried to fight against the lethal liquid but lost the battle.

She inhaled sharply…

Her Doctor…

Her Alien Prince…

Had killed her…

"No," she sob, not believing he would do such a thing. "He c-couldn't…he wouldn't…"

Oh, but he did.

She pushed herself off the ground into a sitting position, drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"_Rose __relax__ let __the __poison__ do __its __job.__"_ the Doctor hissed in her ear. _"…__.let__ the__ poison__…__poison__…__poison__…" _

"STOP IT!" She screamed, shaking her head angrily. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Tears streamed down her face and formed a pool on her chest.

When she found out that the Doctor was her visitor she was so sure that he had come to rescue her, thus proving that he loved her above everything else…

"_Rose__ relax...__"_

Instead, he became her executioner…

"…_let __the__ poison__ do__ its __job.__" _

Proving to her once and for all, that he didn't love her…

The realization of this truth stabbed Rose in the heart - causing her to cry a little harder.

**DWDWDW**

"How long before she wakes up?" Jackie asked. She watched as Martha scanned Rose with the sonic screwdriver and wrote the findings on Rose's chart before handling it to the Doctor to read.

"Any minute now," he replied, placing the chart on the counter. "Her body has been cleansed of the poison."

Jackie looked at the Doctor then Martha, and smiled gratefully. "I don't know if I can ever repay the both of you for your kindness towards Rose," she said softly. "Despite everything…you saved my daughter's life."

"Jackie, I couldn't live with the guilt knowing I could've helped her and didn't lift a finger," the Doctor replied. "Regardless of how I feel about Rose, I couldn't turn my back on her now couldn't I?"

"I like to think that Rose would've done the same thing if …" Jackie stopped in midsentence; her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, realizing her daughter would have let Martha rot in hell if their roles were reverse. "…thank you."

She brought Rose's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "Come on Rose, let mummy see those beautiful brown eyes of yours," she pleaded. "Doctor, are you sure she is going to be alright?"

"Of course I am," he confirmed. "Sometimes it takes a little longer for some to come around than others."

"So I'm worrying for nothing?"

"Yes, Rose will open her eyes…trust me."

**DWDWDW**

"_Come on Rose, let mummy see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." _

"Mum?" Rose gasped in surprise, as she heard her mother's voice. "Mum, I can h-hear you," she sobbed, looking around in the darkness.

"_Come on Rose…"_

"Mum, I-I can't I'm-I-m dead."

"…_let mummy see…"_

"LEAVE ME A…!" Rose felt herself being lifted in the air. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

**DWDWDW**

Rose's eyes snapped opened as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Rose," Jackie gasped, as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Rose, you're awake!"

The Doctor and Martha rushed to Rose's bedside; he took out his sonic screwdriver and slowly scanned Rose from head to toe.

Rose looked at the Doctor – confused.

"Y-you poisoned me," she said accusingly. "You poisoned me and I died!"

"Yes, Rose I did," the Doctored admitted. "It was the only way to save you from being executed by the Shadow Architect," he continued. "Martha helped me to come up with a plan not only to thwart your upcoming date with death but to also fool the Shadow Architect and the rest of universes into thinking that you had died."

It took Rose a few minutes to digest the information. "So everyone thinks I'm dead?" She finally asked.

He nodded. "The announcement of your death was swift and in some instances a cause for celebration."

"Oh!" she gasped, ignoring his comment. "Don't you know what this means?"

"You were given a second chance," he replied.

"This means that I was right!" She clapped her hands with glee, again ignoring his comment. I'm right about you," she continued. "You saved me because you care."

"Of course I care about you Rose," the Doctor confirmed. "And I always will but…" she leapt out of bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You do love me," she squealed. "Oh Doctor, please forgive me for ever doubting you, I thought you had tossed me over for your…Martha, but now I know it's not true."

"Rose what are you babbling about?" He asked, freeing himself from her.

"You defended me, I know I was angry at you for telling the pale red-eyed bitch I was insane but it's all making sense now," she beamed. "You had to say that I was mental in order for you to come back and save me…brilliant," Rose turned to her mum. "Mum isn't it romantic, the Doctor poisoned me just like in that story…"

"What story?"

"You know…the movie was so much better, it starred Leonardo DiCaprio and Clare Danes…you know mum…I really loved the music."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Martha spoke up.

"Yeah," Rose replied, rolling her eyes, annoyed Martha knew the title of the movie. "But in the movie Clare Danes poisoned herself…because she couldn't bear to live without her man…and Doctor you did the same thing…"

"And if you remembered at the end, they both ended up dead." Martha smirked.

"Not really…"

"Rose, I didn't save you as a declaration of my love," the Doctor began. "Martha and I saved you because you're sick and need help, and the only way for you to get that help is for you to return to the parallel universe."

"Why, I'm dead to everyone except for the people on the TARDIS." She sang.

The sentiment machine hummed loudly in protest.

"Rose, there is something I have to inform you about your death, according to Galactic Law."

"What is it?"

"If the Shadow Proclamation ever finds out that you're alive, you will be hunted down and killed." He said bluntly. "And the only way to keep you safe is to return you to the parallel universe."

Rose gaped at him. "You're lying," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, it's true, the Shadow Architect will not be happy to discover that we had made a fool of her," the Doctor explained, hoping he was getting through to her. "Because we had made her look weak and incompetent, she will come looking for revenge."

"You fucking bastard, you knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Rose hissed. "Of course I can't stay here on the TARDIS with you because I would put your pregnant cow and her spawn in danger and we can't have that," she shifted her eyes to Martha. "You're happy now aren't you? I bet you were jumping for joy when the Doctor revealed this little tidbit."

"You ungrateful bitch, at least you will have it better than your victims," Martha retorted. "You will be able to live out your life in peace with your family intact."

"Live without the Doctor?" She scoffed. "I'm better off dead.

"Rose, don't say that." Jackie gasped. "You should be…"

"Shut up mum, what do you know?" She snapped. "This entire time you have been against me, you had stabbed me in the back repeatedly by taking _her_ side against mine."

"Rose Marion Tyler, that is not true and you know it!" Jackie answered, angrily. "I had stood by you and all you have done was spit in my face."

"Whatever," she sighed. "You got your wish, not shut the hell up…you…"

Before Rose could insult her mother again, she found herself looking up at Jackie from the floor.

"Don't you ever…" Jackie warned her.

The Doctor and Martha pretended not to noticed Rose rubbing the sting out her jaw.

"Next stop Pete's World." He announced.

**A/N: **I really do love Jackie...Thanks for reading!


	45. Soriia

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter RL got in the way. I want to thank you once again for all the love and support. This chapter is for** roglam **I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing in the DW sandbox...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Five: Soriia**

Martha balanced the shopping bags on her left hip as she unlocked the door to her flat. After a day of meetings with General Sanchez and Colonel Mace via satellite, her mind was focused on one thing, to soak her tired body in her favorite bath salts while listening to the relaxing grooves of _Najee_ and _Boney James_ as she waited for the Doctor. She stepped inside and almost let out a scream when a pair of hands reached for her bags.

"Martha, you shouldn't be carrying those heavy bags," the Doctor said, grabbing them out of her hands. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

"What the hell?" She replied. "Doctor you startled me!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Forgive me?" He gave her the sad puppy dog look.

Martha's hearts fluttered in her chest. "You know I can't resist that face." She said, smiling.

"I know." He smirked, winking at her.

She followed him into the kitchen and sat as he put up the groceries.

"You're here early," she observed, the Doctor reached into the dish rack and picked up a clean glass. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," he filled the glass with orange juice and placed it in front of her. "I was missing my beautiful wife."

A slow smile spread across her lips.

"You are so good for my ego," she sighed dreamily. "I think I'm going to keep you."

"What will your husband think about this?" He asked teasingly. "I hear he is the jealous type."

"He wouldn't like it at all." Martha answered, staring into his ancient orbs. "Not one bit." She reached for his hand and pulled him to her. "He's not known as the On Coming Storm for nothing." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles one by one, before turning his hand over to kiss his wrist.

The Doctor's breath hitched in his throat.

"Then I guess we better stop before we get ourselves into some _real_ trouble." He ducked down and kissed her eyelids.

"What do you mean_ real_ trouble?" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down until they were eye level.

"Oh, I was thinking about whisking you away to a distant planet to romance you." He brushed his lips against hers.

"Yeah?" She whispered, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah." He whispered, returning the kiss.

"If I allow you to whisk me away to another planet, how will you romance me?" She asked, licking his lips. "I need details."

"Well for starters, I will draw you a luxurious bath and fill it with your favorite bubble bath," he began, slowly tracing the outline of her lips with his cool tongue. "And I will be more than happy to scrub your back and anything else that needs scrubbing."

Images of the Doctor scrubbing her back and anything else that needed scrubbing, flooded her thoughts.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "Sounds tempting, will I be able to return the favor?"

"What do you mean?" He hissed as she bit his bottom lip. "I need details."

"Oh you know, joining you in the shower and using my body as your personal sponge."

"Ooh, I like that," he planted kisses along her jawline. "My own personal sponge, mmmm."

"Uh-huh…" she drawled out, enjoying her husband's attention. "Imagine me all wet and slippery, covered in your favorite scent."

The Doctor growled lustfully, the thought of his wife rubbing her soft, wet body against his caused him to tremble in excitement. "You _are_ my favorite scent."

"Hmmm," she said, nibbling the special spot on his neck that drove him wild with desire. "So, are you going to whisk me away or not?"

"What will your husband say?" He asked his tone low and husky. "He's not the type of man who is going to sit idly and let another man have his wife." The Doctor slid his hands down her back and cupped her bum.

"Ooh…I guess we have to wait and find out don't we?" She hissed, racking her nails against his scalp.

The Doctor stood up, lifting her in his arms. "Ooh Martha Jones, what a wicked woman you are." He said mischievously, heading in the direction of the TARDIS.

"You have no idea how wicked I can be," she replied coyly. "But you're about to find out."

**DWDWDW**

"Doctor, this is amazing." Martha gushed, staring at the view from the opened door of their three room cottage. The Doctor had taken her to the planet Soriia and rented a small cottage overlooking the stunning view of the Iri, the smallest of Soriia's ten oceans. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"Anything for my gorgeous wife," he kissed the top of her head and stared at the fantastic view, the amber sun cast its glow across the golden sky as winged creatures with their impressive wing span glided through the air with ease.

They stood and enjoyed the tranquil scenery until several yawns escaped from Martha's lips.

"It seems as if one of us can use a nap," he placed a hand over her womb and caressed it gently. "Make that two." He corrected.

"Three." Martha corrected, smiling sleepily. "I don't relish the thought of me and the baby sleeping in that big bed all by ourselves," she explained. "Care to join us?"

"Well come to think of it, I'm a bit tuckered out," he stated matter of factually. "Donna wasn't very happy that she had lost her favorite pair of shoes today."

"Really, what did they look like?"

"Shoes with no heels," he shrugged. "Black…leather I think."

"Are you talking about her Jimmy Choo's flats?" Martha asked in disbelief. "Do you know what she had to go through to get those shoes? She and another woman almost got into a fist fight because the woman snatched them out of Donna's hands."

The Doctor looked at his wife wondering what the big deal was over a pair of shoes.

"They were Jimmy Choo's, at seventy-five percent off at Nordstrom's." Martha explained to her daft husband. She remembered how excited she and Donna were when they found them on sale.

"So?" He shrugged. "It's not like they were suitable for running."

"It's obvious you don't know anything about fashion," she sighed. "I hope you are planning to replace them." she slid her hand in his. "How did she lose them anyway?"

"It was an even trade, my life for her shoes." he said. "The Premier of Lhyrra, pet yehpa fancied them as his new chew toy."

"Oh….and what's a yehpa?"

"A vicious hairy poodle-like animal with razor sharp teeth, they are such annoying little buggers."

"And what did you do to get locked up this time?"

"I'd made fun of it."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"I'll replace Donna's shoes but you know what really hurts?"

"What?"

"It took her an hour to make up her mind."

"That's understandable; they're Jimmy Choo's."

"Martha…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry love; if I were Donna I wouldn't have done that."

"Thank you."

"I would've made you suffer a little longer."

"Martha…"

"They're Jimmy Choo's." She reminded him.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha left their cottage and made their way to the small coastal town to take in the local culture.

"Welcome friends," a jubilant native greeted them upon their arrival. "We are so happy that you are able to join us as we celebrate another bountiful harvest," he explained. The humanoid, with the silver eyes and enormous smile, bowed before them. "My name is Ota and as it is the custom of my people, visitors to our planet are not seen as strangers but as friends."

"Hello Ota," the Doctor greeted, smiling manically. "I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Martha, we considered it an honor to be called your friend."

Ota's laughed heartily and gestured for them to follow him. "And as my friends you must participate in the festival with my family," He replied. "My home is not far and Cestia will be delighted to meet Martha."

"Who is Cestia?" Martha asked.

Ota smiled bashfully. "Cestia is my soulmate; we have been heart-bonded for fifteen seasons."

The Doctor and Martha glanced briefly at each other and smiled.

"How long have you two been heart-bonded?" he asked.

"One glorious month," the Doctor replied, his tone full of love.

Martha giggled slightly.

"Ahhh, newly heart-bonded," He smirked, his silver eyes twinkling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

They soon came to a large yet simple home that was surrounded by Soriia's lush plant life. Ota opened the gate and moved aside to allow his guests to enter first.

"Welcome to my home." They followed him up the grassy path, before Ota had a chance to open the door, five children of varying age and sizes spilled out.

"_Latti_," the children shouted as they nearly knocked their father off his feet. "You're home."

Ota laughed as he greeted each child affectionately.

The Doctor couldn't help but to be in awe of the scene before him.

Martha, noticing the look in his eyes gently squeezed his hand and whispered. "That's you in the near future."

He turned to Martha, his eyes shinning.

She winked at him

Ota was so focused on his children; he had forgotten that he had guests. "Where are my manners?" He said apologetically. "Children, meet our new friends the Doctor and his wife Martha."

Ota's children looked at the Doctor and Martha with great curiosity, they had never seen a pale skinny man with hair as wild as the _hutthu_ beast, or a woman whose skin was as dark and smooth as the _chiwa_ fruit.

"Stop being rude and introduce yourselves," their father ordered them. One by one the children stepped forward and introduced themselves. "Much better," he said, approvingly. "Now let's get them into the house before your _nonda_ discovered that we left the door opened again."

They found the house to be as warm and friendly as its owner.

"Please sit and make yourselves at home." Ota said, as he gave them the most comfortable chairs in the room. "I'll go get Cestia."

Ota quickly returned with Cestia, his sliver eyes shone with affection as he introduced her to Martha and the Doctor. Cestia brushed her waist length sable hair out her face and greeted them as if the Doctor and Martha were old friends.

"Welcome to our home," she beamed, her warm smile reaching her eyes. "It is an extra blessing to share what we have with friends. I hope you brought your appetite because there will be plenty to eat." Cestia looked Martha over and clapped her hands in glee. "Double blessings." She took Martha by the hands and laughed. "How many months?"

Martha's eyes widened in surprised. "H-how did you know?" She stammered.

"Your aura," she explained. "How many months?"

"One." Martha beamed, looking shyly at her husband.

"Well this calls for a toast." Ota replied, slapping the Doctor on the back. "Come Doctor, join me." Ota wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulders and guided him outside.

"They'll be back soon," Cestia assured her. "Ota can't hold his drink, so one cup is enough for him. As for us, I have _chiwa_ juice."

**DWDWDW**

As predicted, Ota and the Doctor returned slightly giddy along with a small group of people.

"Look who's here!" Ota bellowed, gesturing to the small group. "Come in and make yourselves at home." A woman who resembled Cestia, standing with a man and two small children stepped closer.

Cestia stood up and greeted each one affectionately. "Martha, this is my sister Enne, her husband Pio and their children Enna and Xlo." Enne and her family greeted Martha with a warm hug.

Enne looked Martha over and smiled brightly. "How many months?"

Martha quickly looked at Cestia, her eyebrow raised. "The women of Soriia can sense things." She explained.

"One month." Martha answered.

"Double blessings." Enne handed Enna a large bowl and instructed her to place it in the kitchen. "I hope I had made enough copi for the meat." She said. "How many are coming, do you know?"

Cestia shook her head. "Don't worry Enne; we have plenty of time to make more."

The Doctor slowly walked over to Martha and dipped down to kissed her tenderly on the lips. Martha looked at her husband – amused.

"Hello Martha Jones," he sang. "Do you know how brilliant you are?"

"Yes I do." She answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"I bet you do, how much did you drink?"

He thought for a moment, "A big cup...no wait…two big cups…I think."

She giggled. "You need to eat something."

"I will," his brown eyes twinkled, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "Later, when we're alone." He hinted.

"Doctor," she felt the heat rushed to her cheeks as the butterflies within her fluttered wildly. "I'm talking about food."

"So am I," he grinned, winking at her. "You're yummy."

"And you're drunk."

"Nah…just in love."

**DWDWDW**

Soon all of Ota and Cestia's guests arrived and the women and men separated.

Martha joined the women in the kitchen to help prepare the side dishes for the feast while the Doctor helped the men roast the meat.

Martha soon found out that the women could not sit and eat until all the men and children had been served first.

The Doctor gave her an apologetic smile as she served him his meal, as the old say goes "_Whenever__in__Rome...__"_

'Sorry.' He mouthed. "Martha, can I have more copi for my meat?" He said aloud, handing her the plate. Martha gave him a withering glance. "Thanks love," he said, ignoring her expression.

"Is anything else…love?" She asked, trying to keep the anger out her voice.

"Come to think of it, I like a thick slice of bread…make it two slices."

"What ever you wish my husband," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Ota laughed heartily, slapping his new friend on the back. "You have trained Martha very well, how long did it take you to break her?"

Martha snapped her neck in his direction, the Doctor knew that there was a real chance that he could leave Soriia with a new face but he was going to make sure that it was worth it.

"Our bonding night," he replied, refusing to look at Martha, he could feel her anger radiating off her skin. "Once she realized that I was her lord and master, it was quite easy."

Ota grabbed the jar of homemade ale and filled the Doctor's cup which he gladly accepted; it would dull the pain of his next regeneration.

**DWDWDW**

Everyone had a great time and ate until their bellies were filled.

The Doctor spent most of the time trying to make it up to Martha, by complimenting her.

She wasn't having any of it.

After the children were put to bed, the adults sat around the huge bonfire and continue celebrating.

"It's time for music and dancing!" Ota announced. "Where are the musicians?"

Four huge drums were dragged out and set to the side; four young men positioned themselves behind the drums and began to play. Right away several of the women stood up and began to dance.

Cestia and her sister Enne was among them.

"Martha, why don't you join them?" Ota suggested.

Martha glanced at her husband as if she wanted his permission. "I don't think…" the Doctor began.

"I love to." Martha replied, abruptly cutting him off. She looked at her husband and smirked as she stood to join Cestia and Enne.

Ota refilled the Doctor's cup and then his own.

The beat of the drums picked up their pace and the Doctor watched as his wife swung her hips seductively, along with the other wives.

"Your wife is doing nicely for a beginner." Ota complimented him. "Has she done this kind of dancing before?"

The Doctor didn't answer – it took everything in him to keep his jealousy under control.

He was praying to Rassilion that he didn't have to kill or maim anyone.

Martha, who was enjoying herself, did a great job keeping up with the other women as the rhythm of the drums got faster and faster. She wasn't as angry with the Doctor as she was earlier and understood that the Doctor had immersed himself in the male dominance role of the Soriia men because it was expectant of him, but he didn't had to be a prat about it.

She looked up and caught her husband's eyes; she could see the jealousy behind them. Oh well, she wouldn't let him suffer – much.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off Martha as she danced and flirted with the young men who were playing the drums. He had already decided if they touch as much as a strand of hair on her head, he would not be responsible for his actions. Martha danced her way to him and dropped to her knees, a thin sheen of sweat covered her giving her an ethereal glow as the flames from the fire cast its light on her smooth, dark skin.

Martha crawled towards him like a panther readied to pounce on her unsuspecting prey and cupped his face in her hands. She gazed into his beautiful brown eyes; there was no denying his feelings for her.

"_Ru__ vxas __pqay.__" _'I want you.' She whispered feverishly, licking his lips, savoring the sweetness of the ale that flavored them.

The Doctor growled under his breath as he drew her to him and bit into her flesh.

Ota cleared his throat, reminding them that they weren't alone.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright my young friend." Ota chuckled, gazing affectionately at Cestia. "It's a double blessing to have your wife desire you." He pointed towards the house. "We have a spare room off the kitchen; you and Martha are more than welcome to it." He offered.

The Doctor looked at Martha, she nodded.

"Thank you, Ota." His hearts pounded excitedly in his chest as he pulled Martha to her feet and tossed her over his shoulders.

"Doctor!" she shrieked, laughing hysterically. "Put me down."

He smacked her bum. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm your lord and master?" He reminded her. "And as such I will put you down whenever I feel like it."

"I'm going to hurt you, Time Lord." Martha warned him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He quipped, smacking her bum for the second time.

Martha felt herself becoming aroused. "Doctor…" she moaned.

"Martha Jones, you wicked, wicked girl," he whispered, smelling her arousal. "Do you like having your bottom spanked?"

"No…yes…"

The Doctor chuckled. "As your lord and master I'll make sure your every desire is fulfilled."

A wicked smiled spread on Martha's lips. "I'm still going to hurt you."

"Oh well," the Doctor quipped, licking her thigh. "Turn about is fair play isn't it?"

**A/N: **Ten and Martha are so kinky!...Thanks for reading!


	46. Next Stop, Pete's World

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and reviews. I am still blown away by your support, thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't Own Doctor Who, just playing their sandbox...Enjoy!

If you like 10.5/Martha I like to recommend **Happily Ever After by deadzonebiotch**, some of you are already reading it I just like to say it is pretty awesome! **  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Six: Next Stop Pete's World (Goodbye Rose)**

Martha and the Doctor watched as Rose lifted herself of the floor and rushed out the medical bay in deep humiliation.

Jackie shut her eyes, inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. She turned to the couple, a slow smile spread on her lips. "I can't wait to see my husband and son," She said. "I have been away from them far too long and I miss them." She did an about face and turned her head. "Next stop Pete's World." She announced gleefully.

"Well at least Jackie is happy." Martha observed. She stretched her tired body and leaned against the counter. The Doctor walked up to her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Will you please put that thing away," she said, slightly annoyed. "We are fine," she assured him. "I'm just a little tired."

The Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket and wrapped his arms around his wife. Martha laid her head against his chest; he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Why don't you lie down?" He suggested.

She shook her head. "Not yet," she replied. "I want to say goodbye to Adric and Mickey."

"Ahhh yes," he sighed. "Adric and Mickey," he reached down and entwined his fingers with hers. "Well come on," he urged, leading her out the room. "Promise me no tears."

"I can't promise you that," she said. "Saying goodbye to people you care about is very emotional," She explained. "What about you, aren't you're going to miss him?"

"Miss who?" He asked in mocked innocence.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Adric, you have to admit it has been nice having a brother hanging around the TARDIS for a while."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I would've enjoyed it more if he wasn't in love with my wife."

"Doctor," Martha sighed. "Don't be that way; remember he has your memories…your feelings."

"I can't help it…you're mine."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered his real name in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. "You belong to me."

**DWDWDW**

_I __don__'__t __want __to__ go__ back!_ Rose fumed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped, she barely recognized herself. _No wonder he_ _doesn__'__t __want __me, __I__ look __like__ an__ escape __mental__ patient!_ Rose heard the water running in the shower behind her, she peeled off her filthy clothes and tossed them aside and stepped into the tub and stood under the shower head and let the steaming water beat down on her skin, washing away the last hour's grime and horror.

Rose couldn't believe that the Doctor, the love of her life, was dropping her off in the parallel universe as if she had meant nothing to him. She knew that was a lie, because he wouldn't have saved her from being executed if he didn't care for her.

"_Of course I care about you Rose," the Doctor confirmed. "And I always will but…"_

There he admitted it from his own lips…

He cared for her…

Even Martha couldn't deny that…

She had already made up her mind that once back in the parallel universe, she would make nice with everyone, act remorseful for the things she has done for several weeks, convincing her mum and dad that she truly had change before reusing the Dimension Cannon – yep; she was going to find the Doctor again.

_I__'__ll__ even __volunteer __to __seek __professional__ help._ She giggled to herself, as she shampooed her hair. _That__ should__ get __mum__ and __dad __off __my __ass._

She hummed sweetly as the plan began to formulate in her mind. This time when she finds the Doctor, it will take Satan himself to pry her from his side. She rinsed off the soap and stepped out the shower only to be confronted by her mother.

"Mum, don't you know how to knock?" She snapped, snatching a towel off the rack and covering her nude body.

"Shut it Rose," Jackie answered. "I'll be a fool to let you out of my eyesight."

"Really mum, what more can I do?" She reached for the brush the TARDIS had provided for her and began brushing the tangles out her hair, in frustration. "The Doctor had made it perfectly clear that if I'm seen outside of the parallel universe I'm dead."

Jackie stared at her daughter, scrutinizing the words that came out her mouth.

Rose felt her mother's eyes on her and huffed. "What?"

"You have something plan don't you?" She asked. "You are giving in too easily."

"Mum really," Rose replied, a little unnerved by her mother's intuition. "What could _I_ possible be planning?"

"I don't know," Jackie admitted, "But I'm going to make damn sure you don't do anything stupid."

Rose rolled her eyes at her mother's reflection in the mirror. "Relax mum, I'm not going to do anything." She vowed, giving her mother a faux sincere smile.

Jackie wasn't buying it, she knew her daughter well enough to know when she was faking it.

"I'm just as excited to see dad and Tony as you are."

"Uh-huh." Jackie said, unconvinced.

**DWDWDW**

"Next stop, Pete's World." the Doctor announced to the room as he and Martha stepped behind the consol.

Donna's heart felt heavy as she glanced as Adric.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, giving her his best, everything-is-going-to-be-alright, grin.

Jack slapped Mickey on the back. "Well this is it Mickey Mouse, how about a kiss for old time's sake?" He said teasingly, puckering up his lips.

"Not in a thousand life time, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey replied, rebuffing Jack's amorous advances.

"Come on," Jack laughed. "Once you've been kissed by Captain Jack, you've _been_ kissed."

"I'll pass," Mickey chuckled. "No telling where your lips been," he turned to Donna. "Present company excluded."

Donna cut her eyes at him.

"Where's Rose?" Donna asked. "Did you have to lock her up in the padded room again?" she smirked.

"Donna, be nice…" The Doctor tutted. "She'll be here shortly."

"Kicking and screaming no doubt," she scoffed. "I bet she didn't say thank you for saving her undeserving life." She shifted her eyes to Martha for confirmation.

Martha smiled slightly.

"Ha, I knew it!" She huffed. "I wouldn't put it pass Rose to use this as some sort of _declaration_ of love on your behalf." Again she looked at Martha for confirmation.

Martha rolled her eyes.

Donna smirked in triumphant.

"Wow, she's good." Mickey spoke up.

"I know." Jack agreed, winking at her.

She winked back.

The Doctor and Adric wrinkled their noses in disgust; Martha stifled her laugh as she looked at the twin expressions on their faces.

"Uh…are we on the same wavelength?" Adric asked, looking between Donna and Jack.

"Probably not." Jack replied.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get back on track," he replied. "Adric, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Adric stood up and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue trousers and walked to meet the Doctor by the consol.

**DWDWDW**

Donna looked on with distain as Rose entered the room with Jackie at her heels.

Rose matched Donna's look with one of her own.

"Ungrateful bitch." Donna muttered under her breath.

Rose ignored her snide remark and sat as far away from the crowd as she possibly could. She flipped her hair over her shoulders, rolled her eyes and pouted.

Jackie smiled joyfully as she sat next to Mickey and chatted about her plans to introduce Adric to some _nice_ girls.

"What kind of girls do you think he likes?" Jackie asked, glancing at the human Doctor's back. "Oh I'll make sure to have a variety of girls for him to pick from…and you too, Mickey." She said excitedly. "Isn't it time for you to settle down and give me grandchildren to spoil?"

Mickey chuckled, he hadn't the heart to tell her that Adric wasn't interested in any girl who's name wasn't Martha Jones, as for himself?

Well…

"I'll think about it." He replied.

Jackie hit him playfully on the forearm. "You'll do more than think about," she ordered him. "You will find a nice girl and settle down."

"Yes mum."

Rose glanced and saw Martha and Donna with their heads together; she just _knew_ they were talking about her – the bitches. It took all of her willpower not to leap up and smack the shit out of them; especially Martha…her hatred for her knows no bounds. But for the sake of her plan she played it cool as the anger inside her festered.

Every once in a while she would gaze longingly at the Time Lord – hoping by some miracle he would change his mind and let her stay.

_That__'__s__ not __bloody__ likely_. The sentient machine hissed in Rose's mind. _You__'__ll__ have__ a __better __chance__ of __living__ in__ hell._

Rose's body stiffened – startled the TARDIS had read her mind. She quickly glanced at the Doctor, wondering if he heard the sentient machine, she let her body relax as the Doctor continued his conversation with Adric.

"Doctor?" Jackie called out anxiously. "How long before I see my husband and little boy?"

The TARDIS suddenly landed with a thud.

"How fast can you run down the ramp?"

**DWDWDW**

**Pete's World…**

Pete Tyler stepped out the SUV as the blue police box materialized on the beach. He unbuckled Tony from his car seat and waited for the door to the time machine to open.

"Mummy," Tony sobbed, looking around. "Mummy."

Pete rocked his son back and forth to comfort him. "Shhh little one, you will see your mummy soon enough." He promised him.

So much had happened in the short time his wife has been gone.

Aliens had invaded Torchwood looking for Rose – which ended in the murder of one of their own.

He, himself has been subpoena to appear before a secret government committee investigating the use of the Dimension Cannon.

Rose reckless use of the Cannon had caused permanent damage to the earth's ozone layer. His team of solicitors had informed him that he would be lucky if he was left with the shirt on his back after all the fines the government had slapped on him.

When he received the call from Jackie, informing him about the horrors Rose had committed in the name of her obsession with the Doctor, (there was no way he would call it love), he was appalled. He had suspected his daughter was on the edge of reality when she had threatened to harmed herself if he didn't fund the Dimension Cannon project, he should've listened to Mickey when he informed him Rose was becoming more and more irrational at Torchwood, locking herself in her office for hours on end with the blueprints of the Dimension Cannon.

"_Rose__ needs __help.__" __Jackie__ sobbed __into __the __phone.__ "__Pete,__ our __daughter __is __a __cold__ hearted __murderer_."

_Pete grew numb as those words came out of his wife's mouth. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, once he recovered his voice. "Name it and it will be done."_

"_She has to be sectioned," she cried. "It will be the only thing that will save her."_

"_Okay, okay," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Consider it done." _

He looked over his right shoulder and noticed the limousine from the private hospital he had found on short notice – usually there was a waiting list to get into Serenity, _if_ going through the _proper_ channels, but if you happened to make a _huge_ donation…

Suite 5B, in the newly named _Tyler__ Wing_, had suddenly become available.

"Mummy," Tony sobbed, pulling on his ear. "I want my mummy."

Pete kissed his son's curly locks; he looked up as the door to the TARDIS slowly opened. His eyes lit up as Jackie stepped off the time machine and walked towards them.

"Mummy," Tony cried reaching for his mother. "Mummy."

Jackie took Tony in her arms and covered his sweet face with kisses. "Oh mummy missed her little boy," Jackie smiled at her husband, leaned in and him tenderly on the lips. "I had missed you." She whispered.

Pete smiled. "We had missed you too, love." He looked at the door of the TARDIS. "Where's Rose?"

"She's coming," Jackie assured him. "She's trying to prolong the inevitable."

"Oh…well I hope she doesn't prolong the inevitable too long, we have a long ride ahead of us." He gestured towards the black limousine. "I've got her a suite at Serenity."

**DWDWDW**

Donna slipped her hand into Adric's and the two of them walked down the ramp together, followed by Mickey and Jack.

The Doctor waited for Rose to follow suit.

She didn't move.

"Come on Rose, it's time to leave the TARDIS." He said, patiently.

She felt her throat constrict, slowly cutting off her oxygen. "Doctor…I-I can't," she gasped, "I-I can't breathe…" she grabbed for her throat, struggling to breathe. "H-help me…" She wheezed.

Martha looked at the Doctor and rolled her eyes, tired of Rose's antics.

The Doctor shut his eyes and sighed heavily, he took out his sonic screwdriver, scanned her and read the results – nothing.

"Psychosomatic?" Martha inquired.

He nodded in agreement, returning the sonic screwdriver to his pocket.

Martha blew out a breath of frustration and shrugged her shoulders. "Do what you have to do," She headed for the ramp. "I see you outside." She threw over her shoulders.

A slight smile appeared on Rose's face as she watched Martha leave. "Doctor…" she whispered hoarsely. "I-I…" Rose, thinking that the Doctor would catch her before she hit the floor, slumped forward – hitting the floor _bang!_

The TARDIS hummed as if chortling at Rose.

_Ouch,__ that__ wasn__'__t __supposed__ to __happen!_ She said to herself.

"Rose, I have no time for your childish games," he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You_are_ leaving the TARDIS."

She rolled over and looked up at him. "I'm not leaving," she said, defiantly. "And you can't make me!" She whined, crawling over and wrapping her arms around his left leg. "I love you Doctor, I love you."

"Really Rose, can you get any more pathetic," he tried to shake her off. "Have some dignity about yourself."

"I don't have any left," she confessed, tightening her grip. "I'm never leaving you…ever."

"Fine." He huffed, heading towards the ramp, dragging Rose behind him.

"Doctor, don't force me to leave you!" She begged, kicking and screaming.

"What the fuck?" Mickey spoke up as they heard Rose screaming like a spoiled brat.

Martha shook her head, embarrassed for her husband. "Rose refused to leave the TARDIS." She explained.

All eyes were on the TARDIS door as the Doctor angrily stepped out. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Pete gaped as his grown daughter threshed about. "Is she serious?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor muttered, reaching down to untangle Rose from his leg.

"NOOOO! DOCTOR!" She cried. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE; I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!"

Tony stared at his older sister with great interest. "Funny Rose…funny Rose." He giggled, clapping his hands. Tony, thinking Rose was playing a game, wiggled himself out of his mother's arms, flopped to the ground and began to imitate her. "Nooo…Doc'tah…"

"Rose, stop it!" Jackie hissed, snatching up Tony and handing him to his father. "You're making an ass out of yourself."

"I don't care…I love him." She whined.

"Funny Rose…" Tony giggled.

"Mental Rose, more like it." Donna muttered under her breath.

Pete, having seen enough, signaled for the limousine, a few seconds later the car parked near the blue police box, two men in dressed in white jumped out the back and grabbed a surprised Rose by the arms and separated her from the Doctor's leg.

"Huh…wha…who are you?" She stammered, looking wildly at the strangers.

"Rose," Jackie began. "Love, these nice men are here to take you to your new home." She explained.

"What new home?" She asked. "Dad did we move?"

"No, sweetheart." He whispered softly.

"Then why…?" A light bulb went off in her head. "Oh!..I get it; you think I'm mental don't you?" She laughed. "Mum must have told you what I'd done," she grinned. "Did she also tell you how the Doctor saved me by poisoning me?" She continued. "He killed me because he loves me."

Pete looked at his wife – confused.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Jackie replied. "But first we must take care of Rose."

Pete nodded in agreement. "Jackie, we have a lot to talk about," he informed her. "Once we get Rose sorted out then we'll go home and talk." he tossed Mickey the keys to the SUV. "I'll see you in the morning and Doctor…er I mean Adric welcome to Torchwood."

The two men lead a struggling Rose to the car. "Hey! Get your fucking hands off me!" she yelled struggling. "Doctor!" she yelled, looking back at her Alien Prince. "Doctor, save me…you can't leave me here…you just can't!"

Pete followed the two men and Rose, Jackie quickly kissed Doctor, Martha, Donna and Jack goodbye. "I promise to take care of Adric as if he's my own son." She promised.

"Thank you." Donna whispered, grateful. "And if he gets out of hand, slap the shit out of him, it will bring him around."

"Hey, I'm not the Doctor." Adric protested.

"Ha!" Donna said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," she turned to the Doctor and Martha. "Take care of each other and the baby." She hugged them quickly. "Goodbye." She ran to catch up with her husband.

Rose was still kicking and screaming as she was shoved into the backseat of the limousine.

Donna tried not to try cry as Adric dipped down and kissed her on the forehead. "Have a wonderful life." He said, hugging her close.

"I will," she promised. "Adric be happy."

"Oh I will," he said. "I have a lot to look forward to."

"May I have a hug?" Martha asked shyly. Adric glanced at the Doctor. "Why are you looking at him for? I'm the one who asked for a hug."

Adric smiled brightly. "Of course you can, Martha Jones."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"You are?" He asked, surprisingly.

"Yes," she confessed. "You're part of my family…my child's Uncle Adric."

Adric smiled brightly. "Well you tell my niece or nephew that their Uncle Adric loves them and someday, someway we will meet."

"I will do that."

The Doctor cleared his throat, letting Adric know it was time to let Martha go.

Martha rolled her eyes and kissed Adric on the cheek. "Be happy."

The Doctor and Adric smiled at each other.

"Remember what I told you," the Doctor said. "Destroy the Dimension Cannon."

"First thing in the morning." Adric agreed.

The Doctor stuffed his hand in his trousers pocket and pulled out a folder. "I thought you might like to have this." Adric looked puzzled as the Doctor handed him the folder.

"What is this?" Adric opened the folder and read the first two words, his jaws dropped in surprise. "Y-you did this for me?"

The Doctor smiled, staring adoringly at Martha. "Well…" he began, "I thought you should know a little about _your_ Martha," he replied. "No stalking, okay?"

"I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Good."

"Adric, I think we better get a move on," Mickey spoke up. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

The Doctor strolled up to Mickey. "Have a fantastic life."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "And the same goes for you, but somehow I believe you are already living it."

"I am," the Doctor agreed, winking at his wife.

The remaining TARDIS crew waited until Mickey and Adric drove off before heading towards the time machine.

Jack wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders and pulled her close. "Are you alright?"

Donna nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How about you?" Martha asked her husband. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor placed his hand over Martha's womb, the baby kicked.

Martha looked up at her husband, her eyes filled with joy.

"I'm fantastic, Martha Jones." He laughed, deliriously happy.

**A/N: **I'm going to miss Adric and Mickey but they will be back...thanks for reading!


	47. This Is Not Goodbye Part One

**A/N: **Thanks for all the continuing love and support...

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing in the Doctor and Martha's sandbox...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Seven: This Is Not Goodbye - Part One**

**Pete's World...**

Rose held back the tears as she glanced out the back window of the limousine and watched the wonderful blue magical box dematerialized from her universe – leaving her behind yet again…

**DWDWDW**

"Where to Jack?" The Doctor asked. "Shall I drop you off in Cardiff? Or are you and Donna still planning to go on holiday to the nudist colony?"

He quickly glanced at Donna.

Donna shifted her eyes to Jack, waiting for his answer.

"Cardiff," Jack replied. "It's time for me to regroup with my crew."

"Cardiff, it is," the Doctor said, somewhat relieved, he didn't want his best mate to end up with a broken heart by falling for Jack. He set their coordinates for Cardiff. "I might as well refuel the TARDIS while we're there," he said, nonchalantly. "Martha maybe you and Donna would like to do a bit of shopping?" He suggested.

"I think I like to see Torchwood," Donna spoke up. "That's if you don't mind Martha."

Martha shook her head. "We can go shopping any time," she replied. "Besides, I find Torchwood much more interesting."

"Would you ever consider leaving UNIT and working with me?" Jack spoke up, joining in the conversation.

Martha looked at the Doctor; he shrugged his shoulders, leaving the decision up to her.

"Well Jack, I don't know," she answered. "I had already decided to resign from UNIT and take it easy until the baby is born..."

"I'm talking more or less on a part time basis," Jack explained. "Nothing strenuous and only when I need your expertise."

"Give me a few days to think about it," she replied. "Then I'll give you my answer."

**DWDWDW**

As the TARDIS refuel itself, Jack took Donna on a tour of Torchwood while the Doctor and Martha stayed on board to discuss their future plans.

"If you want to work for Torchwood you have my full support," the Doctor assured Martha, as they sat in the kitchen. He slid the plate of sandwiches in front of her along with a glass of milk.

"I know," Martha replied, reaching for the glass of milk. "And it is a great offer…" she took a sip of milk.

"Are you going to take it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know, right now I'm only focusing on resigning from UNIT and spending time with my _geekysexyhot _husband with the large brain…you know what they say about men with large brains don't you?" She asked coyly.

"No, what?" He replied, a big mischievous grin spreading across his lips.

"WOOF." She answered in a low and sexy voice.

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her. "Which reminds me, we have to make a trip to a certain Mistress Betty fetish and bondage boutique," he said, smiling lecherously. "I believe you have a list of items you_ need_ to purchase?"

Martha giggled. "I get the feeling that you are looking forward to being my love slave a little more than I am."

"Martha Jones, I have plans for you." He growled, his ancient eyes sparkling.

She raised an eyebrow, her butterflies fluttering wildly within her. "What kind of plans?" She asked, her curiosity piqued. "Is it of the kinky nature?"

He nodded. "And then some."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what, exactly?"

"I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise."

"Doctor…"

"My lips are sealed," he pretended to sealed his lips with an invisible zip.

"Oh, I see," he watched as she stood up, walked around the table and stood behind him.

"Umm…Martha what are you up to?" She leaned over and slowly ran the tip of her tongue along his ear.

"Nothing," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

The Doctor shut his eyes and swallowed hard as his wife licked his jawline. "A-are you t-trying to get me t-to reveal my plans for-for you?" He stammered, trying to maintain control.

"Na-uh," she responded, covering the side of his neck with hot kisses. "But if you want to tell me…" she reached over his shoulders and loosened his tie. "I can always pretend to be surprise when it happens."

The Doctor turned and looked up at her, before he could say another word; she dipped her head and snogged him senseless.

"Martha Jones, if you think… for one minute…" he gasped once they came up for air. "That-that…" She kissed him again. "That-that…mmmm…" he pulled her in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me now?" She whispered. "You know you can't resist me." She ran her fingers through his hair. "So you might as well give up."

"Oh, is that a challenge, Martha Jones?" He whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "You think that all you have to do is give me a proper snog and I will tell you what I have planned?" He smirked.

"Well…" she sighed, running her finger tips up and down his stomach. "I guess I have to do more than snog you huh?" She said nonchalantly, tapping her finger tips on the waistband of his trousers.

He glanced at her fingers and raised an eyebrow. "Martha, what is going thru that brilliant mind of yours?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "It seems that I'm going to have to do something drastic to get you to tell me your plans…don't you agree?"

She smiled wickedly as she unfastened his trousers and placed her hand on the zip.

"You're a nasty girl, Martha Jones." He hissed, hearing the zip of his trousers opening.

"I don't hear you complaining." She reached inside his trousers and caressed him.

The Doctor squeaked as Martha squeezed him.

"Ha," she grinned. "It wouldn't be long before I break you."

"Don't count on it," he moaned, feeling himself growing harder in his wife's hand.

"Give it up Doctor," she leaned in and sucked on his Adam's apple - her husband growled. "You are no match for me."

**DWDWDW**

"What do you think?" Jack asked, handing Donna a cup of tea. "Do you think that you'll be happy here?"

Donna nodded. "I can see myself fitting in," she replied. "I can't believe you have a pteranodon flying around as a pet…what does it eat again?"

Jack chuckled. "Myfanwy is as harmless as a house cat," he assured her. "He will be your best mate if you feed him dark chocolate."

"I'll remember that," she flipped her hair over her shoulders. "So tell me about my new co-workers."

Jack proceeded to tell Donna about the members of Torchwood and their specialties.

"Sounds like an interesting group, I can't wait to meet them."

"Good," he smiled. "So when are you going to tell the Doctor and Martha about your decision?"

"As soon as we get back on the TARDIS." She said, staring into her cup.

Jack, sensing Donna's apprehension, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until they were eye level. "You don't have to start right away," he informed her. "If you want to travel with the Doctor and Martha for a while, the job will still be waiting for you."

Donna shook her head. "It's not that, I know they would want me to stay with them for as long as I like, but it's different now, they are married…still on their honeymoon and expecting a baby…the Doctor and Martha needs this time alone before the baby comes."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"I have to tell gramps that I'm earthbound and working for Torchwood." She chuckled. "I can tell him…about my job can I?"

Jack nodded.

"Great, he is going to be so proud," she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm looking forward to packing; I'm kind of a clothes horse and…oh."

"What's the matter?" Jack asked concern.

"I need a place to stay."

"Not a problem." Jack fished into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a lone key, dangling on a keychain. "You can stay at my flat…I'm hardly there so you will have the place to yourself."

"And where will you sleep?"

"I have a bed in my office," he shrugged his shoulders. "I spend most of my time here so…"

"No," Donna spoke up, shaking her head.

"No?" Jack questioned. "Donna, I insisted that you take it."

"No." she repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I will feel guilty, that's why," she explained. "I will not feel comfortable knowing you are sleeping in your office while you have a perfectly good bed to sleep in at your flat."

"Donna Noble, I'm flattered that you're concern, but I will be just fine." He assured her, placing the keychain in her hand.

She handed it back to him.

"Donna…"

She held up her hand to silence him.

"The only way I will accept your offer is that we will share it."

"What…?"

"We will share it…how many bedrooms do you have."

"Two."

"There you go," she said, patting the back of his hand. "We will share."

Jack sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. "And that's the only way you will accept my offer?"

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Fine, you win," he replied, throwing up his hands in defeat. "You have yourself a flatmate."

Donna smiled. "Good, now let's go and tell the Doctor that I'm joining Torchwood."

"You do know that the Doctor is going to blame me that you have decided not to travel with him any more." Jack said, as they headed towards the time machine. "He might kill me a few times just for sport."

"I'll deal with Skinny." She took out her key and unlocked the TARDIS.

**DWDWDW**

Martha slumped against the Doctor's chest.

They both wore the look of contentment on their faces.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Martha purred kissing her husband's exposed chest.

The Doctor kissed his wife salty sweet skin and shook his head. "Never."

"I thought that would be your answer," secretly, Martha was glad she didn't get any answers out of him. She was having too much fun _breaking_ him. "I guess I have to continue until you confess."

"Do what you must," the Doctor replied, enjoying his wife's methods of torture. "I'll never break."

"Oh we shall see about that Time Lord," Martha remarked, reaching for his discarded tie. "I was being too easy on you." Martha kissed her way up to his mouth. "Put your hands behind your back." She ordered.

The Doctor obeyed.

Martha used his tie to bind his hands to the chair. "I'm going to make you beg for sweet release," she vowed, grinding herself against him. "But, before I allow that to happen; you are going to spill your plans to me."

His breath hitched in his throat as Martha buried her tongue deep into his mouth as their bodies connected…

**DWDWDW**

Donna and Jack stepped into the TARDIS and locked the door behind them.

"I guess they're in their bedroom," Donna said to Jack upon discovering the console room empty. "I'm wondering if they are discussing the merits of Einstein's Theory again." She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"If so, then we are in for a long wait," Jack chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable."

"You can help me pack?" Donna suggested.

"Alright, lead the way."

**DWDWDW**

"I never knew one woman can have so many clothes." Jack remarked an hour later. "Are you sure that you need every stitch?"

"Of course I do," Donna huffed.

"Well all of that packing made me hungry," Jack said. "Let's go see what we can find in the kitchen to snack on."

"How about some of Martha's o'jur stew?" Donna said, teasingly.

He winkled his nose in disgust. "No thank you, it reminds me of Pepto-Bismol."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor hissed in delight as Martha gyrated her pelvis every so slowly against him.

"_Martha__…__te__'__nij__yiu__…" _'Martha…faster please…' he moaned in Gallifreyan.

"_Tho,__"_ 'No,' she whispered. "_Thoq__ remeu__ pqay__ t__'__lu__ dret.__"_ 'Not until you give in.'

He thrust upward – surprising her. _"__Jqwes__…"_ 'Never…'

"_Viy__ x__'__nexa,__"_ 'My beloved,' she gasped, against his ear.

The knots in her abdomen tightened as her climax drew nearer.

The Doctor, sensing his wife was on the verge, thrust upward again, he too was on the edge on no return but, was having too much fun being _tortured_ by his wife to give in

Martha called out his true name as the sensations in her abdomen increased and spread through out her body. "_T__'__lu__ dret.__"_ 'Give in.'

"_Tho.__"_ 'No.'

"_T__'__lu__ dret.__"_ Her vaginal muscles tightened around his cock in anticipation of the volcano that would soon erupt.

"_Tho.__"_ He responded, his breath becoming short and ragged.

"_Nxen,__ru__'__uj __t__'__lu__ dret__…__uzyt __ofal__…__"_ 'Alright, I'll give in…this time…' she conceded, before picking up her rhythm.

"Martha…" the Doctor cried out, the chair beneath them creaked.

Martha trembled slightly as her climax washed over her. "Doctor…" she moaned over and over again.

A few seconds later, the Doctor sang out joyfully as he released his seed deep within her.

"I won," he whispered in triumphant.

Martha licked his lips. "That's because I had let you." She sniffed.

"Yeah right."

"Shut up and kiss me."

The Doctor leaned forward and snaked his cool tongue inside her mouth…

"Mmmm…"

The TARDIS made the corridor leading to the kitchen a little longer as she warned the Doctor and Martha that Donna and Jack was heading their way.

"Shit!" the Doctor said disappointingly. "Why now?"

Martha quickly hopped off the Doctor's lap and untied him from the chair.

"We are not finished by a long shot, Time Lord." Martha assured him. "Considered this a brief reprieve…"

A huge smile spread on the Doctor's face. "You are a kinky girl, Martha Jones."

"And you like it."

They had barely finished straightened out their clothes when Jack and Donna walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted warmly. "Did you enjoy your tour of the Hub?" He asked Donna.

"It was lovely," Donna replied. "In fact…" she stopped in midsentence as she eyed the couple suspiciously.

They were glowing…

Jack noticed it too and smiled lewdly.

"Fuck," Donna huffed. "You two had just finished shagging didn't you?"

**tbc...**

**A/N: **I think Donna is making the right decision...I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see the Doctor and Martha going at it like rabbits...lol Thanks for reading!


	48. This Is Not Goodbye Part Two

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Thank you for the continuing support!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Forty Eight: This Is Not Goodbye – Part Two**

_They had barely finished straightened out their clothes when Jack and Donna walked into the kitchen. _

"_Hello," the Doctor greeted warmly. "Did you enjoy your tour of the Hub?" He asked Donna. _

"_It was lovely," Donna replied. "In fact…" she stopped in midsentence as she eyed the couple suspiciously. _

_They were practically glowing…_

_Jack noticed it too and smiled lewdly. _

"_Fuck," Donna huffed. "You two had just finished shagging didn't you?"_

**DWDWDW**

"Us? Shagging?" Martha asked in mocked innocence, trying hard to mask her smile, but wasn't succeeding. "Really Donna, you think the Doctor and I can't be alone for a few hours without groping each other..." she winked at her husband and blew him a kiss.

"Well…yeah," Donna answered, smirking. "That's what newlyweds do, have lots and lots of sex."

The Doctor smiled adoringly at his wife. "Donna does have a point there, love," he agreed. "Sorry Donna, Martha and I will try to control our urges."

"Riiiight," Jack said in disbelief, he noticed the red marks around the Doctor's wrists and chuckled.

"How was your tour of Torchwood, Donna?" Martha asked, changing the subject. "Did Jack introduce you to Myfanwy?"

"Yes he did," Donna sat across from Martha and the Doctor, while Jack made himself a sandwich. "I had to admit I'd almost shit in my pants when I first saw him, but he seems to be harmless."

"He is," Martha assured her. "The first time I'd met him, he swooped down and snatched my chocolate bar out of my hand, talk about an unforgettable first impression."

Jack brought his sandwich to the table and sat next Donna. "Myfanwy loves his sweets," he quipped. "I'm sure he and Donna will end up being best mates." He raised his eyebrows and gestured at the Doctor and Martha with his eyes, hoping Donna would take the hint.

She took the hint.

"I have an announcement to make," Donna spoke up, shifting uneasily in her seat.

"Donna what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, his voice full of concern. "Are you ill?" He whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

"Oi, put that thing away Spaceboy before I shove it up your skinny ass," She warned him. He quickly returned the sonic screwdriver to his pocket. Donna cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Gosh, I didn't know it was going to be this hard…"

Martha reached across the table and placed a comforting hand over Donna's. "Donna, just say what is on your mind, it's going to be alright."

She nodded in agreement and sighed deeply. "I'm not going with you," she announced. "I'm going to stay in Cardiff and work with Jack…"

"Oh," the Doctor replied – surprised. "Was this your idea or did Jack…"

"Doctor, don't." Martha interrupted him. "You know Donna isn't easily influenced." She smiled at Donna. "You are going to like working at Torchwood."

"Thank you Martha," her eyes shifted to the alien who has been the best friend she ever had. "Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled brightly to mask his hurt. "If this is what you really want, then who am I to stop you?"

Donna stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "It is what I want," she assured him. "I can't travel with you and Martha forever," she continued. "You both need this time alone before the baby comes, you don't need me hanging around like a third wheel…"

"Donna, we don't think of you as a third wheel," Martha interjected. "You're part of our family…and to be honest I thought you will be travelling with us for a little while longer."

"And one day have the misfortune of finding you two under the console shagging like rabbits?" She quipped. "I can do without the image of seeing your husband's pale ass sticking up in the air, thank you very much."

"Hey, Martha happens to be very fond of my pale ass," The Doctor protested. "Right, love?"

"You got that right baby," Martha confirmed.

Donna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ewww."

"So it's settled," Jack said, finally speaking up. "You're okay with Donna working with me."

"Jack, I don't need the Doctor's permission," Donna huffed. "I'm a grown woman with my own damn mind."

"I know that," Jack assured her. "But you know how protective Doc is when it comes to the people he loves."

"And you better remember that Jack," the Doctor warned the charming ex-time agent. "Donna is like my sister, if any harm comes to her…"

"You're gonna kick my ass." Jack said, finishing his sentence for him.

Donna and Martha rolled their eyes at them.

"Really you two, Donna is more than capable of taking care of herself." Martha reminded them.

"Thank you Martha." Donna said with a smiled. "They seem to forget that women like us don't do damsel in distress."

**DWDWDW**

The foursome moved to the console room as the TARDIS finished refueling.

The Doctor and Jack carried Donna's luggage out of the time machine and into Jack's black SUV while Donna and Martha stay aboard talking.

"Do you think there is enough room in the SUV for your luggage?" Martha asked, teasingly.

"Of course, there is" Donna replied. "Why shouldn't there be?"

"We can always drop you off at your new flat with the rest of it," Martha suggested. "By the way, where will you be staying?"

"With Jack," the red-head grinned. "We are going to be flatmates."

"Yeah?" Martha grinned. "Are we talking about flatmates as in mates or something more?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind if it turns into something more." She admitted. "I know he's a big flirt but…I don't know… I'm willing if he is."

"I think he's willing," Martha confessed. "Jack needs a woman like you who isn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit."

"That's me," Donna laughed. "I'm not afraid to slap some sense into him."

**DWDWDW**

Jack and the Doctor shoved the last of Donna's luggage into the SUV and shut the door.

"That's the last of it," Jack announced, wiping the sweat from his brows. "Donna has officially moved out the TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded, as he shoved his hands into his trousers pockets. "Yeah," he said somberly. "I always knew one day she would leave but…"

"I know," Jack agreed. "It's time for her to move on and begin a new chapter in her life."

"And you will look after her?"

"You have my word." Jack vowed. "Just as I know that you are going to take care of my Nightingale and the baby."

"That goes without saying."

Jack and the Doctor headed towards the TARDIS where Martha and Donna were waiting.

"We've finished putting your luggage in the SUV," Jack informed Donna. "So whenever you're ready…"

Donna nodded.

Martha placed her hands in Donna's and gently squeezed them. "I can't believe that you're actually leaving," she replied. "The TARDIS is going to be so empty without you."

"Not for long," the older woman reminded her friend. "In eight months the TARDIS will be filled with the sound of your bundle of joy."

"Don't forget that you, Sarah Jane and I have a standing invitation for a girl's weekend once a month."

"Oh don't worry; I will not miss a weekend at the spa." Donna laughed. The two women stood up and embraced each other. "Remember, if Skinny get out of hand, just slap him upside the head, he will straighten out."

Martha giggled. She looked at her husband who was trying his best not to cry and reached for Jack's hand. "Come on Jack, we need to talk." Jack glanced at the Doctor, making sure it was okay, the Doctor nodded. "Really Jack, you don't need his permission to hold my hand." Martha huffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, your husband has a jealous streak." Jack reminded her. "It's best to stay on his good side."

The Doctor waited until Martha and Jack was out of earshot before uttering a word.

Donna looked at her best mate who had both hands stuffed deeply into his trousers pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So this is it," he began.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm leaving the TARDIS."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked. "Because you know that Martha and I…"

"I'm sure." She interjected.

"Alright, if you ever get bore with Torchwood or need a break…"

"I have your number on speed dial."

"Right, okay."

"…"

"I'm going to miss you, Donna."

"Same here." Donna smiled, as the tears ran down her face.

The Doctor took his hands out his pockets and opened his arms.

Donna walked right into them.

"You better take care of Martha and the baby," she sniffed. "Or you'll have hell to pay."

The Doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, Martha and the baby is in good hands."

"Beware of Jack's charms," he warned her, choking back his tears. "He's a smooth one."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

They held each other for a few minutes before letting go.

The Doctor took Donna by the hand and walked her down the ramp, and off the TARDIS.

"Ready?" Jack asked Donna as she and the Doctor walked towards him and Martha.

"Yeah," she nodded. Donna smiled at her best mate and leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "This is not goodbye."

"I know." He agreed.

Martha threw her arms around Donna once more. "Call me once you get settled." Martha said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I will." Donna vowed.

The Doctor gave Jack a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."

"For you? Anything." Jack kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor glared at him.

Jack laughed.

"Are you hitting on my husband Jack?" Martha asked, draping her arm around the Doctor's slim waist.

"And put this handsome face at risk?" He replied, teasingly. "I'm not mental."

"Smart answer."

"…"

"Jack, I think we better go." Donna said, walking slowly towards the SUV.

"Alright," Jack quickly kissed Martha on the cheeks and saluted the Doctor. "See you around."

"You bet you will." The Doctor agreed.

Martha and the Doctor watched as Jack did an about face and walked towards the SUV and climbed behind the wheel.

Martha wiped away the tears as the SUV pulled from the driveway and headed towards the street.

"I'm really going to miss her." She sniffed.

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he wiped away his tears.

The couple turned around and stepped into the sentient machine.

Minutes later, Donna wiped her eyes as she heard the groaning of the time machine fade into the wind.

**A/N: **Sniff! Thanks for reading!


	49. You're Married to Who?

**A/N: **I have several more chapters before this fic is done, I like to thank everyone for their kind words, you have really inspired me to continue... I love you all.

**DISCLAIMER: **Wishing on a TARDIS is good...Enjoy!

Chapter** Forty Nine: You're Married to Who?**

Martha watched as her husband hopped around the controls, talking a mile a minute as he tried to cover up his pain of missing Donna.

"Alright Doctor Jones where to?" he asked, rubbing his hands together. "Do you want to go to your Manhattan flat or shall we go see the family and…"

"Doctor…" Martha cut in.

"I'm sure your mum and dad will be thrilled to know their grandchild…" he went on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Doctor…stop!" she said a little louder.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it when he saw the look on Martha's face.

"Its okay love," she got up from the captain's chair and walked to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to pretend with me," she continued. "I know you are missing your best mate."

The Doctor let his smile drop and nodded.

"I'm going to miss the fiery red head," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Including, giving me a good slap when I needed it."

Martha giggled.

"Poor baby," She kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't I draw you a bath and fill it with your favorite bubble bath? Will that make you feel better?"

"Only if you join me."

"If you insist," she grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"I _do_ insist." he said with a smirk, his ancient brown eyes twinkling. "Besides you need to improve on your torture techniques." He quipped.

"What are you going to do, give me pointers?" She countered.

"Maybe…maybe not." He said, mysteriously.

"Maybe I should spank that cute bottom of yours," she hinted. "Slap you around a bit, you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Will you be using a paddle?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Kinky pervert."

"But I'm _your_ kinky pervert." He growled.

"Yes, yes you are." Martha agreed, entwining her fingers in his.

**DWDWDW**

"Feeling better?" Martha asked, she and the Doctor was enjoying a lavender scented bath in a candle lit bathroom with strands of Thelonious Monk's _Round__ Midnight_ playing in the background.

"Much better," the Doctor replied lazily, fondling her breasts. "This is just what the doctor ordered, thank you Doctor Jones."

"You're very welcome sir." She lifted her head to look at him; he dipped his head down and kissed her tenderly on the lips as his hands travelled down her body and rested on her abdomen.

The baby kicked twice against his hands.

"Oh wow!" Martha gasped, laughing as she placed her hands over the Doctor's. "Three times, he kicked three times."

The Doctor's face lit up as his hearts fluttered excitedly in his chest. "Hello little one," he said, his voice full of affection. "Are you enjoying this too?"

The baby kicked in response.

"Doctor," Martha whispered her eyes big as saucers. "Our child…?"

"Yes love, our child is in the beginning stages of developing a telepathic bond with us." The Doctor explained, answering Martha's unspoken question.

"Is this normal? I mean I'm only four months …"

"For a Gallifreyan child, this is quite normal." He assured her.

"Would I have trouble bonding telepathically with our baby?" Martha asked, concerned. "I mean… I'm not exactly a Gallifreyan; although I do have _some_ characteristics of a Time Lord…I don't want my inadequacies to prevent our child from developing properly…" she suddenly burst in tears. "I'm a horrible mother," she wailed, crying onto her husband's chest. "Our child hasn't been born yet and already he is suffering…Doctor, please don't be angry with me…"

"Martha, my beloved wife," he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, please you are not a horrible mother and I could never be angry with you." He knew it was her hormones that were making her feel this way; he stroked her hair as he rocked her in his arms. "Our baby is developing just wonderfully…"

"Are you sure?" Martha hiccupped. "You're not saying that just to make me feel better? You said it yourself you don't know if…"

"Why don't I examine you to put your mind at ease?" He quickly offered, he mentally kicked himself in the ass for telling Martha about the uncertainties of her pregnancy as it progresses.

"Please."

He stood up and stepped out the tub before helping her out and wrapping her in the huge towel the TARDIS provided for her and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. She watched as he took his sonic screwdriver out his suit jacket breast pocket, punched in the right setting and slowly scanned her and the baby.

"Well?" she asked anxiously as he read the results. "What does it say?" The Doctor held out the sonic, Martha quickly snatched it out of his hand and read the findings. _"__Ara,__ni__ – __tyio.__"_ 'Mother, child – healthy.' She announced, sobbing. "Oh Doctor, I'm such an idiot…"

Her husband smiled, as he kissed her tears away. "Martha Jones…you have every right to be concern about the development of our baby…"

"But as a doctor…"

He kissed her softly on the lips to silence her. "But as a mother…" he corrected her. "It is completely different."

Martha hugged him tight. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, instead here you are comforting me…putting my fears at ease."

"As your husband that is one of my responsibilities, to chase away your fears."

"I know," she sniffed. "It just that I know what our baby means to you...after everything you had been through…this child is a miracle…a special gift…"

"I know," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. "And I thank Rassilion every day for him…and for you…I love you Martha Jones with everything in my hearts, I love you."

"And I love you with all of my hearts too, Doctor."

**DWDWDW**

General Sanchez stared at Martha in disbelief as she read Martha's resignation papers – effective immediately.

"Y-you can't b-be serious," General Sanchez stammered. "Y-you just c-can't leave w-without p-proper notice."

Martha stared at the elder woman, she and the general always had a good rapport and she had every intentions of keeping it that way. Martha inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to control her rising temper.

"I had just given you proper notice," she replied carefully. "As of this moment, I no longer work for UNIT."

"B-but what about Project Indigo?" General Sanchez questioned. "W-who will we get to replace you?"

"It's not my problem," Martha replied, "I'm going to clear out my office and…"

"But Doctor Jones, you are going to be hard to replace…a person of your caliber doesn't come along every day…have you discuss this with HQ? Are they onboard with this?"

"If it makes you feel better I will call up and speak to the Brigadier himself," Martha replied, placing a person to person call to London.

"Brigadier Lethbirdge-Stewart office," his secretary greeted warmly.

Martha placed the call on speaker phone.

"Hello, this is Doctor Martha Jones speaking," Martha answered. "May I speak to the Brigadier if he's available?"

"Doctor Jones?" his secretary gasped. "Doctor _Martha_ Jones?"

"It is I." she confirmed, feeling General Sanchez's eyes on her.

"One moment please, Doctor Jones."

Martha turned to General Sanchez and smiled.

A few minutes later the Brigadier's voice came across the phone lines clear and strong. "Doctor Jones," he greeted her warmly. "How are you doing my dear?"

"I'm doing well sir," she laughed.

"We were just talking about you," he continued. "Colonel Mace and I, we were saying how hard it's going to be to replace you."

"Then you know about my resigning from UNIT?"

"Yes, it seems a certain friend of ours had dropped by and delivered it to me personally." He hinted. "Why didn't you tell us…?"

"I'm with General Sanchez now and I have her on speaker phone," Martha quickly spoke up before the Brigadier could go on any further, she was certain the Doctor must have informed his old friend about their marriage and pregnancy. "She wants to make sure that my resignation has been accepted, before releasing me of my duties."

"General Sanchez, Doctor Jones has been release from her duties." He confirmed.

"Thank you sir," General Sanchez replied.

"Doctor Jones, we are going to miss your brilliance around here, but please do not be a stranger."

"I promise sir." Martha said. "Good bye."

"Good bye my dear and take care."

Martha turned to General Sanchez, the elder woman held out her hand. "You really will be missed, Doctor Jones." she said.

"Thank…" before Martha could say another word, General Sanchez's secretary quickly walked into her office.

"General Sanchez, ma'am, please come quickly!" he shouted, his voice laced with excitement.

"Sergeant Rucker, what is going on?" she demanded, storming out the office with Martha in tow.

"You will not believe who is here!" he replied, his green eyes wide as saucers.

"Who?" The UNIT offices were buzzed with excitement.

"_He__'__s_ here!" he whispered, in awe.

"Who's he?"

Sergeant Rucker opened his mouth to answer…

A tall, thin pale man, dressed in a brown pinned striped suit with a head full of unruly hair stepped forward with a twinkle in his eyes and a maniacal smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," The stranger answered. "Please to meet you."

Sergeant Rucker smiled at him as if he was a celebrity.

"The Doctor…as in _the_ Doctor?" General Sanchez replied, becoming flustered.

Martha rolled her eyes, as if his ego wasn't big enough…

The Doctor winked at her. "That's me."

Captain Coachmen, First Lieutenant Mallory and Doctor Massey, Martha's officemates crowded around him.

"I…" Doctor Massey began; Captain Coachmen quickly hit her on the arm. "I mean _we_… had read so much about you…"

"All of it good I hope," he said teasingly.

Martha looked at his fan club and shook her head.

The women giggled as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Of course…" First Lieutenant Mallory gushed; she had never dreamed that the Alien would be so handsome, in a geeky kind of way, up close and personal.

"If you don't mind my asking sir…" General Sanchez asked.

"Please call me Doctor, I'm not part of the military." he interjected.

"Sorry…Doctor," the elder woman blushed. "I was wondering if there's some specific reason why you are here."

"I'm here to pick up my wife." He informed her.

"You're here to pick up your wife?" Sergeant Rucker echoed.

"Yes," They looked at each other wondering who he was referring to. "Ah… there she is…excuse me, please," the group watched as he approached Martha. "Ready?"

The looks on their faces were priceless.

"As soon as I pick up my personal items from my office." She replied, ignoring their stares. "I could use your help."

He entwined his fingers with hers. "Lead the way."

Martha smiled at her former officemates as she led the Doctor to her former office; they waited until the couple was out of earshot before talking amongst themselves.

"So_he_ was the mysterious boyfriend?" Captain Coachmen whispered in disbelief. "Ohmigod, the Doctor?"

"I know right?" First Lieutenant Mallory spoke up. "No wonder the big wigs at HQ treated her as if her shit is made of gold, she's fucking the Doctor."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, lieutenant?" Doctor Massey quipped. "You read the files on Doctor Jones, she earned her promotions the old fashion way…she worked _hard_ for them."

"I think Martha Jones is one lucky woman," Captain Coachmen spoke up, changing the subject. "Did you see the look he gave her? He was having sex with her _mentally_."

The other three women in the group nodded in agreement.

Sergeant Rucker snorted. _Women,__they__ can__ read__ sex__ into __the __dumbest __things_.

"Damn, I need a cigarette and I don't smoke." General Sanchez confessed.

**DWDWDW**

Martha looked at her husband and chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"You and your ego," she answered. "You had those poor women drooling all over you."

"I didn't encourage them." he said, defending himself.

"Oh, really? What was that wink you gave General Sanchez?" she retorted. "And please don't tell me you had something in your eye."

"Okay…you got me there but…"

Martha grabbed him by the lapels and snogged him senseless. "Mmmm, delicious." She licked her lips. "You are sex on a stick, you know that?" She smacked his cute bum. "Mine."

The Doctor turned Martha around and bent her over the desk. "How about a quickie?" he suggested.

"The room has ears." she said, pointing at the closed door. "Too risky."

"I see what you mean," he sighed. "Too bad."

"It would've been fun," she agreed. "If you like, once we get back to the TARDIS we can play bad alien, good alien." She offered, her brown eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Oohh, is that a new game?"

Martha handed him a box. "Just thought it up myself." She said. "But we must dropped by Mistress Betty after we leave here."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are we done?"

Martha looked around her former office, making sure she had taken everything. "Yes."

"Great."

Martha opened the door to her former office and stepped out with the Doctor following closely behind her.

"Goodbye Doctor Jones," First Lieutenant Mallory said. "We are going to miss you."

"Thank you Lieutenant Mallory, it's been great working with you."

One by one Martha's former officemates bid her goodbye as she and the Doctor made their way to the private parking lot where the time machine was parked.

Martha took out her TARDIS key and unlocked the door. She smiled as she stepped across the threshold of their home and walked up the ramp. The Doctor shut the door behind them and locked it.

They locked eyes as he sat the box near the captain's chair.

"Where to Doctor Smith?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mistress Betty, Doctor Jones."

**A/N:** From here on out, the next chapters will be pure Ten/Martha fluff...Thanks for reading!


	50. Six Months Anniversary

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and reviews, I can't believe Christmas will be here soon! As promised this is full of Ten/Martha fluff...

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing on the DW playground...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty: Six Months Anniversary **

"We are almost to the TARDIS love!" The Doctor shouted as he tightened his grip on Martha. They had narrowly escaped being captured by Crown Prince Ollan's soldiers and taken back to his pleasure palace where they were being kept as _permanent_ guests of the Crown Prince against their will. A sense of relief washed over Martha as she laid eyes on the most beautiful sight she had ever seen – the blue police box.

The Doctor whipped his key out his pocket and quickly unlocked the TARDIS door – stepping aside to let Martha enter first. He promptly locked the door behind them and pulled Martha into his arms and held her for dear life. Martha rested her head against his chest, listening to his hearts hammering a mile a minute.

"Martha..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "My sweet Martha…" he ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled deeply, she smelled of her favorite shampoo and _apan__'__yl,_ the exotic strawberries from Alfi, which she had begun to crave at the beginning of her fifth month.

"I'm okay love," she assured him. "I'm more worried about you," she lifted up her head to look at him. "You weren't exactly having fun when I found you chained to the wall in that dank cellar."

He dipped down and kissed her lips.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"Prince Ollan," she spat, trembling in anger. "The arrogant bastard bragged he was holding you captive in the cellar and wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I refuse him."

The Doctor's features turned dark. "Did he…?"

"No, no…" Martha replied quickly, sensing the anger in him building. "He tried but I stopped him with a geek move."

"A geek move?" the Doctor looked at her puzzled. "What geek move?"

"I'd rendered him unconscious using the Vulcan nerve pinch." She explained. "As I was contemplating how I was going to get pass the guards without raising suspicion, the door suddenly opened and in walked the servant girl, she took one look at Prince Ollan and knew I had to get out before he came too," she continued. "She took me through the secret passageway that led to the cellar."

"Clever girl."

Martha nodded in agreement. "I had to apply the Vulcan nerve pinch on her once we got down to the cellar as part of our cover story that I had threatened her if she didn't take me to you…and well you know the rest."

He kissed her again. "Martha Jones, how many times are you going to save me?" He whispered, holding her close.

"I don't know and I don't care." She whispered back, "You're my husband and I will always save you."

"Martha, I'm sorry all I wanted to do was to take you dancing under the multicolored stars of Proserpina to make up for the exhausting week we spent on Hellixum working with the refugees from the civil war," he said, upset his plans to show his wife a lovely time was thwarted. "I had no idea that I would attract trouble the second we stepped off the TARDIS."

"Stop blaming yourself, what happened wasn't your fault." Martha reminded him. "You reacted the way any man would if he was ask to turn over his wife to replenish some nob's harem."

"I don't blame myself love, it just that…" he sighed heavily.

"What?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I wanted our six months anniversary to be trouble free," he sniffed. "Was that asking too much?"

"Awww poor baby," Martha stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You really wanted everything to be perfect didn't you?"

He nodded. "I wanted to see the look of awe on your lovely face when you gaze at the sky and realize the stars are dancing in tempo with us." He explained, pouting.

"You are the sweetest man," she showered her husband's face with kisses. "Thank you."

"Thank me for what? It was ruined."

Martha's hearts melted a little as she looked into his sad puppy dog's eyes. "It wasn't ruined," she answered. "It was unforgettable and exciting and full of romance," she gushed, her brown eyes sparkling. "Doctor, it was the perfect romance novel; with the happily ever after ending." She gazed adoringly at her husband. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

A wide grin slowly spread on the Doctor's handsome visage. "Martha Jones, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but what ever it was I thank Rassilion for it."

"So do I," she reached down grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

The Doctor hissed as his wife soft lips touched his cool skin.

"Do you still want to take me dancing?" she asked, turning his hands palm side up.

"Yessss," he replied.

"Good," she slowly licked the palms of his hands.

He swallowed hard.

"We can dance on the observation deck and still gaze at the stars," she suggested, between sucking his fingers one by one. "And once we had our fill of dancing, I could feed you bananas and _apan__'__yl_ dipped in hot, sensuous chocolate…would you like that?"

The Doctor was engrossed in what Martha was doing, he couldn't speak. "Huh-huh."

Martha giggled. "Some how I knew my sexy husband will be agreeable to that." She linked her small finger with his. "Follow me," she whispered.

"I have one quick question," he asked, following her lead.

"Ask away my beautiful husband."

"What else do you have planned?"

Martha stopped in her tracks and turned to him, she let her eyes linger slowly down his lanky body. "Well…for starters I'm going to kiss the freckles off your gorgeous face."

He responded to her answer with a lop-sided grin.

"Then I'm going to…" she winked seductively at him. "You know that quote 'In space no one can hear you scream'?"

"From the movie _Aliens_ right?"

Martha nodded. "I plan on finding out how true that is." She hinted with a smirk on her lips.

The Doctor trembled in anticipation as his wife led them towards the observation deck to continue their six months wedding celebration.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	51. The Sweetest Love

**A/N: **This chapter is for** Alexis Jones-Smith **and** Ayiana89 **for obvious reason...lol

**DISCLAIMER: **Just flying around in the TARDIS...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty One: The Sweetest Love**

Martha giggled as the Doctor twirled her around the floor of the observation deck.

The TARDIS supplied the music as they danced underneath the skyline of Proserpina.

"I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind," Martha said, looking up at the multicolored stars. "But I hope you're not that disappointed." She laughed at loud as the Doctor placed his hand on her upper back, leaned forward and dip her. "That's a real smooth move, Time Lord."

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. "Miss Jones, you'll be surprise at some of the moves I've got." He hinted with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Martha countered; reaching down to squeeze her husband's bum. "Are these dancing moves or the kind of moves that would have me screaming your name in pleasure over and over again?" She whispered in a low seductive voice, smiling coquettishly.

The Doctor dipped his head down until his lips pressed against her right ear. "You would like that huh?" he whispered; flickering his cool tongue against her ear. "Calling my name over and over again?"

Martha swallowed hard, feeling her body temperature rising. "Of course I do," she confessed. "I love the way it rolls off my tongue."

"Me too." he growled.

"Come," Martha said, entwining her fingers in his. "Let's eat."

She led him to a single red chair and a small round table decorated with a matching table cloth and long burning candles. The aroma of the melting chocolate running down the side of the fountain, tickled their nostrils. The tray of fruits accompanied two champagne flutes and a pitcher of chilled sparkling pomegranate-citrus juice.

"Sit."

He obliged.

The Doctor watched Martha as she filled his glass and handed it to him. "A very sexy drink for a very sexy man." She dipped her finger in his drink and slid it in his mouth.

"Mmmm," he said, sucking her finger clean. "That is sexy." He agreed, licking his lips.

Martha grabbed a handful of his unruly hair, pushed his head back and darted her tongue in and out of his mouth several times, lapping the remnants of his drink. "Yep." She agreed, popping the_ P_.

His hearts fluttered in his chest.

Martha picked up a skewer and spared a chunky piece of _apan__'__yl,_ an exotic strawberry from Alfi, and dipped it in the melting chocolate. "Bon appétit." she brushed the dripping chocolate across his lips before the Doctor opened his mouth for her to feed him.

She straddled herself on his lap and focused on his lips as he slowly chewed his food.

"That was good," he complimented. "Try some." the Doctor skewered a chunk of banana and dipped it in the melting chocolate. "Open your mouth and say Ahhh…"

Martha opened her mouth slightly. "Ahhh…" she said breathlessly, drops of chocolate sprinkled her chin.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll clean that right up." He slowly licked the chocolate off her chin.

Martha shut her eyes and moaned; the touch of his cool tongue against her skin caused her butterflies to flutter wildly.

She reached over, grabbed an _apan__'__yl_, and dipped it in chocolate. "Lean your head back please." He lean his head back, Martha drizzled the excess chocolate on his Adam's apple. "Oops, I'll clean that right up."

"Martha…" he hissed, enjoying the caresses of her tongue.

"Hmmm?" she answered, without stopping.

He took the chocolate covered _apan__'__yl_ from her and stuffed it between her breasts and pressed them together "Oops…" he smiled lustfully. "I guess I better clean that up huh?" Martha chuckled softly as her husband quickly divested her of her dress.

He let his eyes linger wantonly at her breasts which grew several cup sizes in the last two months before settling on her round abdomen, seeing his wife full with his child stirred his loins. Martha gasped as she felt his arousal growing beneath her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, showering her neck and shoulders with kisses. "My god Martha, I can't believe that you're really mine."

"I'm yours, my beloved husband," she replied. "I had always been yours, from the moment you first kissed me," she confessed, ripping his shirt off him. "I had always known, no matter how hard I'd tried to move on and forget you I couldn't, you had a grip on my hearts."

The Doctor kissed his way between her breasts, sucking and licking away the chocolate. Martha's moaned as he hungrily sucked her erect right nipple into his eager mouth, as he rolled her left nipple between his thumb and index finger. The wetness the heat between her legs produced moistened her inner thighs; she rubbed herself against the bulge in his trousers.

"_Ru __gunipa __pqay.__"_ 'I crave you.' she cried out in Gallifreyan, raking her nails against his sensitive scalp. "Doctor…"

The Doctor growled as the mixture of pleasure and pain increased his desire for his wife, he continued to make love to her breasts with his mouth, each stroke of his tongue causing her to cry out his true name as she rubbed herself faster against his harden manhood.

"_Martha,_ _cuj__ exod!__"_ 'Martha, don't stop!" He moaned, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his head between her breasts, he shifted his position underneath her. "Rassilion!" He hissed, as she squeezed her thighs against the ultra sensitive skin of his erection.

"_Doctor, __Ru__ fu__'__ia __geu __lesne__ pqay __irdi__ yiu.__"_ 'Doctor I need to feel you inside me.' Martha sang, reaching down to undo his trousers.

She didn't have to ask him twice.

A minute later, a pair of blue trousers was seen flying through the air.

Martha opened her legs a little wider, giving him ample room to guide erect cock into her hot slippery vagina. He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen clitoris; the pleasurable sensation earned him a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," Martha moaned, loving the feeling of her husband filling her with his cock.

"Ahhh yessss," the Doctor sighed in delight as their bodies connected.

Their tempo started out slow…

Rocking back and forth…

Back and forth…

Sliding up and down…

Up and down…

Until the only sounds heard in the room was the erotic song of two bodies slapping together.

Their bodies glistened in the candle light as a thin sheen of sweat covered them.

Their mouths sought out the other…

Biting…

Licking…

Suckling …

Each others tongue…

In a game of dominance...

Martha dug her nails into his back, drawing blood…

The Doctor arched his back, babbling feverishly…

He bit her in between her breasts…

Marking her…

Martha responded by sinking her teeth into his shoulder…

Marking him…

Soon the tempo of their erotic song increased…

The beginning of the end was upon them…

Martha sang to her husband, calling out his true name as she rode him closer to her climax.

The Doctor joined her…

He too was almost to the point of no return…

Martha wrapped her arms around his neck…

Engrossed in the natural high of her climax…

The Doctor held on to Martha to keep her steady…

As he thrust…

Faster…

And faster…

Harder…

And deeper…

Until he couldn't maintain control…

Surrendering to his sweet release…

Martha went limp against him…

The Doctor stroked her damp hair…

It took them several minutes to regain control of their breathing…

The Doctor reached for his glass of pomegranate-citrus juice – surprised it was still cool. He took a huge gulp and passed the glass to Martha; she drained the glass and placed it on the table.

Without saying a word, he lifted them out the chair…

Still connected, Martha wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

They locked eyes…

A wide smile spread on their faces…

Each knowing what was on the others mind…

There will be _no_ sleep tonight…

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!


	52. The Sweetest Love II

**A/N: **I am in a fluffy mood, so here is more Ten/Martha fluff... Thanks for the continuing love and support!

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing in the DW sandbox...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Two: The Sweetest Love II**

Martha frowned slightly as she stared at her appearance in the full length mirror, although the regency style dress flattered her expanding figure, she couldn't help but think she looked as if she had swallowed a beach ball, especially when she turned sideways and studied her profile.

The Doctor walked into their bedroom just in time to hear Martha huff in disappointment.

"What's the matter love?" he asked, concern.

Martha stared at the mirror and rested a hand on her expanding abdomen. "I look as if I had swallowed a small elephant," she sniffed. "I'm swollen all over."

"Oh, Martha Jones," her husband said, standing behind her as he stared adoringly at her reflection in the mirror. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he stated as a fact. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You were always beautiful," he continued. "But now…" he gently brushed her long thick hair off her shoulders and licked her. "I have never seen you as sexy as you are right now." He pressed his body against her back, making her aware of his arousal. "Don't you know I can't be in your presence without wanting to make love to you?"

Martha smiled as she leaned her head against her husband's chest and shut her eyes. She reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, lowered his head until their lips met and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around." She said, teasingly.

"I'm definitely a keeper," he growled, nuzzling her neck. "I am the perfect love slave for you."

Martha's breath hitched in her throat as he sucked and licked her neck. "Doctor…" she moaned; biting her bottom lip as her temperature rose. "Take off your clothes…" she ordered him.

The Doctor smiled slightly with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he pressed his lips against her ear. "Are you sure?" he hissed. "You do remember we have to be at your parents…"

"Are you questioning your mistress?" She interjected, turning to face him, her brown eyes burning with desire for her husband. "Must I take the paddle to you?"

"If you wish mistress," the Doctor replied, as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "I was disobedient."

Martha raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" she smirked. "Me, spanking your bum until it turns red…"

"Oh yes." He groaned, thinking about the spanking he had received at her hands, earlier.

"I'm going to overlook your insolence this time," she replied. "I have other plans for you."

His hearts fluttered excitedly in his chest.

Martha inhaled sharply as his trousers dropped around his ankles, exposing his erect manhood. "What a beautiful sight," she whispered, licking her lips. She flicked her hot tongue over his chest.

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as his wife caressed his nipples with her tongue. "Martha…" he moaned, pressing her head against his chest. "Mmmm…feel so good…"

"Want me to continue?" She whispered, reaching down between his legs to caress his balls.

"Yes please." He begged.

Martha kissed and licked her way down his thin frame; the Doctor's knees buckled as she darted her tongue in and out of his bellybutton. She paused and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Nnnghh." He replied, nodding his response.

"Why Doctor, have you lost the power of speech?" She asked coyly

"…"

She kissed the tip of his manhood before taking him in her mouth; the Doctor leaned against the wall for support, his butterflies fluttered wildly as his wife slowly licked the length of his erect shaft.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, loving the way her husband tasted. "Mmmm…"

"Martha..." he moaned repeatedly, gently stroking his wife's cheeks.

Martha showered his shaft with kisses as she turned her attentions to his balls; he arched his back off the wall. She flicker her hungry tongue over them. The Doctor wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand; with each lick his knees grew weaker and weaker. Once satisfied she had paid enough attention to his balls, Martha left a trail of wet kisses up his erect cock.

She looked up and saw the blissful expression on the Doctor's face as she took him in deep her mouth and made passionate love to him.

The Doctor hissed, loving the way his wife was making him feel, he yelped in surprise when she picked up the pace, moaning in pleasure as she did so.

Martha, loving the affect she had on her husband, soon realized it wasn't long before he would reach the point of no return, she sucked harder – helping him to reach his pique…

He cried out in his native tongue as the knots in his abdomen tightened.

"Martha!" He sang as he felt his climax overtake him.

His hips jerked forward as his sweet nectar filled her mouth.

Martha greedily swallowed all that he gave her.

She finally released him from her mouth and kissed the ultra sensitive head; she peppered his thighs with hot kisses, looked up at him and winked.

The Doctor, overwhelmed by the affects of the euphoric high, slid down the wall in a mushy heap. "Martha," he murmured, reaching out to her. "Come to me, my Martha Jones."

Martha crawled over to him and sat in his lap.

He reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. "You are so beautiful," he commented, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Her breasts swelled in anticipation as he released them from their confinement. "I'm going to make love to you," he whispered, gently pinching her sensitive nipples. His touches sent shock waves throughout her body.

"Oh is that a fact?" She teased, licking his eyebrows.

"Oh yes Martha Jones, it is." he countered, smiling brightly.

"Are you going to make me lose the power of speech?" She kissed his eyelids.

"I'm going to do more than that," he promised, nibbling on her neck. "I'm going to make you lose your mind."

Martha trembled slightly…

"Bring it."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	53. A Proper Wedding Part One

**A/N: **Happy holidays! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts...you're amazing!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own DW...but maybe in an alternate universe...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Three: A Proper Wedding – Part One**

Francine and Tish giggled as they watched the baby turned somersaults in Martha's womb.

The family, including Uncle Oliver, had just finished Sunday dinner and had gathered into the living room to relax after a wonderful meal.

"Isn't it amazing?" the Doctor gushed, staring at his wife affectionately. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he absently mindedly played with her tresses. "I can't believe how active he is."

"I can," Martha smirked. "I'm the one he keeps up at night, especially after daddy reads to him." She cast a fake angry glare at her husband.

"So we are definitely having a grandson?" Francine asked anxiously.

"Yes." Martha and the Doctor replied in unison.

"Did you hear that Clive? Uncle Oliver? It's a boy." She squealed, clapping her hands. "A grandson," she lifted Keisha, who was playing nearby, into her lap.

Keisha looked at her Aunt _Marfa's_ wiggling belly with great interest. "Baby?" she questioned, pointing.

"Yes, baby." Francine answered, kissing her granddaughter's forehead.

She cautiously reached out her small hand and placed it on her Aunt _Marfa's_ belly and giggled hysterically as her unborn cousin kicked her hand.

The room filled with laughter.

Once the laughter died down, Uncle Oliver, who was sitting in his favorite chair, cleared his throat - indicating he had something important to say.

"Yes Uncle Oliver?" Clive asked, for the entire group.

The patriarch of the Jones' family focused his gazed on the pregnant couple.

Martha and the Doctor stiffened under his intense stare.

"Don't you think it's time to plan a proper wedding?" He asked.

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other. "Well, Uncle Oliver, we had a proper wedding." Martha replied. "A proper Gallifreyan wedding…"

"Uncle Oliver is talking about an Earth wedding," Francine spoke up. "I know you and the Doctor had told us that you were going to have one…unless you had changed your minds?"

"Oh no," the Doctor replied. "We haven't changed our minds…it just that we had been so busy preparing for the baby…"

"Martha, why don't you let me take care of that for you?" Francine volunteered. "You wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"And I will help." Tish jumped in.

Martha looked at her husband. "What do you think?" she asked. "It doesn't have to be really big, just family… and you know my mum has been patiently waiting to hire a wedding planner." She looked at her mum and winked.

"Are you sure you want to marry me again?" he quipped, taking her hands in his, caressing the engagement ring he had given her on Arylia, when he had asked her to marry him again.

"In front of family and friends," She gushed breathlessly, remembering their honeymoon.

"Yes," he smiled; sliding on his knees in front of her, not caring that they had an audience. "My beloved Martha Jones," he began, reciting the very words he said to her when he had asked her to marry him for the second time. "You made me believe in miracles when you had agreed to be my bondmate…"

Martha's hearts leapt joyfully inside her chest, like the first time, she tried to stop the flow of tears but wasn't successful. "…I love you with a passion that I thought I will never feel again; you have consumed my hearts, my soul…every fiber of my being…"

Tish, Francine and Shonara looked on and sighed dreamily.

Clive, Leo and Marcus Eaton, Tish's musician boyfriend, rolled their eyes.

"I'm not going to turn this in a long winded speech, but I just simply wanted to ask will you do me the honor of marrying me for a second time in front of all our friends and fam…?"

Martha quickly grabbed him by the lapels and snogged him senseless before he had a chance to complete his sentence.

"Martha," he growled seductively when they pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen. "What a way to say yes." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Wait until we're alone and I will _show_ you the meaning of yes." She whispered.

"We can go right now, I'll just grab the banana cake and…"

Uncle Oliver cleared his throat - interrupting their private conversation.

"Yes Uncle Oliver?" Martha replied, warmly.

"Set a date."

"Uh…" she looked at her husband. "Two months from today?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." the Doctor agreed.

"That doesn't give us much time…" Francine replied. "Martha, you and the Doctor start on the guest list…"

"Mum, we're not planning to invite a lot of people." Martha reminded her. "Just family and close friends."

"Oh don't worry dear, I'll keep it simple." She assured her youngest daughter. "I wondered if we can book Victoria Hall on such short notice." She wondered out loud.

"Victoria Hall!" Martha exclaimed, "Really mum, nothing extravagant."

"Martha we need to have a venue that will be large enough to seat everyone." Francine protested.

"Mum…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Martha…" Francine countered. "Think about it…in fact why don't we take a look at their website?"

"Okay."

Martha, Tish and Shonara followed Francine into the den. Francine sat down at her laptop and googled Victoria Hall, the three younger women gasped as they laid eyes on the breathtaking pictures of the lush garden.

"Martha can't you see yourself walking down the immaculate lawn towards the Doctor with a babbling brook nearby?" Francine said, trying to win her over. "I can ask your Aunt Isa to sing _Ave__ Maria_." Francine gushed dreamily. "Think about it."

She did.

Martha imagined herself walking down the long white aisle runner on her father's arm towards the Doctor, who will be grinning like an idiot. Of course Jack would be standing next to him as his best man, making lewd comments and flirting with the minister. Donna and Sarah Jane will be there, trying their hardest not to ruin their makeup as they held back the tears…

"You win," Martha replied, smiling dreamily. "Let's do it but instead of Aunt Isa singing _Ave__ Maria_ how about something old school and sexy?" She suggested.

"Such as?"

"Sexual Healing." Martha said mischievously, waggling her eyebrows.

Tish and Shonara stifled their laughter.

Francine was not amused.

"Are you serious?"

"Really mum, this is _my_ wedding." Martha reminded her.

**DWDWDW**

Several hours later, Martha and the Doctor laughed hysterically as they made plans for their Earth wedding.

"Your mother will never forgive us." The Doctor chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "She will get over it…" she giggled. "Eventually..."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	54. A Proper Wedding Part Two

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and love, I hope everyone have a great New Year!**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Four: A Proper Wedding – Part Two**

Donna's heart pounded excitedly in her chest as she heard the familiar song of a long lost friend announcing her arrival.

"Jack!" She shouted, anxiously. "They're here!"

Jack ran into the living room with four glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider just as the TARDIS materialized before them.

Jack and Donna held their breaths as they waited for the door to the sentient machine to open.

It felt like an eternity went by before the Doctor stuck his head out the door and greeted them with his trademark smile. "Donna you look beautiful." He said warmly, opening the door a little wider and stepped out.

"Was there ever a time that I wasn't?" The red head rolled her eyes and huffed, pretending not to care about his compliment. "Move out the way, Spaceboy I want to see Martha."

"And yes I had missed you too, Donna." He chuckled, moving out the way.

Donna and Jack's mouth dropped as the Doctor helped Martha out the spaceship.

"Martha!" Donna gasped, observing the tiny woman's frame. "I hate you, how can you look this fabulous at eight months?"

"Oh, you are being too kind," Martha waddled over to her best girlfriend. "Just be honest, I look as if I had swallowed a small dinosaur…admit it."

Donna grabbed Martha's hands and spread her arms apart as she took a really good look at her. Martha's thick black tresses now reached the middle of her back, her flawless dark skin radiated and her brown orbs sparkled with life.

"No, you really look fantastic," She replied. "Pregnancy agrees with you."

"I think so too." The Doctor agreed, staring at his wife. "She gets more beautiful by the second."

Martha's felt the heat traveled up her neck and settled on her cheeks as they locked eyes. "I do?" She gushed, chewing on her bottom lip.

He nodded. "Yes, you do Martha Jones."

Donna immediately recognized _the look_ between them. "Are you two serious?" She asked, in disbelief. "Didn't you shag each other senseless before you got here?"

Jack chuckled. "Doc, if you and Martha need several hours to discuss Einstein's Theory…"

"Einstein's Theory is history, we had moved on to recreational math…" the Doctor informed him, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh," Jack smirked. "Recreational math, is it?"

"Yeah, we find the games…."

"Stop it right there," Donna chimed in. "I don't need to know what kind of recreational _games_ you two are playing." She was positive the games had _nothing_ to do with math.

"Well I do," Jack smiled lewdly at the newlyweds. "So what kind of _kink_…I mean games are we talking about?"

"Jack, don't encourage them." Donna warned him.

**DWDWDW**

Over a meal of pot roast, roast potatoes and carrots, Martha and the Doctor announced they were getting married again in two months.

"Are you sure you want to marry him again?" Jack asked teasingly. "Wasn't once enough?"

The Doctor cut his eyes at him.

Jack blew him a kiss.

"No," Martha replied. "We had always promised each other that we will have an Earth wedding for our friends and family."

"Which is why we are here," the Doctor jumped in, piling a second helping of pot roast and potatoes on his plate. "Donna, what's the name of your caterer? I want to leave the chef a compliment." (The Doctor refused to believe that Donna _actually_ knows how to operate a working stove).

Donna whipped her head in his direction, "Listen Spaceboy, for the umpteenth time I did the bloody cooking." She hissed.

"Sure you did," he smirked. "In the entire time we had traveled together, it was a miracle to get you to make me a bowl of cereal."

"There was nothing wrong with your hands," Donna snapped. "I didn't travel with you to be your personal maid."

Martha turned to Jack as the Doctor and Donna continued to bicker. "Can't you just feel the love?" She asked sarcastically.

Jack nodded. "They must have really missed each other."

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Martha suggested. "I have a feeling Donna is itching to give him a love tap upside the head."

"Good idea."

Jack pushed his chair from the table, stood up and walked over to help Martha with her chair.

Donna and the Doctor stopped bickering just in time to watched Jack and Martha head towards the living room.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked, jumping out his chair. "Martha are you alright? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Our baby and I are doing fine," Martha replied, shooing her husband away as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

"Then why did you get up to leave?"

"Martha and I thought it would be best for you and Donna to express your love for each other in private." Jack replied with a chuckle.

A confused look washed over the Doctor's face. "Huh? Our love for…oh," he grinned. "Donna…"

Donna rolled her eyes and huffed. "He started it, accusing me of using a caterer…really?"

"Well what am I suppose to think?" the Doctor countered. "You never…"

Martha and Jack glanced at the two of them and began to laugh, soon Donna and the Doctor joined in.

"I'm sorry Donna," the Doctor apologized. "Forgive me?"

Donna took the opportunity to smack him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Donna," he rubbed the sting out of her slap, grinning from ear to ear. "What was that for?"

"Now you are forgiven, Martian Boy." Donna smirked.

"Now that you have gotten that out of your system, can we talk about the wedding?" Martha reached out and took Donna's hands in hers. "Donna," she began, "You are the closest thing to a sister that my husband has, and I am so grateful that we have you in our lives." She paused briefly to swallow the huge lump in her throat. "We love you Donna, and would considered it a great honor if you would be part of our wedding as my maid of honor." Martha chewed on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying.

Donna's vision became cloudy as the tears formed in her eyes.

"You didn't have to make a speech," she sniffed, squeezing Martha's hands. "Dammit Martha, now you're going to ruin my makeup."

Martha giggled, as the tears began to fall.

"I will love to be your maid of honor." Donna's voice cracked as she pulled Martha into a hug.

"Thank you." Martha sobbed.

"No, thank you." Donna bawled.

Jack quickly disappeared from the room only to return several minutes later with a box of tissue, and handed it to Donna.

"Doctor, don't you have something to ask Jack?" Martha sniffed, dabbing at her eyes.

Jack turned to the Doctor expectantly. "Ask me what?"

The Time Lord cleared his throat and grinned at him. "You already know."

"Uh, no I don't," Jack replied, grinning back. "I'm not psychic."

"Well, okay…I'm not going to go into a long boring speech about how much I had grown to respect you and can always rely on you to be there for me and Martha…blah, blah, blah…"

"Go on, I want to hear the long boring speech," Jack butted in, his blue eyes twinkling. "I want to hear how handsome you think I am and how much you love me." He joked.

"You are a true friend Jack," the Time Lord continued. "Number one on a short list of people who I trust with my life and that of my family." The Doctor reached out and placed a loving hand on Martha's expanding waistline. He turned to his immortal friend, his ancient eyes shinning. "And yes Jack, I do love you… will you be my best man?"

Jack's heart swelled in his chest as the Doctor's heartfelt words sunk in.

"Well…?"

"Do I get to go on the honeymoon this time?" He asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" The Doctor countered.

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "I will love to be your best man."

**DWDWDW**

Donna gaped at Martha in disbelief.

Martha and the Doctor had gone over the plans for their Earth wedding with Donna and Jack.

"Are you sure, about this?" Donna asked. "If your mum is anything like mine, she is going to be livid."

Martha and the Doctor glanced at each other and smiled. "Yep." They answered in unison.

"Besides it's our wedding," Martha added. "We should have it the way we want it."

"That is true but…" Donna giggled. "Martha, I didn't know you had it in you to be bad."

"Not bad…just different," Martha corrected her. "It's still going to be a classy wedding, but not in the sense that my mum wants it to be."

Donna thought for a moment, Martha was right, the plans she and the Doctor has for their second wedding wasn't anything outrages, but it might caused Francine a mild stroke.

"So when are you going to spring this surprise on your mum?" Jack laughed.

"As soon as she gets use to our colors," Martha explained.

"Which is…?" Donna asked.

"Burnt orange and deep red with a splash of gold."

**tbc...**

**A/N****: **I think those colors are beautiful...thanks for reading!


	55. A Proper Wedding Part Three

**A/N: **Happy 2012! I hope everyone is having a great year so far! I am still surprise that I am getting alerts for this story, thank you all so much!

For anyone who loves 11/Martha please check out** Bonds of Time by Tardis-Version 3 **you will not be disappointed!**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who...Enjoy**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Five: A Proper Wedding – Part Three**

Luke ran to the TARDIS as soon as it materialized in the backyard.

"MUM!" He yelled at the tops of his lungs. His flashed a huge grin as the door of the time machine opened.

"I'm coming," Sarah Jane replied calmly, walking out the back door with K-9 following closely behind.

"Sarah Jane, Luke," the Time Lord greeted, helping Martha out the TARDIS. "Hello K-9."

"Hello Doctor, Mistress," K-9 greeted the couple.

Sarah Jane brought her hands to her mouth, surprised how far along Martha was. "Martha, how many more months?" she asked.

"Twelve." Martha answered with a straight face.

"Really?" Sarah replied, her tone sympathetic.

Martha and the Doctor began to laugh.

"I have four months left." Martha giggled, waddling over to Sarah Jane to give her a hug. "You will have one very dead Time Lord if I had to be pregnant for that long," She joked. Martha turned to Luke and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Luke, you've gotten a little handsomer since I saw you last."

Luke's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "T-thank you Doctor Jones," he mumbled, obviously flattered that a beautiful woman, who _wasn't_ his mum, paid him a compliment.

"Martha, please love, I don't need any more competition for your affections." The Doctor said, teasingly. He winked at the young man and smiled. "Hello Sarah Jane." He engulfed her in a warm hug. "It is so good to see you again."

"And the same to you Doctor," Sarah Jane escorted her guests into her home. "I hope you are hungry," she announced. "I had prepared lunch."

"I'm always hungry these days." Martha quipped as the Doctor helped her with her chair. "It seems as if I eat at least ten times a day."

"More like twenty," her husband corrected her. "But who's counting?"

Martha snapped her neck in his direction.

_Fuck!_ The Doctor knew he was in trouble as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Are you implying that I'm gorging myself like a pig?" Martha sniffed. "Did you forget that I'm feeding _your_ son," she reminded him. "He's greedy just like his father."

"Martha, I'm sorry, I was just teasing…" he reached out to take her hand.

She swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me," she hissed as she struggled to get up from her chair. "I'm sorry Sarah Jane…where's your bathroom?"

"Martha…" he pleaded.

She ignored him.

"I'll show you Doctor Jones," Luke volunteered, jumping up to help Martha with her chair. He looked at the Doctor in disgust.

"Thank you Luke," she said, with a quiver in her voice.

Martha waddled as fast as she could after Luke.

Sarah Jane stared at her friend from across the table and shook her head sadly.

"You don't have to say it," he sighed. "I'm an insensitive ass."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Martha knows I was only kidding," he continued. "I guess I have to make a mental list of things not to joke about with a pregnant hormonal woman."

"That's a start." Sarah Jane agreed. "…and hiding all sharp objects."

The Doctor ran his hands through his unruly hair.

"So you're having a son?"

The Doctor's face lit up. "Yes, we are." He beamed. "Martha and I are so excite, we can't wait to hold him in our arms."

"Congratulations."

Martha returned to the table followed by Luke, the Doctor felt so small - she had been crying.

"Martha are you okay?" Sarah Jane asked.

Martha nodded, "Hormones," she explained, wryly. "I cry at the drop of a hat these days, yesterday I saw a picture of a dog taking care of several orphan kittens…the next minute I was bawling my eyes out."

The Doctor cautiously reached for his wife's hand, when Martha didn't pull away, he laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed it slightly.

Martha squeezed back.

Sarah Jane took this as a sign to serve lunch. "Luke, I need your help."

Luke hesitated as he looked at the Doctor, then Martha.

"It's okay Luke," Martha assured him, smiling.

The Doctor slide out of his chair and knelled before Martha. "I'm sorry love, please forgive me for being a prat." he gave her his best puppy dog look. "Please?"

Her hearts fluttered inside her chest. "You are so adorable," she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course you're forgiven."

"I love you," He whispered, looking into her eyes. "A real kiss please."

Martha wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her and kissed him passionately, he moaned into her mouth as their tongues caressed the other - fanning the flames of their desire. Remembering where they were, Martha reluctantly pulled away.

"No," the Doctor protested. "I want you."

"I want you too," she said, breathing heavily. "But we're at Sarah Jane's," she bit her bottom lip as he nibbled on her neck. "Ohh… I don't think it would be appropriate behavior if she catches us shagging on her table."

The Doctor laid his head on her right shoulder and chuckled softly. "No I suppose not." He agreed. "But later…?"

Martha arched an eyebrow and licked her lips. "I'm all yours." She whispered lustfully.

Sarah Jane and Luke walked in just in time to hear the Doctor talking to his unborn son in his native language as Martha looked on with pure adoration.

**DWDWDW**

To Sarah Jane's surprise the Doctor volunteered to do the dishes, leaving her and Martha to relax in the living room.

"He's getting quite good at doing domestic, isn't he?" Sarah Jane observed.

Martha nodded. "He's working on it…Sarah Jane, there is a second reason why the Doctor and I are here," Martha continued. "When we had informed you that we are getting married for the second time, we had left out an important detail because we wanted to tell…I mean ask you in person."

She looked at the younger woman – puzzled.

"What is it?"

Martha smiled at her warmly. "Sarah Jane, will you be my bridesmaid?"

Sarah Jane's brown eyes widen in surprise. "You want me to be a bridesmaid?" She echoed.

"Yes..."

"Me, really…?"

"Do you need time to think about it?" Martha asked softly.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'm a bit surprised…we had just met."

"And…? Sarah Jane, you're one of the Doctor's closes friends, plus you're part of our family, why wouldn't we want you to participate in our wedding?"

"And we do want you to stand up for us," the Doctor added, catching the end of Martha's conversation as he entered the room. "And it's going to be a lot of fun…so will you accept?"

A bright smile spread on Sarah Jane's lips. "Martha, I would love to be your bridesmaid."

**DWDWDW**

"Yes!" Francine yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

Tish and Martha exchanged looks as their mother danced her way over to them.

"What's going on mum?" Tish asked, shrugging her shoulders at her sister.

Martha stifled a laugh as she snacked on a bowl of _apan'yl,_ the exotic strawberries from Alfi, she had a fondness for.

Francine flashed her daughters a huge grin. "I had just gotten off the phone with the manager of Victoria Hall," she announced excitedly. "Martha, we were able to reserve it for your big day." she clapped her hands. "Now all you and the Doctor have to do is set a time and mail out the invitations...which reminds me, did you two compose a list of people to invite besides family?"

"Uh-huh…" Martha responded, swallowing down a mouth full of food.

"Martha, can you please stop eating for a minute and answer me?"

"Mum, take a deep breath and relax." Tish spoke up. "Martha and the Doctor are on top of things."

Martha smiled appreciatively at her sister. _Thank you._ She mouthed. "Mum, Tish is right, do you want to see a sample of our wedding invitation?" she offered.

"Please."

Martha open her bag and pulled out a deep red rectangular shaped box tied with a small gold-tassel ribbon and handed it to her mother. "What do you think?" she asked.

Francine looked at the box. "It's different," she replied, before untying the ribbon and opening the box; inside was a small burnt orange scroll. She took out the scroll and opened it - revealing cream color paper, trimmed with silver leaves.

"I think it's gorgeous," Tish said. "Wow, I never would have thought of that."

"Thank you," Martha looked at her mum. "Well…?"

"It is lovely, but aren't the colors too dark?"

"No, and my husband and I are not changing our minds."

"Burnt orange and deep red with a splash of gold?" she questioned. "What wrong with colors like blue and white, or green and pink?"

"Nothing," Martha answered. "Those colors are cute but the Doctor and I wanted something that represents _us_." She explained.

"Mum, its Martha's wedding." Tish reminded her. "You really don't have a say."

"But I can express my opinion." Francine countered. "Now about your wedding dress…" she said, changing the subject.

"I'd already found it," Martha jumped in, "including the bridesmaids' dresses."

Francine raised an eyebrow. "You-you went and tried on dresses without me?" she asked, obviously hurt. Ever since they began planning Martha's wedding, Francine had been looking forward to helping her youngest daughter pick out her wedding dress and crying when she finds the right one. "I-I thought that we will do that together…like my mother did with me."

"I'm sorry mum; I should've made myself clearer." Martha placed her hands on top of her mother's. "What I meant to say is that I had found the style of dress that I want."

"Oh," Francine smiled, relieved. "What do you have in mind?"

Martha took a small sketched book from her bag, flipped the pages to the sketch of her wedding dress and handed it to her mother. Francine gasped. Martha had chosen a spaghetti strap, empire waist wedding dress.

"Martha, it's beautiful," she sniffed. "Oh I can't wait to see you in it; you're going to be a vision in white."

"I think so too," Martha sighed dreamily. "But mum…"

"Yes Martha?" Francine whispered, picturing Clive walking Martha down the aisle looking like a princess.

"I'm not wearing white."

**tbc...**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	56. A Proper Wedding Part Four

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support!**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything but my imagination...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Six: A Proper Wedding – Part Four**

The Doctor brought his hands up to cover his smile as his mother-in-law tried to reason with Martha on her choice of colors for her wedding dress. Martha, for her part, smiled at her mum and repeated when ever she could get a word in edgewise that it was her wedding, and nothing more. When Francine realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with her daughter she looked at Clive and her son-in-law for help.

Clive raised his hands in defeat; he had learned a long time ago not to get in the middle of an argument between his wife and daughters - if he wanted to maintain his sanity. "My job is to pay the bills." He said in his defense.

Francine gave him a dirty look. "Coward," she huffed. "Doctor?"

The Time Lord glanced at her than at his wife, Martha winked at him. "I'm sorry Francine, but it is_ our_ wedding." He stated. "She could walk down the aisle in the nude if she wants to," he grinned impishly.

"Hmmm," Martha spoke up, a mischievous grin on her lips. "I haven't thought about that."

Francine looked at her – horrified. "Martha Josephina Jones!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare…?"

"Relax mum, I'm only kidding, I wouldn't do that to you," Martha butted in.

"Thank you, dear."

"I would at least wear a veil." She quipped, which earned her a wolfish grin from her husband.

"Martha!"

"Mum, laugh it was a joke."

Francine took in several deep breaths. "Okay I know I can't convince you to wear a beautiful white dress, but at least the Doctor will wear a tux…" Martha and the Doctor exchange looks which didn't go unnoticed by Francine. "…is there something I should know?" she asked.

"I'm not wearing a tux," the Doctor answered. "Something bad happens when ever I wear one." He explained.

Francine nodded in agreement, remembering their unforgettable first meeting. "Will you be wearing your ceremonial robe?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "But no worries, unlike Martha, I will be dress." He looked at his wife and winked.

**DWDWDW**

Thaddeus, the owner of Thaddeus House of Cakes, greeted the couple along with Francine and Tish with a song –_ literally_ as he and his assistant welcomed them to his pastry shop.

Tish had called in several favors to secure an appointment with the most sought after _pâtissier_ in London. One food critic wrote 'eating a cake made by Thaddeus is like having an intense orgasm.'

"Thank you for finding the time to squeeze us in," Martha said, after the introductions was made. "I know it couldn't have been easy with your busy schedule."

Thaddeus waved her words away. "It was nothing," he smiled warmly. "I love creating beautiful cakes for people who are passionately in love." he waggled his eyebrows at Martha and the Doctor. "It's obviously that you two are passionately in love." He quickly glanced at her round belly. "Very passionately in love." He draped his arms around Martha and the Doctor's shoulders and escorted them to the table, followed by Francine and Tish.

"Before we get started, I need to know a little about the two of you." He continued, smiling brightly at Martha and the Doctor.

"Huh?" the Doctor spoke up. "Why?"

"Before I create a cake, I want to know who I am baking for…I want to feel as if I know you personally," he explained.

They looked at him strangely.

"It sounds crazy but what can I say?" he shrugged. "I bake for love, therefore I need inspiration." He reached across the table and took the Doctor and Martha's hand in his and squeezed gently.

"What do you know to know?" Martha asked.

"Nothing much, like how you met, when did you know it was love…you don't have to go into details, but just enough so that I can get a feel of you as a couple."

"Okay…alright." She nudged her husband on the shoulder. "Do you want to start or shall I?"

Thaddeus snapped his fingers, seconds later 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack piped through the sound system.

"Mood music." He explained.

The Doctor looked into his wife's eyes and smiled. His hearts pounded excitedly as he fondly remembered _one_ of the greatest days of his life…

"We met when I was a patient at Royal Hope…" he began, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Where I was a doctor-in-training…" Martha chimed in.

"Really?" Thaddeus smiled, rubbing his hands together. "How perfect…"

"Well, not really," they replied in unison.

The Doctor laugh quietly as Martha hit him playfully on the arm.

"Was it love at first sight?" he asked, propping his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hands.

"No," the Doctor admitted. "But I thought Martha was attractive, brilliant and fearless."

"How about you Martha, was it love at first sight?"

"No," she replied. "But he did chat me up quite a bit, and I thought he was cute in a geeky sort of way."

The Time Lord raised his eyebrows – amused.

"Geeky?" He echoed.

"What? You prefer devastatingly handsome?" She smirked.

"Which I'm sure you thought that about me when I gave you that genetic transfer." He countered, wagging his brows.

"A genetic transfer?" Thaddeus questioned. "Is that some kind of medical procedure?" He looked between them, hoping for answers.

"Geekspeak for snogging," Martha explained. "And love; to answer your question, I had something completely different on my mind." She hinted, slowly licking her lips.

The Doctor felt the crotch of his trousers tightened. "I do believe you have spent way too much time with a certain captain that we know."

"You said that as if that's a bad thing."

Tish noticed the look that passed between them and cleared her throat. "Uh…hey you two…focus?"

"It's okay," Thaddeus chuckled. "I find it lovely."

Naturally they skipped a lot of details, such as traveling through space and time in a blue police box named the TARDIS and him being a 900 plus years old alien from Gallifrey. There wasn't a dry eye in the shop as the Doctor and Martha relived Martha's near fatal accident.

"As I was lying there…with my life quickly slipping away…my last thoughts was of you," Martha sobbed, caressing his face. "I-I didn't want to leave you…not-not until I told you how-how much I…I love you…"

"Seeing you in ICU, hooked up to those machines…I nearly lost it…no… I did lose it…you're _my_ Martha Jones," he said with a quiver in his voice. "…I couldn't…no…_can't_ live without you…I had to do something…anything…"

He brushed the strands of hair from her eyes and cupped her face in his hands.

"So you kidnapped her…" Francine sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Kidnapped her?" Thaddeus gasped if that wasn't a soap opera move he didn't know what was.

The Doctor nodded. "I _had_ to save her…"

"And he did…" Martha added, staring into her husband's ancient brown eyes. '_I love you,'_ she mouthed.

The Doctor responded by snogging his wife senseless.

"Awww," Thaddeus sighed, placing his hands dramatically over his heart. "This is better than EastEnders."

**DWDWDW**

Choosing a wedding cake was more complicated than everyone realized, plus it didn't help matters that Martha's hormones were in sexual overdrive.

"Mmmm, Martha have you tasted the vanilla caramel?" the Doctor asked, licking his fork.

Martha, not really paying attention, bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning as she focused on his tongue licking the taste off the plastic utensil.

"Martha?" the Doctor asked, breaking into her thoughts. "What do you think?"

"You really shouldn't do that," she replied, swallowing hard.

He frowned – confused. "Do what?" He ran his tongue slowly over his lips.

"That…the way you're moving your tongue...it's-it's very distracting…"

He raised an eyebrow - smirking.

"Distracting…?" He took hold of her hand and purposely spread the red velvet sample on her fingers and began licking the heavenly flavor off her fingers very sensually. "…how…?"

Martha gasped quietly as her swelling breasts threatened to burst out of her bra. "Ooh you are an evil, evil man," she hissed, as the sensation of his tongue spread pleasurable impulses through out her already sensitive body. "Don't you care about what you're doing to me?"

"What am I doing to you…exactly?" He inquired teasingly, loving the way his wife is responding to him.

"Dammit Doctor, do you want me to spell it out for you?" She moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she gasped, jumping when his tongue touched a raw nerve.

"Then answer the question, Doctor Jones...what am I doing to you?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm your mistress?" She took her free hand, placed it between his legs and ran a nail across the length of his erection.

The Doctor let out a small yelp as he banged his knee against the table.

The noise caused Francine to disrupt her conversation with Thaddeus; she glanced in their direction and frowned disapprovingly.

"Doctor, what is Martha's finger doing in your mouth?"

"…"

"Martha?"

"…"

Tish rolled her eyes, the glazed-over look in their eyes told the whole story. She walked around the table and lower her head, she didn't want her mother to overhear what she was about to say. "You two are worst than two horny teenagers," she whispered. "Can you two stop thinking about shagging long enough to choose your wedding cake?"

"Tish is everything alright?" Francine asked, looking at the three of them, suspiciously.

"Everything is fine," she replied, plastering a smile on her face. She turned back to Martha and the Doctor. "Just pick a flavor, _any_ flavor and then you two can leave and do whatever freaky things you're in to."

"Tish is right," Martha sighed. "After all if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here."

"Thank you." Tish agreed.

"Sorry Tish," the Doctor apologized. "It's just that…" he stopped in midsentence, a wicked smile slowly spread on his lips as Martha spread the chocolate fudge sample on his fingers. "Martha…" he growled.

Tish sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, why does she feel a headache coming on?

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	57. Closer

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and reviews, decided to take a break from the wedding plans and have some Martha/Ten goodness...hehehe

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who or _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails...Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Closer**

Martha shut her eyes and lay against the Doctor's chest as he rubbed her down with warm shea butter.

"You give the best massages," she complimented as he made small circular motions on her pregnant belly. She moaned loudly. "I had really missed this." The baby kicked in agreement.

They both chuckled.

"I miss this too," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Between planning our second wedding and preparing for the birth of our son...Martha, I don't think you're getting enough rest." the Doctor added, his voice filled with concern. "You're nine and half months pregnant, you shouldn't be stressing about anything."

"Do you think I'm doing too much?" She asked. Martha had learned not to argue with the Doctor when it comes to her health, although it would be so easy to pull the _I'm-a-doctor_ card. But since her unique genetic makeup made her somewhat of a hybrid, she held her tongue.

"I'm not saying that you should stop all activities and be put on bed rest," he replied. "But, it will put my hearts at ease to see you relaxing more."

"Okay," Martha replied. "The majority of the plans for the wedding are finished. I'll phone my mum and asked her to take over the minor details that she approves of."

"Is France talking to us now?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah," Martha smiled faintly, remembering her mum's reaction when she and the Doctor told her of their wedding plans. Francine was so upset; she refused to talk to them for close to a week, until Uncle Oliver and Clive stepped in and admonished Francine for her childish behavior. "I don't see what's there to be upset about; our wedding is still going to be an elegant affair…just not in the way that she envisions."

The Doctor leaned to the side, dipped two fingers in the jar of shea butter, rubbed it in his palms to warm it up, and spread it on her belly. Martha tilted her head up and dotted his jawline with small kisses.

"Your hands feel really good." She moaned. Martha reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down until their lips touched. "Mmmm, too bad I need to rest." She murmured, raking her nails against his scalp.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well Martha, there's _rest_ and then there's _rest._" He replied, clearing his throat.

"What's the difference," she asked, nibbling his neck. "Explain."

"T-the first definition of…of…Martha!" He hissed, she was making a small feast of his neck.

"Don't mind me," she whispered. "I find your neck very tasty...as you were saying?"

He shut his eyes and slightly trembled. "Martha Jones…" he growled as she slowly licked her way to his chest and began suckling his nipples.

"What?" She paused and looked at him as innocently as she could. "I'm still waiting for the definition of rest and rest."

"Ha, you wicked, wicked woman," his eyes ablaze with desire. "How can I possible form a coherent thought while you are doing _that_?"

"Alright, alright," she pouted. "I'll stop..." She decided to play with them instead.

"Martha…"

"You're no fun…" she said, "I wanted to dance for you…but," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I need my rest…"

The Doctor's hearts fluttered in his chest, there is nothing that turned him on more than having his gorgeous wife shaking her cute little bum for him…well, that and...

"Martha, I didn't say that you should stop _all_ activities," he reminded her. "If you want to…uh…dance, who am I to stop you?" he reasoned, grinning sheepishly.

She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling. "Okay…let me call my mum and have her handle those small errands for me and let me get a couple of things and I'll be right back." He helped her off the bed. Martha reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and brought his lips crushing down on hers, bruising them. They reluctantly parted when their lungs demanded air.

"Mmmm," he moaned, licking the sting out his bruised lips. "I do like it when you're rough with me."

"I know," Martha whispered breathlessly, running her tongue over her own bruised lips. "I might have to dig into my magic bag of tricks." She leaned forward and bit his chest, leaving a mark.

He threaded his fingers in Martha's thick locks, leaned her head back, exposing her supple neck and bit into her sweet flesh, marking her in kind.

"You are such a perve," she whispered in a raspy voice, running the tip of her tongue over his fresh bite mark.

"And what does that make you?" he countered. "Francine would be surprise at what her youngest daughter is into." He smirked. Martha's breath caught in her throat as he dipping down to lick her nipples. "Mmmm," he moaned, smacking his lips. "Taste like chocolate."

"Well it's not like she doesn't have any idea," she reached behind him and smacked his bum. He growled softly. "Remembered what happened a few weeks ago at House of Cakes?"

"Of course I do," he smiled lecherously. "You tried to seduce me in front of your mum and sister." He peppered her face with kisses. Martha's butterflies were performing a full aerial assault on her insides.

She cocked a perfectly arch eyebrow. "Oh really? I wasn't the one who had cake smeared…" she thought about the Doctor slowly sucking her fingers clean of cake. He looked at her with his _I-told-you-so_ expression on his face. "Okay, but you did it first; you were doing that thing with your tongue." she said accusingly.

"I was licking a fork."

"But did you have to look so damn sexy while doing it?" She fanned herself as she ogled her husband. "I bet you can't read what's on my mind." She challenged him, biting down on her bottom lip.

The Doctor took one look at his wife's face a wide smile spread on his lips. "You have a filthy mind, Martha Jones," he said. "It needs to be wash with soap."

"That's not what you said last night." She retorted. "In fact you were praising me for my creativity."

"You do come up with some innovative ways to make things interesting," he agreed, staring into his wife's brown orbs. "Genius in fact…"

"There's plenty where that came from." She ghosted her fingers over the trail of dark hair that lead to the road of happiness; she blew out a breath of desire as she stopped short of the soft patch of silky hair, much to the Doctor's chagrin.

"Why did you stop?" He croaked.

"I'm saving that for later," she explained. "After I danced for you," she turned to leave, but quickly did an about face. "So why don't you…" she glanced at his stiff shaft. "…_entertain_ yourself until I get back." she hinted, with a huge smile on her face. As she turned to walk away, the Doctor quickly smacked her bottom; Martha glanced over her shoulders and blew him a kiss.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor sat upon his _kfka_ and waited patiently for Martha to return.

He had been tempted to take her up on her suggestion to _entertain_ himself; but thought better of it, he was going to leave all the entertaining to Martha.

Twenty minutes later, Martha sashayed into their bedroom. "Did you miss me?" She asked coyly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The Doctor's ancient brown eyes widened and his jaws-slacked; Martha had hidden her gorgeous face behind a black leather raven mask, black pasties with tassels covered her nipples and leather thigh high fuck me boots completed her attire. In her hands were two large black feathers.

"Martha…" he managed to utter once he regained the power of speech.

"Pick your mouth off the floor and wiped the drool from your face, Time Lord." She said in a low silky growl.

The Doctor snapped his mouth shut, his hearts pounding excitedly in his chest as his wife approached him. His stomach did somersaults as she stood before him, her full luscious lips painted the darkest purple caused him to squirm in his seat.

"Do you approve?" She purred, flicking her tongue over her lips.

"Do you really have to ask?" He moaned, his cock twitching.

"Mmmm, that's an astounding yes, I see," she giggled playfully. "Beautiful husband of mine, you deserve a reward." She dipped her head and placed her mouth over the head of his erect manhood and slowly twirled her tongue around it.

His toes curled.

"Martha…" he hissed, sliding down in his seat.

Martha stood up and winked. "How pretty," she commented, looking at the purple ring she left around his erect shaft.

"You can't start something and not finish," he protested, "That's cruel and unusual punishment."

Martha flicked the tip of the feather over his shaft's sensitive head, the Doctor yelled out in his native tongue.

She climbed into his lap and straddled herself on his thighs so his cock stood between them. "Apologize to your Mistress," she whispered, taking a hand and wrapping it around his cock. "Isn't your Mistress good to her love slave?" She gives him a gentle squeeze. The Doctor moaned, her hot hand on his cool skin was too much for him to handle. "Isn't she good to you?"

"_VYT!"_ 'YES!' he cried out in Gallifreyan.

"Then apologized to your Mistress," she ran her tongue over his lips as she continued squeezing him. "Your Mistress is never cruel to her love slave."

"Sorry Mistress," he replied, grinding himself against her hand. "You are so good to me…so, so good."

"That's what your Mistress likes to hear," she continued to stroke him, until she brought him to the brink and released him.

"Please…" he begged, reaching for her hand.

She smacked his hand away. "You'll live."

"Mistress…"

"No, your Mistress wants her love slave aching for her, begging for her," she interjected. "You are to sit back, relax and enjoy the show." She ordered him. "No touching of any kind…understand?"

The Doctor nodded his breathing erratic as Martha climbed off him. "Good boy." She cooed.

The drum intro of _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails filled the room, surprising him.

Martha swayed her body in time with the rhythm.

"_You let me violate you…_

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as he listened to the lyrics of the song…

"_You let me desecrate you…_

Martha slid the feathers across his chest…

"_You let me penetrate you…_

Teasing his nipples…

"_You let me complicate you… _

He ran his fingers through his hair, threatening to pull them out…

"_(Help me) _

_I broke apart my insides…_

As his Mistress lightly stroked his abdomen, his muscles constricting…

"_(Help me)_

_I've got no soul to sell…_

He nearly bit off his bottom lip…

"_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me…_

As the feathers danced across his cock…

"_Help me get away from myself…_

And balls…

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Martha danced over to him and licked his right thigh…

"_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

And then his left…

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Before reaching between them and fondling his balls…

"_My whole existence is flawed…_

His cock twitched…

_"You get me closer to god…"_

Martha laughed softly and danced away from him. The Doctor watched with glazed over eyes as his wife's hips moved seductively to the catchy beat. He snarled lustfully as Martha caressed her full breasts with the feathers as she darted her tongue in and out of her mouth.

"_You can have my everything…"_

Martha continued to entice her husband, his eyes following her every move. To be nine and a half months pregnant, her seductive moves were flawless. Martha had him whimpering as her shook her bum in his face.

"_(Help me)_

_Tear down my reason…_

"Mistress…Martha, please…"

"_(Help me) _

_It's your sex I can smell…_

Martha tossed the feathers aside…

"_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect…_

She climbed back into her husband's lap…

"_Help me become somebody else…"_

"Do you know what your Mistress wants?" She asked, huskily.

"Yesss…" the Doctor hissed. "Do I have my Mistress permission to touch?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He growled, ripping the pasties off her nipples with his teeth and suckled her breasts.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Martha grabbed his hair and shut her eyes. _"VYT!"_ 'YES!' She moaned, arching her back forward.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

She reached between his legs, took his cock in her hand, and held it steady as she lowered herself…

Connecting them…

"_Tro pqay n'j pqay griy Nty anok ili fu'iat?"_ 'Can you give your Mistress what she needs?'

"_Vyt."_ 'Yes.' He placed his arms around her and strummed his fingers up and down her back as she rode him. _"Ru bhax li'te anok pqay fu'at."_ 'I know exactly what you need.' He grunted, as Martha's vaginal muscles squeezed his cock.

She dug her nails in his back, screaming at the top of her lungs as she continued to ride him. The Doctor planted kisses between her breasts, loving the salty taste of her skin on his lips.

It wasn't long before the muscles in Martha's abdomen began to constrict, as she was getting closer and closer to her climax. The Doctor, sensing his wife was on the verge of no return, gripped her bum tightly as he slid the length of his cock all the way out of her, leaving in the tip of the head and slamming his cock deeply inside her.

"_Viy x'nexa!"_ 'My beloved!' she screamed, repeatedly as he continued. _"Vyt!"_ 'Yes!'

"_Vyt, viy x'nexa, Nyt,"_ 'Yes, my beloved, Mistress,' he moaned as she ground herself against him as he buried himself deeply within her sugar walls. _"Esla griy coiy uta w'xur a'zer zhat pqay." _'Tell your love slave how much he pleases you.'

Martha cried out her husband's true name as her climax overtook her. She trembled violently as she rode wave after wave after wave of pure bliss.

The Doctor followed soon after, filling her with his seed.

Martha slumped against his chest and sighed dreamily. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as they basked in the glow of post coital bliss.

"_Ru coiy pqay."_ 'I love you.' Martha whispered, reaching up to run several fingers through his damp hair. The Doctor smiled, holding her a little tighter.

"_Ru coiy pqay bih, viy Martha Jones."_ 'I love you too, my Martha Jones.' he whispered back. _"Viy lry, viy mi'xa, viy zoy."_ 'My love, my heart, my soul.'

**A/N: **This chapter is brought you by a vivid imagination...lol thanks for reading!


	58. Leading Up To The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... Thanks to all who is still interested in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I wish I did...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Leading Up To The Wedding**

Sarah Jane, Donna and Tish gasped as Martha walked into the showroom dressed in her wedding dress. Mrs. Gaucherie, the proud owner of the little out of the way boutique and dressmaker, stood by dabbing at her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Martha asked. She slowly turned around, showing off the deep red and burnt orange, spaghetti strap, empire-waist dress. Her brown eyes shifted between her bridesmaids. "Not everyone speak at once." She said, dripping in sarcasm. "Do I look that bad?"

"Oh no Martha!" Donna spoke up, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. "It's just…Ohmigod, you're beautiful." She sniffed.

"Really?" Martha replied. "You don't think that it's too much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tish answered. "It's perfect…it's so you and mum is going to bawl her eyes out once she see's you in this dress."

Martha looked at Sarah Jane, waiting for her opinion. "Sarah Jane, how do I look? Be honest."

Sarah Jane grabbed a couple of tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "You look like a bride of Gallifrey."

Martha nervously chewed on her bottom lip; the tears quickly filled her eyes. "You really think so?" she whispered. "I-I was hoping that I could incorporate a little of the Doctor's home planet in our wedding…" she sniffed.

Donna quickly handed her several tissues. "Those colors are perfect on you and I'm sure Skinny is going to love you in this," she said, wiping her own eyes. "If he doesn't, I'm going to kick his ass."

"If you have to do it, please don't kick him too hard," Martha giggled, through her tears. "I have grown quite fond of that skinny little ass of his."

"We know," Tish said, confirming her statement. She turned to Donna and Sarah Jane. "Did Martha tell you that she and her husband almost got us kicked out of Thaddeus' House of Cakes?" she asked. "With our mum?" she added.

Sarah Jane and Donna glanced at Martha, who looked at them as if she hadn't a clue what Tish was talking about.

"Without going into too much details, tell us what happened, Tish." Sarah Jane urged her.

As Tish relayed the story, Martha took this as an opportunity to get out of her dress and call her husband. She shook her head lightly as she heard Sarah Jane and Donna's laughter coming from the small showroom. She couldn't help but to laugh with them, and knowing her sister, Tish was probably adding her spin on things.

Martha, with Mrs. Gaucherie's help, got out of the dress. "Thank you," she said as the elderly woman took the dress and placed it into the garment bag.

"Are you happy with the results?" Mrs. Gaucherie's asked.

Martha quickly nodded as she tried to swallow down the huge lump in her throat.

"Oh yes," Martha breathe. "It's perfect; I can't thank you enough for doing this on such short notice." The small woman smiled, handing her a tissue. Martha laughed. "I am such an emotional wreck." She sniffed, gently caressing her pregnant belly. "You would believe that this is my first wedding instead of my second."

Mrs. Gaucherie shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if this is your third or twentieth wedding, you will still be emotional." She said matter of factually.

"I suppose so," Martha sniffed.

"I'll take the dress and put it with the bridesmaids' dresses." Mrs. Gaucherie said. "If you need any help with anything just call me."

"Thank you." Martha took out her mobile from her bag and punched in her husband's number. The Doctor answered on the first ring.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, nervously. "Are you in any pain? Jack!" She heard Jack dropping something in the background, followed by a few explicit curse words. "Okay, Martha we're on our way."

"Doctor, calm down." Martha giggled. "You are becoming such a worry wart," she ran several fingers through her hair. "Everything is fine, the final fitting went great. I called to say that I'm missing you." She could see his 100 watts smile from there.

"…"

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes," he replied. "I was momentarily lost for words." He confessed.

Martha chuckled. "You? Speechless? Wow." She said, teasingly.

"I know."

"How's Jack?" She tried to stifled her laugh as she imagined Jack giving the Doctor dirty looks.

"He'll live."

"Maybe you should apologize; we can't have the best man angry at the groom. It could affect your bachelor party."

"Sorry Jack," he called out. "So, let's get back to why you're missing me."

"Well, Tish is telling Sarah Jane and Donna about our little adventure to Thaddeus' House of Cakes." she began.

"Is she telling them how you seduced me with cake?"

"As if…" she countered.

"Are we going to have to re-enact what happened?"

The thought of licking cake off her husband's fingers and other parts of him appealed to Martha. Apparently, the Doctor thought so too.

"Uh…Martha what flavor cake should I buy?"

"I don't care as long as I'm licking it off you."

The Doctor laughed. "Martha Jones, you are such a dirty girl." He whispered, not wanting Jack to overhear.

"Why yes, yes I am." She agreed. "How fast can you get here?"

"Give me five minutes," he calculated. "Hold on, Jack is telling me something…What was that?" Martha couldn't make out what Jack was saying but she did hear the word _invitation._ "Oh, I almost forgot." He said when he returned to their conversation. "We have been invited out to dinner tonight by Jack and he will not take no for an answer."

"Okay," Martha replied. "By the time we finish having dessert, we'll be ready for a big meal."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oohhh, I do love the way my beautiful wife thinks."

"Remember that when you are changing our son's soiled nappies." She laughed. The baby kicked as if to be in complete agreement, Martha laughed harder. "It seems as if your son agrees with me," she said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "So it's two against one."

"What, he's turning his back on dad already?" he laughed. "Oh well who can blame him, his mum is the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"Keep talking like that Time Lord and I'll have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"Promises, promises."

Martha finished dressing, "Oh Doctor, you know I always keep my promises." She said, in a low and seductive voice. "After all, I'm your dirty little girl."

"Uh…" the Doctor cleared his throat. "I'll be there in three minutes…"

"I'll be waiting, bye."

"Bye…Jack, my eyes are up here," she heard the Doctor say before disconnecting the call. "Never mind what is going on in my pants, it's none of your business."

**DWDWDW**

Martha waddled out of the dressing room. Donna and Sarah Jane burst into laughter the second they saw her. She rolled her eyes at her sister, Tish smiled back as innocently as she could.

"I'm sure she embellished the truth." Martha replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say in my defense? My hormones are raging and I have a hot husband."

"Okay, don't go any further," Donna said, holding up her hands in defeat. "It's going to be hard eating a piece of your wedding cake knowing what happened at the bakers."

"You're going to love it." Martha promised her. "Umm, the Doctor is on his way here, so are we ready?"

"Sure." Sarah Jane replied.

As if on cue, Mrs. Gaucherie walked out the back room with their garment bags.

"Tish will you mind hold my bag?" Martha asked. "I want to settle my bill with Mrs. Gaucherie."

"Alright, no problem."

Mrs. Gaucherie handed Tish her dress as well as Martha's and followed her to the cash register.

They heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS announcing her arrival.

A few minutes later Martha's hearts sped up as she laid eyes on her husband with Jack following closely behind.

"Hello everyone," the Doctor greeted warmly. He locked eyes with Martha's and sighed dreamily.

"Oh hell," Donna mumbled. "We better hurry up and get out of here; I've seen that look before."

Jack and Tish snickered.

Sarah Jane looked puzzled. "What look?" She asked.

"The glazed over look," Jack explained, taking her garment bag from her. "They are having eye sex and it will not be long before they are having the real thing."

Sarah Jane looked at Tish for confirmation.

Tish nodded.

Mrs. Gaucherie giggled like a schoolgirl. "Here your final bill, my dear."

"Uh…thank you." Martha reluctantly tore her eyes away from her husband's, pulled out her credit card and handed it over to Mrs. Gaucherie.

The Doctor quickly closed the distance between them and draped his arms around her, settling his hands on their unborn child.

Mrs. Gaucherie swiped the card and handed it back to Martha. "I want to wish you both, a happy wedding day." she said to the lovebirds. "Many, many years of happiness and many, many more children."

"Thank you Mrs. Gaucherie." Martha smiled, extending her hand to the elderly woman.

Mrs. Gaucherie enclosed both hands over hers and squeezed it affectionately. "You take care of her young man." She said, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor replied, winking at her.

**DWDWDW**

Their friends were gathered at Tish's car, the blue box was parked just a few feet away. Tish handed the Doctor Martha's garment bag.

"Where to now?" Tish asked, trying to keep from laughing.

The Doctor looked at his sister in law. "Martha is going to rest for a little while," he replied. "I don't want her to tire herself out."

Donna and Sarah Jane began to snicker.

"What so funny?"

"Jack told us that you stopped by Thaddeus' House of Cakes," Tish spoke up.

"Yeah, because I'm craving cake," Martha replied, she glared at her sister. "Tish get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry, Martha." she said, trying very hard to keep a straight face. "But I just can't help it."

Martha bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling. She entwined her fingers with the Doctor's and squeezed gently.

"Jack, what time do you want us to show up?" the Doctor asked.

"Six will be fine," he said. "And Martha wear something sexy." He growled.

"Jack…"

"And you too Doc," he winked, licking his lips.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "No flirting Jack."

Tish unlocked her car doors. Jack climbed into the front passenger's side while Donna and Sarah Jane slid into the backseat. Tish had opened her home to them for a few days until the wedding because they feel the Doctor and Martha needed their privacy, although the couple had protested the opposite.

"See you at six and don't be late." Jack yelled out the window as Tish backed out the parking lot.

"Six." The Doctor repeated.

Jack looked at Martha for confirmation.

"Six." She echoed.

Jack gave her the thumbs up sign.

"I'm insulted." The Doctor sighed, as they walked to the beloved police box. "Why would Jack look to you for confirmation?"

"Because he knows how absentminded you can be." Martha replied, unlocking the TARDIS.

"But I'm a _Time_ Lord."

"With a bad sense of timing sometimes." She countered.

He helped her into the TARDIS and locked the door behind them.

He handed Martha the garment bag. "Why don't you head towards the bedroom, I left the cake on the kitchen table."

Martha grabbed his tie and pulled his face down until their faces were at eye level. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down.

The Doctor moaned loudly as his wife grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard.

"Hurry up and meet me in the bedroom," she whispered, before turning to leave.

Martha dug into her bag took out her mobile and phoned Jack.

"Martha…wha…?"

"Does he suspect anything?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Not a thing."

"Good, see you at six, Jack." she disconnected the call.

Jack felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"Does _she_ suspect anything?" Donna asked.

"Not a thing." Jack laughed.

"Good." Tish said, grinning at her three partners in crime…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	59. Leading Up To The Wedding Part Two

**A/N: This story is winding down, just a few more chapters left. I like to thank you all for standing by me, I have had so much fun writing this story. Thanks for all your love and support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Auld Lang Syne...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Leading Up To The Wedding – Part Two**

The Doctor propped his head on his elbow and stared at his wife sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face. His hearts fluttered in his chest as he thanked Rassilon for Martha and their child.

He placed a hand on her abdomen, shut his eyes and communicated with their son, telepathically.

"_Pqay_ _qnh'te viy x'nexa."_ 'You are my beloved.' He said, lovingly. _"Griy neni oml ru kaytre vwei fio jiku pqay cko unio tihy_." 'Your mother and I can't wait to hold you in our arms.' he continued, holding back his tears. _"Pqay oml griy neni qnh'te viy voja, viy_ _mi'xa, viy zoy, fufoh pqay ru ibi vsuyta._" 'You and your mother are my life, my heart, my soul without you I am nothing.'

Martha opened her eyes; tears running down the side of her face, because of their bond, she was able to hear the beautiful words her husband had spoken to their unborn child. She lifted a hand and placed it on top of his. The Time Lord brought her hand to his lips and planted soft kisses on it before looking up at his wife's face.

"You heard?" He asked, noticing her shiny eyes.

Martha nodded. "Every beautiful word." She sniffed.

The baby kicked against their hands several times, letting his parents know that he was just as anxious to meet them as they were to meet him.

"He is _definitely_ your child." Martha giggled, as they watched her abdomen visibly moved as their baby did a few somersaults before settling down again.

The Doctor showered her abdomen with kisses; moving upward after each kiss.

Martha, knowing_ exactly_ what he had in mind, shook her head in mild protest. "Doctor have you forgotten that we have a dinner date with Jack?" she reminded him. "We promised that we will be there on time." She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"Time machine." He countered, kissing her neck. "Mmmm, tasty." Her skin still tasted like the cake they had used in their foreplay.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her body was getting aroused with each kiss. "Doctor," she whispered. "We really can't be late…" she found herself weakening.

The Doctor kissed Martha's lips; he flicked a few cake crumbs out of her hair and smiled.

"What we did to that poor cake would have gotten us arrested on 75 planets." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah?" she replied, giving in to her urges. "Hmmm, very interesting."

"Martha," He laughed, waggling his eyebrows. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, since we do have a time machine..." she began, raking her fingernails across his chest. "We can…" she lifted her head and captured his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mmmm…" the Doctor growled; lying on his side.

Martha shifted her position slightly placing a leg over his hips, his semi-erect penis rested against the outer rim of her slick core. She reached between her legs and guided him inside her. The Doctor hissed as her vaginal muscles tightened around his shaft, as his entire length slide inside her.

The Doctor held on to Martha's soft brown thigh and thrust in slow circular motions. Martha tilted her head to the side, a moan escaped from her lips. The Doctor nibbled on her exposed neck, leaving a trail of hot butterfly kisses along her jawline, the taste of her sweet salty skin on his lips reminded him how he desired her.

"_Viy x'nexa."_ 'My beloved.' She moaned, flicking her hot tongue along his ear. Martha arched her body forward to meet his thrusts. She grabbed a handful of hair and brought his lips down hard on hers, bruising them. The Doctor parted his lips slightly, welcoming her tongue into his willing mouth.

The sweet honey taste of the man from Gallifrey filled her mouth and she wanted more…

More as she ran her tongue slowly over his teeth…

More as she licked his gums…

More as she caressed the inside of his mouth…

More as she sucked his tongue in her mouth…

He moaned in her sweet, sweet mouth, overjoyed he was making love to the woman he so desperately loves.

He placed his hands on her sweaty buttocks, using them as leverage as he picked up the pace. The tremors she felt tickling the inside of her abdomen became more intense; she was on the verge of no return. He leaned close to her ear, his breath dancing against her skin, Martha wrapped her arms tightly around his neck – she was ready to cum.

"_Ylis hoi qwer pqay coiy ylis,"_ 'Tell me that you love me,' he whispered. _"Ylis hoi qwer pqay coiy hoi uti x'lo uti Ru coiy pqay." _'Tell me that you love me as much as I love you.'

"_Ru coiy pqay._" 'I love you.' She moaned, grabbing a hold of his sweaty hair. _"__Ru coiy pqay__."_ 'I love you.'

He thrust harder into her…

"_Ru coiy pqay._"

Harder…

"_Ru coiy pqay._"

Harder…

Martha's toes curled and her body lifted off the bed, she opened her mouth and cried out her husband's true name as she came – hard. She withered, calling out his name again as he brought her to a second climax in a matter of minutes.

"_Ru coiy pqay, Martha._" He moaned, enunciating every syllable as he pounded into her. _"Ru…"_

Pound.

"_Coiy..."_

Pound

"_Pqay..."_

Pound_. _

The Doctor panted his hot, thick cum shot out of him and into Martha; she licked her lips and quivered in sheer delight. The bed sang and danced, its occupants held onto each other; with bodies trembling they sought each other's mouths and kissed passionately.

**DWDWDW**

The blue police box materialized across the street, of the restaurant at exactly 6:00 p.m.

The Doctor helped Martha out of the TARDIS, he growled as his ancient brown eyes swept up and down his wife's body. She was dressed in a knee length dark green dress and a comfortable pair of matching sandals. Her face was free of makeup except for lip gloss.

"Maybe we should go back into the TARDIS and have another go." he suggested, winking at her.

"Later." she promised, enclosing her fingers in his.

They walked across the street laughing and flirting. He opened the door to the restaurant and stepped aside for Martha to enter first.

The hostess greeted them warmly as she welcomed them. "Name please?" she asked, looking at the reservation log.

"Doctor Smith and wife" the Doctor answered. "The reservation is under Jack Harkness."

She checked the reservation log and smiled, checking off their names. "Doctor and Mrs. Smith, please follow me please."

They followed the hostess to a private dining room.

The second the Doctor stepped over the entrance, friends and family jumped from their hiding places and shouted "Happy Birthday, Doctor!"

He was stunned.

"I think he had lost the power of speech." Martha joked as she draped her arm around his slim waist. She stood on her tip toe and kissed him softly on the lips. "I don't know the last time you had celebrated a birthday so I decided to throw you a party."

The Doctor turned to his wife. "You did this for me?" he whispered, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes I did, because I love you and everyone is this room loves you." Martha explained. "You deserve good things in life Doctor and I'm going to remind you every day for the rest of our lives what a wonderful man you are. "

He wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her. "You loving me is the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"Come on you guys, save that for later!" Jack shouted.

The room roared with laughter.

Martha guided the Doctor through the sea of well wishers and to the chair of honor. Tish walked up to Martha and handed her a golden crown in which she placed upon her husband's head. Donna walked up to Martha and handed her a slash that read. Happy Birthday Spaceboy. The Doctor laughed as Martha slipped the slash over his head and adjusted it around his slim frame.

"Presenting your king for the night, my forever…the Doctor!" Martha announced to the crowd. A thunderous applause rose in the air.

"Wait a minute!" Tish shouted over the crowd. "Wait minute!" She grabbed a wireless microphone out of no where. "Wait a minute!" she repeated.

The room fell silent; Martha shrugged her shoulders, thinking Tish had added her own touch to the birthday celebration.

"Friends and love ones we are gathered here to celebrate the birthday of my wonderful brother-in-law." She began; cheers broke out in the room. "However, we are not only here to celebrate a birthday but also to throw the love sick couple a surprise baby shower!"

"WHAT!" Martha shouted; it was her turn to be speechless.

Thunderous applause broke out in the room as Jack came forward and placed a golden crown on her head. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Surprise?" he asked.

Martha nodded in response.

Donna came forward and draped her slash around her expanding waist. "Gotcha." She giggled.

"While my sister was planning the surprise birthday party for her husband; Jack, Donna and I, decided to surprise _them_ with a surprise baby shower." Tish looked at her sister and blew her a kiss. "I love you Martha."

Martha smiled through her tears; she couldn't believe how sneaky they were.

The combined birthday party/baby shower was a great success.

The Doctor believed that he was gifted with a pair of Chuck Taylor's in every color imaginable.

Martha oohed and aahed over the cute baby clothes and the other baby gifts that were given.

Everyone roared in laughter when Jack presented the Doctor with a sheer nightie for Martha to wear after the baby is born.

"Jack..." the Doctor hissed, trying not to laugh.

The Brig, Sarah Jane and everyone who the Doctor had touched in some way or the other told embarrassing stories about the Doctor. By the time the huge two tier banana flavored birthday cake was rolled out with ten huge sparkly candles on top, everyone was in really good spirits.

_Happy Birthday_ was sung followed by _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow_ this was followed by _Auld Lang Syne. _

During the singing of Auld Lang Syne, the Doctor sat Martha on his lap and rested his hands on her baby bump. He settled his chin on her shoulder and listened to the lyrics of the song.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And never brought to mind…?"<em>

In his 900 plus years he had meet a lot of people that he would never forget and some he wanted to forget but couldn't…

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And auld lang syne…! <em>

He knew that he would never forget his beautiful Gallifrey and the family he has lost in the Time War. He knew that it was okay to forgive himself and live his life to the fullest with this beautiful woman at his side and their child who was growing inside of her, Gallifrey will never be lost to him because Gallifrey will always be in his hearts.

"_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
>For auld lang syne. <em>

He and Martha giggled softly as the baby began performing acrobatic feats again_. _He finally settled down after turning more somersaults and kicking.

Then Martha heard the strangest sound…

She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she was hearing…

The soft coos of her son...

She turned to her husband - bewildered. "D-Doctor?"

"It's normal." He answered, kissing her on the neck. He was hearing him too. "It won't be long now, before you give birth."

"_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
>For auld lang syne…"<em>

"Happy Birthday, my beloved husband." Martha whispered, not wanting to miss every single sound of their son makes.

"This is a new beginning." He sniffed. "And I couldn't be happier."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
